Why did it come to this?
by Magi Magi Magician Gal
Summary: Sequel to 'How did it come to this' Set in Yugioh! Manga and Duelist Kingdom. Yugi has been having frightening dreams of Egypt ever since he started working on a puzzle his grandpa gave him eight years ago. The dreams would scare him so it took a long time to make any major progress. But after solving it, his dreams become more intense. But what if there memories? Puzzleshipping
1. Chapter 1: The Puzzle of the Gods

**Alverna:** IT'S HERE! The long awaited and anticipated sequel to 'How did it come to this?', Why did it come to this?

**Yugi:** Yea!

**Atemu:** Finally! I get to be with my Hikari again.

**Alverna:** Yeah, but you don't remember him or your past.

**Bakura:** Sucks to be you pharaoh!

**Ryou:** Be nice or you're on the couch.

**Alverna:** The chapters for this story will have content from the 'Yugioh Manga', 'Season 0 Anime', and bits from 'How did it come to this?'.

**Atemu:** Chapter 1 has content from Yugioh! Manga Chapter/Duel 1, Season 0 Ep. 1, 'How did it come to this?' chapter 3, and a small piece from the 'Yugioh! Pyramid of Light' movie.

**Yugi: **Alverna doesn't own Yugioh! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Puzzle of the Gods

* * *

5,000 years ago, ancient magic swirled across the land. A pharaoh and his love lived together, but were torn apart by an evil darkness. One was sealed away, the other was reborn.

The one reborn was given a gift from his grandfather, hoping that the one sealed away would be able to rejoin his love. But with the gift, came dreams. Strange dreams that would make him stop working on the gift. But he had to keep going.

This is their story.

* * *

A bell rang in the Domino High School, signaling it was time to start recess.

"Recess!" one guy exclaimed as he grabbed a basketball. "Let's go! And make sure to let the girls play!"

All of the Domino High Juniors quickly ran outside as fast as they could.

Except one.

"Hey Yugi."

A sixteen year old boy with pale skin, star shaped styled tri-colored hair, (black base, blond bangs, and amethyst trimming), amethyst eyes, and stood at 5' tall when standing, looked up from the card castle he had been building.

"Don't play by yourself." the guy with the basketball said as he twirled it on one finger. "Come play some basketball with us sometime."

"Uh…" Yugi ducked down slightly embarrassed. "No thanks. The team I'd join would just loose."

"That's true." the guy agreed as he left the room, remembering how good Yugi was with sports by watching in gym, and let's just say it wasn't pretty. "Alright everyone, let's go!"

"I wish I could play with everyone sometimes." Yugi sighed as he gathered the fallen cards back into a card deck. "But I'm too short. And my hand eye coordination is way to near zero to play any sports. Besides, I bring lots of games from home."

Placing the cards back into his back pack, which was sitting next to his desk, Yugi's hand bumped a golden box that was hidden under a spare uniform jacket.

"That's right!" Yugi exclaimed as he put the box on his desk. "What if I finish this today?"

The box was made completely made out of gold, and hieroglyphs were written on all of the side. On the long sides of the box was an eye. Yugi's grandfather said it was the 'The Eye of Anubis', or the 'Millennium Symbol'.

"I've always got it with me!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly as he ran his hand over the gold. "It's my treasure. Inside this box, my treasure is a complete secret. And here's the quiz. The treasure in the box is something you can see, but you've never seen before."

Picking it up, Yugi held it in his hands as he began to open the lid.

"So, what is it?" Yugi smiled as he began to view the contents. "The answer is…"

A different hand snatched the box out of Yugi's, making him exclaim in shock, and turned to see Joseph 'Joey' Wheeler and Tristan Taylor, the trouble making two that had been friends since middle school.

Joey had hazel colored eyes and dirty blond hair that was in a mop on his head. Tristan had brown eyes and brown hair that pointed up, and was holding the box.

"Yugi, what are you doing in here?" Tristan teased as he kept the box out of short little Yugi's reach. "It's so dark and gloomy. And what's this about a treasure?"

"Tristan, give that back!" Yugi shouted as he jumped up. "Give it back, please!"

"And he passes to Joey!" Tristan grinned as he tossed the box to his friend, who lazily caught the box.

"Timidly treasuring this box." Joey mused. "Since you're acting like a girl about this, it must be pretty valuable. Just quit being a wuss Yugi! I'll teach you how to act like a man!"

"What?" Yugi asked numbly.

"I'll give you back this box." Joey smirked. "If you come at me full force."

"But I hate fighting and violence!" Yugi yelled, making the two bullies back up as they rubbed their ears.

"No guts, but a loud voice." Tristan commented.

"Please just give me the box back." Yugi asked as he held up his hand.

"Not a chance." Tristan grinned evilly.

"What's in the box anyway?" Joey lazily asked as he studied the object.

"You can look, just don't lose it." Yugi replied to Joey's inquiry nervously. "It's _extremely_ important to me."

Lifting the lid, Joey took a peak before sighing and putting the lid back down.

"That's extremely boring and dumb." Joey rolled his eye and tossed the box back into the air again. "Here Tristan."

But before Tristan caught it, another hand reached out and grabbed it.

"If it's so boring and dumb, give it back right away." Tea Gardner said while she glared at the two.

Tea had shoulder length brown hug and blue eyes, and had been a good friend of Yugi's since elementary school. A bit hard headed at times, but a wonderful person.

"Tea!" Yugi cheered. "Nice catch!"

"Thanks Yugi." Tea nodded before turning her attention to Joey and Tristan. "If you pick on people weaker than you, you're the dumb ones."

"I'm not bullying Yugi!" Joey protested. "I'm helping him become a man!"

"Shut up!" Tea snapped. "Now beat it!"

"Nosy girl!" Tristan growled as he dashed out of the room.

"This isn't over." Joey vowed as he followed.

"Well, here it is." Tea said as she set Yugi's box on his desk. "You're item."

"Thanks Tea." Yugi smiled as he ran his hand over the gold again. "You were so amazing. One word from you and they ran. They're pretty scared of you."

"It I act soft, they'll mess with me." Tea replied. "There are times you just need to have guts. Besides, I didn't want them tossing your treasure around, jerks that they are."

"But Joey and Tristan aren't that bad…" Yugi mumbled softly.

"Saying stuff like about people like them is why you're made fun of you." Tea replied firmly. "All the guys in this school are like them. Just now the girls were invited to play basketball just so the guys could look up their skirts while they shot baskets."

"That's not nice." Yugi frowned, not finding the idea of peaking up skirts appealing; his hormones really hadn't kicked in yet, despite his age.

"By the way, what's this?" Tea asked, changing the topic. "And what's in it?"

"Oh!" Yugi gasped as he giggled. "You haven't seen this yet, right? I guess I can let you see, but you have to keep it a secret."

"Okay." Tea nodded as Yugi pulled of the top, reveling the glittering inside. "It's so pretty, and they glitter like gold."

"That's because they are gold." Yugi giggled as he pulled out some of it.

"Are they parts of something?" Tea asked as he held some too. "It's scattered."

"That's because it's a puzzle!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly. "I've never finished it before, so I don't know what its final shape will be yet. It's 'something you can see, but you've never seen before'. Get it?"

"I see." Tea nodded.

"My house is a game store, but you already know that." Yugi grinned as he tried to connect a couple pieces together. "There are lots of rare and exotic games from many countries there. Old and new.

"My grandpa found this in an Egyptian ruin, but was unable to solve it. So he gave it to me when I turned eight."

"Egypt?" Tea asked.

"Well, look at the carvings on the box." Yugi replied as he held it up to eye level. "And I'm guessing what it says, since grandpa used to be an archeologist and taught me some hieroglyphs. 'The one who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted'."

"Really?" Tea asked quietly.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "But that sounds too good to be true. You must think I'm dumb now. I see it in your eyes."

"No way." Tea laughed lightly. "So, what's your wish?"

"Oh no." Yugi winked. "I'm not telling. That's an absolutely confidential secret."

* * *

On the other side of the school, Joey and Tristan were grumbling about what had happened back in the classroom.

"She ticks me off." Joey growled. "Stupid Tea."

"And why was she defending that nerd?" Tristan added.

"Who's picking on weaker people?" Joey hissed.

"That would be us Joey." Tristan sighed.

"That was rhetorical Tristan." Joey glared.

Since the two were looking over their shoulders, they didn't see the 6' 9" male step in front of them until the bumped into him. He had this 'mess with me and you're dead' aura about him, and a red armband that said 'Public Moral'.

"What do you mean 'picking on'?" the guy asked.

"I might have meant you." Joey replied snarkily. "Move it you-"

"We didn't mean anything!" Tristan said loudly as he covered Joey's mouth.

"Bullying is wrong." the guy replied.

"That's very true!" Tristan exclaimed, not noticing Joey turning red from lack of oxygen. "I understand."

"And make sure your student uniform is buttoned properly." the guy added as he walked further down the hallway.

"Whew." Tristan sighed as he finally let go of Joey. "That was close."

"Hey!" Joey yelled at his friend. "I couldn't breathe."

"Idiot." Tristan growled back. "Don't you know who that was?"

"No." Joey responded simply.

"That was Moral Enforcer Ushio." Tristan replied seriously. "He enforces the school rules. Don't bad mouth off at him unless you really want to end up in the school dumpster with a whole bunch of bruises."

"Curse him." Joey replied as he flipped his middle finger at Ushio's retreating backside. "Guy needs to loosen up."

"Now there nothing to do." Tristan complained as he kicked a locker.

"Maybe." Joey replied with a smirk as he opened his hand.

"What is it?" Tristan asked as he took a look.

In Joey's hand was a large golden puzzle piece with the same eye that was on Yugi's puzzle box.

"When I was looking in Yugi's treasure box, I secretly took this just now." Joey replied with an evil look. "I only got a glance but I'm sure it's a puzzle. He didn't notice, but without this one piece, his puzzle ceases to be one."

"That's slick." Tristan snickered.

"And as for this… take that!" Joey whined back his arm and tossed the puzzle piece out of an open window and into the nearby swimming pool that was used when the weather was nice. "That felt good! This treasure stuff makes me sick."

"Then let's go." Tristan grinned as the two walked away.

The puzzle piece sank to the bottom of the pool, the eye flashing, as if it knew it had been separated from the set, and its owner.

* * *

Leaving the school building, Yugi went as fast as his short legs would carry him, glancing briefly at the Public Moral Committee practicing karate in the school courtyard.

"I'll leave them alone." Yugi muttered to himself. "I've got to hurry home and get to work on the puzzle."

"Wait a moment." a voice said behind Yugi, making him turn to see a very tall person. "You're Yugi Mouto right?"

"Yes." Yugi replied nervously.

"I'm Ushio of the Public Moral Committee." Ushio said. "No need to be scared. I just want to ask you some questions. Have any of the students in class been bullying you?"

"Nothing likes that's happened to me." Yugi replied as he started to edge away.

"Wait a moment." Ushio said. "A person like you would say that."

"A person like me?" Yugi repeated.

"Yes." Ushio nodded. "I personally must investigate this. Just relax Yugi. From now on, I will be your bodyguard."

"But I don't need one!" Yugi protested as he turned and ran out the school gates. "What was that? He's a weird guy."

Behind him, Ushio smirked as he watched the boy run away.

* * *

Half an hour later, Yugi had reached him home, the Kame Game Shop.

"I'm home!" Yugi called as he opened the door, and stopped short seeing a person in the entryway. "Tea!"

"Hi Yugi." Tea greeted with a wave. "It's been a while since I came over."

"You're late Yugi." Solomon Mouto said as he came out from behind the counter.

"Sorry grandpa." Yugi grinned sheepishly. "A student wanted to talk with me after school, but I'm home now."

"And it's good to see you to Tea." Solomon nodded to the girl. "It has been a while since you were here last. You've really grown."

"Thanks." Tea nodded with a small blush.

"And Yugi," Solomon turned his attention to his grandson, "I've heard from Tea that you're still working on the puzzle. I'm surprised you haven't given up yet, it's been eight years."

"Yep, still going." Yugi nodded. "And who said anything about giving up?"

"I didn't." Solomon replied. "It just proves that you're my grandson. But that puzzle is beyond human knowledge. You may never solve it. Especially if you consider its history."

"History?" Tea asked.

"Yes." Solomon nodded. "I found the puzzle in a tomb with many traps. The two guides I had hired both ended up dying, both saying the same thing. 'The Shadow Game'."

"Uh, Yugi?" Tea asked as Yugi began to fiddle with his backpack. "That puzzle sounds dangerous. Maybe you should leave it."

"What's a 'Shadow Game'?" Yugi asked as he took the box out. "I'm curious."

"Look at the symbols carved into the box." Solomon said. "_The one who solves me will receive my dark knowledge and power._"

"I knew it!" Yugi exclaimed as he stared jumping up and down in place. "My wish will come true! Now I'm defiantly going to complete it."

"Well, if it's too hard," Solomon said, "let me know and I'll see if I can sell it."

"What?" Yugi exclaimed. "Never!"

"I'm teasing!" Solomon raised his hands in mock surrender as Tea rolled her eyes at the family 'squabble'.

* * *

Around 10pm, Yugi was working on the puzzle at his desk. Tea had gone home before dinner, thanking Yugi for the nice time she had.

Fiddling with a couple pieces, Yugi tried to get them to fit together, but they just didn't connect. Despite looking like they would, they wouldn't.

"I think that's blocking it." Yugi muttered. "Does it go here..?"

After more fiddling, Yugi's eyes started to droop, not noticing it was after midnight. With a sigh, his head rested on his desk, and Yugi fell asleep, one hand touching the puzzle.

_Dream_

_Yugi watched as four people that he didn't know, in their late teens, stop in front of what appeared to be a prison cell. One of them had tripped. _

_A young man with gravity deifying star-shaped tri-color hair that was black, blonde, and tipped in crimson, along with lightning bolts streaks that went up his hair, tanned skin, an elaborately decorated tunic, gold cuffs on his wrist and arms, and gold earrings turned to the fallen one, who looked like the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba._

_"Cousin!" he said. "Are you okay?"_

_Two taller teens were snickering._

_"You tripped over a bucket." said a spiky, wild, white-blond haired speaker with lavender colored eyes. He wore a simple tan tunic, a black belt, a decorated dark purple robe, elaborate sandals, and simple gold cuffs._

_The one called cousin glared at the one who had just spoken._

_"You would have to if you were walking in front of me and behind him."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" the stalk white, semi-spiky haired man said. He had dark brown eyes, and was wearing a black tunic, a dark grey belt, a sleeveless blood red robe, sandals, and no jewelry._

_"Your hair is the only thing we can see down here." cousin explained. "I was focusing on it so I wouldn't trip."_

_"No offense cuz," the tri-colored hair teen said, looking like he was trying not to laugh, "But I don't think it did much good."_

_"Thanks for pointing that out." cousin said sarcastically._

_"No problem."_

_"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or be offended and give a sarcastic comment back." White haired guy said, staring at cousin._

_"Don't start." tri-colored hair glared first at white hair, and then at cousin. "We came down here to do something, so let's get it done."_

_Yugi looked around and saw four other people in the cell with him. One of them looked like Joey, the other two he didn't know; one had grimy white-blond haired and light lilac colored eyes, and the other had albino hair that looked more grayish black due to dirt and chocolate brown colored eyes._

_Yugi could tell the same thought was running through their heads._

_What in Ra's name where the four elegantly dressed people going to do?_

_Yugi turned his gaze back to the front of the cell just as tri-colored hair was helping cousin back to his feet. When tri-colored lifted his head, Yugi sucked in his breath._

_The man had locked eyes with him._

_Yugi had never before seen a more stunning shade of crimson._

_End Dream_

Yugi woke with a jerk, panting.

'_It's that dream again._' Yugi thought as he looked at the puzzle, and picked it up, placing it and the remaining pieces in the box. '_At least I didn't shatter my progress in fear like I did last time I had one of those dreams._'

Standing, Yugi stretched his limbs and looked at his clock, which read 3:38 AM.

'_How long was I asleep?_' Yugi wondered and shrugged his shoulders as he tugged on his pajamas. '_Oh well. But falling asleep at my desk was a terrible idea._'

Making sure the pieces were in the box, Yugi crawled into his bed, and fell asleep.

There were no more dreams for the rest of the night.

* * *

At school the next day, Yugi yawned at his desk as he held his puzzle box at lunch time.

"Maybe I shouldn't have stayed up so late working on the puzzle." Yugi mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yugi." Ushio said from the doorway. "Would you come with me for a minute?"

Yugi nodded and followed the tall teen outside.

"Why do you want to see me Ushio?" Yugi asked as they rounded the corner which led to the back of the school.

"Just come with me Yugi." Ushio replied with a chuckle. "I'm sure you'll like this."

Yugi stopped and gasped at the sight of two people beaten and slightly bloodied leaning against the school, panting and groaning in pain.

"Joey! Tristan!" Yugi yelled as he rushed forward, getting stopped by Ushio's hand.

"What do you think Yugi?" Ushio asked.

"What is this?" Yugi asked softly.

"I told you Yugi." Ushio replied. "I will be your bodyguard. It's my duty to punish these bullies for what they do.

"No, it's just too cruel and horrible." Yugi shook his head and went to Joey and Tristan. "Are you okay Joey, Tristan?"

"Yugi, you brat." Joey grunted out. "I knew you were behind this. Are you satisfied?"

"I'm not." Yugi gasped at the accusation. "Why would I ask for something like this?"

"Move Yugi." Ushio said as he pushed Yugi aside. "I'm not done punishing them."

Raising his foot, Ushio kicked Joey in the gut, making him grunt in pain.

"STOP IT!" Yugi shouted and jumped in front of the two injured, arms spread out.

"Really Yugi?" Ushio questioned. "Why are you covering these jerks? You're a strange guy. Now's your chance to dispel any resentment and anger you have. Get your revenge. Hit them, kick them!"

"I can't do that to my friends!" Yugi protested.

"Friends?" Joey whispered weakly, not believing that's what Yugi believed him and Tristan to be.

"You're a rare guy." Ushio chuckled. "Most people hate those who bully them, but you call them your friends."

"They weren't bulling me." Yugi whispered, making Joey lift his head a little bit as he listened. "Joey and Tristan just wanted me to be a man. This punishment you gave is no good."

"Well, alright." Ushio conceded. "But you're a complete weirdo. By the way Yugi, it's time for my payment. Your total costs for my bodyguard fee is 200,000 yen*."

"200,000 yen?" Yugi repeated, not believing his ears.

"Well?" Ushio questioned as he chuckled again. "For 200,000 yen, you can hit them as much as you like. But who said it would be cheap?"

"…" Yugi panted softly as reality set in.

"Maybe you're unsatisfied because I didn't hit them enough." Ushio suggested.

"NO!" Yugi shouted. "You've done enough of that! If anyone is beating them up more, it's me!"

"Fine, have it your way." Ushio replied as he picked Yugi up by the front of his jacket. "But I'll leave you a bodily reminder to pay me. It's in my nature to hate bullying, but this isn't 'bullying'. It a 'warning'."

Ushio punched Yugi in the face before kneeing him in the stomach.

'_Wha… what the…_' Joey thought as he watched Yugi get hurt. '_He's always so quiet, never resisting, even when Tristan and I ganged up on him. Yugi… are you protecting us?_'

"Well, I guess that's enough." Ushio said, staring down at Yugi's bruised and bloodied body. "Until tomorrow, when you bring my money. Remember, its 200,000 yen."

Yugi groaned and coughed. Who knew just breathing could hurt when you felt like you had been trampled by a herd of elephants.

"Believe me, this pain is nothing." Ushio continued as he pulled out a knife. "I could teach you the real meaning of pain with this."

'_Ushio keeps getting more vicious._' Yugi thought as he watched the hall monitor walk away, laughing his head off. '_But what can I do? I'll never be able to beat him. The only thing I can do is pay him._'

* * *

Back at the game shop, Yugi counted out the money he had on hand, wincing as he moved his bruised body.

"1,656 yen**." Yugi sighed as he finished counting out what was left of his allowance. "What can I do? I knew I didn't have that big of an allowance, and I can't ask grandpa for the money either. What should I do? If I don't pay, he'll beat me again."

A faint clicking brought Yugi out of his musings, and he saw his hands working on the puzzle on their own accord.

"What is with me?" Yugi asked as he kept going. "How could I possibly be working on the puzzle at a time like this?"

But when a solution failed to come to mind, and as he kept working on the puzzle, Yugi found his mind becoming clearer.

"And if I do that, this piece will fit to." Yugi whispered as another piece fit into place. "It's a miracle. Suddenly I'm easily solving it. Even though I feel terrible, I feel like I'm going to solve this puzzle today."

A final click made Yugi stop talking, and he held the puzzle up at eye level. All that was missing was one piece.

"I did it!" Yugi gasped. "One more piece and it's done!"

Yugi reached into the box for the last piece, and paused when his hand met nothing but air and the golden sides and bottom of the box.

"It's not here!" Yugi exclaimed as he pushed aside the papers on his desk in an effort to find the last part. "No! The last piece is gone! I must have dropped it. But where?"

* * *

"I take back what I said." Tristan spoke to Joey as they walked around on the school grounds. "About Yugi having 'a loud voice, but no guts'. You can't tell what he's secretly thinking about."

But Joey didn't reply, he was looking down into the pool, where he had tossed Yugi's final puzzle piece the day before.

_"I can't do that to my friends!"_ Yugi's voice protested in Joey's head as he looked at the water ripple gently.

"Joey are you listening?" Tristan asked as he turned around in time to see Joey dive into the pool. "What are you doing?"

* * *

'_Without that part, the puzzle in incomplete_.' Yugi thought as he ran as fast as his injured body would allow, the puzzle in its box in his backpack, and the sun setting. '_My wish won't come true. Please, be at school._'

"Hello Yugi." Ushio said once Yugi ran inside the school gates.

"Ushio." Yugi whimpered.

"You brought the body guard fee, right?" Ushio asked as he held out his hand. "That's a good boy."

"No." Yugi shook his head as he whimpered. "I just forgot something at school and came to pick it up. Anyways, I can't pay you…"

"Then I guess you need another lesson." Ushio replied with a mad grin.

* * *

"I did it!" Joey exclaimed as he resurfaced, holding the last piece, and swam to the edge of the pool where he pulled himself out. "I found it!"

"Why does it matter?" Tristan asked.

"I can't really explain it." Joey replied as he shook himself to relive some excess water. "It just does."

"Hey." Tristan said as he looked over the top of Joey's head. "Look. It's Ushio. And Yugi is with him."

"What?" Joey asked in shock. "We'd better go check it out."

* * *

"Ah!" Yugi exclaimed as Ushio hit him in the back, knocking him down for the last time.

"That's enough for today." Ushio said as he pulled out his knife again. "Tomorrow, I'd better see the fruits of this 'lesson', or you'll hurt a lot more."

Yugi could only whimper as Ushio walked away. He couldn't walk, much less even get home. How was he supposed to pay the fee he didn't have?

"Yugi!"

Yugi flinched as someone called his name. His ears were ringing so much, so he couldn't tell who was talking to him.

"Oh man." Joey said as he knelt next to Yugi. "Ushio really did a number on him."

"We'd better get him home." Tristan sighed. "We're no match for Ushio."

"Yeah." Joey nodded as he picked Yugi up, placing the last puzzle piece in his hand. "I'm sorry I took your final piece."

"I… I made a wish the puzzle… I asked for some true friends." Yugi whispered, his eyes closed and unaware that he was talking out loud. "Friends who would never betray me… whom _I_ would never betray. Someone who would care about me, no matter what."

"You can't get any more innocent than that." Tristan sighed with a soft look in his eyes as he watched Joey carry Yugi.

"Let's get him home." Joey nodded, and they began the trek back to Yugi's house.

* * *

When Yugi opened his eyes, it was dark. He was also aware it was warm and soft, so he wasn't at the school anymore.

"Yugi." Solomon said as he saw his grandson awaken.

"Grandpa?" Yugi questioned as the old man helped his grandson sit up and eat some chicken noodle soup. "What happened?"

"A couple of your friends came and brought you home." Solomon replied. "They also said you were having some bully troubles."

"Oh?" Yugi questioned as he sipped the soup. "Who were they?"

"They asked for me not to tell." Solomon replied, noticing the change in subject, but let it go. "But they also brought something else they said was missing."

"What?" Yugi asked as his grandfather opened his hand to revel the last piece of the puzzle. "Where did they get that?"

"They said they found it in the pool area." Solomon replied as he gave Yugi the part.

"Thank you." Yugi whispered as he looked out the window. "Whoever you are."

Solomon left the room, slipping an envelope with 200,000 yen in it in the side pocket of Yugi's backpack.

After his grandpa was gone, Yugi stood up, grabbed his backpack, and pulled out the puzzle, not noticing what his grandpa had done.

"At last," Yugi whispered as he held the two final pieces, "the Millennium Puzzle will be completed. My wish will come true."

Sliding the last piece into place with a click, Yugi smiled as the puzzle lit up and slipped the rope attached to the ring on the puzzle around his neck. A small beam of light entered his body, his shadow lengthening, a mysterious eye lighting up where the forehead would be.

Yugi however was watching the puzzle itself. Its glow got brighter and brighter, until dark bolts of energy sprang from the eye, forming shapes of monsters around him, each one of them looking ready to kill.

Except one.

A small ball of fur brushed against Yugi's hand, making him turn to see a purple eyed monster with brown fur and green feet. Something inside Yugi clicked, and he knew what, or rather who, that monster was.

"Kuriboh?" Yugi asked, receiving a soft coo in reply.

With a roar, a dragon shaped monster lunged at the sixteen year old, making him scream as Kuriboh jumped in front of him, multiplying into many, and stopping the attack. But doing so left the faithful little monster unable to do it again.

As a ghost lunged at Yugi, who was holding Kuriboh, Yugi felt a strong pull on every fiber in his body, and his vision faded to darkness as another bright light filled the room.

YU-GI-OH!

When the light faded, someone else stood holding the Kuriboh. A young man with slightly tanned skin, tri-colored hair, (black base, crimson edging, and yellow bangs with three lightning bolt streaks), and crimson eyes surveyed his surroundings.

The monsters roared at him, but he just glared at them.

"Shadow Creatures!" the man said in a deep baritone voice as one hand grabbed the magic pulsing puzzle with one hand and held Kuriboh in the other. "Be gone, I command you! Return to the dark realm from wince you came!"

The Millennium Puzzle pulsed with magic, and then released it on the shadow creature, forcing them to retreat, and leaving the room empty again.

With a sigh, the man released his hold on Kuriboh, who cooed in delight.

"Nice to see you to Kuriboh." the man smiled.

"Woo?" Kuriboh cocked his head at the young man.

"You may call me Yami young monster." Yami replied, understanding what Kuriboh was asking him.

With a nod, Kuriboh went back to the realm of shadows, where it remained until its master called from him.

Smiling, Yami looked into the mind of the person who solved the Millennium Puzzle. A sixteen year old male named Yugi. Yugi looked like him, but apparently lacked some of the more masculine qualities that would prevent people from thinking of him as a child.

"_Heh, heh, heh._" Yami chuckled as he explored further. "So, some delinquent named Ushio has been causing trouble for you, eh? Well, I'll have to take care of that."

Yami pulled out Yugi cell phone and called someone who wasn't expecting a call so late at night while snagging the envelope with the 200,000 yen in it.

* * *

At midnight, a tall teenage walked into the schoolyard with a pissed off look.

"I can't believe Yugi called me and told me to come here." Ushio grumbled. "It's midnight, but I don't see him."

"Heh, heh, heh."

Ushio whirled around to see 'Yugi' sitting on one of the benches. Except, it was Yami, but Ushio didn't know that.

"Yugi!" Ushio snapped.

"Good of you to come Ushio." Yami smirked evilly.

"You'd better have a good reason for this Yugi." Ushio snarled.

"Don't worry." Yami snickered as he pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket. "I have your money right here. In fact, I have doubled the original amount."

"400,000 yen***!" Ushio exclaimed in excitement

"But since handing it over would be so boring," Yami continued as he snapped a rubber band around the wad, "we're going to play a game."

"A game?" Ushio growled.

"Yes." Yami replied. "But it's no ordinary game. It's a 'Shadow Game'. If you win, you get the 400,000 yen. How about it?"

"I have never lost a game!" Ushio boasted. "I accept."

"Very well." Yami nodded. "It's game time."

A flash of light later, Ushio found himself hanging off the side of the school; a rope was the only thing keeping him from falling into the pool. Yami was standing on the roof next to the bell stand.

"The prize is right here." Yami said, tapping a taped packet on the bell stand. "Here we go Ushio."

Yami jumped towards Ushio, the rope around his waist wrapped around the back of the bell stand and connected to Ushio, raising the bully up a few feet. As he slid down, Yami slid a pack of cards along the wall, one after the other in a straight line.

"The rules are simple." Yami said after he finished the small task. "We take turns flipping over these cards. The one person goes up by the value on the card, while the other goes down. The first one to the top wins the prize."

"I got it." Ushio smirked.

"I should add that a Jack is 11, a Queen in a 12, and King is a 13, and a Joker is a miss." Yami smirked back. "So choose carefully."

GAME START!

"I'll start." Ushio relied and reached for the line. "10 of Diamonds. Well Yugi, better prepare yourself."

Yami just kept smirking as Ushio counted 10 paces up the side of the building, and then reached for a card himself.

"I got an eleven." Yami said as he reveled the Jack of Diamonds.

"What!" Ushio gasped as Yami walked up eleven paces, and then drew. "Two of Spades. I'm catching up!"

"We can't have that now." Yami smirked as he drew again. "Queen of Spades."

"What?" Ushio asked as he slid down further, and quickly drew. "3 of Diamonds."

"9 of Hearts." Yami shot back.

"6 of Clubs." Ushio said, starting to panic.

"Jack of Spades." Yami replied, still smirking as the card put him one pace from the top. "What's the matter Ushio? Got nothing left?"

"Shut up!" Ushio snapped as he drew again. "This next card will turn things around! J-Joker? No!"

"Too bad Ushio." Yami snickered. "Joker is a miss. My turn."

"What?" Ushio roared in anger. "Don't mess with me. You fixed this game from the beginning, you pipsqueak!"

"Ace of Diamonds." Yami replied as he picked up his last card. "Victory is mine."

"Shut up!" Ushio shouted as he began to climb the walls.

"Breaking the rules?" Yami questioned. "If you do that, you'll face something terrible."

"Quiet!" Ushio snapped as he threw a punch at the shorter teen, who turned and avoided the blow.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules." Yami said as he fell, not panicking.

"Fall!" Ushio roared as he ripped the rope with his bare hands, and turned to grab the 400,000 yen. "I did it! What?"

In his hands was not 400,000 yen, but a pack of cards.

"What is this?" Ushio asked in angry confusion. "This is not money!"

"Bab ul-zulumat futeh.****" Yami proclaimed in Arabic as the Eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead.

"What?" Ushio exclaimed as the bell stand broke tossing him into the pool.

Surfacing, Ushio swan to the side and pulled himself out. After looking around, he saw Yami hanging onto the roof with one of his hands.

"A Shadow Game shows a person's true character." Yami explained. "This eye can see nothing but what is 'in your heart', and your heart is filled with nothing but greed and the pleasure of hurting others. Penalty Game! Illusion of Greed!"

"Ah!" Ushio gasped in horror as the eye on Yami's forehead engulfed him, and then delight and money swirled around him. "It's money! Money everywhere! I'm so happy!"

"Let me tell you something." Yami said before he walked away. "If all you care about is money, than the object of your greed will be all that your eyes can see."

"It's money!" Ushio exclaimed as he began to jump up and down like a kid who just got a puppy. "Money! Yahoo!"

"Indeed." Yami nodded as he exited the school yard, knowing what was about to come. "If money is all you see, then this _must_ be a happy ending."

"AAHHHH!" Ushio's happy screams morphed into ones of terror.

The money had changed into tube like worm monsters that swallowed Ushio whole.

GAME OVER!

* * *

The next day, Yugi yawned as he walked into the school yard, and saw Ushio curled up on the ground, whimpering before an ambulance took him away.

"Wonder what happened." Yugi muttered as he walked into the school building.

When he reached his locker, Yugi heard a group of girls gossiping about what happened to the bully.

"Did you hear what happened?"

"About Ushio?"

"He was in such shock he had to be hospitalized!"

"I heard that he could end up in a mental asylum if he doesn't snap out of it."

Shaking his head, Yugi headed towards first period. Pushing Ushio out of his mind, Yugi gently held the complete Millennium Puzzle in his hands, having no memory of what happened after he completed it the previous night.

"My treasure." Yugi whispered as he ran his hand over the smooth golden surface.

"Yo Yugi." Joey said from behind a corner.

"Good morning Joey." Yugi greeted.

"How are your injuries?" Joey asked briefly.

"Fine." Yugi replied, slightly confused to why Joey wasn't teasing him yet. "How about you and Tristan?"

"I feel fine and so did Tristan when I spoke with him earlier." Joey replied. "Yugi, I'm following your example. I also brought a treasure today. Want to see it?"

"Yeah!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Sorry." Joey shook his head with a mild chuckle. "My treasure… 'is in plain view, but you can't see it', so I can't show it to you."

'_It's in plain sight, but invisible._' Yugi mulled over Joey's riddle. '_What's that mean?_'

"It's 'friendship'." Joey said to Yugi's confused look.

"What?" Yugi asked quietly, not believing he heard right.

"Yugi and Joey are visible," Joey explained, "but our friendship, and courage itself, is completely invisible."

"Yeah!" Yugi agreed as a few tears came to his eyes.

'_Why am I saying such embarrassing things today?_' Joey moaned in his head, but kept his complaints to himself.

At that moment, the warning bell rang.

"Ah!" Joey exclaimed as he took off running. "We've got to get to class or we're going to be late!"

"Ah, Joey!" Yugi shouted as he took off after his new friend. "You dropped your shoe."

Watching from Yugi's shadow, Yami watched as his new light, his Hikari in the boys native tongue, chase after Joey.

'_Well done little one._' Yami thought as he watched the two reach the classroom, where Yugi proceeded to give Joey his shoe back. '_Your courage when you stood up to Ushio the other day is what gave you your new friend. But I will never abandon you. Even if the world comes to an end, I will be there for you._'

* * *

*As of July 29, 2012, 200,000 yen is about $2,550

** As of July 29, 2012, 1,656 yen is about $21.10

*** As of July 29, 2012, 400,000 yen is about $5,095

**** Bab ul-zulumat futeh- The Door of Darkness has been opened. Thanks MissVipera for telling me the proper way it's said

* * *

**Alverna:** End of Chapter 1! My longest written chapter by far. 13 pages of Microsoft Word.

**Joey:** I've never read that shadow game before.

**Seto:** It's the Season 0 version, not the manga version.

**Malik:** Just remember, Alverna has content from the 'Yugioh Manga', 'Season 0 Anime', and a bit 'How did it come to this?' Chapter 3.

**Marik:** Chapter 1 has content from Yugioh! Manga Chapter/Duel 1, Season 0 Ep. 1, 'How did it come to this?' chapter 3, and a small piece from the 'Yugioh! Pyramid of Light' movie

**Mokuba:** Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Lying Eyes

**MMMG:** I hate reposting chapters.

**Yugi:** Why?

**Atemu:** It appears ever time she accidently posts a chapter twice. This one became chapter 3 for a brief time. Thank you Yugixyamiwanter for noticing.

**MMMG:** Now that that's out of the way, I'm saying here and now that I won't be doing Death-T. I'm going with the English anime intro for Seto Kaiba.

**Seto:** I'll sue if you do that!

**MMMG:** I'll split you appart from Joey for the whole '... did it come to this?' series.

**Joey:** NO!

**MMMG:** Then tell you boyfriend that you don't argue with the writer.

**Ryou:** Thank you for the 15 reviews that we got last chapter!

**Bakura:** This chapter is based off Yugioh! manga ch. 2

**MMMG:** I don't own Yugioh and probably never will. I'm just having fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Lying Eyes

* * *

Two weeks later, after Yugi and Joey's bruises had healed, the two boys were walking to school from the bus drop off together.

"Joey," Yugi turned his head to his new friend as they walked, "did you see that video you wanted to watch yesterday?"

"Yeah." Joey nodded. "I squinted, but I couldn't see any of the important stuff. It was all censored out."

"Oh." Yugi blushed as he realized what Joey was talking about.

"Hey Yugi," Joey smirked at the younger one, "how about I lend it to you some time?"

"No thanks!" Yugi exclaimed as his blush deepened.

"You're way too innocent." Joey laughed as they enter the schoolyard, and then stopped. "Hey look! There's a TV van parked outside the gates. Wonder why?"

"Maybe there's a celebrity or a super famous model coming to school?" Yugi offered.

"You mean beside Seto Kaiba?" Joey asked, referring to the 17 year old CEO of Kaiba Corp who missed a lot of school but still had a 4.0 GPA.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "Kaiba had an interview when he first came to Domino High. Maybe we have someone else whose famous coming here."

"That must be it!" Joey exclaimed and pushed Yugi up to the van window. "Can you see anything Yugi?"

"No." Yugi replied, his face up against the window. "I think this is a one-way window."

Inside the van were two men, the director Lucius, and his assistant Fujita.

"That face." the director said pointing to Yugi's smashed face. "I've decided, he'll be the _star_ of my next project."

* * *

Right after the school bell rang, the film crew began its work.

"Good morning everyone!" the female reporter said as she said her lines. "It's time for the morning show, 'Survival Morning'. Today, our camera will get the exclusive scoop. Get ready for a flashback to your school days!"

"Very sexy." Lucius muttered to himself as he watched the female reporter.

"Now the school behind me has a serious problem with bullying…" the reporter trailed off, her lines ending.

"CUT! Wrap it up!" Lucius yelled. "Hey assistant, come over here."

"Yes sir!" Fujita said as he scrambled to his boss.

"This guy," Lucius said as he gave his assistant a picture, "find this school kid and bring him here."

"Yes sir." Fujita replied as he got a good look at the picture, and saw the kid who had looked into the van earlier that day. "This kid sure looks bullied. What a sap. He's perfect for this project. The perfect star!"

"You'll beat the kid up at the specified place on camera." Lucius explained. "The viewers requested a documentary on violence, so it's sure to boost ratings."

"But is it really alright to film people getting beat up?" Fujita asked.

"You still don't get it, do ya?" Lucius sighed. "How many years have you been in this business Fajita?"

"Half a year." Fajita mumbled.

"From now on you will be my apprentice." Lucius proclaimed.

"Apprentice?" Fajita gasped.

"You will now fill the role of a school bully." Lucius smirked. "In front of the camera!"

* * *

"What?" Tea asked after listening to Joey. "An idol?"

Tea and Joey had become friends threw Yugi. After Joey lay off some of his pranking skills, that is. But there still were the occasional arguments.

"Sure!" Joey grinned. "And the evidence is the TV van parked outside the school. Tell her Yugi!"

"Well… yeah." Yugi stuttered softly. "But if it were true, someone would have seen this idol… right?"

"And I haven't heard anything about an idol." Tea added.

"She's probably disguised as a student." Joey grinned dopily. "But I'm going to get her alone and unmask here."

"Joey, that's…" Yugi paused, not wanting to say anything embarrassing.

"I could make a fortune with a photo of her." Joey smirked as his perverted mind went into overdrive.

"That's a crime!" Tea snapped. "You'd get expelled for doing something like that!"

"There's no penalty for stripping." Joey growled back.

"I still wonder why that TV van is here…" Yugi mused to himself as he ignored his two bickering friends, and then brought their argument to a halt. "The idol could be a guy."

* * *

"I know that guy." a student was telling Fujita. "He's Yugi Mouto. He's a junior and is in Ms. Chono's homeroom."

"Thanks a lot." Fujita grinned as he tucked the picture in to his 'borrowed' uniform he got from the locker room. "Yugi from Ms. Chono's homeroom."

As he stalked down the hallway, Fujita cursed his luck.

'_I'll lure him into position behind the gym…_' Fujita thought. '_If I don't beat the kid on camera, the director will fire me!_'

* * *

"Come on Yugi." Joey said after recovering from what the small male said, dragging his friend out of the room as the bell rang ending the school day. "Let's go find that idol."

"But Joey…" Yugi protested as they unknowingly past Fujita. "Maybe the TV van is here to cover something else, like test scores."

"Yugi, not you to." Joey groaned.

'_Found him!_' Fujita smirked as he spotted Yugi's mop of tri-colored hair.

"It's not just a dream Yugi, you have to believe!" Joey stalked down the hallway, away from the boy. "I'll search by myself! Forget you!"

"Joey!" Yugi gasped.

"Bye!" Joey growled as he turned the corner.

'_I guess I said something wrong_.' Yugi sighed sadly.

"Yugi Mouto!" Fujita said.

"Huh?" Yugi turned to see Fujita standing behind him. "Not to be rude mister, but who are you?"

"My name is Fujita." Fujita introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you." Yugi replied.

"Yugi, I know there's an idol in this school." Fujita said, setting the bait.

"Wow!" Yugi gasped excitedly. "There really is and idol?"

"Well duh." Fujita smiled while thinking, '_He doesn't realize I'm lying._'

"Since the idol and me are pals…" Fujita continued, reeling the naïve boy in. "Tell you what, I'll introduce you. I think you two would get along."

'_Who is it?_' Yugi thought, excited to meet someone famous. '_Who is the idol?_'

"Come on." Fajita said, seeing he had Yugi snared. "The idol is behind the gym. But be sure to come alone."

"Okay!" Yugi agreed with a big smile.

* * *

"Hurry up!" Lucius snapped to no one, watching his watch tick as he sat in the bushes with the cameraman. "He's late."

"Yeah." Fujita agreed. "I wish that Yugi guy would hurry up. My job is on the line."

Footsteps reached Fujita's ears, and he turned to see Yugi walk around the corner.

"Here he comes." Fujita hissed as he watch Yugi, who was blushing, come closer.

"Yes." Lucius whispered to the cameraman. "Get the camera rolling."

"You're just in time." Fujita smiled at Yugi.

"Where's the idol Fujita?" Yugi asked as he glanced around, not noticing the two men sitting in the bushes.

"Well the truth is…" Fujita sighed as he leaned in towards Yugi, who was still looking around. "Wait, I hear someone coming."

Fujita's underhand cut caught Yugi completely by surprise, he didn't even cry out.

'_What?_' Yugi thought numbly.

"Great!" Lucius laughed as he stepped out of the bushes. "Now be flashier!"

"There isn't any idol you idiot." Fajita hissed as he grabbed Yugi by the ear and smacked him again. "And there never was!"

"Hey, wait one Ra damned second!" Joey shouted as he rounded the corner and ran up to them. "You jerk! Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh…" Fajita mumbled as he saw the blond run up to the now bruised Yugi.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Joey gaped when he saw his friend's state, and rounded on Fujita. "I'll kill you, you creep! What are you doing to my friend?"

"I… I didn't want to… really…" Fujita stuttered out, not wanting to get hit by the mad Joey. "The director made me!"

"Director?" Joey asked in disbelief.

"That's enough." Lucius said. "Fujita, I'll take things over from here."

"You." Joey growled. "You made him do this to Yugi."

Lucius just smirked.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Joey asked as he picked his friend up off the ground.

"I'm… I'm sorry Joey." Yugi gasped out.

"Don't worry about it." Joey sighed. "I should be sorry, taking off like the way I did."

"CUT!" Lucius shouted. "We don't need to film this teenage drama. It's a waste of film."

"Yes sir." the cameraman said as he cut the filming.

"Well little Yugi was unlucky enough to be chosen for the role of 'Bullied Child'." Lucius said while picking ear wax out of his ear. "Really unfortunate, just a bad roll of the dice. But thanks to him, we've filled a great episode! The audience will feel so sorry for him. Yugi, you're the hero! The hero of my shows upped ratings that is."

"I'll kill you!" Joey snarled as he grabbed the front of Lucius's shirt.

"Go ahead, hit me." Lucius smirked. "But while you're beating me up, the cameraman will be catching it all on tape."

"What?" Joey asked, turning to see the cameraman pointing his camera at them.

'_It's not even filming._' Lucius smirked. '_I haven't said "Action"._'

With that thought in mind, Lucius raised his knee, ramming Joey right in the stomach.

"Joey!" Yugi cried out as his friend fell unconscious from the pain.

"Do you finally get it? You can't resist the power of the camera!" Lucius asked as he laughed. "With it, your faces could be held up to the public's scorn."

Yugi felt tears trickle down his face as he knelt next to Joey, and then felt a pull on his body, and he blacked out.

But his body didn't fall over.

YU-GI-OH!

Yami had been watching the whole thing, growing angrier and angrier at the stupid director for the stunt he pulled. He stood up, the Eye of Anubis glowing on his forehead.

"But don't worry." Lucius said, not noticing the change in the teen as we walked to his car and drove away. "Your faces will be censored out."

With an angry glare, Yami followed.

* * *

That evening, in the parking garage of the TV studio, Lucius pulled in and handed the film to his production crew, who immediately began to view it.

"Director, the episode you've put together is staggering." one of the men praised. "Thanks again for all of your hard work."

"Give them a little bait and they'll always bite." Lucius snickered once he was alone, left to muse. "Maybe we should kill someone on the camera next time."

"Heh, heh, heh." a soft chuckle brought him out of his musings.

"What the..? Lucius turned to see 'Yugi' standing behind him.

"I have been waiting for you, Mr. Director." Yami said with a smirk.

"You're that Yugi brat." Lucius growled. "It's the middle of the night, so don't tell me you want an actor's fee."

"You have stumbled into the Domain of my Heart and Mind." Yami said, ignoring the man's comment. "You trespassed on my soul, and therefore you must become my opponent, in a Shadow Game."

'_A Shadow Game?_' Lucius thought. '_But what's with this guy? His appearance and personality have completely changed._'

"We'll play using this." Yami said pulling an object out of his pocket. "A dice. Since the era of Ancient Egypt, dice have been used to decide men's fate! At the time, they were called 'Astragalos', and were made from the hoof bones of animals. They were crooked and rounded, unlike this modern version."

Lucius growled, getting impatient with the explanation.

"Now here are the rules to this game of fate." Yami continued. "It's simple. We both roll the dice. After I roll, you do. If you get a lower number, you win. If we roll the same number, you still win. But if I win, you will suffer a Penalty Game."

"That's stupid." Lucius growled. "How am I supposed to win with those odds?"

"Let's begin." Yami replied, ignoring the question.

GAME START!

Yami let the dice fall from his hand, and watched it clatter around on the ground.

"This is dumb." Lucius mumbled.

When the dice stopped moving, the number on it was…

"Six!" Lucius exclaimed excitedly. "I automatically win! I don't even have to throw the die you brat!"

"You certainly seem lucky." Yami agreed. "But the game is not over yet."

"Damn." Lucius cursed as he picked up the dice. "What a stubborn guy. You can have it your way! While I'm at it… I'll leave a hole in your face!"

Lucius threw the dice at Yami, and struck him directly between the eyes. Yami gently rubbed the sore spot as they watch the dice bounce, and land on the…

"One!" Lucius cheered and laughed. "I rolled a one! I win!"

"Bab ul-zulumat futeh.*" Yami smirked as he held up the puzzle, the Eye of Anubis glowing on his forehead. "Now you receive a Penalty Game."

"What?" Lucius asked as he whirled around. "The dice broke!"

There on the floor, completely broken in half was the dice. On one side was the one, but the other half was the six.

"I rolled a seven!" Lucius moaned. "Oh man!"

"Penalty Game!" Yami shouted as the eye on Yami's forehead engulfed the man. "Censored Vision!"

"AH!" Lucius screamed as his vision changed, making everything look like it had been censored for a TV show. "Everything's been censored? AAAAAUGH!"

"Mr. Director, you twisted the reality in front of the camera to suit your own needs." Yami explained as walked over to the editing station. "Therefore, you shall now see the world threw a 'Censor Filter'. Heh, heh, heh. Oh, and one more thing."

Yami pick up a cup of coffee that one of the editors had left behind, and poured it on to the film that had been recorded that day, ruining it so that his Hikari wouldn't be shamed in front of the TV world.

END GAME!

* * *

A few days later, Yugi and Joey were walking to school from the bus drop off again.

"Hey Yugi." Joey smirked as he pulled a DVD out of his backpack. "I've got the goods."

"What goods?" Yugi asked, confused.

"The censored goods." Joey explained.

"No thanks!" Yugi exclaimed as he turned red in embarrassment.

"Suit yourself." Joey smirked as he tossed the DVD up and down in his hand.

"What's this interesting movie?" Tea asked as she caught the DVD on the downfall and skipped into the school building. "Let me borrow it."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Joey yelled and raced after his female friend. "Give it back Tea!"

"Same old day here at Domino High School." Yugi sighed as he gently rubbed the puzzle, following.

Yami watch Yugi follow his friends with a smile. He was glad Yugi had friends that wouldn't betray him, but _he_ would never abandon his light.

* * *

*Bab ul-zulumat futeh - The Door of Darkness has been opened.

* * *

**MMMG:** End of chapter 2.

**Marik:** I like frogs dressed in neon orange tutus!

**MMMG:** Did you forget to take your sanity pills today?

**Marik:** Let's kidnap Mokuab and take over Kaiba Corp!

**Malik:** Please review and tell us what you think while I go deal with my crazy Yami.

**Marik:** Einstine caloried sock flavored Kool-Aid!


	3. Chapter 3: Hard Beat

**Alverna:** And here's chapter 3! -SQUEALS!

**Yugi:** I'm impressed too! Last chapter got 17 reviews, 13 favorites, and 9 subscribers, bringing the total 33 reviews, 28 favorites, and 31 subscribers!

**Atemu:** Wow! That is a lot!

**Bakura:** Big deal!

**Ryou:** Bakura, be nice.

**Bakura:** Why should I? I'm not even in it.

**Alverna:** Yet. You have to wait towards the end of the Manga Adventures to appear. Ryou too. Marik and Malik won't appear until Battle City, which is in the sequel to this story. Sorry boys.

**Malik:** We'll live.

**Marik:** Easy for you to say!

**Alverna:** This chapter is Yugioh! Manga Chapter/Duel 3 based. I don't own Yugioh! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hard Beat

* * *

A few days later, Yugi yawned as he waited for the bus to arrive and take him, and all the other Domino High School students, to school.

'_It's going to be a fun day today._' Yugi thought as the bus arrived and he boarded last.

"The bus is departing." the driver said over the intercom.

'_There aren't any seats opened today, as usual._' Yugi thought with a sigh, grabbing a ring from the bar as he glanced around and stopped when he saw someone. '_That's Tomoya Hanasaki, from my class. I didn't notice until now that we take the same bus to school._'

Tomoya was about Yugi's height, being taller by a couple inches, had light brown hair, and glasses.

"Morning Tomoya." Yugi greeted with a small wave.

Tomoya turned and saw Yugi, but quickly turned away again.

"Ouch." Yugi winced softly. "He ignored me."

'_Or maybe he didn't recognize me. We've never spoken that much. In class, he's always quiet an inconspicuous. But we know a lot of the same people._'

"We're sorry." the bus driver said as the bus came to a sudden halt. "We have to make an emergency stop."

"Ah!" Yugi yelped as he was thrown back to the back of the bus. "It's empty back here."

Suddenly, loud music with a heavy beat reached Yugi's ears, making him cover them so he could preserve his hearing.

'_What's all that noise?_' Yugi thought as he looked around and saw a student sitting in back with headphones on. '_Oh no! It's Souzouji from senior year! Ugh, that noise is so loud, how can he stand it? I'd better get away. Maybe he didn't notice me._'

"Wait just a second Yugi!" Souzouji said as he opened his eyes.

Yugi froze, standing completely still for three seconds with wide eyes.

"There's a seat here." Souzouji said as he patted the spot next to him while taking and turning off his headphones. "Take a load off. So Yugi, I've been meaning to chat with you."

"Oh." Yugi muttered as he inched away.

"I'll be holding one of my 'All Night Solo Live' shows soon." Souzouji smirked. "How would you like to come along and hear my magnificent voice?"

'_I knew it._' Yugi groaned in his head.

Souzouji's dreaded recitals took place once a month. He invited people to a Karaoke room, (with you having to pay), and sang until dawn with that voice he was so proud of. Yugi had heard many firsthand accounts, and none of them were good.

"Now then Yugi," Souzouji brought Yugi out of his thoughts, "I want you to take these tickets, and sell them at school."

"What?" Yugi gasped.

"For the low price of 2,000 yen*," Souzouji fantasized as he handed Yugi the tickets, "a person could come here my singing voice. "Sell a few, and get lots of girls."

"Okay." Yugi mumbled softly as he pocketed the tickets.

"The party is in three days." Souzouji said as he cracked his knuckles. "If the tickets aren't sold out by then, you know what will happen Yugi."

At that moment, the bus arrived at school, and Yugi quickly joined the throng of students to escape Souzouji.

'_Some other day will be fun._' Yugi sighed to himself as he entered the building.

In homeroom, Yugi sat at his desk with a strong sense of gloom around him

"Morning Yugi!" Joey greeted as he walked through the door.

"Morning Joey." Yugi replied with less enthusiasm.

"What's got you down Yugi?" Joey asked, noticing the boy's lack of excitement.

"Nothing." Yugi said quickly with a somewhat forced smile. "I'm fine."

"Well, okay." Joey nodded before changing the subject. "Yugi, I've been investigating ever since that time, and… as I thought, there is no idol in this school!"

"What the…" Yugi gasped in shock. "Joey, are you _still_ investigating that? It's been… what, three weeks?"

"Therefore Yugi," Joey continued, ignoring the outburst, "I shall become this schools number one idol!"

When Yugi didn't respond, Joey glanced over and saw his friend was looking at his desk, a bit depressed.

"Yugi." Joey called, making Yugi jerk as he grasped Yugi's shoulders. "What are you worrying about? Tell me and I'll help you!"

Yugi could only stare at Joey's determined face for a few seconds. A month ago, Joey would have never even spoken to him, much less make that offer. The thought touched Yugi as he genuinely smiled.

"Really, everything is fine." Yugi said. "But thanks anyway Joey."

"Okay." Joey replied with a wink a few seconds later.

'_Thanks Joey._' Yugi thought as he watched his friend play a prank on Tea. '_You've cheered me up. But I can't tell you about the tickets, you'd go after Souzouji for sure._

'_And if I invited Tea, she'd have to listen to his awful voice. I can't involve my friends in this awful thing._'

"_If the tickets aren't sold out in three days,_" Souzouji's voice echoed in Yugi's head, "_you know what happens then Yugi._"

* * *

Eventually, the time came to go home. And all ten tickets were still in Yugi's pocket. He hadn't been able to sell one.

As Yugi gathered his items from his lock, he spotted Tomoya walking down the hallway. His hand reached into his pocket and grabbed a ticket.

'_What am I thinking?_' Yugi cursed himself as he realized what he was doing and shoved the piece of paper back into his pocket. '_Tomoya isn't even my friend, so why would I do something like that to him? I've never even really spoken to him. I'm such an idiot._'

Taking a deep breath, Yugi walked down the hall and passed Tomoya.

"See you later Tomoya." Yugi said with a wave.

"Um, Yugi?" Tomoya asked as he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "I've was wondering… if you would like to buy one of these tickets?"

Yugi gasped as he realized that Tomoya was in the same situation he was.

"Do you know Souzouji from senior year?" Tomoya asked and Yugi nodded, still unable to speak. "This is a ticket to a live show."

'_What do I say?_' Yugi thought as his heart began to pound really fast.

"So please help me out and buy one." Tomoya continued. "I have five, but I haven't been able to sell a single one.

'_He has less than me._' Yugi gasped in his head.

Yugi gulped and smiled at the boy in his class.

"Are you going Tomoya?" Yugi asked. "You don't seem very excited."

"That's because no one has bought any tickets." Tomoya sighed. "And to be honest, I don't want to go."

'_I knew it._' Yugi sighed in his head.

"Let me see, 2,000 yen?" Yugi questioned as he dug around in his pockets. "I don't have that much on me right now. Tell you what? How about you give me those tickets and I sell them for you?

"Wha…" Tomoya gasped. "You… you'd really do that Yugi?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded as he held out his hand. "If you don't want to go, you shouldn't have to."

"Thank you Yugi!" Tomoya grinned as he gave Yugi the tickets.

"No problem." Yugi replied as he pocketed them with the other ten he had.

"See you later." Tomoya called as Yugi walked down the stairs of the school waving.

'_This way only one person will have a bad time._' Yugi thought as he marched home, having missed the bus. '_But now I have fifteen tickets in my pocket. I turned ten into fifteen. But at least Tomoya will be safe from Souzouji's voice._'

"I thought Yugi was gloomy, but he's really nice." Tomoya mused as he watched Yugi turn the corner and head home.

"Tomoya, I saw that." Souzouji said as he came out the school door behind Tomoya. "All of it. You're no fun at all."

Tomoya turned around with a gasp, and then blacked out.

* * *

A few days later, at the Karaoke: All you can Sing! store, Yugi was the only one who sat inside, all fifteen tickets still in his pocket, and nervously jingling some bells as Souzouji glared at him.

"Yugi, what the hell is this?!" Souzouji snarled as he got in Yugi's face. "How could you not sell even one single ticket?!"

"S… sorry!" Yugi stuttered out. "I was really busy. But I'll stay and listen to you sing!"

"Well duh!" Souzouji growled as he shoved a pair of headphones onto Yugi's head. "You'll stay with me and party until dawn! And you'll listen to my songs wearing these."

Yugi let out a small whimper as he watched Souzouji plugged the headphones in and turn the volume up to maximum.

"And now the number I'm most proud of!" Souzouji yelled into the mic, making Yugi wince. "Here it comes."

Souzouji started singing, if it could even be called that. The screeching made Yugi jump out of his seat, hands clasped over his ears, er- headphones.

'_This voice isn't human!_' Yugi wailed in his head.

Unknown to Yugi, Yami was in the same position in his Soul Room, the place where he stayed until Yugi needed his help. With hands over his ears, Yami looked out to see what was causing all that noise.

"That's no singing!" Yami exclaimed with a wince as he watched Yugi cringe at Souzouji's voice. "He sounds like a banshee! Don't worry Yugi, I'll get you out of this."

At that moment Souzouji stopped 'singing', allowing Yugi and Yami a chance to catch their breaths, and salvage what was left of their hearing.

"I'm going numb." Souzouji said. "Now, before you go into our next song, I'd like to introduce you to our special guest."

Souzouji pulled aside a curtain to reveal…

"Tomoya!" Yugi yelled in shock as he saw the beaten boy before running over to see if he was okay.

"Look, what a pitiful face." Souzouji mocked Yugi's horrified expression. "You stole Tomoya's tickets, even though you're his classmate."

"Tomoya, I'm so sorry." Yugi whispered as Tomoya came round. "I've made things worse for you."

"Yugi, don't apologize." Tomoya whispered. "You were only trying to help me. And anyway, this is just divine punishment for trying to sell you a ticket. I'm so sorry."

"Tomoya!" Yugi gasped as Tomoya passed out again.

Yami couldn't take it anymore. With a flash of magic, he gently pulled on Yugi's soul, and tucked him in so he would sleep in his soul room, which reflected Yugi's innocence. Yami adored, practically worshiped the boy for freeing him, but was scared he would dismantle the puzzle if he found out about him.

YU-GI-OH!

"How dare you make Tomoya suffer." Yami hissed, ripping off the headphones and unplugging it at the same time while thinking '_How dare you make_ _my innocent light_ Yugi _suffer_'. "I will not allow it. Souzouji… you will not be forgiven!"

"Wh… what happened to your eyes?" Souzouji asked in shock before recovering. "You want to fight?"

"Souzouji!" Yami said, ignoring the male's insolence while he placed the headphones around his neck. "I have one question for you. Are you a coward?"

"What?!" Souzouji screamed into his mic.

"Because if you're not," Yami continued to irk Souzouji, "you won't run from playing a little game with me!"

"A game..!" Souzouji exclaimed while thinking, '_What's with this guy? It's like he's become a different person._'

"It's called…" Yami paused for suspense, enjoying Souzouji's eyebrow twitches of annoyance, "The Game of Silence! Before I explain the game, allow me to prepare the materials we will need for this game."

Turning to a shelf, Yami grabbed a couple of 'Sound Pierrot' Toys that looked like clowns, and had been purchased at the Kame Game Shop where Yugi lived.

"This is a sound 'Pierrot Toy' that was already in the room." Yami began to explain as he set the 'pierrots' on the table. "It their sensors detect a sound, they begin to dance.

"The rules of the game: after the start signal, we must keep perfectly silent, not even moving our teeth or feet. Before we start, we'll place one of the 'pierrots' in front of us, the first one to make their 'pierrot' dance, looses!"

"Alright!" Souzouji agreed. "But what happens if you lose Yugi?"

"You can pound me into a pulp as much as you like for the next month." Yami replied evenly. "But if you lose, you suffer a Penalty Game!"

"Interesting." Souzouji had to admit as he and 'Yugi' took seats across from one another.

GAME START!

For the first few minutes, Yami and Souzouji just glared at each other across the table.

'_I always let my singing voice resound when I'm in a Karaoke Room._' Souzouji grumbled in his head. '_But now there's only silence. What a joke! But if I win Yugi, you'll be nothing but a smear on the wall once I'm finished with you._'

The seconds ticked by, and Souzouji's impatience grew. Then he noticed that the jack of 'Yugi's' headphones was balancing on the rim of a drink of soda.

'_Yugi, you idiot!_' Souzouji grinned. '_I don't think he's realized it yet… but the headphone jack in balanced on the edge of the glass! If I can only wait long enough, when it falls, it'll make enough noise to end the game! I'm sure to win!_'

Souzouji leaned forward in anticipation, willing the jack to fall.

'_Fall! Fall!_' Souzouji thought as he watched. '_What a thrill! My heart is pounding! Hurry up and fall!_'

But as he watched, the jack just tipped back and forth as if it was teasing him.

'_Damn it… why the hell isn't it falling?!_' Souzouji growled in his head as he glared at Yami's jack. '_Hurry up and fall!_'

At that moment, a pierrot started to dance around.

'_The jack still hasn't fallen!_' Souzouji thought as he watched. '_What's triggering it?_'

"The sound of your heart!" Yami smirked in response to his thought.

"Why is the speaker playing my heartbeat?!" Souzouji exclaimed as he glanced around and realized what happened. "The mic! Of course, I had it on max volume!"

"Bab ul-zulumat futeh**." Yami smirked as the Eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead. "Even in the midst of trouble, you don't lay down your mic… a habit that has brought about disaster for you. You lose!"

"Wait!" Souzouji shouted as the eye of Yami's forehead expanded and engulfed him.

"Penalty Game!" Yami shouted. "Beat Festival!"

All at once, the only sound resonating in Souzouji's ears was a loud repetitive -THUD!- His heartbeat.

'_What the hell?!_' Souzouji could hardly here himself think. '_The sound of my heart is so loud! What's happening?!_'

"AUGH!" Souzouji yelled as he covered his ears, but to no avail since the sound was in his head. "Somebody make this booming sound stop!"

"Rock music has eight beats." Yami explained as he helped a slightly conscious Tomoya to his feet. "So when one listens to music with a fast beat, their own heart speeds up to match it. This music's rhythm is the same as the chant of your own heartbeat. Now you are, appropriately, a 'Human Karaoke'."

END GAME!

Yami took Tomoya home, and then returned to the Game Shop, where he changed into some pajamas, laid down to sleep, and relinquished control back to Yugi.

Yugi glanced around, mildly surprised he was back home, but didn't question it because he was so tired. With a yawn, he fell asleep.

* * *

*As of August 1, 2012, 2,000 yen is about $25.60

**Bab ul-zulumat futeh- The Door of Darkness has been opened

* * *

**Alverna:** End chapter.

**Yugi:** My ears.

**Atemu:** No kidding. Come on Little One, let get some painkillers and go to bed.

-Atemu and Yugi leave-

**Seto:** I come in about six chapters right?

**Alverna:** No actually. I'm going with the English Anime version for you. So there's no Death-T or anything like that. Sorry if that's one of your favorite parts, but I'm not doing it.

**Joey:** Oh good. That place is creepy.

**Serenity:** Please review and let us know how the chapter was. If you have any questions, let us know so we can get back to you.

**Alverna:** I also made and edit in chapter 1, (kindly pointed out by Wordsorceress). Now in Yugi's dream, there are no names. Otherwise the 'Dawn of the Duel Arc' in pointless.


	4. Chapter 4: Jail Break!

**Alverna:** And here's chapter 4. I'm doing good.

**Joey:** So what's on the agenda for our heroes today?

**Seto:** If you would read they chapter you would find out.

**Bakura and Marik:** Shut up Priest!

**Ryou and Malik:** Shut up you two!

**Alverna:** I am slightly disappointed though. The last chapter only got 8 reviews, 5 favorites, and 2 subscribers, raising the totals to 41 reviews, 33 favorites, and 33 subscribers. I'm more concerned about the lack of reviews. Was the last chapter that bad?

**Serenity:** No it wasn't. And this chapter is Yugioh! Manga Chapter/Duel 4, Season 0 Ep. 2, and a bit 'How did it come to this?' Chapter 4, based.

**Mokuba:** Alverna does not own Yugioh! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Jail Break!

* * *

"Oh boy." Solomon sighed as he looked at the pile of bills of the table.

"Everything okay Grandpa?" Yugi asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Not really." Solomon replied. "We're not making enough to keep the shop open Yugi."

"Oh no!" Yugi exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Solomon nodded. "If we don't get enough money in six months, we will have to close down."

"That's terrible." Yugi sighed, scared that his home could be lost. "Is there anything I can do grandpa?"

"Sorry Yugi." Solomon shook his head. "Unless you get a job, there's nothing you can do right now. Now how about you head to bed?"

"Okay." Yugi replied with a sad smile.

As he passed the kitchen counter, Yugi saw the Classified Adds. More specifically, there was a new restaurant opening in a month and needed waiters.

* * *

Three months later…

* * *

Sirens and alarms rang as the lights of the Domino City Jail as a dangerous convict, Jiro Jorogumo aka Jackpot, escaped his cell, grabbed the gun of a passing guard, and shot him.

"It was written in a magazine whatever I do will turn out well." Jackpot said to the dead guard while rubbing the '777' tattoo on his forehead. "All because the star I was born under was at its peak. Therefore, I figured a prison break would be easy!"

Running down the hallway, Jackpot cackled as he dodged search lights and guards.

"I'm out and you can't catch me!" Jackpot yelled as he hotwired a car and speed off.

"Prisoner 777 has escaped from Domino Prison!" the head guard bellowed on a blow horn. "He killed a guard and escaped! Furthermore, he's in possession of a pistol, and heading towards Domino City! Our first priority is to alert the townspeople! I repeat…"

* * *

The bell rang at Domino High, signaling the school was over.

"Ah, it's over." Joey yawned and stretched. "No more class. Yugi, want to stop anywhere on the way home?"

"Sorry Joey." Yugi said as he packed his bag. "I have a few errands I need to run for grandpa today. Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay." Joey nodded and turned to Tea. "How about you girl?"

"Maybe we could go to that new Burger World that opened a month ago." Tea suggested. "Their hamburgers are supposed to be really good."

"Sounds good." Joey agreed. "Let's go to Burger World."

"Uh, Joey." Yugi turned from his desk. "About that Burger World place…"

"You want to join us Yugi?" Joey asked with a grin.

"No!" Yugi exclaimed. "I just want to warn you! I heard a bunch of people got sick on opening day. You shouldn't go there."

"That so?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "Beside, didn't you hear the TV report this morning? A convict escaped from prison and he has a gun! He's even robbed a few placed."

"That's right!" Joey nodded as he remembered. "And everyone needs to head home as soon as possible."

"What about your errands?" Tea asked Yugi in concern.

"I stop at stores on the route home and go as fast as possible." Yugi replied.

"Okay." Joey replied as they exited the school.

"See you later." Yugi waved as he turned down the street heading towards his house. '_That was close._'

"Hey Tea," Joey asked as he watched Yugi walk away. "Have you noticed Yugi acting oddly lately?"

"Now that you mention it." Tea nodded. "It has been a while since we've walked home together with him."

"I've got a hunch Tea." Joey said with a grim look. "I think Yugi might be dating older women for extra money*."

"What!" Tea exclaimed. "There's no way! Yugi's never shown interest in dating!"

"But didn't you see what he ordered for lunch today?" Joey asked. "The top level one! It's really expensive, so he's got to have money. But he told me that the game shop wasn't doing to good, so he wouldn't spend money like that unless he had extra."

"What should we do?" Tea asked with a worried look. "Follow him?"

"No choice really." Joey shrugged. "Operation: Follow Yugi, commence!"

So they took off after Yugi, keeping their distance so he wouldn't see them.

"He's heading for the business district." Joey whispered as Yugi made a sharp right turn a couple blocks from the game shop.

"I really don't want to do this." Tea mumbled under her breath.

As if he heard them, Yugi glanced back nervously. Thankfully, they had ducked behind a corner before being spotted.

"That was a close one." Tea whispered.

"He's getting smarter." Joey admitted. "But I think part of it is the constant bullying he's had in the past. Hey look! He's going into a building. Bet the older lady is waiting there."

"Joey, take a closer look." Tea sighed at Joey's obliviousness.

"Huh?" Joey looked up to see a hamburger on top of the building and read the sign. "Burger World?"

At that moment, the door opened to reveal a young and short male in the male Burger World uniform, a green t-shirt and pants, and a golden upside down puzzled hung from around his neck.

"Hello, and welcome to Burger World." Yugi said nervously as he greeted his friends and led them inside. "Come on in. Seats for two?"

Joey and Tea just nodded numbly as Yugi lead them to a booth and gave them their menus so they could decide what to order.

'_Why did those two come here?_' Yugi thought as he picked up his pad and pencil. '_Having a part time job is against the school rules. If I'm caught, I'll be expelled. And Joey isn't exactly known for keeping secrets very well._'

Taking a deep breath, Yugi pasted a smile on his face and went back to Joey and Tea's table, overhearing a small part of their conversation.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here Joey." Tea was whispering. "Yugi looked upset."

"Maybe." Joey agreed. "No wonder he didn't want us to come here."

"Are you ready to order?" Yugi asked softly, making them jump.

"Sure." Joey grinned. "I'll have the Double Cheeseburger Combo with a large Cherry Cola to drink."

"I'll have the Hamburger Combo with lemonade to drink." Tea added as she folded up her menu and handed it to Yugi.

"Alright them." Yugi said, taking the menus. "I'll be right back."

"He's really nervous." Tea noted.

"Wouldn't you be?" Joey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"True." Tea nodded and unrolled her napkin. "What's this?"

"What's what?" Joey asked.

Tea turned her napkin around. On it, in Yugi's handwriting, were the words, '_Please don't tell._'

"Why do you think he doesn't want us to tell?" Joey asked.

"You idiot!" Tea hissed quietly. "If we tell, Yugi gets expelled. Plain and simple."

"Oh right." Joey rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Here is your meal." Yugi said as he put the tray down and quickly left the table.

"Hey Yugi." Joey called, making Yugi stop and slowly turn.

"Yes?" Yugi asked softly.

"Come here." Joey said waving his hand. "Why are you working here?"

"The game shop wasn't doing to good." Yugi whispered. "So I got a job to bring in some extra money. We were going to get evicted in a few months, but things have picked up a little. Plus my paychecks for the past two months have helped. Please don't tell."

"Not a soul." Joey vowed.

"Yeah." Tea agreed. "You're secret is safe with us."

"And if I do tell," Joey added, "I'll buy you 10,000 burgers."

"Thanks guys." Yugi really smiled and winked. "And since it's your first time here, these burgers are one the house. Enjoy!"

"Yum!" Joey cheered and dug in.

"Joey!" Tea exclaimed in disgust. "We're in a public place! Stop eating like a pig!"

* * *

Outside the restaurant, Jackpot panted as the heat of the day started to get to him.

'_So thirsty… I can't last much longer. I sure could go for a smoke, and a glass of booze right about now._'

At that moment, Jackpot spotted the restaurant.

"There's the Drive-In!" Jackpot exclaimed as he crossed the parking lot. "I knew I was lucky! They'll have all the booze and smokes I want."

"It's really nice that Yugi wants to help his grandpa." Joey was saying, not noticing the man pulling a hat on through the window.

"Yeah." Tea agreed. "And he does manage to make the male uniform look cute."

"Hello sir." Yugi greeted when the doors opened. "Table for one, or are you meeting someone today?"

"Just me." Jackpot said and let Yugi lead him to a corner booth.

"I'll be back in a minute." Yugi said when he saw his boss beckoned him and a few other employees over.

"Look Tea." Joey pointed as he watched Yugi go back to the staff room with his boss, a few employees, and an official looking man who had entered after Jackpot did.

"Something appears to be happening." Tea said.

"Let's go check it out." Joey said as he slipped out of the booth, being followed by an extremely reluctant Tea.

"Escaped convict!" Yugi's voice was faintly heard through the door.

"You're saying the convict might be in this restaurant?" the restaurant owner asked.

"Yes, there was a report this morning." Detective Hiketsu** replied. "This seems to be the focal point of the break-ins. So I'm searching this area."

"What does this culprit look like?" the owner asked.

Detective Hiketsu held up a picture of a spiky yellow haired man with a '777' tattoo on his forehead, and he was surprisingly clean shaven.

Yugi looked around the restaurant with Tea and Joey.

"I don't see him." Yugi sighed.

"He's a master of disguise." Detective Hiketsu said. "It's rare to see him not in disguise."

"Then we'll just check each one." Joey said.

"No Joey." Yugi hissed. "He has a pistol, remember?"

"Does he have any other characteristics?" Tea asked.

"Well, he had a scuffle with some guards when stealing some jewels a few days ago." Hiketsu said. "A fallen guard was able to hit the fleeing culprit on his right leg with his baton, so it may have left a bruise."

"If that's true…" Yugi walked up the counter and picked up a basket of toy cars they used to keep kids entertained. "Let's use these."

"How?" Joey asked.

"Like this." Yugi said and walked foreword.

Yugi allowed some kids to bump into him, and he dropped the basket, sending the cars under practically all of the tables in Burger World.

"Good idea!" Joey said and began searching under the tables with Tea, Detective Hiketsu, and the restaurant owner.

'_My heart is pounding just watching._' Yugi sighed as he picked the basket back up. '_I wish I was that brave._'

Yugi went over to a table that had a man in a business suit smoking, his feet on the table.

"Excuse me sir." Yugi said as he grabbed the man's ankles. "This is a public restaurant. Please don't put your legs on the table, and please put out your cigarette."

"What?" the man growled. "Why are you messing with my resting time?"

"Sorry sir." Yugi's boss said. "We have a small situation. But we do request that you don't put your feet on the table, and the restaurant policy says no smoking inside the building."

"Don't give me that!" the man hissed, and stopped when Detective Hiketsu came over and showed him his badge. "Police?"

"Yes." Detective Hiketsu nodded. "I ask that you would please stay in your seat while the establishment is checked over."

"We can't find him." Joey said as he and Tea came up.

"Are there no other clues we can use to find him?" Tea asked.

"Yes, actually." Detective Hiketsu nodded as he held up a small notebook. "When in prison, he was admitted into the hospital for having an allergic reaction to eggs."

"Oh, then we'll find him quickly." Yugi said brightly. "Our hamburger buns have lots eggs in them."

'_Wait, this hamburger has egg in it?_' Jackpot thought and put down the burger he swiped from another table and began to breathe heavily. '_Now that I think about it, my body feels…_'

"What's wrong?" Detective Hiketsu asked as he stopped in front of Jackpot's table. "You don't look well."

"Shut up!" Jackpot yelled as he jumped out of the seat.

Detective Hiketsu moved quickly and grabbed Jackpot from behind, pulling his hat off in the process. With the hat on the ground, everyone could see the man's spiky yellow hair and '777' tattoo.

"Jiro Jorogumo," Detective Hiketsu said as he held the man in a strong and firm grip. "You are under arrest."

"But first call an ambulance!" Jackpot yelled. "Call an ambulance! I'm allergic to eggs!"

"It was a lie." Yugi said quietly from by Joey.

"What?" Jackpot hissed as he looked to the 16 year old.

"Our burger buns are 100% flour, water, and oil." Yugi said. "And all of the meat is 100% cow."

"Shit!" Jackpot yelled and elbowed Detective Hiketsu in the groin.

Pulling out his gun, Jackpot grabbed Yugi, and pointed the gun at his head.

"If anyone moves, this kid dies." Jackpot hissed to the restaurant. "Now get down on the floor and don't make a sound!"

Joey refrained from growling as he lay down on the ground, behind a big reared man, and next to a shaking Tea. Both of them were unable to see Yugi from their position.

"I'll blindfold you with this." Jackpot said as he pulled a ribbon off a nearby female staff member. "When a person's loses their sight, they become so scared they can't even scream. The opposite effect when gagged. When a prisoner is killed, to they blindfold him, or gag him? That reminds me, I was on death row."

Yugi whimpered as his sight was loss to him and he was pulled into the seat of a nearby booth, Jackpot entering first.

"Now someone bring me what I whatever want." Jackpot demanded, keeping his gun pointed at Yugi.

'_I just wanted to help grandpa and the shop._' Yugi thought, his panic growing. '_Someone, please help me._'

Yami had awoken when he had first sensed Yugi's initial panic about the criminal, and had been keeping an eye out ever since. But right now, he was greatly angered by this man who was holding a gun to his light's head.

But what angered him more, was even thought Yugi was crying out for help, Yami couldn't protect Yugi when he was in such danger like this.

YU-GI-OH!

The Millennium Puzzle flashed brightly, and Yugi felt a massive drain of energy.

Yami on the other hand, felt very heavy as he appeared in a physical body, wearing the Domino High School Uniform, a few feet away from the booth.

"You!" Jackpot said when he spotted Yami. "You bring me what I want. The rest of you, stay down and keep your eyes close. Or you'll get this."

Jackpot pointed the gun at the ceiling and fired, making everyone whimper and cringe.

Yami got to his feet, glaring at Jackpot the whole time, but the criminal didn't notice.

"Bring me some booze!" Jackpot demanded. "And some smokes. 'Lucky Stripe'! Bring me only that brand!"

Yami looked around, and thanks to Yugi's memories, he was able to locate some alcohol and 'Lucky Stripe' cigarettes in the kitchen. Why there were cigarettes there, he didn't know. Setting the items on a tray, Yami carried it back out and walked over to the table, his anger growing at seeing Yugi being held hostage.

"Stay away!" Yugi cried out when he heard the footsteps come close. "You'll get hurt!"

'_I'm supposed to protect you Little One._' Yami thought to himself.

"Shut the hell up!" Jackpot shouted and slapped Yugi across the face.

That was the last straw.

'_How dare you put my innocent light, Yugi, through this!_' Yami hissed in his mind. '_Choosing me was your biggest mistake!_'

The Eye of Anubis glowed briefly on Yami's forehead, and Yugi began to feel his energy getting drained. Just before he blacked out, a deep baritone voice that made him loose what little bit of his breath he had left speak in his mind.

-I shall protect you my light.-

Yugi slumped in the seat as Yami set the item down on the table.

"I've brought what you've ordered." Yami said as he sat down across from the two.

"Did I say you could stay?" Jackpot shouted, but Yami didn't even flinch.

"What? I just thought I'd keep you company." Yami smirked as he raised a finger and shook it as if he was scolding a child. "If you've got guts, how about we play a game?"

"A game?" Jackpot asked confused.

'_Who is this guy?_' Tea thought, feeling shivers as the man spoke. '_He's so confident._'

'_I don't know who this guy is…_' Jackpot thought angrily. '_But he's got to be crazy to challenge a guy with a pistol to a "game"._'

Taking the box of cigarettes in one hand, Jackpot grabbed one with his mouth.

"A game…" Jackpot mused. "I need to have a little fun."

"However," Yami replied. "This is no ordinary game. This is a Shadow Game, where your very life is at stake."

"Sounds like fun." Jackpot said as he picked up the bottle of alcohol and began to pour it into a glass. "What are the rules?"

'_Stupid idiot._' Jackpot thought. '_I should just shoot him. All it would take is a twitch of my finger and he'd be heading towards the afterlife._'

'_It's too quiet._' Joey thought from the floor, cursing the guy with the lard butt who was in front of him. '_What's going on?_'

"The rules are: You and I must stay on opposite side of the table." Yami explained. "We can interact with one restriction. We each choose one of our ten fingers, and that is the only we can move. Which finger is entirely up to you, so which will you choose?"

"I choose my right index finger." Jackpot said, holding up the gun and showing that finger was on the trigger. "It's all I need to kill you."

"And I will choose my thumb." Yami said as he held up his right thumb.

'_They guy is nuts!_' Jiro smirked. '_What can he do with just one thumb? If he tries anything, I can kill him in an instant!_'

"After the game starts, you can do anything you like." Yami continued with his own, having caught Jiro's smirk. "Even pull the trigger. So, let's begin!"

GAME START!

"And now it's Game Over!" Jackpot shouted in glee as he aimed the gun at Yami's heart.

Yami didn't reply, just flicked the lighter that was on the tray open.

"I forgot." Jackpot mumbled as he eyed the unlit cigarette in his mouth. "It hasn't been lit yet. As your last act, you can use your thumb to light my cigarette. After that, I'll kill you!"

Yami still didn't reply as he lit the lighter, and then the cigarette. Jackpot took a deep breath of tobacco, and exhaled with some relief.

"You can have the lighter back." Yami finally spoke as he pulled his palm away from his fingers and let the lighter land on the back of Jackpot's left hand, which was still pouring the alcohol. "I think I'll just leave it there."

'_I can't move!_' Jackpot thought as he gasped in horror, realizing he had been cornered as he watched the alcohol start to over flow from the cup and onto his lap. '_If I do, the lighter will fall into the booze, and my body!_'

"Your drink is Russian Vodka, which is 90% alcohol." Yami smirked. "I'd almost like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would defiantly make the lighter fall."

'_Shit!_' Jackpot thought as he started to tremble, cursing Yami in his head.

"Time to go Yugi." Yami whispered as he picked up the unconscious boy and moved him out of harms way a few booths over, removing the blindfold.

'_At this rate…_' Jackpot began to panic, but then decided what the brat didn't know what happened when his back was turned wouldn't hurt him.

Oh yeah, it would.

Setting the gun down, Jackpot took the lighter off the back of his hand and set it back on the table, leaving it open.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules." Yami smirked, the Eye of Anubis glowing on his forehead.

"What?" Jackpot asked, more confused how someone could have an eye made out of light on their body.

"A Shadow Games reveal your true nature." Yami explained, glaring. "For rule breakers, it is destined to be a punishment."

"You brat!" Jackpot hissed as he snatch the now alcohol soaked gun back up. "Don't you dare try to feed me that crap!"

"Bab ul-zulumat futeh.***" Yami replied as the eye on his forehead expanded and enveloped the criminal. "Penalty Game! Fire Enveloper!"

"AH!" Jiro screamed and fired the gun towards the ceiling.

Smoke pour from the gun, and morphed into flames that only Jackpot could see and feel.

"Someone…" Jackpot screamed, dancing around. "Someone put out this fire!"

Yami watched with emotionless eyes as Jackpot bumped into the table, making the still lit lighter tip over, and set the alcohol and criminal ablaze. Turning away from the dying man, Yami went back over to the sleeping Yugi a few booths away.

"I will always be here to protect you." Yami whispered as he felt himself get drawn back into the puzzle, but not before he placed a kiss to Yugi's forehead. "You can count on it."

With another flash of light, Yami disappeared as quickly as he showed up.

GAME OVER!

Yugi stirred and opened his eyes, groggily sitting up.

"Yugi!" Joey shouted as he and Tea raced over. "You're safe!"

"What happened?" Yugi asked as he shook his head.

"You don't remember?" Tea asked.

"No." Yugi replied. "I passed out."

"Understandable." Joey nodded. "The guy the criminal picked to bring him his stuff challenged him to a game of some sort. I don't know the details since I was behind a huge phannied person and couldn't see. But the convict ended up dead."

"Nice." Yugi muttered with a small wince at the thought of someone dying, even if they were on death row.

"Yugi." Yugi's boss came over to him. "Go home. You've had a frightening day."

"Thank you sir." Yugi nodded, gathered his thing, and clocked out.

"And we're walking home with you." Joey said. "Not 'buts' about it."

"Thanks." Yugi smiled as his stomach grumbled. "I'm so hungry."

"We can fix that when you get home." Tea smiled, her mind still on the voice of the person who challenged Jackpot to a game.

"But I want a hamburger!" Yugi protested.

Despite the situation, Joey and Tea could only laugh while Yugi became lost in thought.

'_I wonder who saved me._' Yugi wondered as Joey ran back to Burger World to grab a bite for his friend. '_I sure would like to thank them, wherever they are._'

-You're welcome Yugi.- Yami whispered softly threw their mind-link.

Yugi glanced around, wondering who had spoken, but shrugged it off as he gently rubbed the Millennium Puzzle, his fingers tracing over the eye.

'_Yes._' Yami thought to himself as he watched Joey arrive with a burger, which Yugi wolfed down in less than 10 seconds before looking around for another. '_You're welcome, my beloved light._'

* * *

That night, Yugi yawned and fell asleep, not bothering to take the puzzle off.

_Dream_

_Yugi was being carried by Joey. Except he wasn't in Domino, it looked like he was in some sort of Egyptian palace. _

_"If you don't watch where you're going mutt, you're going to crash into something." the person Yugi had previously identified as cousin, the one who looked like Seto Kaiba, said while looking over his shoulder._

_"I don't need a-" Joey started to sass back, until Yugi pinched his side._

_Looking down at him, Yugi gave Joey a look that plainly read, 'Don't.'_

_"Don't need a what mutt?" cousin asked. _

_"Nothing." Joey mumbled._

_"Something." cousin shot back._

_"If anyone starts arguing, I will follow threw on Seto's threat and lock them in the dungeon for the remainder of the night, and…" the crimson eyed, tri-colored haired man glared at his friends as he looked over his shoulder, "I will not tell my father why you aren't present at tomorrows meeting."_

_Cousin glared at crimson eyes, who plainly ignored him and focused on where he was going._

_"I'm going to run ahead and surprise Healer." dangerous white hair suddenly said._

_"I'll go with you." a very eager spiky white-blond hair spoke._

_"Puh-lease." cousin said. "She probably already knows we're coming. She is the bearer of the Millennium Necklace. Besides we're already here."_

_"And in answer to your comments Cousin," a new voice spoke, "I did know you were coming."_

_The speaker was a young woman was wearing a cream colored dress with a golden belt, and a head cover with a gold hawk framing her face. Her grey eyes, knowing and kind, looked at the group from her tan face._

_Isis turned her attention to Yugi, Joey, and the two other people Yugi didn't know but were apparently part of his group of friends._

_"I have bathes prepared for all of you." she said, gesturing to a door in the wall. "It will be easier for me to treat your wounds if I can see them properly. And don't worry about dirty water. I have placed a spell over the tubs so when the water gets so dirty, it will automatically be filled with clean water."_

_As they entered the room, Yugi glanced back, and his eyes connected with the crimson ones. _

_End Dream_

Yugi jerked awake, blinking slowly. He hadn't had any dreams for months now, so why were they happening again?

* * *

*That's a nice way of say 'prostitution'.

**Hiketsu- Japanese for secret, mysteries, key. In the season 0 anime, the detective never received a name, so I decided to give him one.

***Bab ul-zulumat futeh- The Door of Darkness has been opened.

* * *

**Alverna:** End chapter -hides behind a sofa-

**Atemu:** How dare you put Yugi in danger like that?!

**Alverna:** Would you rather have stuck with the original and saved Tea?

**Atemu:** No.

**Yugi:** How did Yami get a body?

**Alverna:** In some extremely dangerous situations, Yami is able to temporarily manifest to protect Yugi.

**Atemu:** Will I do it again?

**Alverna:** Yes. I can think of a few times when you will need to do it.

**Atemu and Yugi:** Please review and let Alverna know if her idea was a good one. And if you have questions, don't hesitate to ask.


	5. Chapter 5: Into the Fire

**Alverna:** Next chapter!

**Atemu:** Last chapter got 16 reviews, 10 favorites, and 6 subscribers.

**Yugi:** That raises us to 57 reviews, 43 favorites, and 49 subscribers. Keep it up!

**Malik:** You're going out of order. This chapter was supposed to be the false psychic one.

**Alverna:** I needed to do this one first, otherwise I would have been treating the readers to much.

**Marik:** How so?

**Alverna:** Next chapter you'll find out.

**Odion:** This chapter is strictly Yugioh! Manga Chapter/Duel 6 based.

**Ishizu:** Alverna does not own Yugioh. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Dragonwolf416:_ Ryou is scheduled to come in Chapter 21, but depending on chapter length, he could appear between Chapters 21-25.

_Baby Ninetails:_ Tea won't stalk Yugi until she realizes Yami is always with Yugi. She doesn't know that yet, and when she does, it will start subtle.

_Kyuubi No Tenshi:_ Miho won't have a large role since I'm going with her manga version appearance, not the season 0 version.

_LadyLunasuki: _The Season 0 anime is in Japanese, (it was never recorded in English). It's pretty much some of the manga chapters animated. If you go to YouTube and ask for 'Yugioh season zero episode x' you can watch them with English subtitles.

* * *

Chapter 5: Into the Fire

* * *

A few days later, Ms. Chono's class was gathered at Tea's attention. She had been elected the school festival committee representative for their class, and they needed to come up with an idea for an activity booth.

"Now then," Tea said after everyone calmed down. "We shall decide on the class attraction for the festival. If you have an idea, please raise your hand."

"I think we should do a Haunted Mansion!" one boy said.

"No good." Tristan shot down. "The sophomores got that already."

"How about a fried Soba shop?" another asked.

"I got an idea!" Joey exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and began to explain. "The festival will be one big entertainment center! We have to steal the guest away from the other classes. Therefore, 'Sex Appeal' will decide the winner. I call my idea, 'The Real High School Girl Cabaret'! All the customers get to pick a girl in a costume-"

"Get out Joey!" one girl shouted as she threw her algebra book at him.

"Die!" her friend called as her chemistry book followed.

"Wah!" Joey ducked under his desk to avoid the flying projectiles.

"Anything else?" Tea asked quickly.

"A co-play contest!" someone called out.

"Student wrestling!" a boy shouted.

"Slow down!" Tea snapped as she wrote down the suggestions on the white board. "How about you Tomoya?"

"A comedy manga dojo?" Tomoya suggested weakly, earning weird stares. '_I knew I shouldn't have said anything._'

"I'll write it since it fits." Tea said as she added Tomoya's idea.

"I think that's everyone." Joey noted, sitting at his desk again.

"Who hasn't given an idea yet?" Tea asked as she glanced around the room. "Yugi… do you have an idea?"

"Well…" Yugi nodded slowly. "Yeah, I got an idea. Games. Carnival Games. Like at an amusement park."

Around him, students began to voice their agreement.

"Games would be good."

"Yeah, it would be fun!"

"We've decided!"

"Alright!" Joey cheered as he jumped up. "Carnival Games it is!"

Yugi felt himself grin. His idea was chosen!

"Alright then!" Tea nodded. "We'll build carnival games. Any ideas on what games we should use?"

"Target Practice!"

"Hit the Bottle!"

"Basketball Free Throws!"

The ideas finally came down the three. A Human pop-up Pirate, Hit the Bottles, and Target Practice. There was a 50,000 yen* limit for each class, and half of it would get used on scenery, lighting, and paint.

And they got lucky on location. Tea got a great spot in the drawing used to decide spots. The festival was in three days, so they had to get moving.

After school, the class got together and worked.

"We're a tad over budget on materials." Tea said to herself. "But everything looks great."

"I finished the Bluebeard mask for the pop-up game!" Yugi cheered as he admired his handy work.

"Hey Yugi." Joey turned from the barrel he was nailing together. "I'm almost done here."

"Great Joey." Yugi smiled. "And you're really good with your hands."

"Even Joey has some redeemable qualities." Tea said, getting some giggles.

"I've been putting plastic model kits together in my garage since I was a little kid." Joey replied, his mouth full of nails. "When I got older, I went to the Home Depot Kids Workshop on the weekends."

"Cool." Yugi said as he set the Bluebeard mask down.

"Now check this out." Joey said as he got into the barrel. "It's perfect! I wonder who Bluebeard is. I'm going to laugh my butt off."

"You of course!" Tea grinned. "You're the perfect size!"

"What!" Joey exclaimed.

"Tea had me make the Bluebeard mask to fit your head." Yugi admitted as the dots began to connect in his head.

"So it's decided." Tea smirked. "You'll play Bluebeard."

"Stop joking around!" Joey wailed as a senior stomped his foot down outside their booth.

"What the…" the senior read what was there. "Carnival Games? Interesting. Someone has taken our spot. What are you brats doing here?"

"Preparing for the festival of course!" Tea turned and raised an eyebrow. '_Oh no. It's Goro Inogashira from Mr. Derku's senior class._'

"You're joking!" Goro roared. "For the past three years, my class has used this spot for our festival event."

'_Uh-oh._' Yugi thought when he heard the commotion. '_Those guys look mean_.'

"We've already marked it." Tea snapped back. "We won this spot fair and square in the drawings, so you're out of luck."

"Fair and square?" Goro asked before he and his cronies busted out laughing. "Listen! Every year we come to this spot to cook okonomiyaki**! It's a tradition! Take this stupid 'carnival game' trash someplace else."

"Hey you, beat it!" Joey shouted as he started to climb out of the barrel. "Time for a festival brawl! You'll be sorry you picked a fight with us. I'm going to punch that big mouth of yours, and then… uh-oh. I'm stuck!"

"Go die!" Goro shouted as he struck Joey in the face, making him fly out of the barrel.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted as his friend landed hard on his back.

"Bring on the Iron Plate!" Goro shouted. "Break down their 'carnival games'!"

"Yes sir!" Goro's cronies shouted as they ran at the booth and rammed the grill, a large iron plate on that was supported on cement blocks and heated with fire, into the walls. "Hiya!"

"Knock it off!" Tristan shouted as he dragged Joey out of the booth.

"Our carnival games!" Tea gasped.

"Please stop!" Yugi yelled as they rammed again.

"That iron is 15 cm thick and can cook 50 portions at once!" Goro boasted. "The traditional place will be ours!"

'_Our carnival games!_' Yugi thought as his feet carried him in front of the charging grill. "Stop! Everyone worked hard to build this! You can't destroy it!"

"HIYA!"

Yugi fell back with a cry as the iron plate hit him square in the chest, making him fall unconscious before he even hit the ground.

"Yugi!" Tea cried out and ran to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Goro cheered as the carnival games booth fell over. "We will leave the grill here, as a marker."

"We finished building today!" one of the cronies said. "Now we just have to wait three days until the festival!"

In the end, their spot was dominated by a giant iron plate.

* * *

Yugi moaned and opened his eyes. There was white and light pink around him.

"Yugi, are you awake?" Tea asked as she leaned over him.

"Tea." Yugi whispered. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the school infirmary." Tea replied. "You got knocked out."

"What about the carnival games?" Yugi asked as everything came rushing back to him.

"It will just have to wait until next year Yugi." Tea replied as she got a glass of water for her friend. "Joey and Tristan are salvaging what they can."

"No." Yugi sighed. "We'll get the place back somehow Tea."

"Yeah… we'll get it back." Tea nodded as she took the cup back to the sink. "I'm sure everyone will help."

Yugi heard the doubt in her voice and saw her hand rise up to her face to wipe away some tears. Yugi felt sadness in his heart. For Tea, her leadership skill had been a waste. For the rest of his class, all their hard work had gone down the tubes.

And for himself, he was saddened that his efforts didn't help them keep the booth.

Yami had been watching the whole thing. But when Yugi had gotten knocked out, he hadn't been able to help. Apparently him being able to manifest to protect Yugi only worked in life and death situation, or Yugi had to be conscious when he manifested. And he couldn't just take over in public, it would raise to many questions.

Quite frankly, Yami could care less about Tea and the rest of the class, but Yugi was his responsibility, and his sadness made Yami unhappy. Yami actually found Yugi's idea for the school festival, the Bluebeard mask, and how it was supposed to fit Joey, quite funny. And right now, he had a job to do and get the booth back for his light.

YUGIOH!

"Sorry Yugi." Tea turned back around, having spaced out for a few seconds. "Huh?"

Yugi's bed was empty and the window was open.

* * *

Goro walked into the school yard and made his way over to his grill. He had gotten a call from someone saying to meet him there.

"Heh, heh, heh." Yami chuckled.

"You!" Goro exclaimed when he saw 'Yugi' standing next to the booth were the carnival games had once been. "So you're the one who called me out here in the middle of the night. That took some guts. Well… what is it? Something about the festival?"

"You have trespassed into the heart, mind, and souls, of my classmates and me." Yami replied. "Therefore, you have become my opponent."

"I must be dreaming." Goro snickered. "Earlier, you were just some crybaby… I ain't your opponent."

"If you have any courage… you will play this game with me." Yami challenged. "A Shadow Game."

"A game?" Goro asked in disbelief, wondering briefly if the blow 'Yugi' had received earlier had done some brain damage. "I hate to stoop as low as expecting a challenge from a kid, but you've got me interested. And I'm sure to win! How do you play this game?"

"We will play using this?" Yami smirked as Goro suddenly found 'Yugi' and himself on opposite sides of the grill that had been brought in earlier. "The iron plate you brought here. In fact, it's already heated to over 100 degrees Celsius, just over 210 degrees Fahrenheit."

"The point?" Goro asked.

"Let me finish." Yami replied with a small glare as he set a block of ice with a tube frozen into it on the table. "We'll also be using this lump of ice. Fixed in the center is a tube of gunpowder solution. If it touches the iron plate, it will explode. And the loser will cook like your tradtion festival food, okonomiyaki"

"Interesting." Goro had to admit.

"I call it 'Iron Plate Ice Hockey'." Yami smirked as he held up a couple of spatulas. "We will use these for rackets."

Yami set the ice puck on the grill, making it fizzle.

"The winner of this match may use this spot in the festival." Yami proclaimed. "There will be no objection! Accept the outcome!"

"You're on!" Goro exclaimed.

GAME START!

"When it comes to these spatulas, I'm in a league of my own!" Goro proclaimed as he hit the ice puck first.

Yami watched closely and hit it back as fast as he could, leaving a trail of fizzling water and steam.

"The iron plate is melting the ice so quickly; it's like a time bomb!' Goro realized as he hit the puck back. "You have to keep up a constant attack so the ice is on your opponent's side when it explodes!"

Yami wacked it back multiply time, each time coming back faster than the last.

'_He's attacking me with the ice as if it were a hunk of rock._' Yami panted as he sent the ice back again. '_It's moving so fast!_'

"What's wrong?" Goro asked with a laugh as he slammed the ice back. "You have to return it. This is a game that shows my superior strength. It's one sided!"

"Gah!" Yami grunted as he nearly lost the puck over his edge. '_Somehow I return it… and he just drives it back at me! What can I do?_'

"I'll just keep hitting it harder!" Goro cackled.

'_I have to use his speed and power against him._' Yami thought as the puck came at him again. '_If this doesn't work, I'll lose. I'll fail Yugi, and that is absolutely _not _an option._'

Yami set his spatula on the grill, so the puck bounced off of the sharp edge and sent it back to Goro.

"You just keep hitting it back!" Goro laughed in glee. "It's futile! This is my last and greatest attack! Power Return!"

But instead of the ice going back to 'Yugi', it spit in half, and the gunpowder in the tube began to fall to the surface of the heated grill.

'_When he hit it back at me, he made a chip in the ice!_' Goro realized as he watched in horror. '_And I broke it! I lost!_'

Goro jumped back and got a minor blunt of the explosion.

"I knew you wouldn't obey the rules." Yami smirked as the Eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead. "Bab ul-zulumat futeh***."

"What?" Goro asked as he rubbed his singed nose.

"A shadow game reveals a person's true nature." Yami said as the eye expanded and enveloped Goro. "Penalty Game! Okonomiyaki Explosion!"

"AAAAHHHH!" Goro yelled as Japanese pancakes appeared around him, but on contact with him, they exploded.

"As per the agreement, my light's class will use this spot." Yami said as he left the sniveling bully on the ground. "When you trespass in the territory of another's heart and soul, you will get burned in the end. Remember that."

END GAME!

* * *

And so the day of the festival came. Someone had called an ambulance for Goro shortly after Yami had left him, and he was in the same asylum as Ushio.

But anyway… the day before the festival, everyone in Yugi's class had worked into the night and managed to get their booth rebuilt. Better than better even.

"That looks painful for Joey." Yugi noted as Joey was sprung out of the barrel again.

"I know." Tea smirked. "Isn't it great?"

"Not really." Yugi answered truthfully.

The booth ended up being a huge success, the most popular at the festival.

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi help Joey into the barrel again. He was simply amazed that Yugi was still innocent, even after everything he had been through. Maybe he could introduce himself to the teen soon.

* * *

*50,000 yen- on August 11, 2012, 50,000 yen is about $640

**Okonomiyaki- a Japanese pancake-pizza cooked with many types of ingredients

***Bab ul-zulumat futeh- The Door of Darkness has been opened

* * *

**Alverna:** End of chapter 5.

**Bakura:** What's the treat for the readers?

**Ryou:** They have to review if they want to find out. It makes Alverna want to get the next chapter out quicker.

**Alverna:** You heard the British kid, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: The False Prophet

**Marik:** Chapter 6 is here!

**Alverna:** That's my line!

**Bakura:** Who cares?

**Alverna:** Shut up! I'm just glad I got this next chapter out.

**Malik:** Marik, be nice. Alverna, why?

**Alverna:** I got a rude review for this stories prequel, 'How did it come to this?', (Chapter 13), and lost my writing mojo for this story.

**Ryou:** That's awful!

**Alverna:** Yeah, but some nice people who read my other stories already know and encouraged me to keep going. THANK YOU!

**Seto:** This chapter is dedicated to Wordsorceress, Dragonwolf416, xxxMKJ001, Killer-Fangirl, and Phantombrat. You're encouragement is why this chapter is posted.

**Mokuba:** This chapter is also Yugioh! Manga Duel/Chapter 5 and Season 0 Ep. 13 based. There is also a small segment from "How did it come to this?" chapter 12. Yugi's dreams will not be going in the order of the chapters of "How did it come to this?"

**Alverna:** And just a reminder, there is a little treat in this chapter that I know you'll enjoy. And thanks for the 19 reviews from the last chapter, thought the total has jumped to 80 if you count the ones I got from the other chapters while trying to get myself to do this chapter.

**Joey: **Alverna does not on Yugioh. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_UgunsGreka Fans: No Miho won't have that big of a role. Ryou or Malik will cover Tea's role after she goes all b*tchy. And the okonomiyaki is like a breakfast pizza-pancake._

_Wordsorceress: There are dreams. I'm just trying to space them. And no, Joey, Tristan, and Tea won't be having any dreams until they meet Yami and know who he is and what he does. If they have any dreams at all. _

_yugiohgirlkasha516- Yes, Yami did struggle, but no one is perfect. But Yami is as close as it gets._

_yugioh4ever- You'll have to wait and see. _

* * *

Chapter 6: The False Prophet

* * *

"Ow." Joey moaned as he touched a bandaged cheek. "I've really been unlucky lately."

"What's wrong Joey?" Yugi asked as he and Joey walked to school together. "Your face is all bruised."

"Well, yesterday I got surprised on the street by some punks." Joey said with a goofy grin. "But they quit after one round. I'm kind of proud I was able to beat up four guys."

"Four guys?" Yugi gasped.

"It felt good." Joey replied.

'_Against four guys he was probably luck to land even one punch._' Yugi thought with a soft laugh, not wanting to ruin Joey's moment.

At that very moment, a piece of a telephone pole came crashing down right in front of Joey and Yugi.

"Are you two alright?" the construction worker called down.

"I knew it!" Joey howled. "I'm cursed!"

"That was to close." Yugi whispered.

* * *

"Get back! Get back!"

Yugi quickly scuttled to the side of the hallway as a bunch of girls lined the walls.

"Kokurano is passing by! Make way!"

Yugi and Joey watched as two lines of females walked by, guarding a young man who walked in the middle of the two rows. He had dark grey-purple hair, wore a green cape, two rows of large beads around his neck, and a headband with a star on it.

"What was that all about?" Joey asked as he and Yugi entered their classroom after the lines had past.

"You mean you don't know?" Tea asked, having watched from the doorway. "Kokurano is recently famous for having supernatural powers."

"You mean like being psychic?" Yugi asked as he sat down.

"Yeah." Tea nodded. "He can see into the future. And apparently he's pretty accurate. You know how all the girls are gone during lunch and break? They're going to see him to get their fortunes told."

"It could be a scam." Yugi muttered. "Magicians are just illusion users. That's all their tricks are."

"But he was also right about another student's house burning down." Tea replied. "He made that prediction three days before it happened. But I don't believe in that stuff."

"I'm going to get my fortune told." Joey proclaimed. "He's almost always right. Yugi, let's go get our fortune told."

"But I really don't want to." Yugi chuckled nervously.

"Let's go!" Joey shouted as he dragged Yugi out of the room.

"Help!" Yugi called. "Tea! Help me!"

"Men!" Tea rolled her eyes as she followed them down the hall to where Kokurano was.

Inside the room were a bunch of females, all crowded around Kokurano's 'bodyguards'.

"Wow!" Yugi gasped once inside the room. "There are a lot of people in here. I guess everyone wants their fortune told."

'_There are so many girls here._' Joey thought as he scanned the room, spotting a few boys who were glaring at the large group. '_Men don't get their fortunes told. I'll just have to lie._'

"Okay Tea, let's get your fortune told." Joey shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey!" Tea snapped loudly. "You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place."

"Over there!" one of the girls snapped. "Be quiet! Kokurano's concentration is very delicate! You will ruin his predictions with your noise!"

"Sorry." Yugi whispered with a bow, ignoring the small scuffling noises coming from Joey and Tea.

"My first customer, please?" Kokurano asked.

"Kokurano, I'm at the dawn of my beauty." an obese girl said. "Will it last?"

"I see it!" Kokurano said as he waved his hands. "It will be this way until you die. A very long life your beauty will have!"

"Yes, I knew it!" the girl cheered as she turned around, revealing her chubby face and big lips. "I'm so happy!"

"Who's next?" Kokurano asked as he raised his head.

At that moment, the building started to rumble and shake.

"Earthquake!" someone yelled.

Soon the movement stopped.

"It's over." Yugi sighed.

"That was one of the bigger ones." Joey mused.

"Hey you." Kokurano pointed to Joey. "A while ago you thought '_I'm going to get my fortune told_', right? I am not a fortune teller. You must be thinking of the typical fortune-telling methods. Palm reading, divination, water reading, feng shui, astrology, and such. But these are all past methods. I see clear and true visions of the future using my psychic abilities!"

'_This guy is off the chart._' Yugi thought.

"But since words can't truly convey the truth," Kokurano continued as he pulled a piece of paper out from under his cape, "let me show you proof. This writing is of a future vision I had this morning. Read it out loud for all to hear."

"_Today an earthquake will come._" Joey read from the slip.

"Yea!" all the girls squealed and applauded.

"He's the real thing." Joey mused.

"I guess we could try it." Yugi muttered while Joey got dragged away from the table by a steaming Tea. "I still think this is a scam though_._"

"Since your friends are busy, I'll do you first." Kokurano said as he rubbed Yugi's hand, having heard the scam comment.

'_He's rubbing my hand like I'm his boyfriend._' Yugi thought uncomfortably. '_He needs to stop, and soon._'

'_So you doubt my powers Yugi Mouto._' Kokurano thought to himself. '_But how I have longed to feel the hands of you and your friend Tea Gardner. They feel so good. I've grown weary of these hang-ons. I could drop them if I can capture you both with my psychic ability._'

Letting go of Yugi's hand, Kokurano began to shake and 'predict'.

"I see… I see…" Kokurano said as he focused on Yugi again. "Hark! Soon a wonderful person will reveal them self to you. You will surrender your body and soul to that person."

'_A wonderful person?_' Yugi thought with a small gasp. '_Could he mean the owner of that voice who saved me?_'

"Okay." Yugi mumbled as he got himself together turned away. "Probably is a scam though."

"Are you saying you doubt Kokurano's powers?" one of Kokurano's girls asked angrily. "You saw him predict an earthquake!"

"I guess I'm just skeptical." Yugi protested as he raised his hands in defense.

"Are you saying I'm lying about my powers?" Kokurano asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Yugi replied. "I live in a game shop so I've seen tricks like this before. For example, you might have several predictions written down and hidden under your clothes. When the earthquake hit, which is pretty common here in Japan, you just grabbed the right one for Joey to read. But like I said, I'm skeptical."

"Oh! Oh!" Kokurano gasped as he began to shake again. "Countless words from heaven will pour down on you. Calamity and Destruction are in your path! I would be careful Yugi."

Yugi left the room quickly, ignoring the glares and hisses from the crowd.

Getting back to his class, Yugi sat down at his desk, mulling over what he had been told. A few minutes later, Joey and Tea came back in.

"He told me I've been having bad luck but didn't say a thing about how to fix it." Joey answered Yugi's unspoken question. "He just said 'Be wary of light coming at you'. I think you're right about him Yugi. He's a fraud."

"He told me a man is watching over me." Tea said. "But we wouldn't give any more details. I have to see him again for that to happen."

"Are you going to?" Yugi asked.

"Nah." Tea shook her head. "It's stupid. Come on, we have to get ready for gym."

Yugi groaned at the thought. Girls and boys were separated for gym. The girls played tennis while the guys practiced judo.

* * *

In gym, Yugi practiced falling back as if we got punched in the chest, and quickly leaping back up for recovery. Joey was mock sparing with Tristan, but it was quickly turning into real sparring with the word they were throwing at each other.

After a few more practice get-ups, Yugi flopped back panting as he mulled over what he was told earlier that day.

'_A wonderful person will reveal them self to me._' Yugi thought as his hand unconsciously grasped where the Millennium Puzzle should have been around his neck, but wasn't allowed in gym class. '_I wonder who it is. And Tea was told someone was watching over her. I hope she'll be okay. Gah! What am I thinking? Am I actually buying into this 'psychic powers' crap?_'

At that moment, Joey was thrown on top of Yugi by Tristan.

"I can't breathe!" Yugi yelped quietly as his lungs were crushed under Joey's weight.

"Sorry Yugi." Joey said as he quickly rocked back onto his heels.

"I'm invincible right now!" Tristan bragged.

"Well I'm pissed." Joey snapped back. "Do you want me to get serious Tristan?"

"There's no way you could possibly beat me." Tristan replied snidely. "My future is all rose colored."

"Shut up!" Joey growled as he threw a punch. "Just because Kokurano said you would 'marry the person on your heart', it doesn't mean it's going to happen."

Yugi sighed and got back to his feet as he watched the two friends fight each other. A sudden squeaking caught his attention. Looking around, Yugi didn't see anything. Until one of the ceiling lights fell right towards Joey.

"Joey, look out!" Yugi yelled as he tackled his friend to the ground, the light missing both of them but shattering where Joey had once stood.

Chatter was heard all around them as the friends both looked at each other with the same thought on their minds.

Kokurano had been right.

* * *

When school let out for the day, what had happened in the gym had quickly spread throughout the whole school. And Kokurano's fame had risen greatly.

Tea left for her dance classes while Joey had to head home. Yugi had the day off from working at Burger World, so he spent some time studying for his math test the next day. Once he completed his challenges, Yugi packed up his bag and left the room, stopping when he saw a book in the middle of the hallway.

"This belongs in the library." Yugi said out loud as he picked up the item.

Entering the library, Yugi followed the numbers on the book to find its proper place.

"I guess it belongs somewhere near here." Yugi mumbled as he squinted in the dimming light, trying to find the right spot.

A creak caught his attention, and as he turned around, Yugi saw a large book shelve falling right towards him.

'_Countless words._' Yugi gasped as he figured out what Kokurano's prediction meant. '_But I haven't even met who saved me yet._'

Yami watched in horror as the bookshelf came crashing towards Yugi. Even if he took over right now, he wouldn't be able to get Yugi out of the in time.

YU-GI-OH!

The Millennium Puzzle flashed brightly, and Yugi felt tired suddenly. Even more suddenly, someone tackled him out of the path of the falling piece of furniture. Landing on his chest, Yugi panted as the weight of someone pinned him down.

"Are you alright?" a deep baritone voice asked.

'_That voice!_' Yugi gasped. '_I know this voice! He is the one who saved me at Burger World, and now he saved me again._'

"Are you alright?" the voice asked again, sounding urgent and worried.

"Yes, I'm oka-" Yugi replied as the two sat up and Yugi was able to get a good look at his rescuer.

He looked just like Yugi, with some mildly noticeable difference. Yugi had pale skin while the person sitting in front of him had slightly tanned skin, his eyes and hair edging were crimson, not amethyst, and had three lightning bolt streaks running up his start-style hair.

"Is everything alright?" the person asked.

"Yeah!" Yugi jumped at the volume in his voice. "You look like me."

"Or maybe _you_ look like _me_." the man smirked.

"Who are you?" Yugi squeaked. "And was it you who saved me when that convict got into Burger World?"

"I am Yami." Yami smiled softly. "And yes, that was me."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled back. "That's twice now that you've saved my life."

"Glad to help." Yami stood up, helping Yugi back to his feet.

"Darn." Yugi pouted.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked.

"One, the library is a mess and I'm liable to get blamed." Yugi huffed. "And two, you're taller than me."

Yami couldn't help it. He burst out laughing at Yugi's proclamation.

"You almost get crushed by a bookshelf and you're pouting because I'm taller?" Yami gasped out between laughs.

"Not funny." Yugi huffed again, just making him look even cuter.

"It is to me." Yami chuckled as he finally got his laughter under control. "Sorry."

"Well it looks like Kokurano's prediction came true." Yugi muttered softly. "He said 'Countless letters from heaven will pour down on me'."

"Kokurano is a fake." Yami proclaimed. "I believe he started the falling bookshelves on purpose. I saw him running out of the library"

"And he may have purposely loosened the light to fall in gym." Yugi added, seeing Yami's point of view. "We have to stop this madness. Someone could get hurt."

"Let's go than." Yami said as Yugi raced out of the library with him right behind the boy.

"He could be anywhere." Yugi sighed after a couple minutes.

"He may not even be in the school anymore." Yami added.

"That's what I'm worried about." Yugi sighed as they looked around again.

"Wait." Yami turned as he saw something cloak-like whip out of sight around a corner. "This way!"

"Wait up!" Yugi squawked. "You have longer legs than me!"

Turning the corner, Yami walked quickly down the hallway, Yugi following closely. As they passed a classroom, neither one of them noticed Kokurano standing there with a bottle and cloth in his hands.

'_Yugi Mouto._' Kokurano sighed. '_My prediction of your 'future' is about to come true, since you survived the 'countless letters'._'

Reaching his arms out, Kokurano grabbed Yugi and pressed the chloroform soaked rag to Yugi's mouth and nose. Yugi struggled but the effects of the chloroform took effect and he began to black out.

Yami stopped and whirled around, seeing a limp Yugi getting dragged into a classroom. With a growl, Yami followed pausing in the doorway.

"See." Kokurano said to the unconscious Yugi in his arms. "You will surrender your body to me. No one can resist me! You shall love me for all time!"

"Don't count on it." Yami snarled as he entered the room. "You put him down this instant. Unfortunately for you, your 'prediction' failed. You were wrong about Yugi."

"Who are you?" Kokurano gasped at the look alike as he set Yugi on the floor.

"All of your predictions are fake." Yami continued, ignoring the question as he checked Yugi over and took the Millennium Puzzle from around Yugi's neck and placed it around his own. "The student's house fire, the light in the gym, and the bookshelves in the library. It was all you, and that's all there is to it. And just to pretend you have 'psychic abilities'."

"What do you mean?" Kokurano growled.

"If you want to play dumb, fine." Yami hissed. "It's time for a Shadow Game."

'_Looks like Yami's looking out for me again._' Yugi thought, to weary to shake off the effects of the chloroform. '_I'm glad I got to meet him though. I want to watch but I'm… so… sleepy. Can't… stay… awake…_'

"To challenge someone with psychic abilities like me…" Kokurano sighed frustratedly. "You've got guts."

"You had this chloroform with you earlier." Yami mused as he picked up the bottle and tied to a string. "We'll play using this bottle, and the others I know you have. Take them out."

Kokurano growled as he took the other bottles from under his cloak and handed them to Yami, who attacked them to lines of string. With a flash of magic, the strings were attached to the 6–10 minute area on the clock, the five chloroform bottles hanging from the ceiling.

"The rules are simple." Yami said as he viewed his handiwork. "Starting now, after every minute, the long hand will cut a string. It's unknown which string is connected to which bottle. We'll take turns catching the cut-off bottle.

"If you're too slow, well, you'll lose consciousness in an unsightly and embarrassing way. It will be close since you only have a moment to decide."

"I see." Kokurano chuckled. "Then you shall grovel on the floor before me."

GAME START

"I'll go first." Yami said and held out his hand as the minute hand ticked and he grabbed the bottle that fell. "Looks like I got the first one right."

"Alright." Kokurano smirked. "My turn. I see which bottle will fall."

Kokurano turned his head up as beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

'_Which one is it?_' Kokurano thought in a slight panic. '_If I don't make it…_'

The thought made him shiver as he ran forward and caught the next bottle.

"What do you think?" Kokurano laughed.

"Pretty good." Yami had to admit as he prepared himself for his turn.

As the bottle began to fell, Yami ran foreword. But Kokurano stuck his foot out and caused Yami to trip.

'_I can't make it!_' Yami gasped as he pushed himself foreword.

"I win." Kokurano whispered.

"Are you sure?" Yami questioned.

Kokurano turned around. The pendant that Yami had worn around his neck was pinning the bottle of chloroform to the wall.

"Th-this…" Kokurano stuttered, shocked that the guy had managed to stop the bottle.

"Is tripping people your abilities?" Yami glared as he rubbed the rope burn on his neck he had received from ripping the pendent off his neck.

"I don't know anything about that." Kokurano replied with his hands raised in mock surrender to the accusation.

"Fine." Yami said as he went and retrieved the puzzle. "If that's your psychic ability… than is my power."

"I don't get it." Kokurano hissed.

"I made this game." Yami replied. "Now this is really challenging. It's down to the end bottles, the toughest one. If you choose wrong, there's no cover. But if you have psychic abilities and can see the future, it should be a cinch for you to see which one it is."

"I _can_ see it." Kokurano proclaimed and chose the bottle on the far right. "This one will be the one that falls."

"Bab ul-zulumat futeh*." Yami said as he watched the bottle on the far left begin to fall, the Eye of Anubis glowing of his forehead.

"NO!" Kokurano screamed as he tried to catch the bottle.

"Penalty Game." Yami smirked. "Predicting Chloroform Cloud."

But he fell short. The bottle exploded and Kokurano got a face full of chloroform. He fell back onto his back, revealing that Yugi's hypothesis, of having written down his predictions and saving them for the right moment, was correct.

"My, my… so many predictions under your cloak." Yami mused as he looked over the fallen teen. "But you weren't able to predict your own wretched future. You won't awaken until tomorrow morning. And by the time you do, everyone will have seen you lying there and know the true nature of your 'psychic abilities'.

"And as for your penalty game, after you wake up, you will always have to guess which Chloroform bottle will fall from the strings. You'll get some right, but you're likely get knocked out by most of them."

Yami turned away from the false prophet and to the sleeping form of Yugi.

"But that's nothing to this sleeping face." Yami smiled as he brushed Yugi's bangs out of his peaceful face and placed the Millennium Puzzle back around his neck.

GAME OVER

Picking up Yugi, Yami began the trek to Yugi's house.

On the walk, Yugi stirred a little, and was able to open his eyes a crack.

'_Yami saved me again._' Yugi sighed and noticed the rope burn on Yami's neck. '_He's hurt. I should give him med… medical… attention…_'

Yami smiled as Yugi drifted to sleep again, having caught the boys thought. When he returned to the puzzle, his wound would be healed. Entering the back door of the game shop, Yami managed to avoid being seen by Solomon.

Placing Yugi on his bed, Yami picked up a pencil and piece of paper to write Yugi a note. After he finished, Yami kissed Yugi on the forehead and allowed himself to be drawn back into the puzzle.

* * *

_Dream_

_Yugi was back in Egypt and Yami, has his mind dubbed, was the Egyptian prince. They had just entered a very elaborate bedroom that Yugi didn't have any time to study._

_"Now let's see what you remember." Yami sat down on his bed, gesturing for his Yugi to do the same. "When would I need to where the blue crown with the cobra on it?"_

_"When you are going to war." Yugi answered after a little bit of thought, though he really hoped that the Yami never did have to go into battle, and wondered how he knew that._

_"Correct." Yami nodded. "What jewelry would you bring if there was visiting royalty from another country?"_

_"The ones that are inlaid with silver," Yugi paused before continuing, "because silver is more valuable than gold and bronze here in Egypt. And you want to impress your guest by looking your finest."_

_"Again, that is correct." Yami rolled his eyes up briefly before looking back down. "One more question before we go to court. What do you need to gather when I need to work in my study room?"_

_"A bulrush pen, a few ink cakes, a stone, some papyrus, a palette, and a damp cloth." Yugi glanced up._

_"Mostly correct." Yami said. "But you forgot about water to dampen the ink cakes with and a light to see with. But otherwise you did very well."_

_"Thank you." Yugi muttered as he glanced back down to his lap._

_"My prince," a guard said from the doorway of the prince's chambers._

_"What is it?" Yami asked as he stood, Yugi following suit._

_"The pharaoh has summoned you to the courtroom," the guard said as he bowed to one knee. "He said that he has news that he must share with you immediately."_

_"Thank you." Yami dismissed the guard. "Looks like we have to go now."_

_Yugi nodded and followed the prince back out the doors._

_End Dream_

Yugi jerked awake, thinking about his latest dream. His mind had somehow dubbed the prince Yami, but they looked so similar in voice and personality it was no surprise.

What was going on? Why was he having these dreams? Was he a servant of some sort? Why had his mind dubbed Yami the prince?

And were these really dreams?

* * *

"So it was all a fake?" Joey asked as he and Yugi entered their classroom the next morning after seeing Kokurano still out of it with his predictions on display for all to see

"All of it was a hoax." Yugi nodded. "He made his own predictions come true."

"He really got his reputation damaged." Joey chuckled.

Yugi nodded as he felt the note in his pocket. He had found it after waking from his dream the previous night and brought it with just so he could cherish Yami's handwriting.

_Dear Yugi, _

_By the time you read this, I will be gone. I'm sorry I had to leave, but I hope we can see each other again soon. _

_And you don't need to worry about Kokurano anymore. He will be exposed as a liar before the first period of class is over tomorrow. _

_Stay safe, and hoping to see you again soon little Hikari, _

_Yami_

Exhaling, Yugi ran his fingers across the letter before rubbing the eye on his Millennium Puzzle. He really hoped he could see Yami again soon as well.

* * *

*Bab ul-zulumat futeh- The Door of Darkness has been opened.

* * *

**Alverna:** And Yami and Yugi have met! How cute!

**Atemu:** Does he know I live in the Millennium Puzzle?

**Alverna:** No, not yet. That's for another chapter.

**Yugi:** So what was the treat you promised? Yami and I meeting?

**Alverna:** Yep. If I had gone in chapter order, Yami would have had to saved Tea. Bleah! So I switched the manga order. I really couldn't just let Yami be able to manifest and then have him meet Yugi the next chapter. It would have been too much good stuff happening at once.

**Atemu:** And the shadow game was based off of the season 0 anime, not the manga.

**Yugi:** Please review and let us know if we're still doing good for this story! If you have questions, remember to ask!


	7. Chapter 7: The Face of Truth

**Alverna:** And here is chapter 7.

**Ryou and Malik:** Yea!

**Bakura and Marik:** BOO! We're not in it!

**Atemu:** It will get there eventually!

**Seto:** Alverna is very happy with the 22 reviews she got for the last chapter. Total reviews are currently at 102.

**Joey: **Chapter 7 is Yugioh! Manga Chapter/Duel 7 and Season 0 Ep. 10 based.

**Yugi:** Alverna does not own Yugioh! Enjoy the chapter, which is dedicated to SuperSpeed for being the 100th reviewer! Congrats!

* * *

_yugioh4ever: No, Yami won't be saving Tea unless he absolutely has to. He may not remember his past life, but his instincts are telling him to stay away from her._

_Killer-Fangirl: No not really. _

_Rainyrain: Tea will be pretty much out of the story after Battle City, in which she will have a minor role due to how she will behave at Duelist Kingdom. She will start being b*tchy after being_ officially _introduced to Yami for the first time._

_punkfluff: Seto will appear the English anime version, currently chapter 24 but can get pushed further up or back depending on my chapter length. _

_BabyNinetails: No, that's currently not scheduled until chapter 19._

_Wordsorceress: LOL. You're reviews always seem to make my day. You squealed out loud? Really? I must be doing a good job then. And easy on the puzzleshipping demands, the kiss will get here before Duelist Kingdom. And thanks for the cookies._

_psychicgirl32: Bakura and Marik aren't _that_ bad, it's Bakura's twin brother Akefia we'll have to look out for. (See last chapter of 'How did it come to this?' for details.)_

_Yami my darkness: The best pointer I can give for writing is to just free hand it. Much of this stories prequel, "How did it come to this?", was spur of the moment ideas that actually worked out very well._

* * *

Chapter 7: The Face of Truth

* * *

Yugi let out a soft sigh as he exited the school building. Another day had come and gone, without any incidents, thankfully. He didn't have to work that day so he was glad.

But he also hadn't seen or heard from Yami yet either.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey called, making the 16 year old turn to his friend.

"Hey Joey." Yugi nodded. "Are we heading home?"

"Not quiet." Joey shook his head and flicked his eyes to Tristan, who was standing next to him.

Tristan glared at Yugi, who shrank a little under the stare.

'_He always makes me carry his bags or buy him porn magazines._' Yugi sighed in his head. '_He may be Joey's friend, but I really don't like him that much._'

"In fact Yugi, we need your help." Joey kept going, not noticing the small exchange.

Yugi remained silent as he processed what Joey said. Tristan on the other hand became very vocal.

"Joey, you mean to say _Yugi_ is the one you think can help?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah." Joey raised an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"You're kidding!" Tristan protested. "No way! Not from this guy!"

"Hey, hey…" Joey sighed. "You're the one who asked me for advice."

'_Help?_' Yugi wondered. '_What does Tristan need my help with?_'

"Yugi, I need to talk to you." Tristan said firmly. "But everything I say is a total secret. Tell anyone and I'll beat you into a pulp regularly."

"Tristan!" Joey exclaimed as Yugi hid behind the blonde. "That won't be necessary with Yugi. I guarantee it! Yugi can keep a secret, just between the three of us…"

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone." Yugi agreed.

"You see Yugi," Joey smirked slightly, "Tristan is suffering from 'Love Sickness'."

"AUGH!" Tristan yelled in horror. "I knew we shouldn't have told Yugi!"

Yugi just blinked at the outburst. What had he done?

"And now you're going to start laughing." Tristan growled and began to shake Yugi by his jacket. "I should kill you."

"I'm not laughing!" Yugi protested as he wiggled out of Tristan's grasp and hid behind Joey again.

"It's the girl in our class, Miho Nosaka." Joey explained. "I think you know her Yugi, she's on the library committee. She's very quiet, but you can always tell it's her by the yellow ribbon she wears in her hair."

"I think her friends call her Ribbon Girl." Yugi admitted.

"Ah…" Tristan sighed. "Lovely and tidy, Ribbon Girl."

"Well, Tristan is as bright as a box of hair." Joey continued. "He can't think of anything and needs help. Think maybe you could help him get a girls attention… maybe with something from the Game Shop?"

"Maybe." Yugi nodded slowly.

"A game shop?" Tristan mumbled. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Let's go than!" Joey grinned and dragged Tristan out the school gates.

'_A present from Tristan._' Yugi mused as he followed the two and thought of the items in the shop. '_What would make a good present? Maybe Grandpa will know._'

"We're here!" Joey's voice brought Yugi out of his musings.

"This is a waste of time Joey." Tristan sighed.

"Don't give up hope yet." Yugi said as he opened the door. "Grandpa, I'm home!"

"Hello Yugi." Solomon greeted. "Joey. Who's your friend?"

"This is Tristan." Joey said as he clapped a hand on the teens shoulder. "We need your help gramps."

"Oh?" Solomon raised an eyebrow.

"Tristan wants to tell a girl he has a crush on her but doesn't know how." Yugi clarified.

"I see." Solomon nodded. "A present full of the feelings of the opposite sex. I have just the thing for you."

"Really Grandpa?" Yugi asked with a grin.

"I told you this is how I got your grandmother." Solomon replied as he turned and began to rummage in some boxes that had yet to be organized. "If I recall, it's in this box."

As he moved items, dust kicked up and made the elderly man cough.

"Is this really a good idea?" Tristan asked.

"It'll be okay Tristan." Joey replied with a grin.

"Here it is!" Solomon exclaimed as he pulled out a box and blew the dust off of it and into the faces of Yugi, Joey, and Tristan, making them cough before he lifted the lid off. "Here."

"Is it a jigsaw puzzle?" Joey asked as he looked at the blank surface that could be broken into many pieces. "There's nothing on it, it's blank."

"Yes." Solomon nodded. "You write down your feelings and then give it to the girl all broken up. She will put the pieces together one by one, and your feelings will be revealed to her. It's very romantic."

"That's not something Tristan would do." Joey practically fell over laughing while Yugi watched un-amused. "It's not his style!"

"No, it's perfect!" Tristan said as he picked up the puzzle and placed some money on the counter. "This is just what I need, something romantic. I'll take it!"

"Glad you like it, come again." Solomon grinned. '_Works every time._'

"Wait a sec…" Tristan paused. "What do I write? I can't write a love letter. What to do? Yugi, you write it."

"What?" Yugi dropped his backpack in shock.

"My chest if filled with burning thoughts!" Tristan exclaimed. "I can't put words to it."

"I still don't get it." Yugi admitted.

"I will give this to Miho on Monday." Tristan resolved. "But I need help sorting my feelings and words."

"I don't know if I can." Yugi muttered.

"Even if I had 200 years I'd never be able to express my feelings properly." Tristan sighed in distress.

"And tomorrow's Saturday." Joey said. "You have all weekend."

"All I can do is try." Yugi said as he put his backpack down and put on an apron so he could help in the game shop with the afternoon rush. "You two may want to leave before it gets crowed in here."

"He's right." Joey nodded as he recalled getting trapped in the shop one time when it had gotten busy. "It's a madhouse between 3 and 5."

"Okay." Tristan nodded and the two left.

"Hey Grandpa." Yugi looked over to the elderly man. "Do you have another one of those puzzles by any chance?"

"Yes I do." Solomon nodded. "Got someone on your mind."

"I told you about Yami, the guy who saved me." Yugi asked, and Solomon nodded as he recalled the young man Yugi had told him about. "I want to talk to him, but I get so tongue tied. I think maybe writing things down on the jigsaw puzzle will help."

"That is a good idea." Solomon nodded. "I'll give you one once the rush dies down."

"Thanks Grandpa." Yugi smiled.

* * *

After the store closed, Yugi raced up the stairs with Tristan's 50 piece puzzle, his blank 500 piece puzzle, and ran into his room, locking the door.

"Okay, let me think." Yugi mumbled as he picked up a pencil and paper, not intent on writing anything but his final message on the puzzle. "Dear Yami, Thank you for saving me. I have a crush on you and… No."

Five hours later Yugi still hadn't had anything. For him or Tristan. He didn't even know how to ask a guy out, much less a girl. Not that he had tried.

"This is hopeless." Yugi sighed sadly.

He tossed another worn piece of paper into his small recycling bin.

"How can I tell Yami I want to get to know him without sounding like an absolute dork?" Yugi mumbled sadly.

Yugi felt helpless, but recalled that sometimes you just should be blunt, something that wasn't his strong suit.

"Maybe I should just be foreword." Yugi sighed as he picked up another piece of paper. "Yami, I would like to get to know you better. Would you meet up with me sometime? Yugi."

Feeling somewhat satisfied with his note, Yugi wrote it one the puzzle, broke the pieces apart and placed them in a box. He would give it to Yami the next time he saw him.

* * *

At school on Monday, Yugi and Joey met up with Tristan before the bell rang.

"Did you finish?" Tristan asked quietly.

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "I worked on it all weekend."

"What's it say?" Joey asked.

"You're not going to stop bugging me if I say 'no', are you?" Yugi asked.

"Nope." Tristan shook his head. "One of Joey's more annoying points."

"But that's what makes me so loveable!" Joey protested.

"Okay." Yugi sighed. "I wrote, '_My dear lovely Ribbon Girl, Your yellow ribbon is perfect. I love you more than anything in the universe. Signed, Tristan Taylor_'."

"That's nice." Tristan nodded his consent.

Yugi blushed and let his mind wandered to the puzzle box he had in his bag, hoping he would see Yami and be able to give it to him.

"So what do we do now?" Tristan asked.

"The way I see it there are three options." Yugi said. "1. Tristan gives it to Miho directly, 2. We mail it to her house, or 3. Leave it in Miho's desk for her to find."

"Leave it in her desk." Joey said immediately. "We all know Tristan doesn't have the guts to ask Miho directly, and mailing it would make Tristan seem like a stalker."

"That does sound best." Tristan agreed as he started at the gift in his hands.

"Give." Joey said as he took the box from Tristan and slid it in to Miho's desk. "It's in."

"Yea!" Yugi cheered.

"I need a burger." Tristan sighed.

* * *

Walking down the hallway was a tale, pale, female teacher with red hair and grey eyes walked down the hallway in green dress suit.

"That's Ms. Chono." a student said. "She teaches 10th grade. And she's really pretty."

"Yeah." his friend agreed. "She's wearing a lot of make-up though."

"But she expels students all the time." the first guy said. "In the last six months she's expelled 15 people."

"You're kidding." the second one gasped.

"Nope." the first student replied. "And because of that habit, she has another name."

"The Expelling Witch." the second one realized.

"Good morning Vice Principal." Ms. Chono greeted.

"Good morning Ms. Chono." Vice Principal Shakro greeted. "How did your marriage interview go yesterday?"

"He really didn't deserve me, but it's alright." Ms. Chono chuckled. "Excuse me, I've got to get to class."

"Your perfume is so strong." Vice Principal Shakro muttered to himself with a small blush. "Ms. Chono, I'd like a marriage interview with you."

* * *

Back in the classroom, Yugi and Joey had a hard time covering their snickers.

"It looks like Miho hasn't found the present yet." Joey whispered to Yugi.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded while stuffing his hand in his mouth to cover his giggles.

"Tristan is all fidgety." Joey smirked. "His face is bright red!"

"What a riot." Yugi replied. '_Everything will work out fine Tristan. Just wait and see._'

* * *

"I can't believe that man, asking about my private business!" Ms. Chono snarled as she punched the mirror in the girl's bathroom, making it shatter. "I get mad just thinking about it."

_Flashback_

_Ms. Chono was dressed in a pretty dark pink kimono, and was standing next to a man in a tuxedo. The man's name was Yoshio Maso. _

"_I can't believe I'm having a marriage interview with such a beautiful woman." Mr. Maso said as he rubbed his head nervously. "I'm honored."_

"_Oh, no way." Ms. Chono said as she turned away flirtily. _'Now praise my beauty more.'

"_You're a high school teacher right?" Mr. Maso said as Ms. Chono turned back to him. "I bet you're famous for being a beautiful teacher!"_

"_No such thing." Ms. Chono giggled as she turned away again. _'Of course I am. Now come up with some better compliments.'

_As Ms. Chono turned back to Mr. Maso, a young boy came hoping along the stone path, singing to himself. He didn't see the couple until he had bumped into Ms. Chono. Her reaction was less than pleasant. _

"_Hey!" Ms. Chono snapped as she used her leg to push the boy off her. "Be careful! You'll get my kimono dirty! Damn brats these days."_

_The boy stood up and ran away crying. _

"_It really is a problem when children are not brought up well." Ms. Chono said as she slid back into the nice lady role. _

"_Seems you're very different from what I imagined." Mr. Maso said slowly as Ms. Chono turned back to him with a twitch going on her eyebrow. "This is… too bad."_

The trash can was the angry teacher's next victim. One kick later, it was on the other side of the room with its contents all over the floor and a dent in the side.

"That man, I was planning to refuse him." Ms. Chono seethed. "The marriage interviews are my hobby. I do them to denounce and make fun of the men! I have money and beauty, but he wounded my pride."

Taking deep breaths to calm down, Ms. Chono caught a glimpse of her rubbed eye shadow in the mirror.

"Oh no!" Ms. Chono gasped as she dug her make-up refresher kit out of her purse. "It's all okay. What a nice face. Even thinking about what happened will ruin my skin. I need to relieve this stress."

With a plan in mind, Ms. Chono walked down the hallway and opened the door. Any chatter ceased immediately as she entered the room. The class stood, greeted their teacher with a bow, and sat back down.

"Well everyone, before we open our text books," Ms. Chono smiled evilly, "I'd like you to empty your bags and desk onto your desktops! This is an inspection!"

"Huh?" Joey gasped.

"What?" Yugi whispered, his mind jumping to the puzzle his bag, as well as the one in Miho's desk.

Yugi put his belongings on his desk, his hand resting on Yami's puzzle. With so many pieces, Ms. Chono would never be able to put it together in a timely manner.

Besides, Yugi had permission from the school to test games and puzzles from the game shop during break. It made it easier for his grandfather to gauge how interested students would be if he put it on the shelves before selling them to the public.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yugi watched Miho and Tristan's reactions to when she pulled the gift out of her desk. Miho was surprised and confused. Tristan was, well, sulking at the bad timing of their teacher's inspection.

'_I feel better already._' Ms. Chono inwardly smirked. '_At the sound of my voice, all the students looked terrified. Every one of them looks like a guilty criminal._'

"Come on." Ms. Chono encouraged lightly. "Bring them out."

'_I'll single out the disgusting little brats and expel them!'_ Ms. Chono thought with glee. '_Bring everything out. Cigarettes, lipstick, condoms! Heh, heh._'

Walking down the row of desk, Ms. Chono could only raise her eyebrows at the puzzle box and cards on Yugi's desk, unable to confiscate them because of his special permission from the school and his grandfather.

As she got the other side of the room, she spotted the wrapped gift on Miho's desk.

"What's this Miho?" Ms. Chono asked as she picked up the box, much to the horror of Tristan, Joey, and Yugi.

"I don't know ma'am." Miho answered quietly. "I found it in my desk."

"Really?" Ms. Chono asked as she walked back up to her desk and ripped the wrapping off before taking the lid off the box. "Ooh… it's a jigsaw puzzle."

"That teacher." Joey growled softly.

"Interesting." Ms. Chono said as she began to put it together. "I think the pieces spell out something. How exciting. '_My dear lovely Ribbon Girl, Your yellow ribbon…_' How childish."

The class laughed, all accept for Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Miho, who was now extremely embarrassed at what was happening.

'_Damn that teacher._' Tristan thought. '_She's hurting Miho._'

"The question is… who gave it to her." Ms. Chono said to the class. "We have rules about students involved in relationships, and they will be punished. This puzzle was obviously meant to start a relationship. Now, will the person who wrote this puzzle please show himself? If you do so now, I'll be tolerant."

'_Yeah right._' Yugi thought sadly.

'_I've subjected Miho to this humiliation long enough._' Tristan thought as he slowly stood up. '_The only way I can stop all of this is to claim the present. I have to reveal the secret. Farewell Miho._'

"I wrote it!" Yugi said as he shot out of his seat, inducing more laughter from the class.

'_Yugi!_' Tristan almost gasped out loud at the sudden declaration.

"Nope!" Joey stood up. "I'm the one who put it in her desk."

Both Joey and Yugi were thinking the same thing. They didn't care if they got laughed at or if Miho hated them, they would make sure that Tristan got his chance.

Tristan was touched by his friend's actions. A year ago, no one would have done that for him. Heck, a month ago it wouldn't have happened.

"Thanks, but no thanks guys." Tristan spoke up from the back of the class. "Those are my feeling written on the puzzle."

"This couldn't be the work of three people." Ms. Chono frowned. "The offender has to be one person. Someone here is lying!"

"Ma'am…" Joey said with as much respect he could muster for the woman, and it wasn't much. "None of us are lying."

"Then you won't mind if I complete the puzzle." Ms. Chono chuckled gleefully. "When the last four pieces are added, I'm sure the senders name will be revealed. When I know the name, that student will be expelled!"

"That's cruel!" Yugi burst out. "Reading other people's private thoughts is rude! It's as bad as if I took your mail from your mailbox and read it before you did."

"Are you confessing to doing that?" Ms. Chono asked with an evil look.

"No." Yugi mumbled. "It was just an example."

"That may be, but as a teacher I must know who brought this to school." Ms. Chono replied. "Personal items are not allowed. You're allowed because of your grandfather's surveys with new games."

"No you don't." Joey growled, making the teacher stop her progress.

"Watch yourself Mr. Wheeler." Ms. Chono snapped. "You're getting close to being expelled. I'll see you alone after the bell."

"That's not fair!" Yugi gasped. "What did Joey do?"

"Silence Mr. Mouto." Ms. Chono glared at the teen, who shrank if fright. "I'll be seeing you as well."

At that exact moment, the bell rang. Everyone left the room for break, Tristan being the last one to leave.

"You two seem quiet insistent on breaking the peace in my class." Ms. Chono 'mused'. "You're distracting everyone and that is against school rules."

"Ma'am, what is a 'distraction'?" Joey asked. "A rule like that would be too strict. A page turning in a math book could be a distraction, so is it against the school rules?"

"Of course not." Ms. Chono shook her head. "You need your school books to learn."

"Then why are you so against us bringing a game that will challenge our minds from home?" Joey smirked softly, reeling the teacher in.

"I need to think about that." Ms. Chono said as she realized she may have been cornered. "You may leave now Mr. Wheeler."

Joey left the room slowly, glancing back at Yugi and gave an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. Yugi smiled back weakly as the door closed.

"Do you have anything to add?" Ms. Chono smiled wickedly at Yugi.

"You didn't answer Joey's question." Yugi replied softly. "And I agree. For example, banning part time jobs are ignoring the student's needs to prepare themselves for after high school. College is expensive and you can't make it by flipping burgers all day long."

"Insolent boy!" Ms. Chono hissed as struck Yugi across the face, knocking him to the ground. "I am your teacher and you will do what I say! Now, I have a puzzle I need to finish."

Yugi whimpered as he held his cheek, knowing it would bruise.

-Rest Little One.-

Yugi gasped. That was Yami's voice, but where was he?

-In due time, but now, rest.-

Yugi suddenly felt tired and blacked out.

YU-GI-OH!

Yami stood, in control of Yugi's body and glared at the teacher.

"It's game time." Yami smirked, enjoying the startled reaction from the woman.

"Game?" Ms. Chono asked as she looked up again. "What are you suddenly blabbering about now boy?"

"If I win, no one get's expelled." Yami said, ignoring her question. "And if you win, I'll do anything you say."

"Really?" Ms. Chono said as she put down the jigsaw puzzle pieces. "A student who causes doubt in a teacher should be expelled."

"The game is a jigsaw puzzle, which you seem to be fond of right now." Yami smirked as he pulled two mirrors out of Ms. Chono's desk. "But we will be using a couple of face mirrors."

"Mirrors?" Ms. Chono questioned.

In response, Yami tossed the reflective glass up. One shattered on Ms. Chono's desk, and the other shattered on a student's desk in front of the teacher's desk.

"The rules are simple." Yami said. "The one who puts their puzzle together first wins. However, we're wearing blindfolds."

"I see." Ms. Chono said as she took a blindfold Yami was holding and sat down in the chair behind her desk, covering her eyes.

"Now…" Yami said after he was properly situated. "Let's begin."

Ms. Chono reached out to feel the glass shards, and felt a couple pieces of cloth cover the top of her hands.

"Use the gloves." Yami said as he pulled on a pair himself. "And be careful. This is a dangerous game."

"You too." Ms. Chono sneered as she pulled the gloves on and began feeling the glass pieces again, and just took off the blindfold quietly. '_Stupid kid. I can pull the blindfold off and play like that. You'd never even know._'

"This goes… here?" Yami questioned quietly as he slid two more pieces together.

"Sounds like it's going well for you." Ms. Chono said trying to hide the glee in her voice.

"I forgot to mention one more thing." Yami said. "This is a Shadow Game."

"A Shadow Game?" Ms. Chono asked, curiosity somewhat spiked. "What's that?"

"A game where if you break the rules, terrible punishment awaits you." Yami replied.

"Oh really?" Ms. Chono answered as she fit more pieces together. "I suppose I just can't tell like this."

"How's it going?" Yami asked. "I'm half done."

"Oh no! I'm going to lose!" Ms. Chono fake wailed as she picked up the last two pieces of her puzzle. '_It's such an easy game if done normally. Now… I win._'

"Bab ul-zulumat futeh.*" Yami said, making Ms. Chono start at the foreign language. "Ms. Chono, you used your position as a teacher to bully the students. You merely wear the mask of a teacher. Under that mask, you hide your ugly face!"

"What?" Ms. Chono gasped as her make-up peeled away from her face.

"Just as a mirror reflects who you see every day." Yami hissed as he stood up, still blindfolded as the Eye of Anubis appeared on his forehead. "For the people you have hurt, feel what it is to be hurt yourself!"

The eye flashed, and instead of an illusion casting itself upon the teacher, her make-up peeled completely off her face, revealing a brown and wrinkly woman underneath.

"My make-up!" Ms. Chono screamed as she covered her face and ran out the door sobbing. "My face!"

"I told you." Yami said as he took his blindfold off. "Break the rules, and you receive a terrible punishment."

Glancing around the room, Yami saw the box that Yugi's mind had marked as his, as Yami's. Going to Yugi's desk, Yami pulled off the lid to see a puzzle. With a small smirk, Yami completed the puzzle in less than two minutes.

"Oh Yugi." Yami chuckled as he read the message. "Of course I would love to meet up with you. Just leave the how, when, and where to me."

Yami sighed as he re-broke the puzzle and placed it back in its box. Laying his head on the desk, Yami relinquished control to Yugi.

Yugi sat up and rubbed his eyes. What happened? And where was Ms. Chono? Oh well. At least he could take the puzzle back and not get in trouble. It paid to be a game tester for your grandpa sometimes.

Gathering the puzzles, his and Miho's, Yugi left the room to find Joey and Tristan. He found them outside, where Tristan was asking Miho out on a date personally.

And was magnificently rejected.

But something had started between the three boys, Yugi was quiet sure of it as he chuckled at Joey's suggestion of getting a burger to help deal with Tristan's new heart ache.

* * *

*Bab ul-zulumat futeh- The Door of Darkness has been opened.

* * *

**Alverna:** End of chapter.

**Yugi:** When can I see Yami again?

**Alverna:** Next chapter.

**Atemu:** When will we kiss?

**Alverna:** That's too much spoilers. Wait and see.

**Yugi:** -whispering- In two or three chapters.

**Alverna:** Yugi!

**Yugi:** I'm sorry! -puppy dog eyes of doom-

**Atemu:** Please review while I try to save the poor writer from my Hikari's deadly puppy dog eyes. -eyes Alverna as a puddle of goo on the floor-


	8. Chapter 8: The Rare Watch Battle

**Alverna:** Chapter 8 is here!

**Yugi:** Sorry about the puppy dog eyes the end of the last chapter.

**Alverna:** I'm okay.

**Atemu:** Reviews are up. 18 for the last chapter and a grand total of 126.

**Joey:** This chapter is Season 0 Ep. 4 based. If we had done the manga version, it would have been Chapter/Duel 8. But Alverna was able to work with the Season 0 anime better.

**Seto:** Alverna does not own Yugioh. Enjoy the chapter 8.

* * *

_Kyuubi No Tenshi- No kissing for a couple more chapters. _

_dragonwolf416- Not sure. Maybe she will, maybe she won't. Maybe I'll just lock her up in the loony bin._

_HomunculiEnvyLover- There will be Tea Bashing. It will start after she officially meets Yami, subtle, and will really start to kick it in Battle City._

_Wordsorceress- Why do you think I'm not flat out basing these chapters on the season 0 episodes? Tristan only has a mild crush on Miho in the anime, and Tristan is going to end up with Duke, just like in his past life. And don't strangle Yami! I need him! And don't worry about the jigsaw puzzle, Yugi will get it to Yami. Don't worry, Yugi will know about Yami's connection to the Millennium Puzzle in a few chapters. And yes, no Tea last chapter. And if you're looking for Ms. Chono with that knife of yours, she's in the girls bathroom trying to make her make-up stay on. _

_Dinogirl- Yugi says 'You're Welcome' for telling you when they would kiss._

_BabyNinetails- The date will come soon enough. Cool your engines._

_Aqua girl 007- If I don't add the translation, someone will ask. It's just easier to post it at the end of each chapter, in my opinion. _

_SuperSpeed- Ms. Chono agreed to the game quickly because she saw strong potential of getting a student expelled._

* * *

Chapter 8: The Rare Watch Battle

* * *

Inside a room, rows and rows of rare and valuable watched stood on display in glass cases, not even out of the original plastic wrap. A man stood inside the room, oblivious to the yelling of his mother outside the door.

"Shoutarou!" she called. "Shoutarou! Are you there? Shoutarou!"

"This one is the best." Shoutarou whispered as he held up a rare light purple D-Shock watch in his hand.

* * *

"I'm off!" Yugi called into the shop as he opened the game shop door.

"Hey Yugi!" Solomon called from behind the counter.

"What grandpa?" Yugi asked as he turned, his mouth stuffed with a piece of bread.

"What do you mean, 'What grandpa'?" Solomon asked as he walked towards Yugi with a list in his hands. "For starters, you forgot your list. And second, finish eating first. Walking around while eating is bad for your digestive system."

"But I need to finish these errands before I meet everyone at one." Yugi protested as he walked out the door. "I'll inconvenience everyone if I'm late. Bye Grandpa!"

Yugi yawned as he walked down the street. His grandpa had woken him early to run some errands. Yugi himself had to get his watch battery replaced.

Coming up to the watch shop, Yugi was shocked to see a line.

'_Did everyone's watch battery fail?_' Yugi wondered as he joined the line, inching forward a little bit at a time.

"I wonder what's going on." Yugi muttered.

"It's the D-Shock Premium Collection." the guy in front of him said.

"You mean the wristwatch D-Shock?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah that's it." the man nodded. "The mystical premium collection is on a limited sale here today."

"The mystical collection…" Yugi muttered as he glanced down at his watch in his hand, which was a bit worn since he'd had it for five years. "I suppose I could get a new watch."

"You mean you didn't know about the sale?" the guy asked him.

"No." Yugi shook his head. "I was just going to get my watch battery replaced."

"Lucky you then." the man nodded.

"I guess I am." Yugi agreed as they entered the shop and the guy in front of him got his.

"Next in line please." the shopkeeper said and Yugi step up.

"You're in luck." the shopkeeper said and raised his voice. "Everyone else in line, I deeply apologize! This item, the Mystical Premium D-Shock Collection, is sold out!"

'_What was that?_' Shoutarou growled in his mind as he stared at the back of Yugi's head, not believing that some pipsqueak had gotten what he wanted.

"This is the last one?" Yugi asked as he placed his money on the counter. "That sure was a close one."

"Here." the shopkeeper smiled as he gave Yugi the last one. "Thank you very much."

"Thanks!" Yugi smiled as he reached for the box.

And hand covered the item before Yugi could grab it. Turning, Yugi saw a man with an orange sweat jacket, sunglasses, and a bandana wrapped around his head, along with multiply piercings on his left ear and nose.

"I'll be taking that." Shoutarou growled.

"What are you saying?" Yugi asked slightly angered. "I just paid for this."

"You don't deserve this watch." Shoutarou hissed as he pulled up the sleeve of his jacket, revealing ten watches of different colors.

"Th-that is..!" the shopkeeper stuttered in shock when he saw the watches.

"They're Swiss Color Watches, Special Variation." Shoutarou confirmed. "Only when these colors and designs are together are they a collection. In the whole world there are only about a hundred of these types of watch. In Japan… no… in the world, no other person has collected these rare ten types!"

Yugi shifted from side to side, feeling slight uncomfortable at the glare Shoutarou was giving him despite the sunglasses he wore.

"Do you get it?" Shoutarou asked. "That's why this D-Shock Mystical Premium collection only has meaning in the hands of a rare watch collector like me. An amateur like you who doesn't understand the meaning of rare watches should not possess it."

"No." Yugi said firmly. "I paid for it, so I'm keeping it."

"I will not forgive you!" Shoutarou growled as he grabbed Yugi by the front of his jacket.

"Stop it!" Joey said as he put a hand on Shoutarou's shoulder. "Touch my friend again and you're going to regret it."

"You want to get in my way?" Shoutarou asked.

"You may be a rare watch collector or whatever." Joey said, ignoring the angry hiss. "But you've got to obey the rules."

"What?" Shoutarou shouted as he let go of Yugi and turned to face Joey.

"Hello, police?" the shopkeeper spoke on the phone.

Shoutarou startled, knowing how messing things could get if the law got involved. Turning quickly, he ran out of the shop.

"Hey Yugi." Joey greeted. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Yugi nodded as he picked up the watch box from the off the counter. "Why are you here?"

"Just passing by when I saw that guy getting ready for a fight." Joey replied as they exited the shop. "Can I see the watch he was getting so worked up about?"

"Sure." Yugi smiled and opened the watch box.

Inside was an amethyst wrist banded watch with a crimson colored face. The numbers and clock hands were also amethyst.

"So pretty." Yugi gasped as he put it on his left wrist.

"It is pretty cool looking." Joey agreed. "You got anything else you need to do?"

"Just a couple errands for grandpa." Yugi replied. "I'll still meet you guys at the arcade at one. That is, if grandpa doesn't rope me into helping in the shop once I get back."

* * *

Yugi was able to avoid getting drafted to work in the game shop, and was able to meet Joey, Tea, and Tristan at the arcade, arriving only five minutes late.

"Let's see the watch Yugi." Tea said as soon as he arrived. "Joey told us about it."

"Okay." Yugi panted and held up his wrist. "Check it out. Isn't it great?"

"It's the first time I've ever seen a real one." Tristan said as he got a look.

"Joey was a big help though." Yugi smiled. "Standing up to that guy."

"Friends are truly worth having, huh Yugi?" Tea asked with a small smile, having pushed Yugi to make friends in the past.

"Yeah." Yugi admitted. "Now how about we go play some games?"

'_Looks like I don't have a choice._' Shoutarou thought as he watched the group enter the arcade together.

"I did it!" Yugi cheered at a Jackpot game. "Look how much came out!"

"Nice going!" Joey replied from the Zombie Slaughter game he was playing.

On the other side of a crane game, Shoutarou watched the amethyst eyed boy. Starting to move around the game, a male accidently bumped his wrist, and his watches.

"Hey!" Shoutarou snapped, proceeding to take the man into the bathroom and beat him. "Just be glad you didn't scratch my watch. If there were even a small scratch, you'd be dead."

At that moment, Yugi came into the bathroom to relieve himself of all the soda Joey insisted on buying.

"That was way too much Cola." Yugi sighed as he stepped out of the stall and moved to wash his hands. "Oh, don't want to get this wet."

Yugi took his watch off and placed it in his jacket pocket. Focusing on cleaning his hands, Yugi didn't notice Shoutarou behind him. Sliding past the boy, Shoutarou slipped his hand into Yugi's pocket, pulling out the D-Shock watch as he left the room.

"You really saved me a lot of trouble." Shoutarou smirked. "Thanks brat."

"All cleaned up." Yugi smiled. "Now for some more games."

"Hey Yugi, can I see your watch again?" Tristan asked as Yugi came up to his friend with a game over sign on his racing game screen.

"Sure." Yugi said and reached into his pocket. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Tea asked as she came up.

"I put my watch in my pocket when I washed my hands." Yugi said as he frantically dug around in all of his pockets. "It's not there anymore!"

Yami watched as Yugi frustratedly turned every pocket he had inside out. It was frustrating not knowing what happened. Then he spotted Shoutarou smirking behind a crane game, and everything became clear.

"It's gone!" Yugi cried out. "Where did it go?"

"I'll check the lost and found." Joey said as he headed towards the front of the arcade.

"And we'll start looking around here." Tristan said as he got on his hands and knees to look under the racing games.

"Okay." Yugi sighed and spotted an orange sweat shirt walking away. "Could it be…"

"Not here… not here… not here…" Tea muttered as she crawled around. "Where could it be? You just got that watch."

"It's not up front." Joey said as he came back.

"I've checked the bathroom." Tristan added. "I don't think we're going to find it."

"We have to." Tea protested. "It's really important to Yugi."

At that moment, Shoutarou bumped into Joey as he walked past.

"Sorry." Shoutarou smirked as he continued. "I thought you were that sword fighting dummy from the game."

"What was that you bastard?" Joey growled as he grabbed the guys sweat shirt.

"Joey if you have time to pick a fight, you have time to help me look for Yugi's watch." Tea snapped as she grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away.

'_Hm, it's no good._' Yugi thought as he watched the man walk away. '_I don't have any proof he took my watch._'

But when Joey set off the alarms on a game because he moved it, Yugi figured checking was worth a shot.

Yugi ran after Shoutarou, who was going down some stairs that led down to the air conditioning room. Leaning over the banister, Yugi watched as Shoutarou held up the missing watch and looked at him with a challenging smirk.

With a soft growl, Yugi followed down the flight of stairs.

* * *

Back upstairs, Tea, Tristan, and Joey were still looking, but quickly losing hope.

"Where'd Yugi go?" Tea asked.

"No clue." Joey replied. "Maybe he's searching the bathrooms again."

* * *

Inside the air conditioning room, Yugi was trying to reason with Shoutarou so he could get his watch back. Trying being the key word.

"Give it back!" Yugi said as he tried to grab the D-Shock. "Give it back!"

"This is mine." Shoutarou said as he held the watch out of reach.

"But that's-" Yugi was cut off as Shoutarou delivered a strong knee to his stomach.

"See what happens?" Shoutarou asked as he watched Yugi get to his feet. "This watch is mine, you brat."

"No it's not." Yugi weakly protested.

"It's mine!" Shoutarou yelled as he punched Yugi in the face, making the boy fall to the ground before kicking him. "Just obtaining a mystical item is the greatest high!"

Yugi gasped in pain as he settle onto the floor again, holding his bruised side. Shoutarou chuckled and turned to walk away.

Yami growled from within the depths of the Millennium Puzzle. Enough was enough. Focusing his energy, Yami gave himself a separate body from Yugi, instead of the puzzle forcing him into one. He wouldn't be able to hold this body for long, but it would have to do.

YU-GI-OH

"It's not opening." Shoutarou hissed as he tried to open the door. "Why won't it open?"

"It's game time." Yami said, getting the man's attention.

Yugi breathed in unsteadily. Yami was there. How did he know? When did he get here? Unable to think straight anymore, Yugi just lay there, fading in and out of blackness.

Turning around, Shoutarou was shocked to see not one, but two people with spiky tri-colored hair in the room. One was the boy he had just beaten, and the other had a more mature, more dangerous, feeling about him.

"I don't care how many of you there are!" Shoutarou growled as he ran foreword. "I'll pound you all to pieces."

"That's dangerous." Yami smirked.

Shoutarou stopped short as a giant pendulum came rushing right in front of him. For the first time he glanced around, noting he really wasn't in the A.C room anymore. There were giant gears and cranks, much like the inside of a coo-coo clock.

"What the hell is this?" Shoutarou asked angrily.

"You're going to play a game with me." Yami replied.

"What!?" Shoutarou snapped.

"However, it will be a Shadow Game." Yami smirked. "We'll be wagering the D-Shock watch you stole."

"Don't f*ck with me bastard." Shoutarou hissed as his grip tightened on the watch.

At that moment, a coo-coo clock bird popped out of the floor and used its beak to grab the watch out of his grasp, taking it back into the floor where the doors to it closed.

"My D-Shock!" Shoutarou gasped as he tried to pry the doors open.

"But it's not really yours, now is it?" Yami asked with a raised eyebrow. "But if you win this game, I'll acknowledge it as yours."

"Game you say?" Shoutarou demanded.

"Well?" Yami asked, being mindful of Yugi's condition, not intending for it to get any worse. "Do you accept?"

"I'll play any game you've got." Shoutarou replied as he got to his feet.

"No need to be so angry." Yami smiled evilly. "The rules to this game are simple. At the start of the game, the same pigeon from before will appear. The D-Shock's stop watch will activate. The one who stops it closes to ten seconds wins."

"That's it?" Shoutarou asked in disbelief.

"However, if you pass ten seconds," Yami continued with a small head shake, "the pendulum will pass by right next to the D-Shock. You know what will happen if you're too slow, right? Whether you do this or not is up to you."

"Don't mock me!" Shoutarou snapped, hiding his fear of the risk of pendulum taking off his hand should he fail. "Of course I'm in!"

"Alright." Yami nodded. "Who'll start?"

"I will!" Shoutarou growled.

"Understood." Yami nodded. "Then… start."

GAME START

The pigeon popped out, and the stop watch started. The seconds went by, and just before ten second, Shoutarou shot forward and clicked the stop button, avoiding the swinging pendulum a second later. Looking at the watch, he saw it read 9.35 seconds.

"How's that?" Shoutarou grinned.

"You're good." Yami said simply as the pigeon pulled back into the ground. "Now it's my turn. Start."

The bird came back up with the stop watch going.

'_Let's see the gutsiness you had earlier._' Shoutarou thought before seeing that Yami had his eyes closed and wasn't even looking at the time. '_What?_'

As the pendulum came down, Yami opened his eyes and shot his hand forward. Pulling away with just milliseconds to spare, the pendulum missed his hand. Looking at the time, Yami smirked when he saw it read 9.95 seconds.

"9.95 seconds?!" Shoutarou shouted.

"Looks like I win." Yami said.

"No! This was just a test!" Shoutarou growled. "The next one will the real one!"

"Test?" Yami questioned, but figured out why. "I see. Very well then."

"Wait." Shoutarou hissed and walked over to where Yami was. "This time, I'm doing it from here."

"Okay." Yami chuckled as he walked over to where the man had once been. "Start."

The bird popped out of the hole again, stop watch active.

'_I figured out his winning strategy._' Shoutarou smirked. '_One side is more favorable. This side allows your hand to escape at the last minute. I thought it would be harder with the upside down numbers, but the switch is the most important thing._'

"Alright… now!" Shoutarou said out loud as he reached for the watch.

'_Wait!_' Shoutarou realized. '_There's something different from before!_'

At that moment, the pendulum came swinging down.

'_The pendulum is coming from the other side!_' Shoutarou gasped. '_If I stand here, I'll be in the way!_'

Shoutarou tried to move his hand out of the way, but it was too late. The pendulum came past, taking the top part of his skin off his hand. Shoutarou screamed in pain.

"Too bad." Yami said, extremely grateful that Yugi had fallen asleep during his own turn. "I suppose I'll be taking this back after all."

"Stop!" Shoutarou snarled as he closed his good hand over Yami's wrist. "There's no way I'm giving this up. Forget the game. The D-Shock is mine!"

"How pathetic." Yami said quietly as the Eye of Anubis began to glow on his forehead. "Bab ul-zulumat futeh.*"

"What?" Shoutarou gasped.

"Penalty Game!" Yami said as light enveloped the man. "Obsession Transformation!"

Shoutarou yelled in shock, bringing his wounded hand up to shield his eyes. As the light faded, his eyes widened in shock to see gears and winces in his hand instead of flesh and blood.

"What is this?" Shoutarou yelled as he pulled up his sleeves.

All of his watches became interlaced with his skin. He was becoming a machine, a watch.

"I don't like this!" Shoutarou screamed his glasses slid off his face to reveal clock face eyes. "Somebody save me!"

Yami shook his head as he took back Yugi's D-Shock watch and placed it on the boy's wrist. Gathering his energy Yami summoned the shadows to heal Yugi's injuries. After finishing, Yami knew the boy would wake soon, so he carried him out of the room and up the stairs.

Yugi stirred the level before the arcade games, so Yami stopped and set him on the ground. Gently holding the boy steady, Yami watched as Yugi opened his eyes.

"Yami?" Yugi whispered when he saw the familiar crimson eyes.

"Yes Yugi." Yami replied softly.

"What happened?" Yugi asked as he steadied himself.

"I got your watch back." Yami replied. "I saw your friends looking for it upstairs and you going down the stairs. So I thought I would see if you needed help."

"Thanks." Yugi smiled as he looked at his watch.

"As much as I hate to be a spoil sport, it's already 4 pm." Yami sighed.

"Already?" Yugi gasped.

"Yep." Yami nodded. "I can make sure you get home safe."

"Really?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"Sure." Yami nodded.

"Thanks for helping me Yami." Yugi said.

"You're welcome Little One." Yami smiled at Yugi's blush.

The two walked in silence for a time, just enjoying the others company.

"Uh, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes?" Yami replied.

"I… um…" Yugi stuttered. "I… um… was… uh… wondering…"

"Yes." Yami prompted.

"Uh…" Yugi felt his face heat up. "Um… wait here!"

Yami blinked as he watched Yugi dash into the game shop. When had they gotten here? Less than a minute later, Yugi ran back outside with a box in his hands.

"Here." Yugi pushed the box into Yami's hands. "This is for you."

"Thank you." Yami nodded and opened the box. "A puzzle?"

"Yeah." Yugi blushed.

"Thank you." Yami grinned and sat down on the front step. "I love games."

"Me too." Yugi grinned as he watched Yami's hands fly and finish the puzzle in less than five minutes. "Wow."

Yami silently read the message he had read two days ago. Suddenly Yugi felt like his idea was a bad one.

"I'd love to spend more time with you Yugi." Yami finally spoke.

"Really?" Yugi asked, feeling hopeful.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "I think there's a new museum exhibit opening in a few weeks. Maybe we could go to that. But in the meantime, how about I drop by and we can try a spur of the moment walk in the park or ice cream trip?"

"Sounds great." Yugi smiled.

"I'll see you later than." Yami smiled back and held up the completed puzzle. "Is it okay if I keep this?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yes." Yami agreed. "Until we meet again Little One."

"Bye." Yugi whispered as he watched Yami walk down the street before turning and entering the shop.

Once Yugi had gone inside, Yami let himself be drawn back into the puzzle. Giving himself his own body drained him of his energy, especially since he wasn't trying to draw energy from Yugi. Placing the puzzle with Yugi's request in his soul room, Yami watched as Yugi's friends entered the shop with relieved expressions at seeing their friend safe.

Oops. Forgot about them. Oh well.

Now to plan where and when he could meet Yugi next.

* * *

*Bab ul-zulumat futeh- The Door of Darkness has been opened.

* * *

**Alverna:** End of Chapter. Must... keep... self... from... fangirling!

**Bakura:** Uh-oh. Should we hide?

**Ryou:** Maybe. I think she'll lose it if she sees Atemu/Yami and Yugi.

**Marik:** Let's go get them!

**Malik:** NO! If you want a still coherent author that can keep writing her stories, you'll leave everyone be.

**Marik:** Fiddlesticks. Any who, please review and let us know how the chapter is.


	9. Chapter 9: The Wild Gang

**Magi Magi Magician Gal:** And here is Chapter 9.

**Ryou:** Yeah! And what's with the name change?

**MMMG:** In case you haven't read my most recent chapter of 'Son of Ra' (chapter 6) or my profile, my parents snooped around and found my FanFiction account. Apparently this is a 'waste of time and brain cells'.

**Bakura:** No it's not!

**MMMG:** Tell them that.

**Marik:** Okay! -runs out of room-

**Malik:** Maybe he'll torture them in their dreams.

**MMMG:** I'd be happy if he did.

**Ryou: **This chapter has content from Yugioh! manga duel/chapters 11 & 12, and pieces from Season 0 Ep. 9. And thanks for the 15 reviews from the last chapter. That's raised the total to 144.

**Bakura:** MMMG/Alverna doesn't own Yugioh. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_psychicgirl32: Currently, I don't think the rating will change, but it may if I get some courage. _

_Kyubbi No Tenshi: Coolness points received. And no, we're not Facebook so you can't 'Like' me. But you can Favorite me._

_Wordsorceress: No jelaousy yet. That's next chapter when the gang meets Yami. Oops, spoiler! I don't know if Yugi will figure out his black outs or if Yami will just tell him. Or maybe I do but I'm not telling. And good luck with your stories and school. _

_Killer-Fangirl: Release the poor cat!_

_xxxMKJ001: Don't worry, I fail at not fangirling all the time too._

_yugioh4ever: In 1-3 chapters._

* * *

Chapter 9: The Wild Gang

* * *

Yugi sighed as he glanced over at Joey's desk. For some odd reason, the blond wasn't in school. It had been a normal day. Ride the bus to school, arrive, greet friends, but Joey wasn't there for whatever reason.

"This is bad!" Tristan groaned as the group sat together on break. "Why is Joey absent? He's got super-human health, despite his test scores."

"His health is his good point." Tea agreed. "He's never missed school."

"This is the first time I've known him to be absent." Yugi mumbled.

"I kind of miss him when he's gone." Tea admitted.

"Tristan, do you have any idea where he is?" Yugi asked hopefully.

"I don't know how to contact him." Tristan shook his head. "He keeps too much to himself sometimes. But I do know where he lives. I can go to his house after school."

"Good idea." Tea nodded. "I'll come with."

"Me too." Yugi piped up. "I don't have work today."

* * *

After school, the group began the trek to Joey's house.

"Tristan, you and Joey have known each other pretty well since middle school right?" Yugi asked as they walked.

"Yeah." Tristan nodded as they walked. "But he almost never invited me to his place. I've been there once, a long time ago."

"You said the grey apartment buildings right?" Tea asked.

"We're here." Tristan replied. "If I recall correctly, it's the first door on the third floor."

After going up the step, Tea quickly located the door plaque that read 'Wheeler'.

"Excuse me!" Tristan called as he knocked, but received no response.

"Maybe no one is home?" Yugi offered.

"But the door is unlocked." Tea noted as she turned the handle.

"I'll just peak in." Tristan whispered as he moved his slight line level to the door crack. "I thought his family was at work during the day."

A brown object flew at the door and broke, making Yugi and Tea back away with small screams as Tristan held the door steady.

"You damn -hic- brat!" a man's slurred voice shouted. "Why have you been -hic- gone the past two days?"

"Sorry to bother you!" Tristan said hurriedly as he shut the door and followed a running Yugi and Tea to a nearby park.

"What a surprise." Yugi panted as he held his hands on his knees.

"Hey…" Tea turned to Tristan. "Was that…"

"Yes, that's Joey's dad." Tristan sighed. "He's always been that way, from what I have heard. It's why Joey never invites friends over."

"Well, he's not at home." Yugi said. "Joey's dad said that he had been gone for the past two days."

"Where could he be?" Tea muttered.

"Let's keep looking." Tristan said, and set off down the street.

* * *

After hours of searching through all the arcades and food courts in the city, Yugi felt ready to give up.

"No good." Tristan sighed. "He's not in any of the usual places."

"Oh Joey." Yugi sighed as he sat down on a nearby bench.

"He never really changes." Tristan groaned. "I thought he got better when we entered high school."

"If bullying Yugi was 'better'," Tea gasped, ignoring Yugi's squeal of protest, "then he was even worse in middle school?"

"Watch where you're going!" a rude voice said.

"S-s-s-sorry!" another voice stuttered.

"Eh, that's okay." a third said. "If you've got some money."

"Those are Rintama High uniforms." Tristan said as he spotted a group of kids wearing grey school uniforms. "As usual, the bad ones always gather together. They're all the same. We should get out of here."

"B-b-but…" Yugi pointed at the group, which was now kicking their victim, except for one. "It's Joey!"

"What's he doing with those people?" Tea asked quietly as they watched a kid in sunglasses and a hat take money from the victim's wallet.

"Let's head back to base." the kid with the sunglasses and hat, Kane, said as he wrapped an arm around Joey's shoulders. "You'll like it Joey. It's a nice place called J'z."

Yugi couldn't take it anymore. Why was Joey with these creeps? And without warning?

"Joey!" Yugi called as he ran after the group, making sure to stop away from striking distance of hands and feet. "Why weren't you in school? And why are you with these people?"

The grey clothed people plus Joey stopped walking, and Joey glanced back over his shoulder to see the young male.

"You know these people Joey?" Kane asked as he inhaled a cigarette.

"Nope." Joey replied flatly. "I don't know him. Never seen him before. Let's go."

"Joey!" Yugi called.

A tall kid with blue hair stepped in front of Joey's walking path.

"Joey, you've calmed down." the kid commented. "And you've gone soft. You shouldn't let some brat from Domino High follow you around. Not if you want to go to Rintama High."

'_That guy!_' Tristan gasped. '_If I recall correctly, he hung out with Joey in middle school. Hirutani. Why is Joey with that guy now?_'

"Joey, walk home with us!" Yugi begged.

"Hirutani, that brat is annoying." Kane sighed. "Joey doesn't know him."

"Heh." Hirutani chuckled and gave a nodded.

"I'm tired of your whining you little brat!" Kane shouted as he leapt foreword and punched Yugi in the face.

"Yugi!" Tristan gasped as Yugi was thrown, landing hard on his back. "Bastard!"

"Don't be friendly or stress out my friend Joey." Kane chuckled. "Don't make any noise, or show your face around again. If you do, I'll kill you!"

"Are you okay Yugi?" Tea asked as she helped Yugi sit up.

"Joey." Yugi whispered softly, but the blond didn't budge.

"Joey, you're scum!" Tea screamed as she stood up. "You're just awful! I was wrong about you. You'll never change!"

"Open your eyes!" Tristan added as he helped Yugi up. "What's wrong with you?"

"Let's go Joey." Kane said, wrapping an arm around Joey's shoulder and led him away.

At a nearby park, Tea pressed a damp cloth to Yugi's swollen cheek, making him wince in pain.

"Come on Yugi." Tea scolded gently. "Hold still. Just leave the cloth on your face."

"Thanks." Yugi nodded and held the damp cloth still. "That sure was surprising."

"Getting punched in the face?" Tea asked.

"No." Yugi shook his head. "Joey's reaction. Why did he do that? Or, not do anything? I still don't believe it. Why would he be friends with those guys?"

"They're his old friends." Tristan replied sadly. "Joey used to be really bad. In middle school we'd spend our time picking fights. That's how we learned how to brawl. And there was always this one guy named Hirutani.

"I thought he cut them off when we entered high school. Why did he return to them now? Maybe Joey always admired Hirutani. I never did. Those guys are nothing but trouble, picking on weaklings. But he chose them, not us. Is he ever coming back?"

'_Tristan._' Yugi thought sadly before holding the Millennium Puzzle tightly in his hands. '_My friendship with Joey started because of this puzzle. I believe…_'

"Joey hasn't changed." Yugi proclaimed with a smile. "I know it."

"Yugi…" Tristan mumbled in surprise before smiling. "You're right. He's just not that kind of guy."

"I'm going to bring Joey back!" Yugi said as he stood up, giving Tea back her cloth.

"I'll go to." Tea smiled.

"We'll all go." Tristan said. "Now where could they be?"

"Didn't they say something about a place called J'z?" Yugi asked.

"Let's go than." Tea said as they set out.

* * *

Across town, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea found J'z, and a Rintama student just left the building to have a smoke.

"Easy." Tristan smirked and came up behind the guy. "Yo."

"Huh?" the guy turned around and received as fist in the face before being pinned up against the wall of an alley.

"Tell me why Joey is hanging out with you Rintama jerks." Tristan growled, only to be met with silence. "Answer me!"

"I don't know." the guy shrugged.

"Tell me or I'll kill you!" Tristan hissed, his eyes darkening dangerously.

"Eep!" the male squeaked. "Okay! I'll tell."

* * *

Inside J'z, the Rintama High Gang laughed and drank beer. Joey was sitting quietly against a wall.

"Joey, we've got to celebrate you joining the group." Hirutani smiled. "Let's start a huge street brawl."

"Where are we going to do that?" a member questioned.

"Hey Hirutani," Kane came up, "you're cig went out. Take one of mine."

Joey followed Kane with his eyes, glaring the whole time.

"What is it Joey?" Kane asked when he noticed. "Why are you staring at me?"

Joey just turned his head away without saying a word.

'_Hirutani wanted to expand the influence of the group, so he brought in an old friend._' Kane thought. '_This Joey guy. But he's so disrespectful._'

Coming out of his thoughts, Kane saw Joey glaring at him again.

"You've been acting weird for a while Joey." Kane commented, and that time Joey didn't turn away, but his glare did intensify.

'_Luckily, Hirutani had the upper hand in bargaining._' Kane grinned as he recalled the group cornering Joey on his way home a couple days ago. '_When he announced one of the terms… Ha! Ha! Yeah, Joey's face went pale! Hirutani said we were going to sneak up on all his friends from Domino High and attack them! Ha! Eh, wha?_'

Joey stood up suddenly and walked over to Kane.

"In the end, I can't forgive you." Joey said in a low voice before catching Kane in a strong right hook that knocked him out. "For hitting my friend, I can _never_ forgive you!"

"You finally look like your old self Joey." Hirutani chuckled and sighed sadly. "But I'm sorry you chose to antagonize us. Get him boys! We'll teach him a lesson even if we have to kill him in the process!"

Joey growled softly as he found himself surrounded by gang members on all sides. Things were starting to look bad.

"Great." Joey smirked as he saw he was up against five other people, not counting Hirutani, who had hung back.

Joey glanced around until one of the thugs lunged at him. Joey dodged and hit instead of throwing the first blow. Things went well until someone hit him on the head from behind. Dog-piling him, Joey was quickly pinned to the ground.

"Alright, let's go." Hirutani ordered as he opened the back door. "We'll take him to the execution grounds."

* * *

Outside, Tristan knocked out the Rintama Gang member they had nabbed. Turning to the entrance, the group ran inside.

'_I knew Joey hadn't changed._' Yugi thought. '_He was cornered and threatened. He would never betray us. We have to save him._'

"Yugi, Tea, it's too dangerous for you two." Tristan said as he came to some stairs. "I'm going in alone."

"But Tristan!" Yugi protested.

"I don't want to worry about you while I'm fighting!" Tristan explained. "Yugi, we're friends. But this is going to get rough. So please wait here with Tea."

"Okay." Yugi nodded. "Be careful Tristan."

"Will do." Tristan relied and charged down the stairs. "Here I come! I'm here to take you home Joey!"

Looking around, Tristan saw the room was empty. Except for the guy who had punched Yugi. He was out cold on the ground. Growling, Tristan raced back up the stairs.

"No one is there!" Tristan called as he scaled the last part. "It's empty."

"What?" Yugi gasped.

"It looked like there was a fight of some sort in there." Tristan continued. "I'm not sure of everything, but I think Joey's in trouble."

"Let's split up and look for him." Tea said.

"Good idea." Yugi nodded.

"If you do find them, call my cell." Tristan added. "You can't fight these guys."

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

Splitting off, the three ran in different directions.

'_We'll find you Joey._' Yugi thought. '_I promise._'

* * *

In an old abandoned warehouse, Joey sighed and tugged on his wrists. They were tied to an old pipe in the ceiling with a rope. So far, the gang had taken turns beating him, occasionally going 2-4 people at a time.

"You look good Joey." Hirutani observed Joey's bruised face.

"Everything around here looks good." Joey chuckled as best he could. "Compared to these baboons you call underlings, that is."

Hirutani gave a brisk nod and the beatings began again.

"Joey, you haven't changed since middle school." Hirutani said as he watched. "I always hate that we think the same way. Even so, we had nothing to fear when we were partners in middle school.

"We had lots of underlings, but there was one thing I could never do. You were my underling, and yet I forgot to educate you."

"I knew it; you brought me here to teach me." Joey smirked. "What's wrong? Is it over? I don't remember a thing. I'm pretty tough, so try doubling your efforts."

"Don't worry, we've got a special menu." Hirutani smirked back. "A full course of beating some sense into you."

Joey's eyes widened as each member pulled out a black hand-held item that had a couple of prongs on one end.

"They're 200,000 volt stun guns." one guy said, relishing the fact he had gotten them off of his policeman father. "Hitting this switch opens the current. If we go too far, you'll die and won't even remember this lesson. Have a taste."

"You piece of crap!" Joey shouted as he kicked the guy in the face and knocked him out, thankful the Rintama idiots had forgotten to tie his feet down.

"You…" one of remaining guys growled and held his open charged stun gun close to Joey's neck.

* * *

"GAAAAH!"

Yugi stopped in the rain when he heard the scream of pain, knowing it was Joey.

Yami watched Yugi in a spirit form next to the boy, knowing Yugi wouldn't be able to see him unless allowed. He had heard the scream to and looked around. There were lots of warehouses around, and the sound seemed to be coming from everywhere.

'_Maybe if I wish hard enough,_' Yugi thought, Yami hearing it due to their connection, '_the puzzle might be able to find him. Tell me where Joey is._'

Spreading his magic, Yami was able to quickly locate Joey, and showed Yugi the picture in his mind. A warehouse that was filled with puddles, Joey tied up and being tortured by the Rintama gang members, and how to get there.

A sudden drain of energy made Yugi gasp as the vision of the warehouse, and his own eye sight faded.

YU-GI-OH!

Yami made sure Yugi was sleeping in his soul room before entering the warehouse. It was too dangerous for his light.

"He won't scream anymore." one guy said. "Look at him twitch!"

"Finish it." Hirutani ordered.

"But if he takes anymore he'll die." another member responded.

"Kill him!" Hirutani ordered.

"Stop!" Yami shouted as he stepped out of the rain and into a sheltered part of the building that wasn't wet.

"Huh?" Hirutani turned to see Yami.

'_How dare you hurt Yugi's friend._' Yami thought angrily, seeing the unresponsive blond.

"It's that brat who saw us with Joey earlier." Hirutani noted. "When Joey went missing, this kid came to 'save' him."

The gang members laughed as Hirutani stepped closer to Yami.

"Boy, this place ain't for kids!" Hirutani roared as he caught Yami off guard and punched his face.

Wincing, Yami quickly got to his knees while the shadows healed his cheek. Grabbing a medal bar, he placed it in just a certain way before tying the Millennium Puzzle over the head of the gang member Joey had knocked out.

"Now it's my turn." Yami stood and got onto a tire with a smirk. "It's game time."

"A game?" Hirutani asked.

"Haven't you noticed I placed a 'timed land mine' around your feet somewhere?" Yami questioned. "The timer is around here somewhere. The countdown has already begun."

"A land mine?" a gang member questioned. "What the heck is he talking about?"

"Can you find the switch in time?" Yami chuckled. "If you can, you win, and can kill me in any way that you see fit. But if you don't, you will suffer a penalty game and be the next victims of the land mine."

GAME START!

"This brat is bluffing." a member proclaimed. "I'll hit him with my stun gun."

"Wait!" Hirutani shouted "Don't use that!"

"Huh?"

"He's not bluffing." Hirutani replied. "Look. We're all standing in the rain. He lured us into this position by allowing you to hit him. Using a stun gun would send 200,000 volts of electricity from our fingertips to our feet. With a 'land mine' like that, he could be all of us."

Yami blinked at Hirutani's explanation. That wasn't quiet it. Close, but not quiet it.

"I see the switch." Hirutani proclaimed. "We can't use our stun guns, be we can use our fists. We win you brat. Your 'penalty game' will be death!"

"Times up, and you haven't found the switch." Yami replied as he group began to charge him, making them stop. "I win. And the switch will soon flip."

"Ow…" a low moan caught everyone's attention.

Turning, they saw the guy Joey had knocked out. His arm was supported up by the piece of medal Yami had grabbed earlier, his stun gun still turned on. Water was dripping on to his face since Yami had tied the Millennium Puzzle to a chain that had water running down it.

"The switch is his arm!" Hirutani realized.

"Huh?" the guy jerked, the metal supporting his arm giving away.

"Don't wake up!" Hirutani yelled.

"And the switch it flipped." Yami smiled.

The stun gun hit the floor and shocked all of the gang members. After a few seconds, Yami turned off the switch with a touch of magic, leaving the gang unconscious.

GAME OVER

Walking over to Joey, Yami cut the rope holding his wrists and lowered him to the ground.

'_Time to give control back._' Yami sighed softly, and gently pulled Yugi's soul back into his body, while Yami went back to his spirit state next to Yugi's shoulder.

At that moment, Tea and Tristan came up to the building.

"Yugi!" Tristan called as he ran over, Tea hot on his heels. "Joey!"

"Is he okay?" Tea added.

"Tea, Tristan." Yugi turned.

"You're not hurt?" Tea asked.

"No." Yugi shook his head. "I'm worried about Joey though."

"Uh…" Joey moaned as he stirred.

"Joey!" Yugi smiled as Joey opened his eyes. "You're okay!"

"Yugi!" Joey smiled back as he sat up and hugged his friend. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay." Yugi hugged back. "We know you were cornered and forced to do this."

"We're just glad to have you back." Tristan said as he helped Joey to his feet.

"Let's go home." Tea smiled.

* * *

After making sure Joey got home, Tristan and Tea went separate walkways from Yugi.

'_What a day._' Yugi sighed. '_Maybe we can get some peace and quiet now. And maybe I'll see Yami this evening! I'd better take a shower._'

Yami chuckled as he floated along next to Yugi. It was amusing to watch his partner.

After Yugi had his shower, Yami gave himself a body outside the game shop, and knocked on the door.

Yugi opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Yami." Yugi greeted.

Yami stared for a few seconds. Yugi was wearing a red button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows and black slacks instead of his Domino High uniform. And _man_, did he look good in it.

"Hello Yugi." Yami smiled back, recovering. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Maybe." Yugi whispered back, suddenly feeling shy.

"Would you like to get some ice cream?" Yami asked, relishing the blush on Yugi's face.

"Yeah." Yugi grinned, his eye lighting up. "Grandpa, I'm going out for a little bit."

"Be back before 10." Solomon called back.

"Okay!" Yugi replied and shut the door.

"The DQ had a new blizzard flavor." Yami said as they walked down the street, thankful that he could tap into Yugi's computer and internet without it having to be turned on.

"What is it?" Yugi asked.

"Pop Rock A-mania." Yami replied, amused at the way the candy was supposed to make you feel like electricity was exploding inside of you.

"Really?" Yugi giggled.

"Yep." Yami nodded. "Want to give it a try?"

"Okay." Yugi nodded.

Ten minutes later, the two were having a spoon battle over who got the last piece of ice cream in the bottom of the cup.

"It's mine I tell you." Yami playfully growled.

"Not on my watch." Yugi replied.

"I should hope not." Yami replied as his eyes flicked to Yugi's D-Shock.

Yugi followed Yami's gaze and instantly regretted it. Yami had gotten the last bit of DQ blizzard on his spoon.

"Aw." Yugi pouted, and found the spoon in front of his face.

"Open up." Yami prompted, and Yugi's jaw slackened.

"Thanks." Yugi giggled after swallowing the last bite.

"You're welcome." Yami replied as he used a napkin to wipe access ice cream off his face, giving a clean on to Yugi. "Want to walk around in the park, or head back?"

"Park." Yugi replied immediately. "Sugar makes me a tad bit hyper."

"Oh no." Yami groaned dramatically. "What have I done?"

"If you play tag with me, it will wear off faster." Yugi giggled as the sugar rush began to set in.

"Okay." Yami sighed and tapped Yugi's shoulder. "You're it."

A good half hour of tag wore the two down. Sitting down next to a tree, Yami chuckled when Yugi flopped down next to him.

"That was fun." Yugi panted as he leaned onto Yami's shoulder.

"It was." Yami agreed. "As much as I want to stay here with you, I should get you home before your grandpa calls the cops."

"Aw." Yugi pouted again as he checked the time, 9:45 PM. "Okay then."

"I had fun Yugi." Yami said he helped Yugi up, but didn't let go of his hand.

"Me too." Yugi smiled, not really caring that Yami hadn't let go.

"Think we can do this again?" Yami asked hopefully.

"Of course." Yugi nodded eagerly.

"I'll contact you then." Yami replied as he saw they were at the game shop again. "It's a date, Little One."

"Date?" Yugi whispered.

"Yes." Yami replied. "I believe that's what the term is when two people spend time alone together is."

"It is." Yugi nodded.

"I'll see you later then." Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead. "Stay safe."

"I will." Yugi replied and headed inside.

Once the door shut, Yami allowed his body to be drawn back into the puzzle. He watched Yugi grin and do a dance on his way to his room. Once in his pjs, (Yami looked away), Yugi smiled and sighed, lying back on his bed with the puzzle still around his neck.

He sat up suddenly, as if struck by lightning.

"Oh my Ra!" Yugi squeaked in delight. "He kissed me!"

Yami laughed and decided to use a sleep spell so Yugi wouldn't be tired for school the next day. Yugi's eyes dropped and his head hit the pillow. Yami sighed and gently brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face.

He had to tell Yugi he dwelt within the puzzle.

Soon.

* * *

**MMMG:** I just loved the last part. My imagination, all of it. And the DQ Blizzard did exist back when I was 12 or somewhere along that age.

**Yugi:** It wasn't a lip kiss.

**MMMG:** That's after Shadi. Oops! Spoiler.

**Atemu:** After meeting Shadi in the museum, or after Shadi's shadow game?

**MMMG:** That's too much spoiler! I'm not telling!

**Joey:** Oh well.

**Seto:** Please review and let us know how you liked this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: The Man from Egypt

**MMMG:** And here is Chapter 10.

**Joey:** Good. What happens?

**Seto:** The gang gets to meet Yami and-

**MMMG:** STOP! No more spoilers! This chapter is based from Yugioh! manga duel/chapter 13, Season 0 Ep. 5, & 'How did it come to this?' chapter 16.

**Serenity:** Alverna thanks the 17 reviewers from last chapter, the total has been raised to 162.

**Mokuba:** Alverna does not own Yugioh! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_dragonwolf416: Shadi's shadow game for this chapter is a combo of both. His challenge to Yami will be a combo of both, but it will probably lean more towards the manga version._

_Wordsorceress: I don't know who paid. I'm not too worried about it, and NO, they didn't shoplift. You're being pervy, Yami respects Yugi's privacy and waits until Yugi is clothed before looking out again. And chill about Yami telling Yugi, it will happen. And I was waiting for this chapter to add another dream. Egyptian items, Egyptian dream._

_Aqua girl 007: Sorry you thought the date was short and confusing. I didn't feel the first one needed a whole chapter to itself._

_UgunsGreka Fans: Close, but not quite. As for Yami and tech, he is using Yugi's memories to know how everything works._

_BabyNinetails: Seto is scheduled to come in chapter 25._

_And for all who fangirled last chapter, I have the same problem. And you're welcome for the kiss spoiler._

* * *

Chapter 10: The Man from Egypt

* * *

"Yugi, come out here." Solomon called to his grandson. "You still have to eat breakfast before going to school."

"Coming grandpa." Yugi called giddily.

It had been a couple weeks since Yami had taken Yugi out for ice cream. Since then, Yami had come over every two or three days and taken Yugi out. Sometimes they went for walks in the park or to the arcade. But Yami had yet to take Yugi out to get ice cream again.

And every single date ended with a kiss. The forehead, the cheek, the back of his hand, Yami always gave him one. Last time he had gotten Yugi on the neck, claiming to have been aiming for the cheek. Yugi couldn't help but wonder if the next one would be on the lips.

"You happy this morning." Solomon noted.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "It's going to be a great day."

"I'm glad you think that." Solomon replied and handed Yugi the daily newspaper. "Have a look at this."

Yugi glanced at the writing to see that an Egyptian excavation was showing what they had found in the Domino Museum for the next few months.

"Grandpa, I already knew about the excavation." Yugi mumbled. "You've been going on about it for the past week."

"I know." Solomon nodded. "But Professor Yoshimori is a friend of mine. He's invited us to go tomorrow, with all of the big company names."

"Really?" Yugi gasped.

"Yes." Solomon nodded. "You can invite your friends if you want."

"Yea!" Yugi cheered and popped a piece of toast into his mouth. "I've got to run. See you after school grandpa!"

"Finish eating first!" Solomon called as his grandson ran out the door. "Kids."

* * *

"An Egyptian exhibit?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Yugi replied as he sat on one of the desks. "Starting tomorrow, Domino Museum will be hosting the exhibit for a few months."

"That sounds fun." Tea smiled. "Maybe we could go later. The opening night is for all the big named companies, like Kaiba Corp."

"Actually, the professor who found the tomb is a friend of my grandpa." Yugi grinned. "He invited grandpa and me to the exhibit tomorrow, and grandpa said I could bring some of my friends with!"

"Way cool." Joey grinned.

"Didn't this professor guy find a mummy?" Tristan asked.

"A mummy?" Joey asked, turning a little pale. "I don't want to get cursed!"

"Egypt is so mysterious." Tea commented as she ignored the daily squabble between Joey and Tristan. "Yugi, your puzzle was found in Egypt right?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded as he gently held the treasure. "Grandpa found my Millennium Puzzle in a pharaoh's tomb."

"Didn't he say the guides with him died?" Tea asked.

"Died?" Joey stopped arguing with Tristan and turned to Yugi. "Are you okay? You might be cursed or something!"

"No Joey, I'm not cursed." Yugi replied and glared at Tea. "Don't scare him."

Tea just laughed lightly as she looked at the homework assignment from last night.

'_But after completing the puzzle,_' Yugi thought to himself as he held up the artifact, '_I've been having blank patches of memory. I haven't told anyone… it's too weird._'

"Okay." Tea gathered everyone's attention. "Tomorrow is Saturday. We'll meet up at the game shop around two or so, and then head over the exhibit."

"Yeah!" Yugi cheered.

"Okay." Joey agreed.

"I'm looking forward to this." Tristan mused. "But what should we wear?"

"Tristan's right." Tea said. "All the higher ups are going to be there. We'd stick out like sore thumbs."

"It's formal, so no jeans or t-shirts." Yugi replied. "Get a decent suit from the thrift shop or wear clothes you would wear to go to that dinner theater we went to that we dressed up for."

"Alright then." Joey grinned. "We'll be at the game shop at two tomorrow afternoon."

'_An Egyptian exhibit._' Yugi thought as class started. '_This should be fun._'

* * *

"This is not fun." Yugi huffed.

His clothes were scattered on the bed and he was trying to decide which one was the most formal. The one he had worn on the field trip, well… let's just say it didn't make it home in one piece thanks to Joey and Tristan.

-The amethyst shirt and black slacks.-

Yugi swore he heard Yami's voice in his head, but picked up the two pieces of clothing and changed into them. Looking himself over in the mirror, Yugi admitted it was a good choice.

The button up amethyst shirt had its cuffs purposely sewn just below his elbows, and his pants hugged his hips nicely while flaring out a little past his knees.

Grabbing his dress shoes, Yugi tugged them on over his sock and checked the clock. It was 1:15 pm. Still 45 minutes until the gang arrived.

"Yugi!" Solomon called up the stairs. "A friend is here to see you."

"Coming!" Yugi called back as he pulled the Millennium Puzzle over his neck.

On his way down the stairs, Yugi wondered who it was. Joey and Tristan were probably arguing over who got a suit in the thrift store right about now, and Tea would spend every second available to get ready. Stepping off the stairs, Yugi glanced around to see Yami looking at some card games.

"Yami." Yugi greeted with a smile. "Hi."

"Hello Yugi." Yami greeted as he turned to face the younger with a smile that made his heart kick it up a few beats. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "Grandpa's taking me and some friends to the Egyptian exhibit at the museum."

"Is he now?" Yami asked.

Yugi noticed the small bit of sadness in his voice, and suddenly remembered. Yami had offered to take him after helping him get his D-Shock back from Shoutarou.

"Would you like to come with?" Yugi blurted out.

"This seems to be a formal occasion." Yami replied as he studied Yugi's clothes, (or rather how good the boy looked in them), and gestured to his t-shirt and jeans. "I'm afraid I don't have anything like that."

"Maybe I have something." Yugi said quickly. "Grandpa buys me clothes a size big hoping I'll grow into them. Come on."

Yami let Yugi pull him up the stairs and into his room.

"A bit messy, no?" Yami chuckled as he surveyed the pile of clothes on Yugi's bed.

"Oh be quiet." Yugi pouted and went towards the larger shirt pile he had set aside when he had been trying to figure out what to wear. "Try this on."

Yami held the crimson colored shirt in his hands as Yugi grabbed a pair of black slacks and escorted him to the bathroom. Once changed, Yami grinned at Yugi's taste of formal clothing. He looked like Yugi, except the color difference of the shirt.

"How do I look?" Yami asked as he stepped out.

-_Like a sex god_- Yugi thought, unaware Yami had heard it through their mind link.

"Great." Yugi stuttered out.

"Thank you." Yami nodded and studied Yugi's face. "You still need something."

"What?" Yugi asked.

"This." Yami grinned and pinned Yugi to the wall. "Now hold still and look at me."

Yugi did as he was told, staring into Yami's eyes as he felt something touching right below his eyes. Yami did it to both eyes and stepped back.

"Perfect." Yami grinned and let Yugi step into the bathroom to see what had been done.

Yugi gasped when he saw his eyes had been outlined by make-up. But it added a finished look to his outfit.

"Wow." Yugi whispered.

"Can you do mine?" Yami asked as he handed Yugi the eye liner.

"Sure." Yugi replied and carefully traced Yami's eyes. "Done."

"Thank you." Yami whispered and leaned closer.

"Yugi, everyone else is here." Solomon called.

"Coming grandpa." Yugi called back. "You want to meet my friends?"

"Why not?" Yami smiled.

Downstairs, Yugi grinned seeing that Tristan and Joey both wore decent suits. Tea wore a simple black dress with a clutch purse and some sparkling earrings.

"Guys, there's someone I want you to meet." Yugi said as he entered the room with Yami right behind him. "This is Yami."

Solomon nodded to the young man, whom he had met a couple weeks prior. Joey, Tea, and Tristan all stared for a few seconds, taking in the similarities between the two tri-colored hair people standing before them.

"I was wondering when Yugi was going to stop hogging you all to himself." Joey smiled good-naturedly as he stepped forward with an outstretched hand. "He's been talking about you for weeks. Joey, best friend of Yugi."

"Nice to meet you." Yami replied as he shook Joey's hand.

"Tristan, best friend of the dumb blond." Tristan greeted.

"What was that?" Joey asked angrily.

"I'm Tea." Tea whispered, having recognized the voice. "You're the one who saved Yugi at Burger World."

"That I am." Yami nodded, not sure why he was getting such bad vibes from her.

"We can continue talking later." Solomon said. "We need to go if we don't want to lose our parking spot."

* * *

"Mr. Mouto!"

Solomon turned to see a man in a suit walking towards him.

"There he is." Solomon smiled as Professor Yoshimori, a man with brown hair, came up to the group inside the Domino Museum.

"I'm sorry I didn't write to you." Yoshimori said when he reached them.

"I'm guilty of the same thing." Solomon replied as he shook the man's hand. "And thank you for inviting us. Oh, let me introduce everyone. Everyone, this is Professor Yoshimori."

"Pleased to meet you." Yoshimori greeted.

"Oh, you're the guy who found to tomb." Joey grinned.

"What a talented person." Tea gushed. "Don't you think so Yami?"

"Yes." Yami replied as he made sure Yugi was between him and the girl.

"And this man is…" Solomon trailed off.

"Yes." Yoshimori confirmed as he gestured to a short and tubby man next to him. "This is superintendent of the museum, the sponsor of the excavation, and of the exhibit."

"I'm Kanekura*." Kanekura introduced himself. "Welcome to my museum."

"Thanks." Joey nodded as he came up with a cup of water.

"How did you do that?" Tristan asked.

"Do what?" Joey questioned.

"You were here, there, and here again without us realizing." Tea elaborated.

"By the way Yoshimori," Kanekura whispered. "What about the 'you-know-what'?"

"Oh, right." Yoshimori nodded. "Mr. Mouto, you talked about a grandson who solved the Millennium Puzzle."

"So I did." Solomon nodded. "You mentioned him?"

"Eh?" Yugi turned his head from where he was looking at a bracelet that was gold and silver intertwined, set with an opal jewel with the same symbol as his puzzle.

"Are you Yugi?" Yoshimori asked happily.

"I am." Yugi nodded.

"Is that the rumored Millennium Puzzle?" Kanekura asked as he stepped closer to Yugi and grabbed the item, making Yugi choke slightly. "This is amazing. A true culture relic from ancient Egypt."

"Mr. Kanekura is an arts dealer." Yoshimori explained. "You can trust his good eye."

"We can still trust it even when he isn't choking Yugi." Yami replied as he plucked the puzzle out of the man's hands, allowing Yugi a chance to breath.

'_He thinks my puzzle is valuable?_' Yugi thought as he rubbed his neck.

"Please Yugi, let me put the Millennium Puzzle on display at the exhibit." Kanekura said.

"Wha?" Yugi asked, shocked.

"I beg of you." Kanekura said with a bow. "Please."

'_I've never been separated from the puzzle before._' Yugi thought nervously. '_I always want to keep it one me._'

"Just for one day." Yugi said before he lost his nerve.

"That's okay." Kanekura replied as Yugi took off the puzzle and gave it to him. "The Egyptian exhibit thanks you as well."

'_One day is all I need._' Kanekura said in his mind, unaware of the glare Yami was sending him.

Yami was disturbed. Why did Kanekura want the puzzle on display?

"Let's check out some more relics." Joey grinned.

"Sounds good to me." Tristan nodded.

"I'm surprised Seto Kaiba isn't here." Tea mused.

"He's busy working on a new gaming system." Solomon said. "Since the game shop gets inventory from Kaiba Corp, he sent out a notice to let us know to be keeping an eye out in the next few months."

"You seem to like that bracelet Yugi." Yami noted as Yugi found his eye on the opal gem set in the gold and silver again.

"It looks nice." Yugi replied quickly. '_I just had a dream about that bracelet last night._'

_Dream Flashback_

_"This is what my father was talking about." Yami said as he left a room full of jewelry and entered his bedroom holding a box. _

_Yugi followed, staring at the box. He was aching to know what this was all about._

_Yami opened the box, and showed Yugi the content. It was a bracelet. The band was made of gold and silver intertwined with one another, but it was a simple design. The only jewel was an opal with the Millennium Symbol carved into it, set in the silver._

_"It beautiful." Yugi breathed._

_"Yes." Yami agreed. "It has been passed down generation to generation. The jewel will change color every time a new wearer is found."_

_"What is it for?" Yugi asked._

_"To tell everyone that you are my lover." Yami said as he clasped the bracelet around Yugi's wrist, watching as the gem shimmered and changed to a beautiful amethyst. "It matches your eyes."_

_"Thank you." Yugi smiled._

_"You're welcome." Yami smiled back before leaning down the few inches in their height and gave Yugi a kiss. "As much as I want to taste you more thoroughly, we do need to get back to the day."_

_"Fine with me." Yugi sighed, much rather wanting to make out with Yami._

_End Dream Flashback_

"Are all these treasures yours?" Joey asked Yoshimori, bringing Yugi out of his thoughts.

"No. If only." Yoshimori chuckled as they viewed more items. "Egyptologist used to own half of what they found, but the Egyptian Antiquities Department passed a law in 1921 to keep all of the artifacts in Egypt. That's why Howard Carter didn't get to keep any one of his famous treasures when he found Tutankhamen's tomb in 1922."

"I know." Yugi grinned. "Grandpa's told me half a million times."

"I thought archeologist were people who were shallow and wanted to get rich," Tea admitted, "which was why they looked for treasure."

"Of course not!" Yoshimori chuckled. "An archeologist doesn't make much money since it's not a high paying job. But to open the door of history and see things that have been hidden for thousands of years… there is this sense of joy that can't be put into words. And that's enough payment for me."

"I'll be back shortly." Kanekura called as he walked away with the Millennium Puzzle. "I'm going to put the Millennium Puzzle on display. Enjoy yourselves."

'_Why do I feel like a worried parent?_' Yugi wondered.

"Yugi this is great." Joey cheered. "When your treasure is on display, you'll be famous."

"No way." Yugi chuckled bashfully.

"Maybe not famous, but you may get your picture taken by the newspaper." Yami said.

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Just in case not," Tea said as she pulled her camera out of her purse, "we'll get a souvenir photo of the display."

"I'm sorry Yugi." Yoshimori turned to the teen. "You must be really worried about your Millennium Puzzle."

"Well, it's just for today." Yugi sighed.

"Kanekura made this excavation possible." Yoshimori muttered. "I really have no right to say it, but he strikes me as a selfish man."

"Wow, look at this." Tea said as she looked at a painting. "It's so pretty."

"The scene painted on this papyrus is the 'Judgment of the Dead'." Yoshimori explained. "The dead had their hearts weighed before Osiris, Egyptian god of the Dead, on a scale. On one side was their heart, and on the other was the feather of Ma'at, the goddess of Truth and Justice. If the heart weighed heavier than the feather, the demon Ammit would devour it."

"The Egyptian version of Enma**." Tristan noted.

"Next is the Mummy Corner." Yoshimori announced.

"Mummy?" Joey paled. "I think I'll pass."

"Don't be such a chicken Joey." Yami teased, pushing him forward with Yugi's help.

"Since where are you afraid of anything?" Yugi added.

"Since now!" Joey yelped as he found himself face to face with the dead and dried out person behind the glass. "Let's go! One look at the guy will curse you!"

"There are no curses nowadays." Yoshimori laughed.

Everyone moved on except Yugi, who looked at the mummy for a few more seconds. Another man came next to him, and Yugi glanced over.

He was dressed in robes and was wearing a turban with a feather tucked in front on his head. He was holding a scale in his hands, and had a large ankh around his neck.

'_An Egyptian?_' Yugi was surprised when the man began to cry. "Why are you crying?"

The man's blank blue eyes glanced over at Yugi before turning his focus to the mummy behind the glass again.

"These are not my tears." the man explained. "In this rotted state, he looks like a doll of dust. Despite that, the soul of a great pharaoh still lives within it. Yet he has been denied eternal sleep, and his grief appears as tears on my face."

'_He's carrying scales._' Yugi noted. '_Maybe he's crazy._'

"You're a cute child." the man smiled as he rubbed Yugi's head before walking away.

"Boy? I'm a high school student." Yugi called after him as he straightened his hair out. "What a weird guy."

"Is everything okay Yugi?" Yami asked as he came over.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "I just met this weird Egyptian guy."

"Huh." Yami glanced around. "Looks like I missed him. Joey found out where your puzzle is on display. Come on."

At the display box Kanekura and another man were looking at the Millennium Puzzle.

"Mr. Kanekura, this is fantastic." the man said as he looked at the golden pyramid. "Can I buy the Millennium Puzzle?"

"You truly have your eyes set high." Kanekura noted. "How about we continue the negotiations in my office 10 minutes before closing time?"

"I will gladly pay any amount." the man replied as he nodded to the term.

"Later then." Kanekura nodded as the group came up.

"Wow." Yugi giggled as he saw the puzzle in the glass case, the note on the glass saying it was on display only for the day, courtesy of him.

"Your treasure is famous now." Joey smiled.

"I guess." Yugi shrugged his shoulders.

"Picture time." Tea grinned as she pulled out her camera. "Get close together everyone and say 'cheese'."

"Burger!" Joey finished, earning some weak chuckles from the group.

"Hold the pose." Tea said as she zoomed in and purposely took a close up of just Yami. "One more."

"Get one last photo." Kanekura muttered as he watched the group. '_That puzzle will get me a ton of money and I'll just pay off Yugi._'

"That was fun." Joey grinned and checked his watch. "4:30 already? I need to get home."

"Me too." Tristan sighed.

"Same." Tea added. "Nice to meet you Yami."

"Like wise." Yami nodded.

"Do you have to go now to?" Yugi asked.

"Not yet." Yami shook his head. "Since the exhibit is almost over for the day, how about I wait with you until you get your puzzle back?"

"Thanks." Yugi grinned. "I'm sure there's _something_ we haven't seen in this place yet."

"Thanks for the fun time Professor Yoshimori." Solomon told his friend.

"Not a problem." Yoshimori replied. "Come visit my office at the university. Speaking of which, I actually need to get there. Farewell."

"I need to get back to the shop." Solomon said. "You boys going to be okay?"

"I'll make sure he gets home in one piece." Yami replied.

"Excuse me?" Yugi huffed.

"I'm teasing." Yami raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Time to split up." Tea sighed as she glanced at Yami. "I'll see everyone tomorrow."

"Bye." Yugi waved to his friends and checked his D-Shock. "Only 25 minutes left."

"Let's look around then." Yami smirked. "Bet I can find something new before you."

"You're on." Yugi grinned back, and they raced past the remaining richly dressed people to find an artifact they hadn't seen yet.

* * *

Back in his office, Kanekura held the Millennium Puzzle in his hands.

"I funded the excavation of the tomb," Kanekura said as he polished the item, "but this Millennium Puzzle will earn that back, and more!"

"Mr. Kanekura…" the man who desired to buy the puzzle knocked on the director's door.

"Oh good, you're here." Kanekura smiled greedily. "Come on in."

The lights went out without any warning.

"A blackout?" Kanekura questioned.

The door opened, but it wasn't the buyer who came in. The buyer had been knocked out and left in the hallway. Instead, the Egyptian man that Yugi had met by the mummy entered.

"Who the hell are you?" Kanekura asked as the Egyptian closed the door.

"I am from a family who has guarded the graves of Egypt for 5,000 years." the man, Shadi, replied. "And I am a disciple of Anubis."

"The Egyptian god of the dead?" Kanekura stuttered.

"Almost correct." Shadi replied. "Anubis is the god of mummification, Osiris is the god of the dead, but both were known as a 'King of the Afterlife'."

"Okay." Kanekura muttered, unable to say anything else.

"Because of your greed, you have disturbed another god's sleep in the Valley of the Kings." Shadi said. "Therefore, I am here to judge you."

"I get it." Kanekura recovered some of his old swagger. "You're from the Egyptian government right? I don't smuggle artifacts."

Shadi didn't reply, but set the golden scales he carried down on Kanekura's desk.

"What's this?" Kanekura asked.

"In the 125th chapter of the _Book of the Dead_, the 'Final Judgment is described." Shadi said. "This Millennium Scale measures the truth."

"A scale the measures truth?" Kanekura asked in disbelief. "Are you saying you are going to measure my sin?"

"It is time for us to play a game." Shadi replied as he took the feather off his turban. "A shadow game."

"Game?" Kanekura asked with a stutter, and a bright light appeared behind him.

"On one side of the scale I will place the Feather of Truth." Shadi said as he did what he said he would. "As you can see, right now it is balanced. Now I will ask you several questions. If you don't tell the truth, weight will be added to the other side. That is the weight of your sin. If the side that represents your sin touches the desk, you will receive a penalty game."

"A penalty game?" Kanekura chocked out, and the light behind him grew brighter.

GAME START

"First question." Shadi started. "A young girl falls into a deep well and you are the only person who saw it happen. At your feet is the girl's money, which she dropped. Do you save her, or take the money?"

"I'd save her!" Kanekura said loudly, not noticing the ankh around the man's neck begin to glow. "I'd save the girl!"

The scale shook and tilted, the side with the feather lighter than the empty side that represented Kanekura's sin.

"Impossible!" Kanekura gasped. "I wasn't lying!"

"The next question." Shadi stated, noticing the scared look on the man's face.

* * *

"Yugi, what time is it?" Yami asked as he looked at a senet game Yugi had found, winning their challenge.

"4:55." Yugi grinned as he checked his D-Shock. "Time to get the puzzle back."

* * *

"Why?" Kanekura gasped as the scale tilted less in his favor again. "The scale keeps dropping. This must be a trick. And what the hell is a 'penalty game'?"

"Very well." Shadi conceded. "Before the last question I will tell you about the penalty game. It is in your heart."

"Huh?" Kanekura glanced around and promptly began to freak out as his chair began to change and hold him down by the wrists. "My chair is transforming!"

"That is Ammit." Shadi explained. "The demon has settled into your Soul Room. And now, the final question. Did you trespass on the land of the god's for your own profit, or to see their radiant treasure?"

"St-stop!" Kanekura screamed. "I'll pay you! How much do you want?!"

A clang rang throughout the room. The side of the scale that weighed sin hit the desk top.

"There is no truth in your Soul Room." Shadi stated. "There is only greed. Hence, a judgment has been reached."

Ammit lowered its jaws, and began to devour Kanekura's soul. The greedy man died, making it seem to the world he simply had a heart attack.

"Everyone has a soul room." Shadi began to explain as he placed the feather back on his turban and touched the ankh on his chest. "My Millennium Key can open the door to a person's soul room. Your soul room stank of greed and money, and that becomes the den of demons. You will be devoured by those demons."

END GAME

Shadi picked the Millennium Scale back up, turned to leave, but turned back as his mind replayed what was one the now dead man's desk.

'_This is the Millennium Puzzle._' Shadi gasped as he picked up the item. '_And it is completed, for the first time in 5,000 years. Up until now, for 5,000 years it has never been finished. How did it get here? Did someone in this country solve it? But who?_'

* * *

"I can't believe it." Yami growled. "This museum is like a maze."

"We still have to find the director's office." Yugi added sadly. "That's probably where Mr. Kanekura is waiting."

Footsteps caught their attention, and they looked down the hallway to see an Egyptian man carrying scales walking towards them.

"It's the Egyptian from before." Yugi whispered to Yami. "He probably doesn't know how to get to Mr. Kanekura's office."

"It doesn't hurt to ask." Yami replied and pushed Yugi forward.

"Um sir?" Yugi stuttered. "Do you know how to get to the director's office? Mr. Kanekura promised to return my puzzle. "It's shaped like an upside-down pyramid."

'_I can't believe it._' Shadi thought in shock. '_This boy solved the Millennium Puzzle?_'

"I guess you don't know." Yugi mumbled.

'_If he solved this puzzle, he possesses the powers of darkness._' Shadi thought, trying to keep himself under control. '_Just like myself and my family. I must make certain and determine if this boy has been affected by the darkness._'

"You're staring at me kind of strange." Yugi mumbled as he took a step closer to Yami. "But then again, you were crying earlier."

'_I will use the Millennium Key to look into this boy's soul room._' Shadi decided, and closed his eyes to concentrate his magic.

The Millennium Key raised itself off of Shadi's chest, and flew towards Yugi's forehead.

"Watch out!" Yami yelled and pushed Yugi out of the way.

The Millennium Key touched Yami's forehead, and both the souls of himself and Shadi were drawn into the soul rooms placed in the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

*Kanekura- means money, treasury

**Enma- the Japanese version of the Buddhist 'King Yama', ruler of the underworld. (Ironically, 'King Yama' had a _sister_ named 'Yami')

* * *

**MMMG:** And end of chapter.

**Yugi:** Why?

**MMMG:** It was way to long for me otherwise. I have most of the next chapter typed, so it will be out soon.

**Atemu:** Where's the lip kiss?

**MMMG:** Next chapter or the one following. It depend on if I feel like having the next chapter as one or two. It is six manga chapters for one anime episode.

**Bakura:** I just want to be in it.

**MMMG:** Will you chill? You're currently scheduled for chapter 22, but it is subject to change.

**Ryou:** Please review.


	11. Chapter 11: Confession

**MMMG:** And here is the next chapter.

**Joey:** That was fast.

**Seto:** I think the 15 reviews, which raised the total to 177 reviews, encouraged her to get the next one posted ASAP.

**MMMG:** Damn right!

**Malik:** This chapter is Yugioh! manga duel/chapter 14, Season 0 Ep. 5 (part), and MMMG's imagination.

**Marik:** MMMG does not own Yugioh. Enjoy!

* * *

_HomunculiEnvyLover: Ryou is currently appearing in chapter 23. I think I've said this _a lot!_ Malik will appear in the sequel to this story, when I do Battle City. Same for Serenity's main appearance, she will be mentioned in this story but not introduced._

_Killer-Fangirl: I know you think there is never a to long chapter, but 9 pages of 12 pt Times New Roman font on Microsoft word is long for me. And here is the chapter, so don't do anything rash._

_yugioh4ever: Bakura and Marik (Melvin) weren't Yami's brothers in the past. They were friends. Bakura will remember bits and pieces while Marik is more psychotic and won't remember much._

_dragonwolf416: Check the * at the end of the chapter for you answer._

_Doragon-chan: Glad someone beside me found that funny._

_xxxMKJ001: How does eye liner tease you? I'm sure I want to know the answer to that._

_Wordsorceress: Yami is getting used to making his own body. And while it is difficult to manage without the puzzle on Yugi, it was still in the same building, which made it easier. And easy with Tea. If you have any ideas on how to make her miserable without harming her physically, go ahead and give 'em. You'll have to read to see about the soul rooms. Joey won't be blushing at first, and Seto is currently due to appear in Chapter 26. And what possessed you to review at 1 AM anyway?_

_UgunsGreka Fans: Who is Pepe LePew? And if you give me your dogs name, I think I'll be able to let him bite Tea in the near future. _

_EgyptsBlackRose: Read on to find out._

_PandaEars96: Yes, Ryou and Malik will be nice, and Seto and Joey will get together. Eventually._

* * *

Chapter 11: Confession

* * *

At first, Shadi cursed. At himself and the red eyed boy who was with the one who had solved the puzzle. But then he got a good look at where he was. He was standing in a _hallway_ with two doors. One was a plain wooden one that was partly open, revealing scattered toys and a picture of the one who had solved the puzzle inside.

"Scattered toys are one of the signs of innocence." Shadi mumbled to himself as he turned to the second door. "The one who has solved the Millennium Puzzle is without wicked thoughts. And the other door…"

The second door was made of medal. On it was the Eye of Anubis, and many lines that looked like veins. The door opened inwardly on its own, surprising Shadi. But it hadn't opened by itself.

It had been opened by someone.

The person standing inside was Yami. This shocked Shadi even more. How did this boy know how to access his soul room? And why was it connected to the one who had solved the Millennium Puzzle?

"So someone comes to visit my soul room?" Yami questioned, his crimson eyes watching the man. "Come in if you have the courage. The game has already been set."

'_In the past I have visited many soul rooms._' Shadi breathed in and out. '_But never before have I seen a mind with two rooms. But this boy has an extra room. Cold, repressing, a heavy mood. Almost like the tomb of an Egyptian Pharaoh. Could it be…_'

"I don't know what power you used to come here," Yami said, bringing Shadi out of his thoughts, "but you will tell me how you did, and who you are. I will not have Yugi placed in harm's way by your actions."

"I am a visiting and unexpected guest." Shadi replied. "I guess it is only fair manners to answer your question. I have come to learn the secret of the Millennium Puzzle's power."

"So you knew of the puzzles existence?" Yami questioned.

"Yes, I knew." Shadi replied. "And I know of the remaining six Millennium Items. For 5,000 years, the Millennium Items have been kept in the Valley of the Kings. An ancient pharaoh used these items to judge criminals."

"So you came here using the power of a different Millennium Item?" Yami asked.

"I came here with the power of the Millennium Key." Shadi responded. "It is a key for opening the door to a soul room. A person's room reflects their soul. Their nature, their tastes, their strength and weaknesses, their complexes and traumas. By looking at the room, I can learn all about the person.

"I also possess the Millennium Scales. It weighs sin for those being judged and punishes the guilty. However, I don't know the power of the Millennium Puzzle. How much power does its completed form have? And was the one who solved it given any power?"

"So you entered my mind to find that answer?" Yami clarified.

"Yes and no." Shadi replied. "I originally intended to enter the mind of the one who solved the puzzle, but it appears that you two share the same mind."

"That is true." Yami nodded. "Yugi solved the puzzle, and that bonded us together. I am in his debt and will do whatever it takes to keep him safe."

"But when I first entered this room," Shadi frowned slightly, "I felt immense power. I need to confirm this fact and decided if I will take the puzzle back to my family to keep the one who solved it safe."

"Your family?" Yami growled, not going to let Shadi take him from Yugi.

"Yes." Shadi nodded. "I was once a priest* of the pharaoh who used the Millennium Items to judge criminals, but his name and image have long left my memories."

"You're a spirit than." Yami stated.

"Correct." Shadi replied.

"The power that you speak of must be lying dormant somewhere in my room." Yami finally spoke after mulling thing over quickly in his mind. "But… I don't think that it will be that easy to find. In other words, this is a game. A shadow game."

"Alright." Shadi agreed.

"The rule is simple." Yami continued. "Somewhere in this mind is my true room. If you search long enough, can you find it?"

"Perhaps I should tell you about my special ability." Shadi chuckled. "After entering someone's soul room, I can remodel and manipulate it. I can also destroy their personality."

Yami growled in his head. He liked this guy less and less as every second passed.

"I accept you game." Shadi nodded his head. "And I will find your true room."

"You really think this will be easy?" Yami chuckled and snapped his fingers. "Look around you. This game is much more dangerous than you think."

Shadi gasped as light filled the room. It was a maze of doors and stairs. Some even looked impossible to get to.

'_Th-this is a maze!_' Shadi gasped. '_This boy's room is like a maze!_'

"Let's begin." Yami chuckled at Shadi's expression of shock.

GAME START

"Nothing will happen unless you move." Yami taunted. "Every journey begins with one step, as does every game."

"The doors appear to be countless." Shadi hissed softly. "But behind one of them is the true room."

Beginning his search, Shadi climbed stairs and selected a door to open. Glancing around, everything seemed okay. Until a giant rock just about crushed him, but he was able to leap out of the way in time.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Yami asked as he leaned against the wall next to Shadi. "At this rate you'll be looking for quite a while. The road to the true room is a steep one."

"A trap." Shadi panted.

"Keep going." Yami replied as he faded from view. "I'll be waiting in the true room."

Shadi kept looking, ending up getting flooded and burned by illusions, and many other things that were exceedingly unpleasant.

'_Open your senses._' Shadi scolded himself. '_I must use all my nerves to find the mark. This boy's mind is set to deal with intruders like me, but his stubborn hindrances will not prevail. I must know the power of the puzzle._'

Walking along, Shadi felt power grow and grow, until it reached its peak at one door. Opening it, Shadi saw Yami sitting on a throne inside the room.

"Yo." Yami greeted, enjoying the thrill of modern day lingo.

'_I have finally reached the real room._' Shadi thought as he walked inside.

But when he stopped moving, Yami smirked, and Shadi knew in an instant. It was another trap.

The floor beneath him gave out. Shadi managed to grab a stable piece of flooring that hadn't crumbled.

'_This isn't his true room._' Shadi thought as he glanced down into the darkness. '_If I fall, I will be lost in this boy's mind forever._'

Yami stood at the edge of the hole and looked down at Shadi. Shadi glared at him.

"You think I'm going to push you in?" Yami asked with a chuckle and extended his hand to the man, who gasped. "It's okay. My hand isn't a trap."

Shadi reached the hand that wasn't holding on to the brick up and grasped Yami's. Pulling him out of the hole, Yami watched as Shadi panted for breath.

"I can't believe that you saved me." Shadi admitted. "I am in your debt."

"Maybe that will have taught you not to go peaking into other people's minds." Yami replied. "It is a poor habit. You should leave while you can. There are other defenses in my mind that even I can't stop if activated."

"I suppose I have lost this game." Shadi said as he stood up.

"No." Yami replied. "But you haven't won either. Perhaps this is just the beginning."

"Yes." Shadi agreed and left the room pausing at the doorway. "Farewell."

END GAME

* * *

"Um." Yugi watch Yami and the Millennium Key pull apart after a few seconds.

Both Shadi and Yami were panting, but for different reasons. Shadi because of what he had just endured, and Yami because it was starting to become hard to sustain his body.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked as he helped Yami stay on his feet.

"Yes." Yami replied.

'_I entered his mind to test this boy._' Shadi thought as he recovered. '_But I was the one who was tested._'

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked Shadi. "You look a bit pale."

"I am fine." Shadi gave a small but sincere smile. "Oh, before I forget…"

"My puzzle." Yugi exclaimed happily as Shadi pulled it out of the folds of his cloak. "I don't know who you got it but thanks."

"No need to thank me." Shadi replied as he watched Yami help Yugi put the puzzle back on. "I am indebted to you, after all."

"In debt for what?" Yugi questioned and thought back. "Did I lend you something?"

"I meant to the other you." Shadi replied as he nodded to Yami.

"What's he talking about?" Yugi whispered to Yami. "Should we call the hospital?"

"He'll be fine." Yami reassured Yugi.

'_This boy doesn't realize that the one he is supporting dwells within the puzzle._' Shadi realized. '_Perhaps true power of the Millennium Puzzle awakened the one who dwells there._'

"What is your name, child?" Shadi asked.

"I'm Yugi!" Yugi huffed angrily. "I'm not a child! I'm Yugi!"

"Yugi, someday you will discover the true power of the Millennium Puzzle." Shad said. "That is the destiny of the one who solves it."

"What?" Yugi questioned as Shadi began to walk down the hall again. "The Millennium Puzzles true power?"

"I have things I must do in this country." Shadi said. "But when the judgments are over, I believe we will meet again."

"Judgments?" Yami mumbled, not liking the sound of that.

"My name is Shadi." Shadi paused in his walk and chuckled. "I have never told anyone my name before."

'_Weird guy._' Yugi thought as he and Yami watched him leave. '_But I'll be seeing him again. I know it._'

"Yugi." Yami spoke, keeping his face forward. "We need to talk."

* * *

Yugi and Yami left the museum and headed to the park near Yugi's house.

"I haven't been completely honest with you." Yami sighed as he sat on a bench.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked as he sat down next to him.

"What Shadi said in the museum?" Yami paused. "About the 'other you'. I need to explain that. Now."

"Okay." Yugi whispered.

"This isn't going to end well." Yami sighed, keeping his line of sight on the shoes he was wearing. "Yugi, after you solved the puzzle, did you start having blank patches of memory?"

"Yes." Yugi whispered, unable to lie to Yami.

"That was caused by me." Yami sighed dejectedly. "I'm not who you think I am. I am actually a spirit who dwells within the Millennium Puzzle."

"Are you feeling okay?" Yugi asked as he felt Yami's forehead.

"I'm serious Yugi." Yami replied with a soft glare as he took Yugi's hand off. "Whenever you were in trouble, I would punish those who hurt you. Ushio, that director, Souzouji, the convict, Goro Inogashira, Kokurano, Ms. Chono, Shoutarou, Hirutani and his gang, I was the one who protected you. But I had to take control of your body sometimes to do so."

Yugi felt light headed. Every one of those people was locked up in a mental asylum or in the hospital. Or in the convict's case, dead.

"I'm sorry." Yami whispered, sensing Yugi's growing panic. "I will leave you now."

In a flash of light, Yami vanished. Blinking, Yugi looked around. Then he remembered. Yami said he dwelt in the puzzle. Should he shatter it and never have to deal with Yami again?

Even as that idea came to mind, Yugi rejected it. He cared about Yami to much, but his trust the other boy had been dampened.

Walking home, Yugi was dimly aware of greeting his grandfather before going to his room and locking the door. He sat down on his bed and held the puzzle in his hands.

'_I wished for friends I would never betray._' Yugi thought as he watched the sunset glisten off the gold. '_And for someone who would take care of me. I have my friends. Maybe Yami is the one who takes care of me._'

"Yami?" Yugi whispered. "Can you come out here?"

The puzzle glowed and Yugi glanced around. Needless to say, he was shocked when he saw Yami sitting on his bed, not solid, but see through.

"What?" Yugi gasped.

"I am unable to sustain a physical body anymore today." Yami explained. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Will you abandon me?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Never." Yami replied. "I would never, _ever_, do something like that. I will always be there for you. You solved the puzzle Yugi. I owe you for that, yes, but I truly enjoy the time we spend together. To leave you would be like, well, I'm not sure. But I know it will be painful."

"I'm not going to send you away." Yugi sighed with a small smile. "I care about you way too much."

"And I you." Yami replied as he kissed Yugi on the forehead. "Now I think it's time for dinner. If I saw right, your grandfather is making hamburgers."

"Yummy!" Yugi cheered and raced out of the room, the Millennium Puzzle bouncing happily on his chest.

"Slow down!" Yami chuckled. "And make sure to wash your hands."

"Yes mother." Yugi teased as he stuck out his tongue at the spirit but did what he was told. "Oh, can anyone else see you?"

-No.- Yami shook his head. -Only you can see and hear me like this.-

-_Neat._- Yugi smiled and wrinkled his nose. -_I didn't like the way Tea flirted with you_.-

-You notice too, huh?- Yami chuckled. -Yeah, I didn't like it either.-

-_What should we do about it?_- Yugi asked.

-We could kiss in front of her.- Yami offered.

-_You mean you'll attack my neck again?_- Yugi snickered and flicked some soap suds in Yami's direction.

-No.- Yami chuckled. -I mean a real kiss on the lips.-

-_Really?_- Yugi asked with a blush.

-Yes.- Yami nodded. -And you realize you've been talking to me with your mind this whole time.-

-_I have?_- Yugi gasped, and realized Yami was right. -_How?_-

-It came with our bonding when you first solved the puzzle.- Yami explained. -We can block each other from reading our thoughts, but since you don't know how, I've avoided reading your thoughts for the most part. But sometimes you think really loud.-

-_Oh?_- Yugi questioned.

-Earlier today for example.- Yami smirked. -When I modeled the clothes you picked out for me, you thought I looked like a sex god.-

-_Oh, Ra!_- Yugi turned five shades of red.

-I don't mind.- Yami chuckled as he wrapped arms around Yugi. –Rather, I actually enjoyed the thought.-

-_It's still embarrassing!_- Yugi whined as he leaned into Yami's embrace. -_And am I the only one who can touch you?_-

-When I am like this, yes.- Yami replied and kissed Yugi's cheek. -You go enjoy dinner. We'll talk some more after, okay?-

-_Okay._- Yugi smiled as he exited the bathroom, looking forward to any and all future chats with Yami.

* * *

*The priest of ancient Egypt were a bit different than the catholic ones we have today.

1. The High Priest main job was to take care of the gods and their needs. They also performed funeral rites, taught school, supervised the artists and works, and advised people on problems.

2. They served as a political advisor to the Pharaoh. The High Priests were the most powerful and influential people of religion in Egyptian affairs.

3. High priests normally married, had children, and enjoyed family life.

The last one is how Shadi could have a family, despite being Shada in a past life. I know I didn't mention Shada having a family in 'How did it come to this?', but I didn't know his wandering spirit became Shadi until the end of the story. Although I have seen some stories that say he's Odion/Risid in the future, I'm going off of what the Yugioh wikia says.

Hope that answered your question dragonwolf416.

* * *

**MMMG:** End chapter. Yugi doesn't hate Yami for not telling him he dwelled in the Puzzle. And to him, it only seemed like a few seconds had past when Yami and Shadi had their shadow game in Yami's soul room.

**Atemu:** Where's the lip kiss?

**MMMG:** That's sort of kiss is meant for after a life or death experience. Oops.

**Atemu:** You're going to put Yugi in danger!?

**MMMG:** Help. -runs away from angry shadow wielding Atemu-

**Yugi:** MMMG would like some reviews to know what people think of her story.


	12. Chapter 12: Shadi's Challenge

**Magi Magi Magician Gal:** I'm back! Sorry I took so long with this story.

**Malik:** 10 days since you updated anything, and 19 since this story was updated!

**MMMG:** Does anyone have any idea how many chapters I've posted in the last two months?

**Marik:** 20. This will be your 21st.

**MMMG:** Thank you Marik. I've been posting so much lately I burned myself out and got a nasty case of laziness, not writer's block.

**Joey:** But I still think you like the fact you got 23 reviews for the last chapter, raising the total to 200! Chapter dedicated to 200th reviewer: puffin.

**MMMG:** Of course I did. Most reviews for a chapter ever! And I hope this 12 paged, 12 pt font, of Times New Roman font chater is enough to make up for it.

**Seto:** This chapter is Yu-gi-oh! manga chapters 15-20 and Season 0 Ep. 6 based.

**Marik:** MMMG does not own Yugioh, so call off the lawyer before they end up in the Shadow Realm. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Kyuubi No Tenshi- Yugi could never shatter the puzzle. He cares about Yami to much. _

_UgunsGreka Fans- Ringo has a shining moment at the end of the chapter. _

_Killer-Fangirl- Call of the Weasly Twins, Atemu did nothing to me. Bakura and Marik drove me crazy though. _

_Wordsorcereress- Yugi knows about 'Sex God' thanks to Joey. Remember, he tried to give Yugi porn in chapter 7. I like your 'Tormenting Tea' idea. I'll have to work that into a future chapter. _

_xxxMKJ001- Yeah, I was aiming for people to think 'Make-out Session' when I did that with the eye liner. _

_SSBMLuver97- There's a small bit of Tea bashing, (I think it's bashing), at the end of this chapter. I will start to kick it up soon._

_Kitkat304- Remember to let Yami breath with all of that cuddling. Glad you like the story._

_horrorstar100- Wish granted._

_yugioh4ever- Yes, Vivian will appear in the Grand Championship Arc in Season 5. I don't know if I'll kill her. That story is a _long_ ways away in my future._

* * *

Chapter 12: Shadi's Challenge

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?" Yami asked Yugi the next evening as he watched the boy hold his Millennium Puzzle in both hands.

"It's just what Shadi said." Yugi sighed as he glanced at a physical Yami, who was over 'visiting'. "He said that I would discover the puzzles true power, and that we would meet again after all of the judgments."

"And it's making your head hurt." Yami added, feeling Yugi's ache through their link.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "And then theirs Tea's strange behavior today."

"Yes." Yami thought of Tea ignoring her friend at the arcade to be a bit odd. "But I'm more concerned as to why you nearly kept getting hurt."

Yugi remained silent as he thought of some new game part nearly hitting him on his way out of the bathroom, a basketball hitting him hard on the back, and someone attempting to strangle him on the way home.

"I'm just glad you were there." Yugi sighed. "It could have ended messy."

"Oh no!" Solomon exclaimed.

"What's wrong grandpa?" Yugi asked as he and Yami raced to the living room.

"Mr. Kanekura was found dead in his office." Solomon explained as he lay down his newspaper. "He had a heart attack."

"What?" Yugi gasped and picked up the paper, Yami reading over his shoulder. "Scared to death? How is that possible?"

"I'm not sure." Solomon sighed.

"Is this a curse?" Yugi asked in a small voice, and felt Yami's arms wrap around him.

"People said the same thing when the people who opened King Tut's tomb started to die mysteriously." Solomon replied. "Back then, saying something like that would draw attention. Now I don't know."

"Okay." Yugi nodded as set the paper back down.

"But I am worried about the _other_ person who entered the tomb." Solomon added, making Yugi gasp. "Which is why I plan on visiting Yoshimori."

"Can I come with?" Yugi asked.

"And me?" Yami added.

"Sure." Solomon nodded.

A knock on the door lead Yugi to opening it and seeing his friends.

"Joey?" Yugi questioned, seeing his friend with a bunch of random talismans and such.

"What's going on?" Yami questioned with a straight face, but Yugi could tell he was trying not to laugh.

"It happened to Mr. Kanekura, and I don't want it to happen to me!" Joey yelped. "I'm making sure I don't get hit by the mummy's curse!"

"Isn't that a 1944 horror film?" Tristan asked as he entered the room.

"Yep." Yugi nodded. "Joey, aren't you taking this a little too far?"

"No!" Joey panicked. "The curse went after the director, and it will come after us next."

"Grandpa is more worried about Professor Yoshimori." Yugi admitted. "Since he also entered the tomb. So Grandpa and I are going to visit him."

"Poor guy." Tea mumbled, speaking for the first time that day.

"We'll come to." Joey said. "Professor Yoshimori probably knows all about curses. Besides, I owe the man for showing us around the museum. He's such a nice guy."

"Okay." Yugi sighed. "But you may want to get rid of the talismans though."

"What's wrong with them?" Joey asked indignantly.

"You may give Professor Yoshimori the wrong idea, such as believing there is a curse, if you wear them all." Yami replied, still trying not to laugh every time he looked at the blond.

"Oh." Joey grinned sheepishly and tossed his extra garb in the trash. "Ready."

"Let's go then" Solomon nodded and led the way towards Professor Yoshimori's office at the college.

* * *

At the Department of Archeology at Domino College, Yoshimori was looking at the newspaper. With a sigh, he set it down and ran his fingers through this hair.

'_How__ could this have happened?_' Yoshimori questioned. '_There__ is no such thing as a curse. So what happened to Mr. Kanekura?_'

A creak made Yoshimori turn around with a jump. Seeing no one in the dark room, he turned back to face his desk again.

'_I've__ been jumping at shadows all day. And I'm so tired. Mr. Mouto and his grandson will be here soon. All I've done today is think and wait for friends._'

Behind Yoshimori stood Shadi. He viewed the man with a look of disgust.

'_This__ is the other man who dared to trespass in the Valley of the Kings._' Shadi thought to himself. '_By__ order of Anubis, I must judge him. But first I will us the Millennium Key to peer into his soul room and find a fragment of memory to see if he is the right man._'

The Millennium Key glowed, and Shadi found himself inside a room filled with ancient artifacts, bookshelves, a desk with some photos on it, and the feeling of doom and gloom hung in the air.

'_At__ first glance, the entire room is filled with books relating to archeology and excavating artifacts. This man appears to be obsessed with archeology. A dusty family photo symbolizes how his obsession had taken over, leading him to neglect his family. The room is gloomy, symbolizing his anxiety and dread, perhaps because of the fate of the museum curator._'

A glimmer of light faintly appeared, prompting Shadi to examine it closer.

'_A__ small light of hope. He is waiting for his friends. Who is he waiting for?_'

Shadi focused on the image. It clarified to reveal an old man, a blond youth, a brunette male, the brunette female he had made his servant the night before, and two tri-colored haired males with some subtle differences.

'_The__ boy who solved the Millennium Puzzle and the one linked to him are coming to this building. If I use this man as a pawn before passing judgment, maybe I can draw out the power of the Millennium Puzzle. I have to do is remodel this soul room, turning the man into a puppet._'

Gripping his Millennium Key, Shadi once again called on the ancient magic that dwelt within the item as he left Yoshimori's soul room.

'_It__ is done. This man is now my puppet. Now the second Shadow Game between the one bonded to Yugi, Yami, and myself will begin._'

* * *

"Here we are." Solomon said as the group stopped in front of the university.

"It's really dark already." Yugi noted.

"A hate the feeling of a school at night." Joey grumbled.

"You're such a coward." Tristan rolled his eyes at his friends' antics.

"Creepy." Joey mumbled when he saw a human skull sitting on the shelf outside of Professor Yoshimori's office.

"Joey, if you look like that when we meet Professor Yoshimori, you'll only upset him more." Yami glared at the blond.

"He's right." Yugi agreed. "He's bound to be upset about Mr. Kanekura's death."

"Okay." Joey dropped the gloomy look. "Let's do our best to cheer him up."

"The professor and I can share a drink." Solomon smiled as he held up a bottle of vodka.

"I don't even want to know where or when you got that." Yugi shook his head.

"Excuse me, Professor Yoshimori?" Joey knocked on the door and slid it open. "Sorry to bother you."

"Sorry to show up so late." Solomon said as the rest of the group entered the room.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came!" Yoshimori said cheerfully. "Now, come in, come in! I've been waiting for you all. Heh, heh, heh."

"You're pretty cheerful." Joey mused as he held up a white bag. "We brought some souvenirs from when you showed us around the museum."

"You screwed up already you moron!" Tristan hissed as he slapped Joey upside his head.

"Oops!" Joey covered his mouth with a mortified look.

"Yes, the museum." Yoshimori 'thought' for a second. "Unfortunately, Mr. Kanekura is dead. Heh, heh, heh."

-I don't like this.- Yami thought to Yugi, who nodded once in agreement.

"He's acting weird." Joey mumbled as he stepped back.

"What's wrong Professor Yoshimori?" Solomon asked.

"Nothing is wrong?" Yoshimori replied. "I was just waiting… waiting for Yugi."

"Eh?" Yugi questioned blankly.

-_That makes no sense._- Yugi commented to Yami.

Yami didn't have a chance to respond. Yoshimori had dashed forward and wrapped his hands around Joey's neck.

"Please forgive the impoliteness of my puppet." Shadi whispered from the dark corner of the room.

-_Shadi!_- Yugi gasped is shock.

-He did this?- Yami questioned as he tried to pulled Professor Yoshimori off of Joey.

"Shadi, what have you done to Professor Yoshimori?" Yugi asked as he tugged on the man's arms.

"If my theory is correct, it will happen soon." Shadi replied. "The powers of the Millennium Puzzle will surface."

"Professor Yoshimori, what's wrong with you?" Solomon called.

-_Is it my imagination, or are us two the only ones who can see Shadi?_- Yugi asked as he and Yami tried to pull Yoshimori off of Joey.

-I think you're right.- Yami replied.

"His grip is to strong." Tristan grunted as he clawed at Yoshimori's hands.

-_It's__ like he's been turned into a serial killer_.- Yugi thought.

-Shadi told me one of his Millennium Items can remodel and manipulate someone's soul room.- Yami replied -It can also destroy their personality-

'_I__ remodeled this man's soul room and implanted two purposes._' Shadi thought as he watched with uncaring eyes. '_To__ make Yugi's friends suffer, and to rile Yami into action._'

Yugi began to whimper as Joey gasped for air.

'_I__ originally intended to find and judge the criminals who opened the tomb in the Valley of the Kings, and then leave this country. But ever since my encounter with that boy who is bound to the Millennium Puzzle, my heart has burned with the defeat he dealt me. I will not put out those embers or leave this country until I have confirmed Yami's powers, and the powers of the Millennium Puzzle. And I will do anything to make it happen._'

Growling, Yami glanced around the room for something to distract the professor. He couldn't use his magic, not wanting to explain at the moment. Spotting a heavy world globe, Yami ran over, picked it up, and smacked Yoshimori right across the kisser.

A few of Yoshimori's teeth fell out and he collapsed to the ground. Joey coughed as he regained his breath.

"Terrible sorry professor." Yami panted. "But I can't have you hurting my friends."

"Nice job Yami!" Tristan praised.

"I think he's unconscious." Yugi noted as he stood next to Yami before kneeling next to Joey. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Joey nodded. "Nice hit Yami."

"Maybe I whacked him a little too hard." Yami winced as he looked at the still form.

Yoshimori lurched up and started towards the group in zombie mode.

"He's still acting crazy!" Yugi squeaked, dimly aware that Tea had done nothing to help Joey while he had been getting strangled.

"Everyone scatter!" Yami called as he pushed Yugi out of the room and down a hallway.

'_Looks__ like one puppet isn't enough._' Shadi noted. '_My__ second puppet, the girl they call Tea, will now help me. _

'_Her__ soul room was full of mirrors, showing she is very confident in herself, when I entered last night. But now she is a silent doll, obsessed with having Yami for her own, and willing to do anything to get Yugi out of the way._'

* * *

"What do you think Shadi is doing?" Yugi panted as he and Yami paused for breath.

"I'm not sure." Yami replied as everyone else ran up.

"What's with the professor?" Tristan panted.

"He's coming this way!" Joey yelped and pointed down the hallway at the zombie Yoshimori running towards them.

"What's wrong with you?" Solomon asked as he put himself in front of the group. "Don't you know who I am? We're friends Yoshimori!"

"It's no use gramps." Joey groaned as he tried to pull the old man back. "You'll just get hurt if you try to talk to him."

Yoshimori paused for a second before lashing out, knocking Solomon into a wall.

"Grandpa!" Yugi screamed, being held back by Yami so he wouldn't get hit.

"He's okay." Tristan noted the breathing. "Just knocked out."

'_At__ this rate, everyone will get hurt._' Joey thought to himself. '_I've__ got to distract him_.'

"Hey bird brain!" Joey teased and made Yoshimori look towards him and tapped his rear. "Yeah you, ya dumb professor! If this make you mad, bit me you moron!"

"You idiot!" Tristan yelled as Yoshimori lunged towards Joey.

"Missed me!" Joey called as he ran down the hall.

"I'll help him!" Tristan called over his shoulder as he ran after his friend and the currently insane professor.

Yugi panted as he watched Joey and Tristan disappear around the corner. Sudden pain ran through his body as he was slammed against the wall.

"**He's**** mine.**" Tea said eerily. "**Stay away from Yami.**"

"What are you doing?" Yugi gasped as Tea's hands found his throat and Yami turned from Mr. Mouto's unconscious body.

"**You've**** had him all to yourself.**" Tea growled. "**And now, I want him. So I need to get rid of you.**"

"You have good friends." Shadi said as he stepped into the hallway. "Joey and Tristan leapt into action to save you, even if it cost them their lives."

"Shadi!" Yami growled. "What is going on here?"

"Tea is my puppet." Shadi explained. "She has been since last night. She has no memories of her own, but has her jealousy of Yugi being with you amplified. She has been trying to put Yugi in dangerous situations today at the arcade and on his way home so the true power of the Millennium Puzzle would be revealed."

"You monster." Yami growled as Yugi chocked.

"Listen well Yami." Shadi replied. "Tea does everything I tell her to. Right now, she is only to hurt Yugi. But if I tell her to kill him, she will."

* * *

Meanwhile, Joey was still running from Yoshimori. Tristan was running right behind them and shouting curses at the zombie, but he only seemed to be after Joey at the moment.

"When did he get so fast?" Joey wailed as he kept moving.

"Who cares?" Tristan replied about five feet behind Yoshimori.

'_Okay__, enough running._' Joey smirked when he saw he was by the chemistry labs on the other side of the university building. '_We're__ finally far enough away from Yugi and the others to take care of Professor Yoshimori. At the next corner, I'll finish this. And Tristan will help me._'

Racing around the corner, Joey stopped and turned around. As Yoshimori rounded the bend, he ran right into Joey's fist.

"And stay down!" Joey yelled as Tristan accidently trampled the man.

"Oops!" Tristan winced as one foot planted in Yoshimori's stomach, and the other a few inches lower.

"That should hold him." Joey smirked before Yoshimori got up and lunged at them again.

"How can he ignore pain like that?" Tristan wailed as he and Joey started running again.

* * *

Yami growled. Shadi was purposely putting Yugi in danger, and he would not stand for it. The Millennium Puzzle flashed brightly in response to Yami's anger, and bolts of magic shot out into the hallway, much like the night when Yugi first solved it.

"Yami!" Yugi managed to scream out. "Stop!"

But Yami didn't hear him. The Eye of Anubis glowed on his forehead as the magic pulsed more and more.

"Yami!" Yugi managed to yell. "Please stop! I'm scared!"

Yami's anger flicked for a moment, and Shadi noticed, recalling Yami saying that since Yugi solved the puzzle he would do anything to keep him safe. Calling Tea off Yugi and having her stand next to the wall, Shadi quickly entered Yugi's mind and made him a doll.

Yugi had no memories or voice of his own.

Yami kicked himself for losing control. Looking up and breathing heavily, Yami gasped when he saw Yugi in Shadi's grasp, his amethyst eyes blank.

"What have you done?" Yami roared.

"Yugi is now my puppet." Shadi replied. "Like Tea, except he has nothing. No memories, no voice, he won't move unless I tell him. But know this, if tell him 'Die', he will die."

"Shadi!" Yami growled, barely keeping himself under control.

"Now that I have your attention," Shadi continued, "I wish to finish what we started. A Shadow Game."

"How dare you bring Yugi into this game!" Yami snarled.

"I entered your soul room and was not only humiliated, I never learned of the Millennium Puzzles true powers." Shadi ignored the interruption. "Now I will see it in the safety of reality. That is, unless you wish for this boy to spend the rest of his life as a doll, or dead."

"It seems I can do nothing but accept your challenge." Yami hissed.

"Yes." Shadi smiled evilly. "The game will begin in 10 minutes on the roof of this building. I will head there now to set up. Be there at eight o'clock Yami, or Yugi will suffer the consequences for your actions."

Yami grabbed the Millennium Puzzle from around Yugi's neck and he followed Shadi out of the room. Shadi either didn't notice or paid no mind if he did.

'_Shadi__ has gone to such lengths to learn my powers._' Yami thought as he watched the clock tick. '_I__ wonder if he and his family want to capture it or get rid of it. But I don't even know what the Millennium Puzzle's true power is. It sleeps in my true room. Other than the occasional pulses of power, it seems to be waiting for the right time._'

Yami sighed and rubbed the puzzle, a habit he had picked up from Yugi.

'_But__ one thing is clear Shadi. As far as I'm concerned, you are my enemy. I'll play your game, but I won't lose. For Yugi's sake._'

As soon as the clock struck eight, Yami stepped out onto the roof. What he saw shocked him to the core.

Yugi was standing on a board that was hanging off the roof top edge, outside of the protective fence that was supposed to help discourage suicides. The board was held up by four ropes tied to a pole that was by his side. Connected to four ropes were four small ushabiti. Another much larger ushabiti hung above the four and was connected to the Millennium Key.

"Let the game begin." Shadi smirked. "This is the 'Trial of the Mind'."

"Is this part of your game?" Yami demanded angrily.

"Correct." Shadi nodded. "If you lose, the boy dies."

"Grr!" Yami snarled in anger.

"Before I explain the rules," Shadi paused briefly, "there is something I would like to say concerning the Millennium Puzzle. I have no idea how or why the Millennium Puzzle came into Yugi's possession, or why after 5,000 years he would be the one to solve it. You might think of it as coincidence, but it was not. The Millennium Puzzle chose him. My family was also chosen by the Millennium Items."

"Don't start telling me we're buddies because I want no part of you little group." Yami snarled. "Explain the rules of the game already."

"You are frightened." Shadi said.

"What?" Yami gasped and recovered. "What makes you think that?"

"You are frightened by the power hidden in your soul." Shadi replied. "The unknown power of the Millennium Puzzle. That is your weakness. As proof, look over to the ushabiti."

Yami turned his head in time to see one of the four statues crack, and then shatter. The rope it had been connected to came loose and the board Yugi was on wobbled.

"Yugi!" Yami called, concerned for the boy. "The ushabiti spontaneously cracked? But how? And why?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, the game has already begun." Shadi said.

"What?" Yami growled, starting to get extremely pissed off.

"Yugi stands on the 'Bridge of Life', which is supported by four ropes, each tied to an ushabiti. And since ushabiti means 'answerer', those statues will reveal the state of your mind. Each time you show weakness, the ushabiti will break, reflecting your mind. You have three left. If they all shatter, the boy will fall to his death."

Severely annoyed, Yami wondered how much trouble he would get into if he just 'Mind Crushed' Shadi and got things over with.

"However, should you win." Shadi paused again to re-gather his thoughts. "The ropes supporting the 'Bridge of Life' also hold my Millennium Key, and a rope attached to the ushabiti representing my mind is holding it."

"I see." Yami stopped Shadi's talking. "If I break your ushabiti before my remaining three do, I win."

"Correct." Shadi nodded. "If that happens, the Millennium Key will slide down the rope to his hand. If he touches the Key, my remodeling will fade and his true nature will be restored. Understand? The one with the weaker mind and heart will lose this game."

'_The__ purpose of this game is to find the weaker one._' Yami thought, his eyes trained on Yugi. '_Weighing__ my mind and heart against Yugi's life._'

"Let us begin." Shadi said, and the wind picked up.

GAME START

'_How__ do you plan to test me Shadi?_' Yami wondered.

'_Prepare__ yourself Yugi._' Shadi thought. '_Here__ comes the first game_.'

The ground all around Yami began to crack and hands appearing through the cracks in the ground and grabbed him.

"What are these hands from the ground?" Yami gasped as he tried to get away.

More hands appeared from the ground, dragging rotting corpses with them. The moaned and groaned as they crawled over to Yami, covering his body.

"This is the first game meant to test you." Shadi called. "I ask you, 'I crawl from the earth and clings to a pillar. What am I?' Answer this riddle."

'_Crawl__ from the earth and…_' Yami struggled against the hands. '_What__ could that mean?_'

'_You__ are seeing an illusion._' Shadi thought as he held back a sigh. '_The__ illusion will force you to reveal any weakness in your heart, and the ushabiti will shatter. But if you overcome my illusion, you will see the answer._'

'_This__ is one of Shadi's illusions._' Yami realized and held still. '_But__ now that I know, why isn't it disappearing? Shadi asked, 'What am I?' If I answer correct, will the illusion disappear? Concentrate, try to remember_.

'_Crawls__ from the earth and clings to a pillar. The crawling things must be these corpses, and then that means the pillar is me! Think backwards, something that could crawl from a pillar to the ground._'

"The answer to your riddle and the true form of this illusion is my Shadow!" Yami proclaimed confidently.

The illusion corpses disappeared with a gust of wind, leaving Shadi and Yami glaring at each other once again.

"You have cleared the first stage." Shadi said as he noted that none of Yami's remaining three ushabiti had shattered, or even cracked. "However, the next game will be much harder. Will you be able to stay strong?"

The ground in front of Yami cracked again, and a pair of glowing red eyes appeared.

"What is that?" Yami gasped and backed away. "It's huge!"

A pair of hands popped out behind Yami and grabbed his arms, holding him in one spot. Looking behind him, Yami was greeted with the sight of an ugly crocodile like head.

"You are not allowed to run away." Shadi scolded. "This is a shadow game you know."

"I know." Yami growled. "How do I get croczilla off of me?"

"The only way to escape from Ammit's clutches is to win this next game." Shadi replied.

"This has to be another illusion." Yami said.

"Correct." Shadi gave a nod. "The demon you see is an illusion. But even though it is an illusion, should it eat your soul, you will die. Though Ammit has already gouged on the soul of the museum's superintendent."

"So you killed Kanekura." Yami muttered to himself, his suspicions confirmed.

"In order to survive this game, you must dispel Ammit's illusion." Shadi continued. "Now I shall explain the rules to you."

Nine stone plates with a question mark on each on appeared in front of Yami.

"This is a game of concentration and memory." Shadi explained. "Behind those plates before you are pairs on the same picture."

"But there are only nine slates." Yami pointed out. "Even if I pair all of the slates, there will be one left."

"Correct." Shadi nodded again. "The one in the middle would be left over. Do dispel Ammit's illusion you must say what the middle slate is. But you are not allowed to turn any of the slates over."

"What?" Yami gasped.

"You have five minutes." Shadi continued. "If you fail, Ammit's illusion will devour your soul. I will tell you the key to the riddle. Those slates are a mirror that reflects Ammit."

'_A__ mirror that reflects Ammit?_' Yami raised an eyebrow. '_I__ think the mirror would break at the sight of such an ugly reflection._'

"Now shake off your fear and solve this puzzle." Shadi demanded.

'_What's__ drawn on the center plate?_' Yami puzzled over as he began to sweat from nervousness. '_I'm__ just about scared out of my wits!_'

Some cracking caught Yami's attention. Turning, Yami saw one of the ushabiti beginning to crack, but it didn't shatter.

'_Dammit!_' Yami cursed himself and squashed his fear into a deep part of his mind. '_If__ I weaken the ushabiti will break. And then Yugi will die! I can't let that happen!_'

* * *

Back with Joey and Tristan, still running from zombie Yoshimori.

"Damn!" Joey cursed. "This guy doesn't quit!"

Rounding another corner, the two friends came to a dead end.

"Uh-oh." Joey mumbled.

"I've got an idea." Tristan said as he walked over the wall. "Distract him for two seconds, okay Joey?"

"As long as I don't get killed." Joey replied as Yoshimori rounded the corner.

Yoshimori lunged for Joey and got a face full of fire extinguisher foam from Tristan, who had found the item on the wall.

"Take that!" Tristan grinned.

Yoshimori didn't even notice the foam. Lunging threw the mess, he grabbed Joey by his jacket collar and pushed him backwards. Towards the open window.

Joey started falling backwards, but managed to grab hold of the curtain and held on for dear life.

"Jerk!" Tristan's voice came through the window, followed by a thud. "Come and get me you zombie freak!"

"Thank you Tristan." Joey sighed as the footsteps left the room.

Getting ready to climb back in, Joey glanced up to see…

"Yugi!" Joey exclaimed upon seeing his friend standing on a board hanging off the edge of the university roof, not even batting an eye. "What are you doing up there?"

* * *

"You have one more minute left." Shadi said, unaware of what was happening below.

'_Think__ it over again._' Yami growled to himself, keeping Shadi's voice away from his concentration. '_Nine__ slates, and they are a mirror reflecting Ammit. And most mirrors reflect you face. So that means that there are four pairs of body features you can see in a mirror._'

"Thirty seconds." Shadi called.

'_What__ things exist in pairs on this monster?_' Yami wondered. '_And__ what does it only have one of? Wait, I've got it! The pairs are the ears, eyes, nostrils, and hands._'

"Five seconds." Shadi warned.

"The only single thing is Ammit's mouth!" Yami proclaimed.

With a gust of wind, Ammit released Yami and disappeared. The same gust turned over the slates in front of Yami, showing the carving. A pair of eyes, hands, ears, and nostrils greeted him. The singular item was the mouth.

"Well done." Shadi had to admit. "You've passed the second game. But the final game makes the other two easy in comparison."

* * *

Joey had to wonder what he was thinking. He was currently trying to scale the outside of the building to get to Yugi. Why hadn't he gone inside? Oh yeah. There was a crazy professor on the loose.

"Hang on Yugi." Joey growled as he got closer. "I'm coming."

* * *

"You passed the last two tests surprisingly easily." Shadi said with a glance towards Yugi. "There are still three ushabiti left, but this next test will break them all."

'_He__ sounds pretty sure of himself, as if he can see my weak points._' Yami noted. '_But__ no matter what he has planned, I can't lose. Yugi's life is on the line! In order to save him, I have to get the Millennium Key to his hand, and that will break Shadi's spell. But how can I break his ushabiti? What's his weak point?_'

"If you're trying to find my weak point, give up." Shadi said, having noticed the calculating expression Yami's face. "My mental strength is like a diamond. Yours is weak, like chalky alabaster. You will learn this well in your next game. Meet your opponent!"

A flash of smoky shadow magic later, Yami found he was staring at Yugi. More like the spirit form of Yugi. He was somewhat transparent.

"The final game is a game to the death and you must play it with the boy." Shadi said as the roof dropped and became a sheer fall into nothingness on all sides of Yami and Spirit Yugi. Spirit Yugi reached forward and took the Millennium Puzzle off of Yami's neck.

"Your playing field is the Valley of Cliffs." Shadi explained. "You two will use the Millennium Puzzle as a dice. When the player drops the puzzle as a die, their opponent must take two steps in the direction its pointing. Whoever falls off the cliff first loses."

"I'm not playing this game with Yugi." Yami replied.

"And why not?" Shadi smirked.

"Because Yugi would never want me to do something so dangerous." Yami replied with a strong glare. '_This__ is either and illusion or Shadi has managed to remove Yugi's soul from his body. But I doubt that._'

"You have no choice." Shadi snapped back. "This is a Shadow Game. Now begin."

"**I can't believe you lied to me.**" Spirit Yugi said to Yami. "**You had plenty of chances to tell me where you had come from, and yet you waited until someone's arrival forced you to speak.**"

Yami gasped at the harsh words. Cracking reached his ear and he turned in time to see two of his ushabiti shatter. Yugi now had only one ushabiti making sure he didn't die. The board wobbled but didn't tip.

'_He's__ still safe._' Yami sighed. '_Shadi__ must have come across my fears when he entered the Millennium Puzzle the last time we met. And now he's using them to shake me up. I have only one ushabiti left. If I hesitate again, I'll lose._'

"**I challenge you, unless you're to chicken to play.**" Spirit Yugi sneered. "**So I'll go first then.**"

Rolling the puzzle like a dice, Spirit Yugi pointed in the direction Yami was to walk after it stopped moving. Yami walked the two paces without complaint.

"**Your turn.**" Spirit Yugi said.

"I won't throw it." Yami replied. "I won't play this game with you Yugi."

"**My turn again.**" Sprit Yugi tossed the puzzle again, the point landing in the same direction Yami had walk earlier. "**You're**** on the edge. Next time I roll the puzzle you'll fall.**"

"I pass." Yami said evenly.

"What?" Shadi shouted, not understanding Yami at all. "Are you quitting the game and admitting defeat?"

"No." Yami responded. "I believe in the one I love. He doesn't want this either."

"You believe…" Shadi shook his head. "You lose then. That is the lesson of this game. To believe in others too much is a weakness. Trust is easily broken. Believe only in yourself, and you will find strength. Now toss the puzzle once more and finish this game."

"**No.**" Spirit Yugi whispered with a small smile on his face. "**Yami is right. I love him too much to do this.**"

Spirit Yugi handed the puzzle to Yami and disappeared with a gust of wind. The floor returned to normal as Shadi gawked in surprise.

"Do you understand Shadi?" Yami asked. "Yugi and I are bonded. With the magic of the puzzle and with our love. We believe in each other and our friends, and in turn, they believe in us as well."

Creaking caught Yami's attention and he snapped his head to the board Yugi was standing on. The last rope was fraying, very close to breaking.

"Got it!" Joey shouted as he situated himself under the board, making sure Yugi wouldn't fall and get hurt or killed. "I'm here now Yugi! Everything will be alright!"

'_It's__ impossible!_' Shadi gasped. '_These__ people are supporting each other._'

Cracking gathered the spirit's attention. His ushabiti was starting to break.

"Standing alone is not true strength." Yami said as he walked over to the fence. "The power of trust between friends is true strength."

With a loud crack, Shadi's ushabiti broke.

"Shadi's ushabiti broke!" Yami cheered. "Now the Millennium Key can slide down the rope to Yugi!"

The key slid down the rope and touched Yugi's hand. He blinked his eyes and glanced around, trying to figure out where he was.

"Where am I?" Yugi asked and then looked down, seeing he was four stories off the ground. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

Yugi's legs gave out and he fell onto the board, clinging to the edges for dear life. Joey grunted at the sudden change but still held on.

"Yugi, get back onto the roof!" Joey called. "I've got you supported!"

"Joey?" Yugi looked to see his friend. "What's going on? I'm too scared to move!"

"You have to Yugi!" Joey replied. "I've got you and Yami is waiting on the roof."

"It's okay Yugi!" Yami called. "I'm right here. Come to me."

"I'll try." Yugi whispered and began to crawl back. "Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down."

"Joey look out!" Tristan called from a window down a story and one to the left of where Joey was. "The professor has a vendetta for you!"

Looking down, Joey was greeted by the sight of the zombie Yoshimori.

"Hurry Yugi!" Joey yelped as his legs were grabbed by the still foam covered man. "Can't hold it for much longer!"

Yugi moved as fast as he could but it wasn't fast enough. Yoshimori's movement upset Joey enough that the board tipped.

"AAAAHHH!" Yugi screamed as he began to fall.

"Got you!" Yami proclaimed as he grabbed Yugi's wrist.

Yami had secured the Millennium Puzzle to the fence so he could reach out and grab Yugi without a high risk of falling himself. Pulling his light up, Yami held Yugi close once they were both standing.

Turning his head, Yami saw Tristan had distracted zombie Yoshimori by yanking down his pants. Who knew zombies were modesty freaks?

"Yugi's safe." Joey sighed and glanced down to see Tristan yank down zombie's pants again. "Now what are we supposed to do with this guy?"

"Joey, take the ankh and touch the professor's hand with it." Yami called down as he helped Yugi scale the fence.

"Got it!" Joey called back and did what Yami had instructed.

Yoshimori blinked in confusion. How did he end up outside? And why were some of his teeth missing? At that moment, Mr. Mouto came up onto the roof with a confused expression on his face.

"You okay gramps?" Joey asked as he, Tristan, and Yoshimori scaled the fence.

"I was just knocked out." Solomon replied. "Anyway, it looks like everyone is okay."

"Yami, you have passed every test." Shadi spoke to the crimson eyed male. "I am utterly defeated. I used some of the Millennium Items to show you illusions that would tempt you to darkness. Yet to me, it seems that even in my illusions your friends were there to help you. Perhaps my loss isn't too bad after all."

"Shadi, I think I understand the power of the Millennium Puzzle." Yami said as he placed the puzzle back around Yugi's neck. "Even when separate, all of our friends were working together. Our group is stronger than when we are alone, just like pieces of a puzzle. The Millennium Puzzle's power is the power of Unity."

"Hey, turban guy." Joey came up next to Yugi and Yami with Tristan. "This is _our_ territory. You're not welcome here."

"Yes, that's true." Shadi agreed and turned to leave. "Yami, despite my defeat I am happy. My family has been searching for people like you for a very long time."

GAME OVER

Leaving the rooftop, Joey blinked at the whole there and then not there.

"He didn't even explain himself." Tristan grumbled.

"That's okay." Yugi sighed. "I'm just glad we're all okay."

"How about we go get something to eat?" Solomon offered. "My treat."

"Burgers!" Yugi cheered.

Laughing at Yugi's choice, no one noticed the board he had been standing on disappear. The Millennium Key fell right into Shadi's hand on ground level.

'_Yugi__ and Yami._' Shadi thought to himself '_One__ day, we will meet again._'

Turning, Shadi touched the Millennium Key to Tea's hand, and disappeared.

Tea blinked and glanced around. She was all alone. Where was everyone? Had they left her? Well, she would give them a good lecture the next time she saw them.

But the German Shepard on the sidewalk, Ringo, had other ideas for the girl. More specifically, she was his restroom before running home to his owner.

Tea screamed at the top of her lungs, which prompted Ringo to bite her. Tea had to go to the hospital and get stiches. She stayed home for three days feeling humiliated.

* * *

Yugi laughed as Yami tickled his sides.

"I give!" Yugi giggled. "I give! Please stop!"

"Alright." Yami yielded.

"I'm glad grandpa let you stay over tonight." Yugi smiled as they cuddled on his bed.

"I'm here every night." Yami smirked.

"You know what I mean." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"You're right." Yami smiled. "It is nice."

Both males looked at each other and leaned closer. Yami could smell Yugi. The vanilla sugar and rose scent smelled nice.

'_Are we really going to..?_' Yugi wondered as his eyelids lowered.

'_I love him so much._' Yami sighed as he closing his eyes decided to go for it.

He brushed his lips against Yugi's, being gentle since this was Yugi's first kiss. Yugi's lips were soft and smooth, just like how the boy's skin felt against Yami's fingers.

Yugi eagerly responded, thrilled that his crush was actually kissing him. Breathing heavily through his nose, Yugi smelled a blend of cinnamon and myrrh. It was a wonderful combination that was uniquely Yami.

When they pulled away, they both smiled, and kissed again. This time, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck to deepen the kiss. Yami hummed and wrapped his arms around Yugi's back to bring him close. Nothing else mattered except each other.

They did this a few more times before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**MMMG:** That's the end of the chapter. So sweet.

**Atemu:** I liked the kiss.

**Yugi:** Me too.

**MMMG:** Review and let me know how I did.

* * *

The dog, Ringo, belongs to UgunsGreka Fans, and I have full permision to borrow him. Sorry if his apperance seemed random, but I do plan on using him again in the future.


	13. Chapter 13: Digital Pet Duel

**MMMG:** 13 days since my last update on this story. I am so sorry.

**Marik:** What lame brain excuse do you have?

**Malik:** As much as I don't want to agree with him...

**MMMG:** I'm telling you what I told Wordsorceress. My writing fire seems to come in spurts now a days, and I have to catch myself on a spurt to write anything. Sometimes I can provoke a spurt, but it's not often.

**Seto: **I bet you liked the 22 reviews from the last chapter, raising the total to 222.

**MMMG: **Who wouldn't? And this chapter is based off of Yugioh! manga chapter 21 & Season 0 Ep. 7.

**Joey:** MMMG does not own Yugioh! Enjoy!

* * *

_UgunsGreka Fans: Yeah, give Ringo the raw meat on bones, I'll take reviews._

_SorryImmaYaoiFan: No clue, not this chapter, but it will be soon._

_LuvlyLadyLexi: Kissing in front of Tea will come later, Yami and Yugi want to drag things out._

_dragonwolf416: Yeah, those parts made me laugh to._

_Killer-Fangirl: Eh, maybe. But remember, her jealousy for Yugi spending time with Yami was already there, Shadi just amplified it._

_Wordsorcereress: Easy with the fire! And be grateful I didn't take two months like I did when I first started writing. Tea bashing in this chapter, I think. Added your tormenting idea, considering Yugi having a dream when Yami is watching. P.S. Small reference to you at the start of the chapter._

_yugioh4ever- I think Tea will be kept alive, maybe she'll die. And yes, this will end up being a series. _

_Kitkat304- Is Yami okay with the glomping contest? Yugi I can see as yes, but with you... maybe. Thanks for the review._

* * *

Chapter 13: Digital Pet Duel

* * *

Yugi smiled as he walked into school. He had Yami and the Millennium Puzzle with him. Yami had agreed not to disturb Yugi in school unless he was in trouble and needed help.

Yugi also had a new keychain game called Digital Pets.

Mr. Chono was found in the ladies restroom badly injured with a knife. Someone named Amme-chan had left a note stating next the evil teacher would be killed by mad fangirls. Since she wasn't back yet, keychain games and other personal items had found their way into school much more often.

"My pet died because I didn't take care of his poop." one girl said to her friend as Yugi entered the school grounds.

"Yeah, you have to take care of them." her friend replied. "Mine starved."

Yugi giggled as he entered the classroom, pulling out his keychain.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey greeted when he saw his friend. "You got a Digital Pet too?"

"Yep." Yugi nodded and checked the digital screen. "And he's happy! How's yours?"

"Really healthy." Joey grinned.

"Here is mine." Yugi held up the keychain.

A small round body with wide eyes, spiky hair, and arms looked out from the screen.

"It's so cute!" Tea squealed.

"Oh look, he's eating." Yugi giggled as his pet munched on some pet food.

"He looks just like you Yugi." Joey noted.

"I named him YUU2." Yugi blushed. "I've grown attached to the little guy while taking care of him. Weird huh?"

"Not really." Joey shook his head. "I'm attached to mine as well. I got into trouble during class earlier because I had to clean up after him."

"Why didn't you turn the game off?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"Because he doesn't grown when he's turned off and I want to do good in the contest this Sunday." Joey explained.

"What contest?" Yugi asked.

"You don't know?" Tea asked in shock as she looked up from her Digital Pet. "There's a Digital Pet contest on Sunday, and the prize is a trip to Australia over Spring Break."

"A trip to Australia?" Yugi asked in shock. "By yourself?"

"No silly." Tea said as she ruffled Yugi's hair, ignoring his protests. "It's a trip for two."

'_And I plan on winning so I can ask Yami to go on the trip with me._' Tea smirked as she turned her attention back to her peach shaped pet.

"Can I see yours Joey?" Yugi asked.

"Sure." Joey grinned and held out his screen to Yugi. "Here you go."

On the screen was something turnip shaped with line atop its head curled like a question mark, no hands, and a pair of tall legs. Its glaring expression wasn't the most pleasant one, almost asking 'What are you looking at?'.

"Not cute at all." Tea blanched.

"Looks just like its owner." Tristan snickered.

"Shut up." Joey growled.

"The pet becomes like the owner, depending on how the owner raises is." Yugi sighed. "Because of that, no two pets are exactly alike. I really like that about them. How about you Tristan? Do you have one?"

"No, I've got a dog at home." Tristan blushed slightly. "I've already got my hands full taking care of a real pet. She's been ready to mate lately, which is kind of embarrassing. At least none of you have to deal with that with your Digital Pets."

"But Digital Pets do have something along the lines of a mating function." Yugi replied.

"What?!" Joey exclaimed, having not known that.

"Look, there are connection ports on the bottom of each pet." Yugi said as he took Tea's and demonstrated. "When you connect them together, your pets can communicate and exchange personality data. And then your pet becomes even more unique!"

Everyone watched as the dancing peach shaped pet with a ribbon on top hopped over to YUU2's screen. The two greeted each other cheerfully and dance around. And then Tea's pet, Sumomo*, smashed into YUU2 while dancing.

"YUU2!" Yugi cried out as his pet shed tears and Sumomo panicked.

"Just wait." Tea replied as she watched Sumomo calm down and help YUU2 back up.

Sumomo offered YUU2 a digital hankie. YUU2 accepted the hankie and dried his eyes before giving the digital piece of cloth back.

-DING DING-

"That means the data exchange is complete." Yugi grinned and unhooked the small computers. "Want to try Joey?"

"Sure." Joey grinned and gave Yugi his pet. "Can't wait to see what Jou picks up."

"I just hope YUU2 doesn't go wild like you." Yugi giggled.

Yugi connected the ports and everyone watched as Jou crossed over to where YUU2 was. The two regarded each other, and then Jou began to kick YUU2.

"He really is like you." Tea groaned as one of the kicks knocked YUU2 down. "He's such a bully."

"Shut up." Joey growled.

Jou regarded the crying YUU2 for another second, and then his expression changed to a softer one. Using its question mark curl, Jou helped YUU2 back to his feet. YUU2 smiled and patted Jou fondly.

-DING DING-

"Exchange complete." Joey smiled and checked his screen after Yugi disconnected the small computers. "Yep, Jou's back."

"Because of the data exchange our pets will change and grow in the future." Yugi said as he smiled at his digital pet fondly. "From now on, our pets will be even more unique than when they were without the exchange."

"Maybe Jou picked up some of YUU2's cuteness." Joey chuckled softly. "Hey Tea, want to exchange data?"

"So Jou can hurt my Sumomo?" Tea asked angrily as she held her Digital Pet close to her. "Not a chance."

"Chicken." Joey taunted, making clucking noises.

"Give!" Tea snapped and snatched Jou from Joey and clicked the two together.

Tristan burst out laughing as the two digital pets regarded each other before they started kicking at the other, each not willing to give in to their opponent. Yugi rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his own Digital Pet.

"What kind of data did you get from Sumomo and Jou, YUU2?" Yugi asked as he looked at his Digital Pet.

Inside the device YUU2 beeped and looked up at Yugi happily.

"_This is my master._" YUU2 said, his little mind understanding that Yugi was the one who took care of him. "_BEEP_!"

Yugi gasped as YUU2 started shivering and shaking, scared. YUU2 sensed something bad was nearby, and didn't know how to tell Yugi.

"YUU2's frightened." Yugi whispered. "What's wrong YUU2?"

"Hey Yugi, you want to see my pet?" an extremely tall, but pudgy boy with grey hair and freckles asked.

"Kujirada, you have a Digital Pet to?" Yugi asked in shock.

Kujirada was a boy who made Dudley Dursley from the Harry Potter Series look like Tinker Bell, barely fitting into the largest size of the Domino High School uniform. And to Yugi's knowledge, he also never did anything that had to do with portable electrical devices.

"I've always had one." Kujirada bragged. "The Digital Pets you have are ordinary, but mine is super extra extraordinary."

"What does it have?" Joey snickered. "A pedigree?"

"My digital pet is a 'hidden character', a gold pet." Kujirada explained. "No one knows if it's a bug in the code or a virus. But I found it! The ultimate pet!"

'_How stupid._' Joey thought. '_But I do want to see it._'

"Show it to us then." Tristan demanded.

"Alright." Kujirada agreed and held up his gold game device. "Here is my DevilMaster."

The pet on the screen made Jou look like Taylor Launter. It was a huge ball with tiny arms and legs, and a large black star on its stomach.

"It looks like it has a bad personality." Tea plainly stated.

"It looks like a bully." Yugi mumbled.

"How can you prove this is a 'hidden character' pet?" Joey asked with a frown.

"A 'hidden character' has a star." Kujirada explained. "Look closer."

"He's right." Tristan admitted.

"Plus, your pets will live for only 21 days." Kujirada smirked. "Mine has been alive for two months! Like I said before, I have the ultimate pet! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"That seriously is nothing to boast about Kujirada." Joey scolded. "Each pet is special to their owners."

Yugi's Digital Pet beeped, and Yugi held it up to look at the screen.

'_What's wrong YUU2?_' Yugi wondered. '_You were frightened earlier._'

* * *

That night, at Kujirada's house, the obese boy was woken by his DevilMaster's beeping. The small computer pet was demanding to be fed.

"Already?" Kujirada mumbled as he fed the 'hidden character'. "Didn't I feed you five minutes ago? But you are getting bigger. You're growing really fast."

Inside the game was a large pudgy monster that reflected Kujirada's appearance. Except for the star on the stomach and sharp toothed grin.

"_I'm sick of this food._" DevilMaster said loudly, and Kujirada heard.

"Did you say something?" Kujirada wondered and brushed the thought aside. "That is completely impossible. Digital Pets can't talk."

"_I'm a pet, eh?_" DevilMaster asked with a glare. "_Wrong, you're the pet. The more I eat, the longer I live, the longer I can take care of you. Understand you idiot?_"

* * *

The next day, Tea shrieked as Kujirada took her Digital Pet from her.

"My DevilMaster isn't just for show!" Kujirada said as he hooked up the devices.

Inside the game, the fat Digital Pet ate poor Sumomo.

"He ate it!" Kujirada exclaimed. "Was it good?"

"My Sumomo!" Tea wailed.

"DevilMaster ate Sumomo." Yugi mumbled, a bit in shock since he had never heard of one pet eating another pet before.

"He wants more." Kujirada looked around.

But Joey and Yugi had hidden their Digital Pets after turning them off for the day. Yeah, they wanted to win the contest tomorrow, but they didn't want Kujirada's DevilMaster to do what he had done to Tea's.

* * *

Yugi and Joey were able to avoid Kujirada for the rest of the day and spread word throughout the school what the pudgy boy was doing. Soon, everyone had turned off and hidden their Digital Pets. Those who didn't lost them to DevilMaster.

Yugi sighed as he walked back into the school to get his forgotten math book. Next to the book on his desk was a note. Opening the envelope, Yugi gasped at what it said. Running out of the building, Yugi raced to the old Meme Warehouse on the other side of town.

Entering the old building, Yugi looked around. And gasped when he spotted a beaten Joey held up by ropes on the wall.

"Joey!" Yugi yelled as he ran forward.

"Yugi, glad you could make it." Kujirada smirked as he stepped out of the shadows, holding a whip.

"What is this about?" Yugi asked.

"This is because you and your friend spread word about what my DevilMaster's diet is." Kujirada replied with a glare. "Now I'm going to beat you up and feed your pathetic little Digital Pet, along with Joey's, to mine."

"No!" Yugi gasped as Kujirada hit him in the chest with the whip and sent him sprawling on the floor.

-Yugi, let me take care of him.- Yami said as his unseen spirit appeared beside the fallen young teen.

-_How? With a shadow game?_- Yugi asked.

-Yes.- Yami replied. -I won't kill him, but he will be stuck in an illusion until he learns his lesson.-

-_Only if I can watch._- Yugi replied.

-Deal.- Yami agreed after a brief pause.

YU-GI-OH

Yami rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit by Kujirada again as Yugi appeared as a spirit behind him.

"It's game time." Yami smirked.

"What?" Kujirada asked noticing the change in attitude.

"Have your pet fight mine." Yami said.

"Prepare to get whipped." Kujirada said as he held out his Digital Pet.

GAME START

Yami connected the two pets together. Illusions of the monsters appeared behind the two, representing their battle in the game system. YUU2 had a yellow body and red hair. DevilMaster had a yellow body and red star on his stomach.

"Now your pathetic pet will become part of the ultimate pet!" Kujirada laughed. "Eat that loser DevilMaster!"

"Loser?" Yami growled.

DevilMaster lunged towards YUU2, moving faster than his fat body indicated. YUU2 dodged, but still managed to get hit by the end of the punch.

"This is too easy!" Kujirada cheered. "Your pet is history!"

"YUU2 can still win." Yami replied.

The two monsters went at it again. But this time, DevilMaster managed to grab YUU2.

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP -BEEP-BEEP-

"What?" Kujirada asked in confusion.

"Looks like the data from the data exchanges are kicking in." Yami smirked. "That's the sound that plays when the Digital Pet evolves into a new form. YUU2 is now stronger due to the data exchange with Joey."

Flames covered YUU2's body as he changed. Instead of having gentle features, they sharpened and had a more dangerous and powerful look. His body had turned deep mahogany and his red hair had darken to black.

"I feel great energy." Kujirada gasped.

YUU2 flew at DevilMaster and punched the Digital Pet. DevilMaster fell over and didn't immediately get back up.

"Get up!" Kujirada screeched and cracked the whip.

"This match is over Kujirada." Yami said firmly.

"Not yet." Kujirada and whipped DevilMaster more, making the pet growl and lunge at him. "Stop it! I fed you and raised you."

"Bab ul-zulumat futeh.**" Yami said. "Pets are free to choose who they point their fangs at. You forgot that, so you lose. Penalty Game! Pain of the Pet."

Yugi turned his eyes away as Yami watched the illusion of DevilMaster eat Kujirada.

GAME OVER

"There's more to pets than food and whips, love is needed." Yami said to the whimpering Kujirada. "Seems you've never understood that."

"So that's a shadow game?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "Normally they're a bit more dangerous. But there was no need to put my life on the line this time."

"Try not to in the future either." Yugi replied and saw Joey begin to stir. "Joey is waking up. Thank goodness."

Yami nodded and relinquished control.

"You okay Joey?" Yugi asked as he undid the ropes holding his friend.

"Yeah." Joey grunted. "Kujirada left me a note saying he had you and to come to the warehouse. When I got here, he took me by surprise with a whip."

"He won't bother us anymore." Yugi replied and put Joey's digital pet back into his hands. "Here I think Jou missed you."

"Thanks Yugi." Joey smiled. "May the best digital Pet win the contest tomorrow."

* * *

Yugi smiled after the Digital Pet contest/carnival, YUU2 had won. Feeling the familiar, and getting to be minor, drain of energy, Yugi's cell phone buzzed slightly with the announcement of a text message. Grinning, Yugi saw Yami had used his magic to manipulate the phone to tell him he was waiting by the ring toss games.

"I've got to go guys." Yugi said to the group. "Yami's waiting for me."

"Got a hot date or something Mr. Contest Winner?" Joey snickered.

"I don't think they're dating Joey." Tea elbowed her friend.

"What makes you say that?" Tristan asked. "They spend a lot of time together."

"But that doesn't mean they're dating." Tea snapped back. "Besides, Yugi is straight in terms of dating, aren't you Yugi?"

"Uh…" Yugi blinked at being put on the spot.

"Hello Yugi." Yami greeted as the group got to the game. "Joey, Tristan, Tea."

"Hi Yami." Yugi smiled.

"Hello Yami." Tea giggled and winked at him.

-When is she going to realize I'm not interested in her?- Yami groaned across the link.

-_You've never indicated that you weren't interested._- Yugi pointed out.

-Should we let her know then?- Yami asked.

"Yami, what's your favorite color?" Tea asked before Yugi could respond.

"Amethyst." Yami replied immediately. -Because it's your eye color.-

-_Shut up!_- Yugi snapped back with a slight blush.

"Favorite food?" Tea giggled.

"Hamburgers." Yami grinned. "Yugi got me addicted to Burger World."

"Yami!" Yugi howled in embarrassment, his blush going a noticeable deep red.

"Yugi's favorite is burgers too." Joey grinned as he teased his friend.

"Stop it." Yugi grumbled.

"Do you have a girlfriend Yami?" Tea mumbled.

"No." Yami shook his head. -And I don't plan on getting one anytime soon.-

-_You always know how to make me feel better._- Yugi sighed, wishing he could lean into Yami's strong embrace.

"If you dated someone, what would their personality be like?" Tea asked.

"Gentle, maybe a tad bit shy, possibly shorter than me but I can make an exception." Yami replied with a side glance at Yugi.

"Sound rare." Tristan said before Tea could ask another question.

"Yes, but I have a boyfriend who is just like that." Yami replied, making the group stop.

"A… a… a _boyfriend_?!" Tea screeched.

"Yes, I'm gay." Yami nodded. "And I love my boyfriend now, and into eternity."

"Who is it?" Tristan asked as he and Joey pulled Tea away and pressed in on either side of Yami.

"Not telling unless he wants me to." Yami replied to the boy's disappointment.

"Sorry about Yami, Tea." Yugi told the girl, not comfortable around her ever since Shadi had told them she was jealous about all the time Yugi spend with Yami.

"Leave me alone." Tea snapped and stormed home. "First Sumomo get eaten by that fat Digital Pet, and now Yami is gay. Just leave me be."

"Talk about sore." Joey noted as he turned his attention away from the brunette.

"Joey, Tristan, can you keep a secret?" Yugi asked.

"Depends on the secret I guess." Joey shrugged. "If it is personal, yes."

"It is personal." Yugi admitted. "Not something I want Tea to know."

"Then it's a definite yes." Tristan nodded. "She's been grating my nerves lately."

"Mine too." Joey added with his own nod. "What's the news?"

-Are you sure about this Yugi?- Yami asked through the link.

-_Yes, I'm sure._- Yugi replied. -_They can tease Tea about me being your boyfriend in school while out telling her it's me._-

"Well… um…" Yugi paused and wondered how he should word this.

"Perhaps a demonstration would be helpful." Yami smirked.

Yami pulled Yugi into a kiss, which the boy immediately melted into. Yami's cinnamon and myrrh scent reached Yugi's nose while Yami deeply inhaled Yugi's vanilla sugar and rose flower fragrance.

When the two pulled away Joey cleared this throat, reminding the two they had company.

"I understand why you don't want to tell Tea." Tristan said. "I never pegged you to be interested in boys though Yugi."

"I'm just interested in Yami and no one else." Yugi replied with a blush.

"Can we tease Tea about knowing who Yami's boyfriend is?" Joey asked eagerly.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "That was the point of the kiss. For you two to know, and for her to suffer by you teasing her about not knowing."

"You're devious." Tristan gasped.

"Actually, it was Yugi's idea." Yami smirked at Yugi's blush. "Wasn't it Little One?"

"Shut up." Yugi grumbled.

* * *

"Yami, I talked with Grandpa and he agreed to let you go on the trip to Australia with me." Yugi said after supper. "If you want to."

"Of course I want to." Yami smiled. "I'm just surprised Mr. Mouto didn't go."

"He doesn't want to leave the shop for a week." Yugi giggled softly.

"Well, that explains a lot." Yami sighed as he stretched out on Yugi's bed. "You do realize we'll have a lot of alone time."

"Yeah." Yugi blushed. "But nothing past making out."

"Deal." Yami chuckled. "But I think I want to start with the making out right now."

Yugi was pulled onto the bed before he could even think about protesting.

* * *

*Sumomo- Japanese for plum, a pun on Tea's Japanese name Anzu, which means apricot.

**Bab ul-zulumat futeh- The Door of Darkness has been opened.

* * *

**MMMG:** Aw. How sweet.

**Atemu:** Where's the vacation?

**MMMG:** Not doing it in this story. I may do it as a one shot at some point in the future, but I'm not sure.

**Yugi:** Please review and let Magi Magi know how she did with the chapter! -PUPPY DOG EYES OF DOOM!-


	14. Chapter 14: Australian Vacation

**MMMG:** 10 days and 17 reviews later... its chapter 14! This chapter is written because xxxMKJ001, Dinogirl, and UgunsGreka Fans asked me to.

**Atemu:** What's this about a '**no whining during reviews**' notice I hear you're going to be posting?

**MMMG:** It's just for this chapter, same reasons as chapter 14 of 'How did it come to this?'

**Yugi:** I remember that one. So things are hinting towards a lemon?

**MMMG:** Yep. I just don't have the guts to write one yet. One day, but not now.

**Joey:** Okay... that's mildly disturbing.

**Seto:** This chapter is based on the Australian Escapes Tour 2013, 'How did it come to this?' chapter 14, and some old fashion imagination.

**Mokuba:** There's a lot of info in this chapter, so MMMG apologizes if something is not correct.

**Serenity: **Magi Magi does not own Yugioh! Enjoy.

* * *

_Digidestined fangirl- You can try, but I think it depends on Ryou's mood._

_Killer-Fangirl- A lot of people laughed at the 'Dudley-Tinker Bell' part. And about Tea... I don't hate her in the anime/manga either, but sometimes Vivian/Rebecca/Mai won't work for the 'evil girl to bash' role in some stories._

_dragonwolf416- A lot of people laughed at the 'Dudley-Tinker Bell' part._

_Kyuubi No Tenshi- A lot of people laughed at the 'Dudley-Tinker Bell' part. And I said I was adding some of the Season 0 episode at the start of the chapter, but glad you liked it._

_Wordsorcereress- Yep, make out session. Glad you like hurting the Chono b*itch. Maybe you can have a crack at Tea in the near future. Tristan having a dog is only mentioned in that one part in the manga, I haven't seen it anywhere else. Yeah, Tea got ouched. I'm planning on having Yami constantly rejecting her in the future because it appears she doesn't know what it means to be off the dating market. No hankies yet, but maybe next chapter. Ryou's appearance got bumped out to chapter 23, and Seto to chapter 26, current chapter outline plan. Shippings will be here soon! And I'm always open for more idea. P.S- Good luck with Snow White! I'm rooting for ya!_

_LuvlyLadyLexi- They're going to tease her alright. Not mentioned in this chapter, but it is implied. Sorry about the melting._

_xxxMKJ001- Here's the vacation because you were the first to ask! And you can call Tea as many bad names as you want._

_Dinogirl- Here's the vacation because you were one of the ones to ask for it._

_UgunsGreka Fans- Here is the vacation. It will get rubbed in Tea's face next chapter_

_yugioh4ever- Bakura and Ryou are currently scheduled for chapter 23._

_YamiBlaze- I have yet to meet someone who is immune to the Puppy Dog Eyes look. And no, there will be now GX, 5D's, or Zexal. I'm an **ORIGINAL** Yu-gi-oh fan and proud of it!_

* * *

Chapter 14: Australian Vacation

* * *

"I am so excited!" Yugi chirped as he finished packing for his trip to the land down under Friday evening. "This is going to be so fun!"

"I get your excited," Solomon chuckled, "but let's check over you list to make sure you didn't miss anything."

"Okay." Yugi sighed.

"Pajamas?"

"Two pairs; check."

"Shirts?"

"Short and long; check."

"Pants and shorts?"

"Five of each; check."

"Formal wear?"

"Ironed and ready to go; check."

"Swimming trunks?"

"And goggles; check."

"Underwear and socks?"

"I should hope so; check."

"Toiletries, such as deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, soap?"

"All of the above; check."

"Shoes, your sandals and hiking boots?"

"Ready to be put to use; check."

"Sunscreen?"

"Lots of it; check."

"Passport?"

"As if I'd forget that; check."

"Condoms?"

"Grandpa!"

* * *

"I can't believe he did that to me." Yugi groaned that night as he curled up in Yami's arms, unable to fall asleep.

"You're going on a vacation where lots of girls in bikinis are." Yami chuckled softly. "Can you blame him? It's not like you've told him we're dating."

"True." Yugi sighed. "How do I tell him though?"

"Let's cross that bridge after vacation." Yami replied. "I have to admit, I'm very excited to be traveling outside of Japan."

"But it's a twenty hour flight." Yugi replied with a small frown. "Think you can stay out that long?"

"As long as I sleep through most of it." Yami replied. "It's easier. But I should stay in the puzzle tonight and meet you and your grandpa at the airport in the morning."

"Okay." Yugi sighed. "But I still can't get to sleep."

"How about I cast a basic sleeping spell?" Yami asked. "I've used it a couple of times when you're excited and can't get to sleep."

"Okay." Yugi agreed.

"Then rest now." Yami whispered as he cast the spell and gently kissed Yugi's lips.

"See you in the morning." Yugi mumbled as the spell took effect.

* * *

"I know you're going on vacation, but how can you be so excited?" Solomon asked.

It was 11 am at the airport in Tokyo, and Yugi was practically bouncing off the walls.

"I had some cappuccino a few minutes ago." Yugi explained as he bounced in his seat.

"I thought you went to the bathroom." Solomon scolded.

"That to." Yugi giggled.

"Yugi!" Yami called as he pressed his way through the crowd.

Yami was wearing some jeans and a red t-shirt. His suitcase was the same kind as Yugi's but a different color. Some magic had duplicated Yugi's clothes and made some alterations so they weren't exactly alike.

"Hey Yami." Yugi grinned as he bounced over to hug the secret spirit of his puzzle. "Ready to go?"

"Defiantly." Yami replied. "And don't worry Grandpa. I'll take care of him."

"I know you will." Solomon nodded. "I would have gone with if it wasn't for the mad rush of people over spring break. And nice to see you finally got out of the habit of calling me 'Mr. Mouto'."

"I was trying to be respectful." Yami protested.

"He's teasing you." Yugi giggled.

"What's with you?" Yami asked with a warily look.

"Sugar high." Solomon explained.

"Oh no." Yami turned a bit pale, recalling what Yugi had been like after the DQ ice cream on their first date.

"Well your flight doesn't board for another hour, so hopefully he'll calm down by then." Solomon sighed.

* * *

Yugi was somewhat calm when the announcement for their flight to Australia came over the PA system at noon.

"_Flight 207 from Tokyo, Japan to __Melbourne, Australia is ready to board. I repeat,_ _flight 207 from Tokyo, Japan to __Melbourne, Australia is ready to board._"

"That's us!" Yugi squealed as he jumped up.

"I know." Yami chuckled as he stood up.

"Hey Yugi!"

Yugi turned his head to see Joey and Tristan coming towards them.

"We came to see you off." Tristan explained as Joey hugged the short teen.

"We also told Tea that your flight left at 3 AM from Osaka." Joey smirked. "She told us to tell you to have a good vacation Yugi, and sorry she couldn't come see you off."

"She's planning on seducing Yami while you're off in Australia." Tristan added.

"Kind of hard to do that since I won't be here." Yami smirked.

"We know that, but _she_ doesn't know." Joey chuckled evilly.

"Have fun guys." Yugi smiled as he picked up his duffle bag. "Yami and I need to get going so we don't get left behind."

"Bye!"

Solomon, Joey, and Tristan waved from the gate.

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Yugi squealed as they sat down on the plane.

"You've said that 53 times in the past hour." Yami replied with a chuckle.

"Really?" Yugi looked at Yami with wide eyes.

"Yep." Yami nodded.

Soon they were up in the air, and on their way to the land down under. 80 minutes into the flight, Yami fell asleep. Yugi only woke him when it was time for dinner. Both fell asleep after the meal and woke up at 8 am when they were landing in Melbourne.

* * *

Day 1, Sunday.

After gathering their luggage, and telling Yami they would have to speak English until the end of the vacation if they wanted people to understand them, Yugi hailed a taxi to take them to the Melbourne's Swanston Hotel, Grand Mercure, where they were staying at.

"Welcome, how may I help you today?" the lady at the front desk said flirtily to Yami.

"Reservations for Mouto." Yugi told the lady, trying hard not to glare at her for coming on to _his_ boyfriend.

"Mouto… Mouto… lets see." the lady clicked on her computer and handed them both a room key. "Room 314. Take the elevator to the third floor and turn left."

"Thank you." Yami nodded briefly.

"Anytime." the lady replied with a wink.

"How obvious can you get?" Yami growled.

"Ignore her. Ignore her. Ignore her." Yugi chanted, more for his benefit than Yami's.

"Relax Yugi." Yami chuckled as they entered the elevator. "She has absolutely _nothing_ compared to you."

"Thanks Yami." Yugi smiled.

Finding their room, Yugi giggled at Yami's expression when he saw only one King sized bed in the suite.

"I called and asked for a one bedded room." Yugi blushed. "I like cuddling with you."

"Well I'm glad you called." Yami smirked as he recovered from his shock.

"I have one more call to make though." Yugi said as he pulled out his cell phone. "I need to let the tour company know we arrived."

"Be quick." Yami said as he scanned the brochure with the info about their tour. "Day One of the tour we arrive and have the rest of the day to ourselves. And right now it's only 9 in the morning."

Calling and checking themselves in with the tour only took a couple of minutes. Hanging up, Yugi turned to Yami.

"Want to explore the city?" Yugi asked.

"I'd rather make out." Yami sighed as he nodded. "But yes, we can explore some."

"I'll make it up to you later." Yugi replied.

"I'll hold you to that." Yami replied, ignoring the way Yugi giggled as he escorted him out the door.

* * *

After looking at all of the local shops, and getting dragged to a spa for a massage by Yugi, Yami was finally able to get Yugi back to the hotel for dinner. Both changed into some formal clothing and headed down to the hotel restaurant.

"This is fancy." Yugi mumbled with wide eyes.

"We can do the breakfast buffet tomorrow morning before meeting with our tour group." Yami replied, knowing how Yugi preferred the simpler things in life.

Yugi ordered a well done steak with a baked potato topped with sour cream and butter, with a salad with ranch dressing for his side. Yami tried the 3 meat lasagna with garlic bread and a salad with Italian dressing for his side.

After dinner, they went back to their room, changed into their pajamas, and made out.

Just like Yugi promised early that morning.

* * *

Day 2, Monday.

-_Wakie, wakie Yami_.- Yugi whispered.

-Don't wanna.- Yami grumbled.

-_Yami, as much as you want to spend time sleeping in your soul room, you have to get up so we can meet our tour group_.- Yugi replied. -_I've already eaten, so you just need to get a clean change of clothes for today._-

-Okay.- Yami sighed and phased out of the puzzle, dressed in a t-shirt and boxers.

Yugi left the room to let Yami change. A few minutes later, Yami joined Yugi in the front lobby, where they ignored the flirting desk helper. Outside, they hailed a cab to take them to the Queen Victoria Market, where they would meet the rest of the tour group and start their Australian Escape Tour.

"The market is basically a Farmer's Market." Yugi explained to Yami as they looked around. "They offer a variety of fruit and vegetables, meat, poultry and seafood, gourmet and deli foods as well as specialty delicacies."

"They also have a large non-food related market." Yami noted. "They have an extremely diverse range of clothing, shoes, jewelry and handmade art and crafts.*"

"See anything you like?" Yugi asked as he looked at some necklaces.

"Not yet." Yami replied as he looked at some clothes. '_Hold that thought._'

Next was…

"The Fitzroy Gardens are 64 acres of many trees and pieces of art located around the garden." their tour guide said. "You are free to explore for an hour and a half."

"Yami look!" Yugi pointed. "There's the Fairy Tree."

"The what?" Yami asked. "And aren't you a little old to believe in fairies?"

"Not like that." Yugi giggle as he dragged Yami over to the art.

There were many lovely carvings on the stump of one of the original Red Gum trees of the garden. In 1977, the trunk was extracted from the ground for chemical treatment and the removal of rotted wood. The tree was remounted on a concrete base to prolong its life.

Following that was…

"The Royal Botanic Gardens is an internationally renowned botanical gardens, a well-tended area displaying a wide range of plants labeled with their formal scientific names." the tour guide said, ignoring some people sneezing at the plant pollen.

"Achoo!" Yugi sneezed.

"Here." Yami handed Yugi a tissue.

Next…

"The Bolte Bridge is 490 meters, or just under 1/3 of a mile." Yugi read from the brochure as their tour bus traveled over the water, Yami taking pictures of the boats below.

Which lead them to…

"The Italian Quarter, or Little Italy, is most famous for its Italian food and culture." Yami read from the brochure.

"Sounds like lunch time to me." Yugi grinned as he dragged Yami to a nearby pizzeria.

"Yugi, what's pizza?" Yami asked in confusion.

Next stop was…

"Why is this called The Shrine of Remembrance?" Yugi asked.

"The shrine was built as a memorial to the men and women of Victoria, Australia who served in World War 1." the tour guide replied. "Now it's a memorial to all Australians who have served in war."

"Wow." Yami replied as he took in the sight of the large building.

* * *

"What a day." Yugi sighed as he flopped down onto the king sized bed back at the hotel.

"At least we can sleep on the flight to Cairns tomorrow." Yami replied as he joined Yugi.

"True." Yugi sighed as he curled into Yami's warmth. "Night Yami."

"Good night Yugi." Yami smiled as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Day 3, Tuesday.

Yami and Yugi checked out of the hotel and went to the airport the next morning to catch their 9 am flight. The flight to Cairns, 'Gateway to the Great Barrier Reef,' the lasted 3 ½ hours, leaving Yami and Yugi the afternoon hours to do as they pleased after checking in at the Pacific International Hotel.

Of course, they went with Yami's idea of staying in the room most of the afternoon and making out with each other.

* * *

Day 4, Wednesday.

"I thought the point of vacations were to sleep in, so why did we have to get up at 8 am?" Yugi asked as Yami dragged him out the doors half an hour later, after making sure they both ate some breakfast.

"So we can get to the boat for our tour of the Great Barrier Reef." Yami replied.

"Oh." Yugi grinned sheepishly. "Right."

Roughly 17 mile off the coast of Cairns, it didn't take long for the modern air-conditioned catamaran '_Reef Rocket_' to reach one of the Seven Natural Wonders of the World.

Once there, Yugi and Yami had the choice of snorkeling, taking a glass-bottom boat tour, or walking through the island's cool rainforest. After talking it over, they agreed on the glass-bottom boat tour, since Yami didn't know how to swim very well and Yugi wasn't too keen on walking through the jungle.

Yugi and Yami were both amazed at all the sea life. The seating had been built so the people were actually sitting in the water. It was like they were snorkeling, minus getting wet.

2 hours later, they were back in Cairns, free to do whatever they pleased. The headed to the beach where they splashed around in the shallows and Yugi even taught Yami how to swim a little before they headed back to the hotel for the evening. Yugi had to keep himself from blushing at how a wet Yami looked.

Damn hot, that's how.

Falling asleep for the night, Yugi had another dream.

_Dream_

_Yugi somehow knew and decided it wasn't a good idea for him to watch Yami practice fighting. He had left about 30 minutes into the practice, and still felt blood in areas that he didn't want it in at the moment. The sight of Yami shirtless and no jewelry, not even his crown, was very appealing._

_Turning his thoughts to his life before the palace, Yugi felt himself calm down. There was nothing in his past that could stimulate him. He began to clean the prince's bedroom, instead of leaving it for the evening._

_"Is everything okay Yugi?" Yami's voice came from behind him._

_Yugi jumped, having been so focused in his work he didn't hear Yami come in. As he whirled around to face the prince, he instantly regretted it._

_Yami was standing six inches away, his top still off from the training, allowing a good view of his well-muscled, sweat slicked, chest and stomach. He had placed his jewelry on the bedside table. Yugi felt his blood flow south as he stared at the handsome man in front of him._

_"Yugi?" Yami's voice snapped Yugi out of his staring._

_"I'm fine." Yugi said quickly as he turned back to his work._

_"Yugi." Yami spoke again as he stepped closer to the servant, who turned and squeaked as he got an excellent view of the prince's chest. "You sure you're alright?"_

_"Ye-Yes." Yugi stuttered as he cast his eyes downward. "Absolutely."_

_Yugi felt embarrassed. He knew that Yami was interested in guys, but that didn't mean he was interested in him. Yami would probably find him disgusting and banish him from the palace._

_"Look me in the eyes Yugi." Yami firmly commanded._

_Yugi gulped and did so, shocked at what he saw. There was no disgust or horror; instead, there was gentleness and, love? Yugi didn't have time to think on this last thought though. Yami had leaned down as Yugi had tilted his head up to obey his order, making their face's less than an inch away from each other._

_Before Yugi could jerk back, their lips met in a kiss, surprising them both, but they soon didn't care about that. All they cared about was that the one they secretly loved and wanted to be with was kissing them._

_Yugi's eyes slid closed as his arms slowly wrapped around Yami's neck. Yami's eyes also shut as his arms slid around Yugi's body, bringing him in close, sheltering him from the world. Yami gently ran his hands up Yugi's back and under his shirt, pulling it away from his body._

_When the lack of air forced them apart, Yugi found he couldn't think properly. Yami gently pulled the tunic top off and explored Yugi's skin._

_As Yugi's eyes came into focus again, he leaned up against Yami, searching for another kiss that was gladly given, along with a little extra gift. Yami's tongue._

_Yami's tongue slipped between his lips and was running along the inside of his mouth, filling him with shivers of delight. Yami's gently coaxed Yugi's own tongue into moving, and the two battle for dominance. Yugi let Yami win though. It just felt good to let him do it._

_As all of this was happening, Yami was moving them both slowly towards his bed. As the back of Yugi's legs hit the edge of the bed, Yami pulled away for air again. Moving slowly, he ran his arm down Yugi's back, and to his knees. Gently picking him up, Yami laid the small, gentle soul on the bed, and joined him._

_End Dream_

Yugi jerked awake panting.

"Yugi? Are you okay?"

Yugi gasped and turned his head, having been unaware that Yami had been watching him in his spirit form.

"Yeah." Yugi blushed.

The dream he had strongly reminded him of how Yami had looked after coming in from their beach swim. The Egyptian dream had been very interesting, and probably would have been more interesting had he not woken up.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded again, grateful it was dark. "Just a strange dream. Get some rest in the puzzle or else you won't be able to go on the plane tomorrow. And I don't know how to explain that to the tour guide."

"Alright then." Yami nodded and faded back into the puzzle.

* * *

Day 5, Thursday.

"Wake up Yugi." Yami said as he shook Yugi's shoulder. "Time for breakfast."

"No." Yugi groaned as he hid back under to covers.

"Yugi, we have to check out by 10 am." Yami replied as he pulled the covers off. "Its 8:30 right now and we still need to repack."

"Okay." Yugi sighed as he lurched out of bed with a yawn. "Let's get some food."

"I already ate." Yami replied sheepishly. "I'm going to rest in the puzzle while you eat."

"Fine." Yugi smiled knowingly. "You just don't want to get flirted with anymore."

"No kidding." Yami agreed.

After eating, repacking, and checking out, the tour group went to the Cairns Airport and boarded a plane that would take them to Sydney, Australia's largest city. The 3 hour flight went by fast enough, Yami extremely grateful that Yugi took the aisle seat so he could avoid the flirting girls.

Leaving the Sydney Airport, Yami and Yugi went to the Travelodge Wynyard Hotel, where the girl at the front desk flirted with Yami.

"I'm close to breaking my morals and slapping the next girl that flirts with me." Yami growled softly as he and Yugi traveled quickly to their room.

"Yami." Yugi sighed. "I don't like them flirting with you either, but no hitting the girl unless they really deserve it. And flirting with you doesn't count."

"Okay." Yami grumbled.

"We have the afternoon to ourselves." Yugi smiled as they got settled. "Anything you want to do?"

"Make out." Yami replied promptly, making Yugi blush as he recalled his dream from the previous night. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Yugi replied quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're blushing and purposely blocking me from reading your thoughts." Yami replied, and then snickered. "Did Joey somehow convince you to watch porn when I wasn't looking?"

"NO!"

* * *

Day 6, Friday.

"Why do we have to bring our swimsuits to a place where people sing?" Yami questioned the next morning as they went on their final guided sightseeing tour.

"Not sure." Yugi shrugged. "I guess we'll find out. For now, let's just enjoy _looking_ at the opera house, it's beautiful."

"Alright." Yami sighed.

Immediately following, they went to…

"The Harbour Bridge connects Sydney central business district and the North Shore area, a primarily residential upper middle class housing area." the tour guide said as the group stood at a destined picture taking point with their cameras going.

"Another big bridge." Yami sighed. "What's next? More gardens?"

"No." Yugi chuckled.

What was next was…

"The historic 'Rocks' area is called such due to the entire area being built with sandstone when people first arrived here." Yugi read from the brochure.

They had lost their tour guide somehow. Yugi had a hunch _how_, but was willing to give Yami the benefit of the doubt.

"It's rocks." Yami said flatly.

"And you're bored." Yugi replied.

"Who wouldn't be?" Yami asked with an eye roll.

"Someone who enjoys this stuff." Yugi sighed. "But it's not me and you."

"Here's to hoping our next and _last_ stop on this tour is more interesting." Yami agreed. "But why did we need to bring our swimming suits?"

Here's why…

"Our last stop is a visit to world-famous Bondi Beach." the tour guide said, having missed the bus that took the group to the 'Rocks'. "You are free to do as you wish for the rest of the afternoon, whether it be swim here or go see more of Sydney."

"That's why." Yugi grinned as he pulled Yami to the changing rooms. "We just need to avoid the rip current on the southern side of the beach."

"So we're going to the northern end of the beach why?" Yami asked.

"I want to try my hand a surfing." Yugi replied softly and blushing. "That means I'll be lying on my stomach as I ride the board in the whole time."

"Have fun." Yami smiled as he gave Yugi a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I already have a sun burn." Yugi pouted as he felt his face heat up. "And now you're adding to it by making me blush!"

"I'm your boyfriend, and that gives me all rights to tease you." Yami replied with another kiss, this time to the lips.

"Sad but true." Yugi replied as he recovered.

"Now get." Yami order as he pushed Yugi away with a swat to his bottom.

"Yami!" Yugi squealed in embarrassment as he ran off to rent a surf board.

Yami just laughed as his eyes followed Yugi while he lay down to catch some sun. Unlike Yugi, Yami had managed to get a small tan and he wanted to see if he could get it darker.

Yugi had fun out on the water, and even managed to ride on his hands and knees before lunch. Yami had to pull him in to eat since the boy was having so much fun. By sundown, Yugi was riding in on his feet, and even convinced Yami to ride in on his stomach on another board.

"That was fun." Yugi gigged as they went back into their hotel room.

"That's the 27th time in the last hour." Yami rolled his eyes as he chuckled.

"Oops." Yugi kept giggling. "I can't help it."

"Sure." Yami replied has his chuckles deepened to laughs. "Ready for dinner?"

"Yep."

That night, Yugi suffered having the same dream he'd had a couple nights ago. Jerking awake, Yugi kicked himself for having such inappropriate thoughts about this boyfriend. Even though he did look hot in Egyptian clothing.

-Yugi?- Yami's sleep voice drifted through their link.

-_I'm fine Yami._- Yugi replied quickly.

-Want to snuggle?- Yami asked.

-_You can't come out here, you need your energy for the plane ride tomorrow._- Yugi replied, disappointed that they couldn't cuddle.

-I meant, you come into the Millennium Puzzle, to your soul room.- Yami replied, more alert. -We can cuddle there.-

-_How do I do that?_- Yugi asked.

-Just let me do the work.- Yami replied.

Yugi felt a pull from all parts of his body, similar to the ones he would get when Yami would first take over after the Millennium Puzzle was solved. After a brief sensation of falling, Yugi was in a room scattered with toys, a desk, and a queen sized bed.

"Your soul room reflects who you are." Yami said as he entered. "This is where I would leave you when I took over."

"Okay." Yugi nodded. "I believe you said something about snuggling?"

"Indeed." Yami replied as he picked up Yugi and gently placed him on the bed before joining him.

Yugi felt his face heat up, his mind still have on the dream he had just had. The close proximity reminding him of how close the prince and the servant in his dream had gotten.

"Yugi." Yami said in a sing-song tone. "You do know that I know what you're thinking right now, don't you?"

"Eep!" Yugi squeaked and hid under the covers.

"Care to explain?" Yami asked.

"I've been having dreams for a while now." Yugi whispered. "Before I solved the puzzle and now after. All Egyptian."

"I'm not sure what the dreams mean, but…" Yami rolled on top of Yugi. "If you want to take things a step further…"

Yugi felt that he couldn't breathe. Not due to Yami's weight, but what he had suggested. They had known each other for about two months, but both couldn't deny the pull they felt for each other.

"Yes." Yugi whispered back, startling himself as much as Yami. "I want this. Want you."

"Okay." Yami replied softly as the two began kissing and their hands roaming in unexplored territory.

* * *

Day 7, Saturday.

When Yugi woke the next morning, he was back in his body, with Yami snuggling him.

"You're quite the cuddler, aren't you?" Yugi asked as he brought Yami back into the land of the living.

"As I seem to recall, you wanted to stay as close as possible last night." Yami replied as he got Yugi to blush again at the reminder of what happened in his soul room last night.

"Shut up." Yugi yelped as he whacked Yami with his pillow.

"Ow!" Yami rubbed his nose. "Oh, it's on Little One."

"Uh-oh." Yugi said as his eyes widened.

* * *

After breakfast, Yami and Yugi checked out and went back to the airport. They had a 12 pm flight back to Tokyo that they needed to catch.

"Why can't people stop flirting with me?" Yami growled as he and Yugi waited for their boarding call and another girl winked at him.

"They just don't know you're taken." Yugi replied. "And what's in the bag?"

"A gift for you." Yami replied and gave the bag to him. "Got it at the Queen Victoria's Market on our second day."

"Yami!" Yugi had opened the gift and blushed at the sight of a t-shirt that said, 'I have the sexiest boyfriend in the world, now leave me alone.'.

"_Flight 694 from Sydney, Australia to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding. I repeat, flight 694 from Sydney, Australia to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding._"

"You're still in trouble." Yugi growled, and then pulled the shirt over Yami's head. "You wear this. People will leave you alone now."

"Yugi!"

* * *

Yami had zipped up a jacket before they arrived in Tokyo so he wouldn't have to explain the t-shirt to Mr. Mouto. The elderly grandfather took both teenagers back to the shop and had them tell him all about their vacation.

Minus a few _intimate_ details.

"And then we came back home." Yugi sighed as he yawned again. "And I'm jetlagged."

"Ditto." Yami yawned.

"Since you two could sleep in the same bed for a week without roughing each other up, I suppose a few more hours wouldn't hurt." Solomon smirked at the wake Yugi jerked awake for a few seconds, and then nodded off again.

"Okay." Yugi mumbled as Yami picked him up and carried the teen into his room.

"Sleep well, I'll send off any other detailed vacation demanders." Solomon said as he headed back down into the store.

"Alright." Yami called back and he and Yugi fell asleep, curled up with each other.

* * *

*Some of the really big Farmer's Markets do sell clothes, jewelry, and crafts. I've been to one in Minneapolis, MN.

* * *

**MMMG:** Friends reaction and next chapter in the manga is the next. ... I can't help it! That was so cute!

**Ryou:** And fun to write apparently.

**MMMG:** Accept for the whole 'make sure the info is accurate' part.

**Malik:** Just a reminder to **not whine/complain during reviews **about the lack of lemon. This is a 'T' rated fic, and the writer is not _that_ bold. Yet.

**Marik:** And don't gripe about Yugi and Yami getting together to fast. We've seen fics where they meet each other and within half an hour are going at it like bunnies in heat.

**Bakura:** We're working on the boldness part. We'll get there even if we have to banish the author to the Shadow Realm!

**MMMG:** How will I write any stories if I'm in the Shadow Realm?

**Bakura and Marik:** Damn!

**Ryou and Malik:** Please review and let us know how everything is going in the story!


	15. Chapter 15: American Hero

**MMMG:** Two weeks from my last update, here is chapter 15.

**Joey:** What took so long?

**MMMG:** Life. I need a To-Do/Priorities list, especially for FanFiction. I have so much going on.

**Seto:** Who cares? Each chapter posted brings us closer to my appearance in Chapter 26.

**MMMG:** Stick in the mud.

**Marik:** I second the motion.

**Malik:** MMMG thanks the 19 people who reviewed last chapter. You raised to total to 260 reviews.

**Ryou:** This chapter is Yu-gi-oh! manga chapters 22 and 23 based.

**Bakura:** MMMG does not own Yugioh, this was done for the people who love to read her stories. Which aren't very many.

**MMMG:** I have a very decent fan base, thank you Bakura. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_EgyptsBlackRose: Tecnically, Yugi's _soul_ isn't virgin anymore. His physical body still is._

_Killer-Fangirl: Won't go into much detail about what Tea did over break, just that she tried to find Yami._

_Wordsorcereress: Yep, Joey's going to be teasing. No jealous Yami yet. It will happen. Next chapter is here, but which one is the unlucky enemy chapter?_

_cheshirekitten909: Well, Ryou and Malik have managed to keep those two under control with Shadow Realming people. -innocent bystander gets sent to the Shadow Realm- Mostly._

_Dinogirl: It was funny to write Yugi all caffinated._

_BabyNinetails: Yami says 'Hell yeah!', and Yugi says 'No thank you'._

_Neko: Ryou appears in Chapter 23, and yes, there will be Tendershipping._

_LuvlyLadyLexi, samaurai, Killer-Fangirl, Dinogirl, and MizuYamazai: Glad you all liked the t-shirt. I did to._

* * *

Chapter 15: American Hero

* * *

"How was it?" Joey demanded the instant Yugi entered homeroom the next day.

"Eh?" Yugi blinked, still trying to get used to the fact he was back in Japan and not on vacation in Australia.

"How was your vacation with _Yami_?" Joey smirked.

"Shut up." Yugi blushed once he realized what Joey was implying. "We had a fun time. Got worn down near everyday by the tour activities, but still had the energy to get out of bed the next morning to go eat breakfast."

"More details!" Joey demanded as Tristan walked over.

"Only after you tell me what you guys did over break." Yugi shot back. -_I think you're starting to rub off on me Yami. I've never been so forward before._-

-Now if I can only get you to be more forward in bed.- Yami sighed in frustration.

-_Yami!_- Yugi fought to control his blush while focusing on Joey and Tristan.

"We got to tease Tea something awful while you were gone." Tristan grinned. "First about knowing who Yami's boyfriend was, and second that she couldn't find him over spring break. It was hilarious."

"Details later." Joey promised as Tea walked into the room.

"Hey Yugi." Tea greeted. "How was the Land Down Under?"

"Awesome." Yugi grinned and pulled out his digital camera, a Christmas gift from his grandfather. "Want to see some pictures?"

"Yeah!" Joey grinned as he sat on the desk with a view over Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi showed the group the pictures from the first couple of days of vacation, thankful Yami had woken him half an hour earlier than normal to remove the pictures with the spirit in it. Tea would freak if she found out.

During break, Tea tried to complain about how she hadn't seen Yami at all over vacation, but Joey interrupted by showing Yugi a new American comic that had recently come out just before spring break. It was called Zombire.

* * *

(**A/N:** Pronounced Zomb[ie Vamp]ire)

* * *

Tomoya Hanasaki, the boy Yami had rescued from Souzouji a while back, (**A/N:** Chapter 3 people), had overheard some of their conversation and joined in.

"That's Zombire isn't it?" Tomoya asked, both of his hands on his own small collection of Zombire comics.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "I didn't know you collected American comics."

"Yep." Tomoya nodded happily. "And Zombire is the most popular right now. I've always liked American hero comic books, but Zombire is my favorite."

"Why are all of the American heroes so beefy though?" Tea asked as she flipped through the pages, more interested in making her hair look like the lady Zombire was rescuing so she could get Yami to notice her.

"Zombire isn't just some muscle-head!" Tomoya snapped, really out of his normal character. "He was originally a Death God, but human love awoke him. Now he fights evil for all of humanities sake. And he hides his face with a mask because his really one has become ugly as a zombie. His life has been shortened and yet he still fights evil."

Yugi blinked in shock at the outburst, but recalled one specific outburst he had that lead him to making the friends he had today. Tomoya blinked and recovered, embarrassed.

"Sorry." Tomoya mumbled. "Sometimes I get too excited about Zombire."

"It's okay to get excited about something." Joey replied.

"Yeah." Yugi agreed. "The Zombire figures started selling before spring break, and they're going like ice cream on a hot summer's day."

"Are there any garage kits?" Joey asked.

"Not sure." Yugi shrugged in response. "I only know what grandpa told me."

"How about we go to my house after school?" Tomoya offered. "You guys could see my collection. Are you interested?"

"Yeah!" Yugi grinned, ready to spend some time with his classmate.

"That's a great idea!" Joey added.

"Great!" Tomoya cheered, hardly able to wait until school got out.

* * *

After leaving school, Yami left the puzzle and exited from an ally nearby, sneaking up behind Yugi.

"Guess who?" Yami taunted as he covered Yugi's eyes with his hands.

"Yami!" Yugi cheered as he pulled his boyfriends hands off. "Tomoya, is it okay if Yami comes with?"

"Yeah." Tomoya blinked at the similarities. "Is he you twin or older brother?"

"No." Yugi giggled. "We're not related."

"Hello Yami." Tea gushed. "So good to see you!"

"Tea." Yami nodded briefly. "Hello Joey. Where's Tristan?"

"He had to take his dog to the vet." Joey replied. "She had to get some shots."

"So if Tristan has some scratches on him tomorrow, we know why?" Yugi asked.

"Yep." Joey nodded.

Tomoya's room was filled with Zombire merchandise. All sorts of statuettes and action figures covered the shelves.

"Oh wow." Yugi gasped, and even Yami was impressed.

"So… much… Zombire." Joey mumbled as he recovered from the Zombire overload.

"Did you collect all this?" Tea asked as he gaped at the amount of American hero.

"Not all of it." Tomoya responded. "My papa always brings me something whenever he comes back from a business trip in America."

"Rare gold figures." Yugi whispered as he came across a box. "You can't get these here in Japan."

A knock on the door had heads turn to see Tomoya's mother standing in the door with a plate of Zombire head cookies and milk.

"Welcome everyone!" Mrs. Hanasaki smiled at the group. "I've brought some snacks."

"Thank you." Yugi smiled back.

"Tomoya brought home so many friends." Mrs. Hanasaki sighed. "But it looks like there is one more surprise guest."

"Huh?" Tomoya asked as a tall being in a skull mask appeared behind his mother.

"I'm Zombire!" the mask cackled.

"Papa!" Tomoya cheered, ignoring the food hanging out of Joey's shocked mouth.

"Papa?" Yami mumbled in shock, pushing Tea off his arm.

"When did you get home?" Tomoya asked as he ran over to his father.

"Just now." Mr. Hanasaki replied as he stepped into the room, showing his business suit as he patted his son on the head.

"Is that a real Zombire mask Papa?" Tomoya asked in awe.

"Yeah." Mr. Hanasaki nodded as he pulled off the mask, showing a kind faced gentleman with glasses. "I knew you'd want it."

"It must have cost a lot." Tomoya whispered.

"Anything to make you smile." Mr. Hanasaki replied as he rubbed his son's hair.

'_His cosplay must have surprised everyone._' Tomoya realized as he remembered he had guests who weren't used to his father's actions. "Please enjoy your snacks everyone."

"It's a Zombire house." Joey mumbled weakly as Yugi dipped his cookie in his milk before nibbling on it.

"And I live in a game shop." Yugi replied. "What's your point?"

"Nothing." Joey shrugged and looked around again. "Hey, a Zombire Garage Kit! I've never made one before."

"What's a garage kit?" Yami asked with a small frown, not quiet understanding how you could fit a car garage in a small box.

"It's a plastic model of a character." Yugi explained before Tea could. "Since Pro Modelers make the original design, the completed model looks really cool."

"Tomoya must not have had enough free time to assemble it." Joey mused as he opened the box. "So I'll do it here. Ooh, a soft vinyl kit."

"Should we ask first?" Tea asked with a frown. "Tomoya may have wanted to preserve that in the box unmade."

"Don't be such a wet blanket." Joey replied as he stuck his tongue out at the girl.

"I agree with Tea, we should ask." Yami sighed, ignoring Tea's obsessed fangirling actions at the statement.

"Aw man." Joey groaned.

"Where did Tomoya go?" Yugi asked, looking around to see their friend was gone.

"While he's gone, let's put it together." Joey grinned.

"No." Yami said firmly while taking the box out of the blond's hands.

"Please!" Joey begged.

"No." Yami passed the box to Yugi and kept Joey from getting at it.

"Meanie." Joey pouted.

"I'm back." Tomoya said from the door, in full Zombire costume.

"Hey Tomoya." Yugi nodded with a grin. "Nice costume."

"Joey wants to put together one of your garage kits." Yami said as he still kept Joey away from his light and the box he was holding.

"I want to preserve them in the box though." Tomoya replied softly.

"Oh." Joey stopped struggling. "Sorry. We'll do that then."

"Thanks." Tomoya took off the mask and smiled. "What's with Tea?"

"Who knows?" Joey shrugged. "It's probably a girl thing."

* * *

"Thanks for the great time Tomoya." Yugi said as they left that evening.

"Thanks for coming over." Tomoya replied.

"Bye, see you later." Tea waved.

"See you at school tomorrow." Tomoya replied as he and his mother headed back inside.

"Everyone, please stay friends with Tomoya." Mr. Hanasaki called after he was sure the door was closed. "Please."

"We'll always be friends with Tomoya." Yugi replied with a smile.

"Yeah." Joey added.

"Thank you." Mr. Hanasaki sighed in relief. "Tomoya's body has been weak for a long time. Because of my job, I can't always be around. And it occurred to me that his only friends might be his action figures."

"You don't have to worry, he's not weak at all." Joey replied with a curt nod.

"Have a good evening Mr. Hanasaki." Yugi waved and started down the street with his small group of friends.

"Sorry to cut things short, but I have to go now." Yami said once they were a couple blocks away.

"So soon?" Tea asked with a small whine.

"Yes." Yami replied shortly. "I'll see everyone soon."

"Okay Yami." Yugi nodded. "Take care."

"Bye." Yami raised a hand in farewell as he turned down another street.

Once he was out of sight, he let his body fade away, and his spirit returned to the Millennium Puzzle, where he watched the conversation.

"Hey Tea, any luck on finding out who Yami's dating?" Joey asked.

"None of your business." Tea hissed back.

"Too bad." Joey hid his snickers. "The guy is defiantly a cutie."

"You met him?" Tea shrieked.

"This is where I part." Yugi said as he turned down his street and waved to his friends. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye Yugi." Joey waved and winked when Tea wasn't looking.

-Poor Tea.- Yami smirked as he relayed his thoughts to Yugi. -How much longer should she be tortured?-

-_I'm not sure._- Yugi replied. -_I don't think I ever want her to know about us._-

-Any particular reason why?- Yami asked.

-_I'm just getting a bad vibe about her._- Yugi replied as he got home.

-Me too.- Yami replied. -My instincts are telling me to stay far away from her for some odd reason.-

-_Let's just worry about it later._- Yugi smiled as he went to the dining room for dinner. -_I do believe I promised you a make out session after dinner._-

-Oh we're going to do much more than _that_, my Little One.- Yami smirked at Yugi's blush as the boy blamed the steam from the soup to his grandfather.

* * *

Back at Tomoya's house, the young male was jumping around in his room, still in full Zombire costume. He was enjoying the thrill of being able to do things athletically.

'_I look so cool!_' Tomoya thought as he looked at a poster of Zombire. '_He who tears apart the dark night… he who rises up out of the urban canyon and vanquishes evil… I am Zombire! The night suits Zombire just fine. Alright, now I can venture out. No one will know it's me in this costume._'

Tomoya crawled out the window and leapt down to the street. Mr. Hanasaki watched his run down the street and followed.

'_I feel like I'm the real Zombire!_' Tomoya grinned under the mask and ran to the nearby park. '_I could get used to this._'

The sounds of a scuffle caught Tomoya's attention. Turning, the teen saw two guys beating up another guy.

'_Uh-oh, a fight._' Tomoya gasped. '_And it's two against one. I should run._'

Tomoya started to leave, but then stopped as he remembered that Zombire never fled from a fight. Taking a deep breath, Tomoya approached.

"Y-you who prey on the weak, stop at once!" Tomoya stuttered his demand.

"Who the hell are you?" the thug in the black hat, Kuroi, demanded.

"Zom-" Tomoya started but cut himself off. '_Not yet! I'm supposed to say my name _after _I beat them._'

"I'm going to pound you!" Kuroi yelled as he lunged toward Tomoya, tired of waiting for an answer.

"Eep!" Tomoya thrusted his arms out and the thug fell back.

"How dare you do that to-" Giniro yelled as he rushed at Tomoya, nut received the same result as Tomoya threw out his arms to protect himself again. "He's too strong! We're no watch for him, run!"

Tomoya blinked in shock.

'_Oh, now I'm supposed to say my name now._' Tomoya realized. "I'm Zombire!"

Tomoya turned to go home, feeling confidence bubbling inside him.

'_This is so great!_' Tomoya grinned. '_I'm as strong as Zombire!_'

Behind him, the guy who was beaten up, Gisei, stood up as the other two came back. Mr. Hanasaki stepped out of the shadows and approached the group.

"Was that what you wanted old man?" Kuroi asked.

"Yes, here is your money." Mr. Hanasaki replied and handed them 100,000 yen*. '_With this, I've bought some self-confidence for Tomoya._'

"I like this job." Kuroi said. "We play the 'bad guys' and get paid 100,000 yen."

"I might need your help again." Mr. Hanasaki said.

"Okay, in that case, please tell us your son's name and where he goes to school." Kuroi replied, hiding his smirk. '_We've just hit the jackpot._'

* * *

The next day, Yugi left school with a soft smile. He didn't have to work at Burger World that afternoon, but Joey and Tristan got detention for falling asleep in math class. Tea had to go straight home for some reason, but Yugi didn't question it.

It just meant that he had more time to spend with Yami. They were going to put a Zombire Garage Kit together.

"Hey you!"

Yugi turned around to see a couple of teenagers, the ones that had played the 'bad guys' the night prior with Tomoya.

"You go to Domino High right?" Kuroi asked.

-_These two don't look very friendly Yami._- Yugi thought to the spirit.

-I'll be right out.- Yami replied and went to make himself a body in a nearby ally.

"You know Tomoya Hanasaki?" Giniro asked.

'_How do these guys know Tomoya's name?_' Yugi wondered and decided to keep Tomoya safe. "No. I've never heard of him."

"You're lying." Kuroi growled as he pushed Yugi against a nearby wall.

-_Yami hurry!_- Yugi gasped.

"It's those two from yesterday!" Tomoya gasped as he walked down the street and saw two teens ganging up on Yugi. "And despite the lesson they learned last night, they're still preying on the weak."

"Tell the truth brat" Giniro threatened as he grabbed Yugi by the collar.

"I don't know." Yugi whimpered.

'_I'll protect you Yugi, because this is a job for Zombire!_' Tomoya thought.

"Stop you two." Tomoya said loudly as he stepped in front of Yugi, arms spread.

'_Tomoya!_' Yugi held back his gasp as he felt a slight energy drain that signaled Yami would be there soon.

"Hey, this voice…" Giniro whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, this must be the hero from last night." Kuroi whispered back.

'_I can't be scared._' Hanasaki thought to himself while trying to hide his fear. '_If I transform in front of these guys, I'm doomed._'

"Let's get out of here." Kuroi said to his partner and the two walked away.

'_Those guys took one look at Tomoya and ran off._' Yugi blinked in shock while Tomoya sighed in relief.

"Are you okay Yugi?" Tomoya asked.

"Yeah, but that was amazing Tomoya." Yugi replied with a smile.

"If you see any more bad guys, please come to me, because I'll protect you." Tomoya promised his friend.

"Uh, yeah." Yugi nodded, feeling confused. '_Tomoya's suddenly pretty confident._'

"What's going on?" Yami asked as he walked up to the two.

"Yami." Yugi sighed in relief and then blushed.

Yami was wearing a pair of black leather pants and black leather sleeveless tank top that showed his stomach. The outfit had been a prank gift to Yugi from Joey, but looked absolutely _hot_ on Yami.

"Oh hi Yami." Tomoya greeted. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine." Yami replied. "But what about you two? Some mean looking people were just here a few seconds ago."

"We're okay." Yugi replied with a smile.

"I have to get home to Yugi, Yami." Tomoya said. "I'll see you two later."

"Bye Tomoya!" Yugi called and walked home with Yami. "It was weird Yami. Tomoya showed up and those guys just ran off."

"I didn't like the looks of those thugs." Yami replied. "We should keep an eye on Tomoya, at least for the time being."

"Good idea." Yugi nodded as they entered the game shop. "Ready to start on the garage kit Yami?"

"Don't you have math homework?" Yami smirked.

"Drat!" Yugi pouted.

"Finish that and then we'll work on the garage kit." Yami chuckled.

"Hello again Yami." Solomon greeted as he came out of the storeroom.

"Hello Grandpa." Yami replied.

"Is Yugi going to do his homework before the garage kit?" Solomon asked.

"Yes." Yami nodded. "I had to remind him about his math assignment though."

"Math is evil!" Yugi yelled as he raced up the stairs. "It's going to kill me!"

"I think your grandpa will kill you if your GPA drops passed 3.5." Yami replied.

"Shut up Yami!" Yugi called as he locked Yami out of his room.

* * *

A few hours later, Yami chuckled as he and Yugi put the garage kit together.

"What's so funny now?" Yugi asked.

"Just that you thought a locked door would keep me out." Yami replied with a smirk.

After Yugi had locked his door, Yami temporarily returned to the puzzle and reappeared in Yugi's room. After a few kisses, Yami tried to help Yugi with his math, but quickly found that he didn't understand the Patagium Theorem at all.

But Yugi managed to finish and they were now working on the Zombire Garage Kit. All they needed to do now, was paint it.

"Here we go." Yami re-entered the room with a can of spray paint, but when used was discovered to be empty.

"We can't finish it?" Yugi gasped. "Aw, we were so close."

"I didn't see any other paint cans in the store." Yami sighed.

"And all the stores are closed." Yugi added with a glance at his clock. "I know! Maybe Tomoya would let us borrow some! He does have some completed garage kits in his room."

"Good idea." Yami nodded and grabbed a couple of jackets.

* * *

At Tomoya's house, Gisei, the thug who had played the victim the prior night, stepped out of the shadows with a note in his hand.

Inside, Tomoya was eating dinner with his parents.

"You're returning to America tomorrow Papa." Tomoya sighed a bit unhappy. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know yet." Mr. Hanasaki replied.

"Oh." Tomoya looked back at his plate and poked his rice around.

"But Tomoya, I heard a rumor around the neighborhood." Mr. Hanasaki said, noticing the downturn in his son's mood. "Last night in the park, a couple of punks were picking on a weak guy when a hero showed up out of nowhere! Maybe it was Zombire."

"Yeah." Tomoya smiled as he finished his rice, thinking how surprised his dad would be if he knew it was him. "Thanks for dinner. Please knock before coming into my room."

"Tomoya has been acting so mature." Mrs. Hanasaki smiled.

"Yes he has." Mr. Hanasaki agreed. '_Because of last night, Tomoya is more self-confident now. I hope it lasts._'

Tomoya put on his Zombire costume and began hitting and kicking a blow up punching bag. His goal was to get stronger so he could fight crime at any time.

The glass of his skylight window broke, and a cloth wrapped around a rock hit the floor. Bending down, Tomoya picked up the note and read it.

_To the Self-Righteous Hero,_

_We have your Friend._

Next to the words was a hand-drawn picture of a map and a tied up and crying Yugi.

"This must be the work of those bad guys from after school!" Tomoya gasped. "For kidnapping Yugi, I can't forgive them! Just hold on Yugi, I'm coming."

Leaping out his window and down to the street, Tomoya didn't notice Gisei standing in the shadows.

"He took the bait." Gisei said into the radio. "He's coming your way, I'll follow."

"Roger." Giniro replied and turned to his pal, who was spray painting a skull on the wall at the Domino Pier. "He's on his way."

"Alright, next stage of the plan." Kuroi turned from his masterpiece, inhaling his cigarette deeply and exhaled.

"Okay!" Giniro agreed as he pulled out his cell phone.

"And raise the money amount." Kuroi added. "We're going to be set for a long time."

"Good idea." Giniro replied as Mr. Hanasaki picked up. "Hello, is this Tomoya Hanasaki's home? Are you his father? Really? About the game from last night, we want to play it again. And this time the reward is 500,000 yen. And if we don't get paid, we'll turn the story of the righteous hero into the story of the dead brat."

"Th… that amount of money?" Mr. Hanasaki gasped.

"Hey, he's here" Kuroi hissed at 'Zombire's' appearance.

"The hero just arrived Daddy." Giniro smirked as he continued the conversation. "Hurry up with the payment, or the next time you see your son, he'll be in a hospital bed."

"Where is Yugi?" Tomoya demanded as the Giniro ended the call. "Answer me villains!"

* * *

At that moment, Yugi and Yami arrived at Tomoya's house. Yugi knocked on the door and then elbowed Yami for trying to nibble on his neck again.

"Good evening." Yugi said when Mr. Hanasaki opened the door. "Is Tomoya home?"

"To-Tomoya!" Mr. Hanasaki gasped. "Tomoya is…"

"Calm down Mr. Hanasaki." Yami instructed. "What happened to Tomoya?"

"T-This… in Tomoya's room…" Mr. Hanasaki gasped as he held up the cloth note. "What do I do? What do I do?"

Yami gently took the note from Mr. Hanasaki and handed it to Yugi. Yugi gasped when he saw the contents and passed it back to Yami.

-_For my sake Tomoya…_- Yugi couldn't even finish his thought. -_We have to help him._-

-Of course we will.- Yami replied and took Yugi's hand.

* * *

Back at the pier, Tomoya was getting punched and kicked by the three thugs.

"What's wrong Mr. Hero?" Kuroi asked as he punched Tomoya, who didn't understand what had happened to his strength, again. "Let me tell you something. Last night was a game of pretend. Your old man paid us off."

"You're lying." Tomoya whispered as he got to his feet and lunged at the thugs. "That's a lie! You lie!"

Kuroi just chuckled and sprayed the spray paint he had in Tomoya's face.

"Augh!" Tomoya screamed as he fell to the ground. "My eyes!"

"How could a weak little brat like you beat us?" Giniro laughed as he kicked Tomoya while he was down.

"That's enough!" Yami's baritone voice rang out. "Let's play a game."

"Huh?" Kuroi blinked in shock. "Don't tell me another fake hero showed up."

Yugi stood a far distance away from the thugs while Mr. Hanasaki got Tomoya away from the teens. Yami went down to the platform.

"A game sounds fun." Giniro admitted.

"You're going to take on all three of us?" Kuroi smirked as he flicked his cigarette away.

"This is all we need to play a game." Yami replied as he picked up the forgotten can of spray paint.

"Don't be so careless." Kuroi cackled as he and his gang opened the pocket knives they never left home without.

They lunged at Yami, but he dodged, running all over the platform while running a continuous spray of paint. Making lines, Yami kept up his pace.

"He keeps dodging around." Kuroi growled in anger.

"We're going to beat you into a pulp." Giniro yelled at Yami, who ignored him.

"Damn it, is this a game of tag?" Kuroi hissed and turned to his thugs. "Get in front of him and drive him to the edge!"

"Tomoya, are you okay?" Mr. Hanasaki asked while Yugi kept his eyes trained on Yami.

"Yeah, my eyes are watering, but…" Tomoya replied as he turned to the fight.

"Come on Tomoya, we're going home." Mr. Hanasaki sighed.

"Papa I can't run away!" Tomoya replied as he took off his mask. "If I do run from this, I'll never be strong!"

'_Tomoya._' Mr. Hanasaki gapsed, watching Tomoya run down the steps with Yugi following him.

"Gotcha." Kuroi smirked as the gang finally cornered Yami. "Get ready for some pain."

"Did you think I was running randomly about, you idiots?" Yami chuckled. "Look at your feet."

"You've been drawing on the ground?" Gisei asked in confusion.

"It's no ordinary drawing." Yami explained as he pointed at the still burning cigarette. "The cigarette butt that was thrown away… is the fuse connected to the paint."

"What?" Kuroi gasped as the flame touched the paint.

The paint lines burst into flame, lighting the shoes of the gang on fire.

"Maze of Flames!" Yami grinned.

"My feet are on fire!" Kuroi screamed in pain.

"The exit is on the other side of the maze, so I suggest you start running." Yami smirked. "But don't worry, if you escape the maze, you'll be saved."

"Augh!" the three thugs fell off the platform and into the ocean.

"Yami!" Yugi called as he and Tomoya ran over to his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry that… you had to…" Tomoya stumbled over his words. "I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot Tomoya." Yami replied.

"You thought I was in danger and came to help me." Yugi smiled. "That's what a good friend does."

'_Tomoya, your father was wrong._' Mr. Hanasaki sighed as he looked at the mask in his hands. '_You hid yourself with this mask… but the real heroes face is the one who got hurt for the sake of his friend._'

"No matter how much I try I'll never be a hero." Tomoya sighed sadly.

"You can be a hero." Yami replied. "Just look inside yourself."

"Thanks." Tomoya smiled. "I'd better go to the hospital so I can get his paint out of my eyes now."

"Good idea." Yugi smiled. "We'll see you later."

"Hey Yugi, why are you here anyway?" Tomoya asked.

"Somewhat ironic, but we were hoping you had a can of spray paint we could borrow for a garage kit." Yugi giggled, glancing at the can that was still in Yami's hand. "But I think we got some now."

"Actually, it's empty." Yami demonstrated with a hint of embarrassment.

* * *

*As of November 8th, 2012, 100,000 yen was about $1,252.00 American Dollars

** As of November 8th, 2012, 500,000 yen was about $6,265.00 American Dollars

* * *

**MMMG:** Who here got a nosebleed at the thought of Yami in leather? And be honest because I certainly did.

**Yugi:** Oh... my... Ra...

**Atemu:** Are you okay Yugi?

**Yugi:** You need to wear more leather. It makes you look sexy.

**Atemu:** And it makes you forward as well. I like it. -smirks-

**MMMG:** Find a different room if you're going to get all hot and naked with each other. -Atemu and Yugi depart- I wasn't expecting that. Any who, please review and let me know how things are going.


	16. Chapter 16: One-Inch Terror

**MMMG:** And here is chapter 16! I'm so sorry about the wait!

**Bakura:** What took you so long?

**MMMG:** Lack of internet. My parents cut me off. Since I read the Yugioh manga online, as well as watch season 0, I really couldn't do anything.

**Ryou:** But when you got a chance, you saved the manga pictures to your jumpdrive/USB and worked with those instead. And now you're at McDonald's, for the second time in one day, to update this story.

**MMMG:** Yep. Thank you to the 24 reviewers I had from the last chapter. The total has been rasied to 284.

**Joey:** This chapter is based on the Yugioh Manga chapter 25. Originally, we were going to add the piece in season 0 episode 21 that was this story, but MMMG did have a long enough internet time to add it in.

**Seto:** MMMG does not own Yugioh and never will.

* * *

_Kyuubi No Tenshi: You're not the only one with a nosebleed._

_Wordsorcereress: No Tea torment this chapter, but glad you enjoyed the tourment in the last chapter. Love the ideas you have. No fluff here either, this is Joey's time to shine._

_Aqua girl 007: Well, happy birthday. And yes, Hanasaki will be appearing more in this. Just when I'm not sure yet. He get's Tea's role after Battle City, along with Malik._

_Miko Vampire: Not sure when Tea will be 'put in her place'. I like the long tourture sessions. But she will be gone after Battle City. Mostly_

_Horrostar100: Chapter 23 is when Ryou and Bakura are scheduled to appear. _

_Killer-Fangirl: Yes, Hanasaki will mostly take Tea's place after Battle City. Malik will too._

_xxxMKJ001: Sorry I took so long! Here's the next chapter! I can't guarentee anything next week though, but I wil try to update again before December is over. _

_PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: I kept you up all night? Oh my. Have had several of those people. _

_Animefan12: Here's the next chapter, sorry about the wait. _

_PandaEars96: A bit of Bronzeshipping in this story's sequel. Maybe Rebecca will be bashed, I haven't thought that far ahead. Not sure when Tea will find out, probably some point during Duelist Kingdom._

* * *

Chapter 16: One Inch Terror

* * *

A week had passed since the event with the spray paint gang, and Tomoya was starting to hang out with the group a bit more. Yugi hummed as he finished sweeping the entryway in Burger World. As soon as his shift was done, he and Joey were going to go to the arcade for some bonding time.

Tomoya had a doctor's appointment that day, Tea had dance lessons, and Tristan got a detention for falling asleep in math class, so it was just Yugi and Joey going to the arcade.

"Hey Yugi!" Joey grinned as he entered Burger World.

"Hi Joey." Yugi nodded back. "I'm just finishing up."

"Okay." Joey nodded. "Don't rush."

Yugi laughed softly as he went to punch out. Joey saying, 'don't rush', was very ironic since he was a very impatient person. And sure enough, when Yugi got back up front Joey was tapping his fingers on the counter.

"We can go now." Yugi giggled as he walked past the blond.

"You sure Yami couldn't come?" Joey asked as they walked down the street.

"Yes Joey, I'm sure." Yugi shook his head in exasperation. "Yami is busy today."

"Too busy to spend some time with his own boyfriend?" Joey questioned.

"Yami spends plenty of time with me." Yugi responded as he looked straight ahead.

Yami, unfortunately, had a late night with a burglar who tried to break into the game shop. The police had carted the Penalty Gamed criminal off, but Yami had ended up shot and wounded during the fight, so he needed to stay in the puzzle to recharge.

"Well, today is the day I'm going to break that guys record." Joey said as they entered the arcade together.

"Is someone here really good?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, he's become a legend." Joey nodded and pointed to a nearby racing game. "He holds the top record in the rankings. This KAI person…"

"KAI?" Yugi questioned, and wondered who it was.

"And it's not just the racing games, it's the fighting and puzzle games too." Joey added as he glanced around. "This KAI has a monopoly on almost all the games in the arcade."

"Is this guy for real?" Yugi asked as he felt himself getting frisky at the thought of some tough competition.

"And this arcade is connected to others all over the country through the internet." Joey nodded in response to Yugi's question. "So this KAI guy is the best gamer in all of Japan."

"What kind of person do you think he is?" Yugi asked as he glanced around at the games.

"I've never seen his face before." Joey shrugged. "But if I beat this record, I'll be the top gamer in Japan!"

"No wonder you're so excited." Yugi chuckled.

"What a pipe dream." a middle school kid commented as he walked past with a friend. "You'll never beat Seto Kaiba's record."

"You brat!" Joey hissed. "I'm at least going to try."

"I'm not surprised that Seto Kaiba holds the record." Yugi mused as his thoughts turned to his 17 year old classmate. "He is the CEO of a gaming company."

"Seto Kaiba's our hero!" the second middle school kid grinned. "He's a gaming genius!"

"Which is why you'll be here forever if you want to try and break Seto Kaiba's record." the first kid grinned as he walked away with his friend. "Bye!"

"Let's play Yugi!" Joey grinned after he blew off some steam.

"Okay." Yugi smiled as he set his backpack down.

"Crap!" Joey hissed as he got pounded by a racing game. "I'm no good at this one!"

"I'll try the fighting game." Yugi sat down at a screen displaying 'Virtual VS.' "I'll play as Bruce Ryuu."

"He looks like Bruce Lee." Joey commented as he came over.

"I'm a big fan of Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan." Yugi admitted as he knocked his computer opponent out. "I haven't been defeated since I started playing his game a month ago, but I don't have any records."

"You're good at this." Joey grinned as the machine dinged.

"Oh, a challenger!" Yugi lit up. "Maybe fighting somebody I can't see will be fun."

"Go for it Yugi." Joey encouraged and blinked in shock when the challenger came onto the screen. "Whoa! He's also using Bruce Ryuu."

"Ready!" Yugi grinned as his fingers flew on the buttons and was able to use the special close combat move, One-Inch Punch. "I did it!"

"New challenger." Joey read the screen after the credits rolled.

"He put in a coin and challenged me again." Yugi realized.

Yugi won two other games from the same challenger and was finishing his third win when Joey stood up and stretched.

"Another challenger!?" Yugi squawked as the screen dinged again.

"It's always the same guy." Joey noted as Yugi started up again.

"How much has this guy spent?" Yugi wondered, feeling bad for burning a hole in someone's pocket.

"I'm going to go get a drink." Joey said as he turned to the refreshment counter. "You want anything Yugi?"

"A Root Beer." Yugi grinned. "Thanks Joey."

"Okay." Joey nodded and walked away.

"I won again." Yugi sighed as he leaned back, flexing his fingers. "He didn't challenge me again. I guess he gave up."

Right on the other side of the game Yugi was on, another person stood up, angry. Toushi* was the one who had been challenging Yugi. Walking around to the other side, Toushi found Yugi playing vs. the computer.

"Hey Kid, turn around." Toushi ordered.

Yugi turned as his finished playing, and received a punch to the face. Yugi was in so much shock, he didn't cry out as he fell to the floor.

"You brat, acting so smug because you won a game." Toushi hissed. "Let's see how you do in a real fight!"

Toushi's fists flew so fast that all Yugi felt was pain, and it was growing stronger. The middle school kids in the arcade watched in horror as one of them ran to get management. Yugi groaned in pain as he lay on the floor.

"What happened to the triumphant look?" Toushi demanded. "Let's see you laugh at me again."

Toushi's fist flew and punched Yugi's face again. Yugi lay on his back as he gaped for breath, the Millennium Puzzle rising and falling with each pant.

"Ooh, that's a nice pendant." Toushi grinned as he pulled out a knife. "I always take something when I win a street fight. This time, I'll take this pendent!"

Sliding his knife through the rope, Toushi took the puzzle from around Yugi's neck, and tied it around his own. Management came over as the street fighter left.

"Are you alright?" the middle schooler from earlier asked as Yugi slowly sat up.

"Yeah." Yugi grunted as his hand closed around air. '_The puzzle! Yami!_'

"Ow, hot coffee." Joey grumbled as he came back over, wondering what had possessed him to buy the drink, stopped short when he saw Yugi on the ground, and dropped his drink. "Yugi, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Yugi panted as he held his clothing where the puzzle would be. "I'll be okay."

Yugi was unable to reach Yami through the mind link for two reasons. The first was that Yami was in a deep sleep to recover from his wounds. Second, Yugi wasn't wearing the puzzle Even if he was, it would take him a while to be able to wake Yami.

Joey noticed the puzzle was gone and asked the kids what had happened. He growled as the middle schoolers told him and pointed in the direction that Toushi went.

* * *

"I like this pendent." Toushi grinned as he looked at the gold artifact.

The street fighter was unaware of how dangerous it was for him to have the Millennium Puzzle. Because when Yami woke up, he was going to be pissed.

"Wait right there." Joey shouted as he caught up to Toushi as he turned into an alley. "How dare you do that to my friend? I'll kill you."

"It takes gut to challenge me to a street fight." Toushi replied.

"I'm going to tear you apart and return that pendent." Joey growled.

"I'm unbeaten in street fights being experienced in fighting and karate." Toushi chuckled as he cracked his knuckles. "You're the one who's going to die!"

"Quit talking and come on!" Joey snapped with his hands in his pockets.

"Before we start, I should tell you I'm a big fan of Bruce Lee." Toushi said. "Bruce Lee wasn't just an actor, he was a real martial artist! In the Long Beach International Karate Tournament, he showed just how strong he was in actual combat. Whether it was one inch or three centimeters, he delivered a punch that knocked down his opponent! Get it, one inch."

"I get it!" Joey yelled back. "Can we get on with this?"

"I'll show you one-inch terror." Toushi grinned madly. "This is a fighting game I came up with myself. If you win, I'll return this pendent."

"A game?" Joey demanded in disbelief.

"I'll explain." Toushi said as he pulled two knives out of his jacket. "We each fight with a knife in our mouths."

"What?" Joey gasped.

"If you don't want to fight, I'll just smash this pendent." Toushi replied as he touched the Millennium Puzzle.

"Fine, I'll play." Joey growled.

"Hold the blade halfway inside your mouth." Toushi instructed and demonstrated. '_My knife has a gimmick blade that retracts into the handle. I'm never going to get hurt!_'

"I got it, but you don't have to put the knife in your mouth." Joey replied. "I'd rather punch your face than a knife."

Toushi put his knife away as Joey put the one he had been given in his mouth, glaring at Toushi the whole time.

"You're going to regret that." Toushi cackled. "When my fist gets within one inch of your face, you'll be swallowing that knife! It's a game to the death! Let's go!"

Joey dodged from side to side, narrowly avoiding Toushi's fists.

'_There's only an inch between life and death._' Joey thought as he pulled back some more. '_I can't dodge very well in this narrow alley. Did I give this guy to much of an advantage?_'

Toushi threw more punches as he pulled back and panted for breath.

"Where's your sucker punch?" Joey taunted.

"You haven't even taken your hands out of your pockets." Toushi panted.

"In each of my pockets I have a promise I made to my friend, but I won't show them until the last minute." Joey replied.

"You left your stomach exposed you idiot!" Toushi shouted in glee as he forced Joey to crunch his mid-section to prevent getting hit, but that meant he couldn't pull back from a blow aimed at the face either. "End of the line! Die!"

'_Time to show you my promises._' Joey thought.

Joey clicked his finger and turned to bring his left hand slightly out of his pocket. A spray of sweetened and flavored drink sprayed Toushi right in the face.

"That was my promise in my left pocket." Joey grinned as he showed the foaming can of root beer. "A can of root beer!"

"My eyes." Toushi whimpered as he rubbed his eyes.

"And on the other side is my right handed promise." Joey grinned as he revealed a closed fist and decked the underside of Toushi's jaw. "Here's my promise to beat you to a pulp!"

Joey spat out the knife and observed the fallen Toushi, and took the puzzle back.

"Broken jaw, that's got to hurt." Joey smirked as he turned and walked back to the arcade. "I got the puzzle back Yugi, now I just got to buy you another root beer."

* * *

*Toushi is Japanese for Fighter

* * *

**MMMG:** Way to go Joey!

**Joey:** I have my moments.

**Seto:** Rare ones at that.

**Atemu:** Again, sorry this took so long to post.

**Yugi:** Please review and we'll hopefully see you before the end of December!


	17. Chapter 17: Let's find Love

**MMMG:** Chapter 17 is here!

**Atemu:** Good. I take it this chapter being strictly based on Yugioh! manga chapter 41 helped?

**MMMG:** Like you wouldn't believe.

**Yugi:** Thanks for the 20 reviews from the last chapter, we now have 306 reviews! That means this chapter is dedicated to the 300th reviewer, LuvlyLadyLexi.

**MMMG:** I don't own Yugioh and never will. This is just for fun so you can call off the lawyers. Enjoy!

* * *

_Killer-Fangirl: Not that day, no records were broken. _

_Aqua girl 007: I'm sure I've said this to someone, but I am not doing Death T. Seto's appearance will be the English Anime version. Sorry._

_PoeticNonsenseNinjaStyle: Don't worry, you're not the only one who's snuck on their computer at 2 in the morning. _

_Wordsorcereress: Everyone loves that Joey is a hero. Glad you like the fight, I'm not that good at fight scenes. And sorry to cause disappointment, but Seto and Joey aren't going to get together until Battle City. I already have the chapter picked out. Remember that they took the longest time to get together in "How did it come to this?" They'll still bicker while trying to figure out their feelings, but dating won't happen for a while._

_UgunsGreka Fans: Not sure when Tea will find out, but it will most likely be some point during Duelist Kingdom. _

_yugioh4ever: No, Yami was in a really deep sleep. It would have taken Yugi 10 minutes or so to wake him, and that would be wearing the puzzle._

_LuvlyLadyLexi: You're my 300th reviewer! Enjoy the dedication. _

_The Witches 11: Seto and Yugi will meet and duel in Chapter 26 with the current chapter line up. HP talk excused._

_Kitkat304: Mai will be a friend to the group, and Tomoya will slowly take over Tea's role along with Malik. By Seal of the Oricalcos, Tea won't be in the series except by brief mentionings._

* * *

Chapter 17: Let's find Love

* * *

A couple days later, Tea sighed as she glanced at a picture on the desk in her room. It was the one she had taken of Yami at the museum before Mr. Kanekura suddenly died.

'_Oh Yami._' Tea blushed and found herself coming up with a plan to see if she could get Yami to go out with her.

* * *

At the Mouto house the next morning, Grandpa Solomon was out getting some groceries. That left Yugi's mother, who was actually home, to get Yugi up and to school on time.

"Yugi, hurry up or you'll be late!" Yugi's mother called as she marched up the stairs with a metal ladle in her hand, and opened her son's door. "You'd better not still be sleeping!"

Mrs. Mouto was shocked to see her child sitting cross legged on the floor with all of his socks scattered across the floor. Yugi was glaring at them, as if he was trying to get the articles of clothing to reveal a secret.

"Yugi, what in the world are you doing?" Mrs. Mouto asked as she looked around in confusion. "Socks everywhere…"

"Please be quiet Mama." Yugi requested, not taking his eyes off his clothes. "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Eh..?" Mrs. Mouto found the request odd, but did as her only child asked.

"Okay!" Yugi suddenly said as he reached his hand out. "This one and this one!"

Yugi flipped two of the socks over. One the heel of each one was a _Kuriboh_ sticker.

"Yes!" Yugi cheered as he grabbed the socks and pulled them on his bare feet. "I won! And on the first try."

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Mrs. Mouto asked, uncomprehending what Yugi was doing.

"It's a sock matching game." Yugi giggled as he folded up the rest of the socks and put them back in his drawer. "It's to help you train you intuition."

The game was one Yami and Yugi had come up with. First, you gathered a bunch of white socks that _had_ to be identical, or the game wouldn't work. Second, you mark two selected socks somehow, (Yugi had placed a couple of _Kuriboh_ stickers on his pair). And thirdly, the socks were scattered with the couple with the stickers face down. To win the game, you had to find the white pair amongst the other socks.

"Then use that intuition to improve your grades!" Mrs. Mouto snapped as she wacked Yugi with her metal ladle.

"Ow!" Yugi grabbed the new lump on his head and ducked another swing. "One B+ in Advanced Math and I'm a criminal!"

"Now hurry up." Mrs. Mouto turned motherly. "It's unusual, but Tea's here and wants to walk to school with you today."

"Tea? Now?" Yugi asked as he grabbed his uniform jacket, tying in around his waist since the weather was warming up, and his backpack. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"Because you told me to be quiet." Mrs. Mouto replied.

Yugi groaned and headed out the door, snagging a piece of bread to eat on his way out.

"Morning Yugi." Tea greeted cheerfully. "I thought we might actually walk to school together for once."

"Okay." Yugi nodded, not wanting to be rude.

"Today's depressing." Tea sighed as they walked down the street.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Today is the day they release the Aptitude Test* scores." Tea explained. "They'll put up all the names in order on the hallway."

"Oh yeah!" Yugi grinned. "Today is test result day! Awesome! Can't believe I forgot."

"What's so good about test results that are posted for everyone to see?" Tea demanded.

"Joey, Tristan, and I promised to play a game with it, loser buys hamburgers." Yugi explained. "It's not the actual test results that I'm thrilled about, just the game. And grandpa's told me I can't lose."

"Everything's a game with you." Tea giggled and remembered something important to her plan and reached in her pocket. "Oh yeah! Do you know what this is? All the girls have one."

Tea pulled out a small heart shaped computer that was on a keychain.

"What's this?" Yugi asked as he picked up the chain and looked at the device. "A new keychain game like Digital Pets?"

"No, not a game." Tea shook her head. "A mobile compatibility tester. It's called a 'Lovely Mate'."

"But isn't that compatibility stuff for girls?" Yugi asked, not wanting to offend his friend.

"I know, but some boys do have them, they just don't let you see it." Tea explained.

"Okay." Yugi looked back to the small computer in his hand. "How does this work?"

"You use the buttons to input your name, birthdate, and blood type." Tea explained. "And I don't know _how_ this works, but once you input that info, the 'Lovely Mate' will start sending out a personal signal. And if two 'Lovely Mates' with matching signals get close to each other, they'll beep if you push their buttons. That means the two will get along."

-_But if it's not a game, it's not very interesting._- Yugi thought to Yami

-Indeed.- Yami agreed.

"I have several more, so you can keep that one Yugi." Tea said, not noticing Yugi's brief conversation with Yami.

"Thanks Tea." Yugi smiled.

"How about you input your information Yugi? You may find a girl at school you could date" Tea asked. '_And once that happens, I'll have Yami all to myself!_'

"Okay." Yugi attempted to sound chipper.

Name: Yugi Mouto. Birthdate: June 4th. Blood Type: AB.

Yugi glaned up after inputting his info. Tea wasn't looking, so he snatched a second 'Lovey Mate' with no information put in it yet, for some reason doubting his compatibility and relationship with Yami.

"Now it will start sending a personal signal." Tea grinned as her plan started to fall into place.

"Yugi! Tea!" Tomoya called as he ran over.

"Hey Tomoya." Yugi greeted, putting the 'Lovely Mate' in his upper shirt pocket. "How are you doing today?"

"Good." Tomoya smiled. "Just nervous about the test results."

"Isn't everyone?" Tea asked.

"Not me." Yugi giggled. "I want to play the game."

"And what game are you talking about?" Yami asked from behind the group, having appeared in an alley a couple blocks back.

Today was special for Yugi, and not just because of the game. Yami had recovered from his injury and could start being out of the puzzle all day again. So Yami had used his magic to be a visitor in Yugi's school for the day, going to be in all of his light's classes as a visiting home schooled student.

"Hi Yami!" Yugi grinned, resisting the urge to hug his boyfriend.

"So good to see you again!" Tea squealed, drawing attention to the group.

The result was instant. Yami had chosen to wear the leather outfit he had worn when Kuroi and his gang were picking on Yugi and Hanasaki after school and under the Domino High Jacket, but was starting to regret it. Every single girl, and every gay or bi guy in the school courtyard, began to stampede right towards the group.

"This way!" Yugi gasped as he grabbed Yami's and Tomoya's wrists, pulling them behind him.

"Where are we going?" Tomoya asked as they ran.

"A place I use to hide from bullies." Yugi explained, hearing Tea getting trampled by the mob of fangirls and boys.

Rounding the corner of the school, Yugi crouched down and crawled under some prickly bushes. Yami quickly pushed Tomoya after Yugi and followed. Yami had just pulled in his feet when the crowd came around the corner.

"Where did her go?" one girl wailed.

"I don't see him!" a boy huffed.

"Find him!" a different girl screamed, and the mob scattered.

"Nice hiding place." Yami commented after the three had crawled back out.

"Being smaller than everyone else does have its perks." Yugi grinned as he dusted the dirt of his pants.

"Why are you here today Yami?" Tomoya asked as they went inside and quickly ran into the main office.

"I'm visiting." Yami explained. "I've been homeschooled my whole life, so I want to see what a public school is like."

The stuttering secretary told Yami to go with Yugi and Tomoya, they would show him where to go for the whole day.

* * *

At the end of the day, Yugi couldn't stop grinning. And it wasn't because the test scores were posted, it was because Tea had made such a fool out of herself.

Tea had ended up trampled by the mob of fangirls and boys multiply times that day. By lunch time, she had to go to the nurse's office to get a spare uniform. Too bad for her, it was laundry day, and the only size they had was XXL, so the skirt had to be held up with safety pins.

But the funny part was, each time Tea got trampled was because she was attempting to flirt with Yami, who had blatantly announced he was gay at the start of homeroom. His words spread like wildfire, and by the start of third period, the entire school knew.

At the end of the day, the Aptitude Test results were posted. You could hear the students talking about where they were on the rankings. Some were thrilled, others were disappointed.

"Please move aside." Joey said as he, Tristan, and Yugi got up front to see the results. "Time to settle this game."

"Aptitude Test Bingo!" Yugi grinned as each of the three teenaged boys pulled out a pre-filled in bingo card.

Here's how the game worked. Each player had a 5x5 piece of grid paper. In the **25 **boxes, you write a number between 1 and 50. Look at the top **50** names on the Aptitude Test result board, and fill in the boxes depending on which gender the names of the rankings were. Boys were black, red were girls. Whoever had the most lines of either color, (horizontal, diagonal, or vertical), wins the game.

"I got one line." Tristan smiled.

"I got three!" Yugi cheered.

"Damn! I didn't even get one." Joey groaned.

"Joey came in third, so he buys the hamburgers." Yugi smiled at his friend.

"Yeah, I'll keep my promise." Joey grinned back.

"I don't think Yugi can be beaten at any game." Tristan shook his head with a smile.

"You boys are pretty happy, eh?" Guidance Counselor Tsuruoka laughed as he came up the hallway.

-_Guidance Counselor Tsuruoka!_- Yugi gasped. -_Not good! This guy has a thing for belittling students._-

-Oh really?- Yami asked as he gave the man a mild glare.

"Aptitude Test scores are fun, huh?" Tsuruoka asked and pointed to the long billboard of names. "While you were playing, did you notice your own scores? Joey Wheeler is #392, Tristan Taylor is #380, and Yugi Mouto is #372! What poor scores!"

"What a rude teacher." Tomoya huffed softly as he stood next to Yami. "There was no need to shout the scores for the entire school to hear."

"What are you carrying in the front of your shirt?" Tsuruoka demanded as he grabbed Yugi and stuck his hand in the teen's front shirt pocket and pulled out the 'Lovely Mate'. "You actually brought this game to school?"

"Please give it back!" Yugi said, slightly frantic since he and Yami hadn't had a chance to swap signals yet. "It's important to me!"

"No." Tsuruoka smirked as he twirled the keychain.

"Hey!" Joey growled. "Give it back to him!"

"Being a teacher doesn't give you the right to take stuff!" Tristan added.

"Worthless, back talking failures like you three will never have rights!" Tsuruoka replied.

"Who are you calling worthless?" Joey demanded.

"We educators can do anything to you dropouts and be forgiven later." Tsuruoka grinned as he tossed Yugi's 'Lovely Mate' to the floor. "For example, I can crush this worthless game!"

Yami growled stepped forward. He didn't care if the man was a 'teacher', _no one_ pushed around his lover and got away with it. He could sense Yugi's desire to keep the keychain, even though he didn't understand why. Keeping Yugi happy was his main priority, and this 'teacher' was nothing but a bully like Ms. Chono.

"They have worth!" Yami snapped at Tsuruoka, making him pause before his foot hit Yugi's 'Lovely Mate'. "They have worth you could never dream of! As do I. For example, I have never lost a game."

"At games… then play a game against me!" Tsuruoka recovered and picked up the "Lovely Mate'. "It's simple. I'll hide this keychain somewhere in the school. If you find it within the hour, you win and can have it!"

"I accept." Yami nodded once, his imposing figure making many of the school girls faint.

"He's going to regret challenging Yami." Tomoya said as he recalled what the crimson eyed teen did to Kuroi and his gang.

"That's true." Yugi agreed.

"But if you can't find it, you're three friends will be suspended." Tsuruoka smirked as he pointed at Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. "And I'll smash this keychain! The game starts in 30 minutes. I'll go hide this, so don't move!"

30 MINUTES LATER: GAME START!

"We can't search the entire school." Yami said as he started down the hallway with his friends, Tea following. "We'll have to narrow the search area."

"Do you think we need shovels from the nearby construction site?" Joey asked.

"No, the keychain is inside the school building." Tomoya said. "I saw Tsuruoka's shoes on the teacher's rack, and they weren't dirty."

"Good eye Tomoya." Yugi grinned. "That limits the search."

Time quickly dwindled, and they still hadn't found Yugi's 'Lovely Mate'.

"There's only twenty minutes left." Joey sighed. "It will take us at least five to get to the gym, and there's no way we can check all the lockers in time."

'_That keychain is important to Yugi, I have to find it._' Yami thought to himself.

Yugi sighed as he watched Yami search. The whole time, Tea was distracting him by trying to show him another 'Lovely Mate' she had.

Light bulb moment!

"Yami, take this." Yugi said as he gave Yami the second blank 'Lovely Mate' he had swiped from Tea that morning. "It may help."

"I can find yours with this!" Yami grinned as he punched in the information needed.

Name: Yami Sennen. Birthdate: March 18th, the day Yugi solved the puzzle. Blood type: O.

"People naturally hide things within reach." Yami said as he took off running down the hallway, Yugi, Tomoya, Joey, and Tristan, hot on his heels. "So Yugi's 'Lovely Mate' is probably hidden near Tsuruoka."

Tea was left rambling in the hallway about the "Lovely Mates' and how she thought that Yami and herself were compatible. Poor girl didn't even notice the guys had left.

Yami opened the door to Tsuruoka's office. The 'teacher' wasn't too happy to see them.

"You idiots!" Tsuruoka snapped. "You think you can barge right into a teacher's office? This place is sacred! Your search game stays out there!"

"Your words confirm my suspicions." Yami smirked. "The keychain has been hidden somewhere in this office."

"Wha…" Tsuruoka shudder and recovered. "Impossible! I hid it where you can't get to it! It's somewhere else!"

"Can't get to it… or can't _touch_ it?" Yami questioned the man. "Just as I thought. Where would I have hid it if I were you? First of all, in a teacher's only place, that way a student couldn't get to it. Therefore, keeping it on your person would be safest."

"You can't lay your hands on a teacher, I'll expel you!" Tsuruoka threatened.

"Fortunately, I'm not a student." Yami smirked.

"What?" Tsuruoka gasped.

"Homeschooled student wearing leather all day?" Joey gestured to Yami's outfit. "Hello? Any connections being made?"

"You still have to prove it without touching me!" Tsuruoka snapped.

Yami held up the 'Lovely Mate' Yugi had given him, glancing at the younger boy, and pushed the buttons.

'_Please ring out._' Yugi thought as he held his breath. '_Let me hear the compatibility beeps ring out!_'

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Where's it coming from?" Tomoya asked as they looked around.

Tsuruoka's hands flew to his head.

"The sounds coming from inside his head!" Tristan pointed.

"It must be the keychain!" Joey said as he and Tristan lunged for the 'teacher'. "Let's get it Tristan!"

"We've got evidence so you're not off limits anymore!" Tristan grinned.

"Get him!" Tomoya and Yugi cheered their friends.

"Yikes!" Joey leapt up with Tsuruoka's hairpiece in his hands. "He's bald!"

"He hid the keychain is his hairpiece?" Tristan asked, freaked as Joey fished the small computer out.

"Please don't tell anybody!" Tsuruoka begged as he tugged his hairpiece back on.

"Here Yugi." Yami smiled as he gave his lighter half his 'Lovely Mate'. "According to portable technology, we're compatible."

"I suppose so." Yugi giggled, pocketing the heart shaped computer as the group left the room, and the school.

"But I know another way to tell if people are compatible." Yami smirked.

"Oh?" Yugi felt a blush rising. "How?"

"Like this." Yami replied and pulled Yugi close.

Each could smell the other's unique scent before they kissed. Yugi sighed happily as Yami's tongue slid into his mouth. Their kisses always felt like a mini explosion of fireworks were going off.

Panting softly, the two separated. Tomoya was talking to Tristan about the Aptitude Test Bingo game, and Joey was counting how much money he had on hand to buy hamburgers.

"Nice test Yami." Joey looked up with a grin.

"Thank you." Yami smirked as Yugi turned five different shades of red at the teasing.

"Oh, zip it." Yugi mumbled and looked to his blond haired-hazel eyed friend. "Hey Joey, about those hamburgers…"

* * *

*Aptitude is quickness and understanding. An Aptitude Test is a designed to measure a person's ability to develop skills or acquire knowledge. –Webster Dictionary

* * *

**MMMG:** End of Chapter 17! What a nice chapter.

**Bakura:** Yeah, yeah.

**Ryou:** It was a nice chapter.

**Malik:** Yeah.

**Marik: **Please review so we know what you people think of MMMG's work.


	18. Chapter 18: Get a Million Yen!

**MMMG:** Here's chapter 18! Sorry about the near month wait.

**Joey:** You were working on 'A Christmas Carol'! And you updated this story while you were working on that! I think they can cut you some slack.

**Seto:** But on to more pressing matters. Many reviewers wondered what you did to Tea last chapter.

**MMMG:** I left her rambling in the hallway about the Lovely Mates and how compatible she thought herself and Yami were. She never noticed when the gang took off.

**Mokuba:** Makes sense to me. Thank you for giving us _31_ reviews, raising the total to 337! The most we have ever received for one chapter in MMMG's writing career!

**Ryou:** This chapter was based on Yugioh! manga chapter 42.

**Bakura:** And Season 0 Episode 12.

**Serenity:** MMMG does not own Yugioh! Enjoy!

* * *

_Wordsorcereress: I agree with the biased test opinion. And it was Yami's data, Yugi swiped a blank one from Tea before school started. _

_UgunsGreka Fans: Another scythe? You mean you have more than one?_

_LuvlyLadyLexi: Thanks for the COOKIES!_

_Aqua girl 007: I'm really not sure how I would add Yugi's mom more. And I like Tomoya, I was upset that he didn't have a bigger role. I'm not that familiar with Japanese culture and how their naming system works, but okay. We already talked about Yami in the uniform and his birthday, so I guess that's it. Thanks for the long review_

_Kitkat304: Mostly right. Tomoya, Malik, _and Ryou_ will be taking Tea's place after the end of Duelist Kingdom or Battle City. _

_s2Teennovelist: Thanks for letting me know, I didn't know about the character book and Yami actually having a birthday. Good luck with your updates. _

_samaurai: Your review made me giggle. You really think they were compatible thousands of years ago? LOL. Of course they were._

_Guest: Tsuruoka took Yugi's lovely mate, but Yami was using a _blank _Lovely Mate that Yugi had swiped from Tea before school started. Yami and Yugi's compatibility were being tested. _

_BabyNinetails: Yes. But the kiss was for Tomoya's sake, he didn't know yet while Joey and Tristan found out at the end of chapter 13. _

_xXChild-Of-DemonXx: We'll see about the whole Yami in leather thing. Lots of people fainted or got nose bleeds. _

_yugioh4ever: Vivian will appear during the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship, after the Seal of the Orichalcos, after Battle City and Noa's Virtual World, after Duelist Kingdom. It's way out in the future. _

_Rosetorn22: Seto's first appearance is scheduled for chapter 26. The summary of this story says that it's 'Set in Yugioh! Manga and _Duelist Kingdom_'. And yes, I will be doing the Seal of the Orichalcos Adventure. My plan for Tomoya's main role is during that arc. _

* * *

Chapter 18: Get a Million Yen!

* * *

"Yami, will you stop?" Yugi giggled as he wiggled out of his boyfriends lap. "I'm trying to watch the show."

"I don't get why you want to watch it." Yami sighed as his lips followed Yugi. "It's just a TV show."

"It's a TV _Game_ Show." Yugi explained, and saw Yami's interest perked. "Just watch."

"It's big money!" an announcer said as the show started. "It's The 'Get a Million Yen Show!' TV viewers, once again this week we have those seeking big money. Today's challenger is the talented Nakoi Sagara!"

The stage showed a man with sunglasses and a pea green sweater vest sitting behind a small table that had a button on it.

"And of course, he is facing the defending champion of 7 consecutive wins!" the announcer said as the other side of the stage had a chair rise along the wall with a young man inside. "A modern legend! A man loved by the goddess of luck! Ryuichi Fuwa!"

Ryuichi had brown hair and brown eyes that held a smug look as he surveyed his completion from his high position.

"Today's game is Electric Roulette!" the announcer continued as a circle that had light up numbers 1-36 was wheeled on stage. "The rule is simple. Press the switch on your board, and the one who gets the highest number wins. Now we'll start with the challenger!"

Nakoi pushed his button after watching the light go around once. The light up numbers slowed until it stopped at…

"35!" the announcer yelled in excitement as Nakoi adopted a smug look. "That's amazing! Our champion has very precious little chance of beating that! Next is the champion's turn. Go ahead."

Ryuichi calmly pushed the button in front of him, watched as the light slowed, and landed on…

"36!" the announcer hollered into his mic. "There it is! He has done it again! The champion wins! In all humanity, has there ever been such a lucky man? Who will put an end to this man's advancement?"

"Well, only a god or an alien can beat me." Ryuichi proclaimed as he winked. "Because a normal human sure can't do it."

"If that young man's attitude isn't prideful, I don't know what is." Yami commented as Yugi turned off the TV.

"You are." Yugi giggled. "You love winning."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one with that opinion." Solomon said as he came into the room, having finished closing up the shop.

"Ryuichi's attitude or Yugi's opinion?" Yami asked.

"Both." Solomon replied.

Yugi fell off the couch. Laughing.

* * *

The next day at school, Joey was waiting for Yugi at his desk.

"Did you see the prize from last night's game show?" Joey asked.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "The champion is amazing. I don't get how he does it."

"And if he keeps winning, his prize gets bigger and bigger." Tea added as she took her seat with a sigh, daydreaming about Yami being the champion instead of Ryuichi.

"We're talking about 'Get a Million Yen', right?" Tomoya asked as he set down his backpack and pulled out his homework.

"Yep." Yugi nodded. "You know how the prize money system on the game works?"

"Not really." Tomoya shook his head. "I'm mostly doing homework when it airs."

"It goes like this." Joey grinned at the chance to explain. "For the first week you win 100,000 yen, the second is 200,000 yen, and so on. The tenth week is 1,000,000 yen*!"

"Makes me wonder who much he's won." Tomoya commented.

"I like the idea of earning my money." Yugi replied. "Then when I get something, it has more value to me because _I_ bought it with money I rightfully earned."

"But having that large amount all at once could be nice." Joey replied as he put his face in his arms. "I could pay off my dad's drinking and gambling debt, and still have enough left over for a couple years of local college classes."

"That's right, you've paid for school and living expenses ever since elementary school." Tristan commented as he put a hand on Joey's shoulder. "And despite it being against the rules at the time, you've still managed to get a couple of steady paper routes."

"I'm not like the rest of you guys, leeching off your parent's legs." Joey mumbled, his eyes downcast.

"Hey!" Yugi looked over in protest. "Which one of us got a job to keep him and his grandfather from being evicted here?"

"Oops!" Joey blushed. "Sorry Yugi."

"Order." Ms. Chono, yes, she's out of the hospital and still using way to much makeup, said as she entered the room. "Good morning everyone. Today, I will introduce a new friend."

-Did someone transfer?- Yami asked as he hovered by Yugi in spirit form.

-_A transfer student? Maybe._- Yugi replied across the link.

Ms. Chono turned from writing the students name on the board, and heard several gasps from the students, including Joey.

"His name is Ryuichi Fuwa." Ms. Chono said as the rest of the class gasped at the sight of the current 'Get a Million Yen' champion.

"Pleased to meet cha." Ryuichi greeted.

"It's him!" Joey whispered. "The 'Get a Million Yen' champion!"

"Yeah." Yugi whispered back. "Kind of exciting to have someone famous in the school. Besides Seto Kaiba I mean."

"Yep, that's right." Ryuichi said as he heard the class whispering about who he was. "And just to get it out of the way, I don't give out autographs. And to the ladies, I know I'm handsome, but please don't think you can be my girlfriend. I have no interest in kids."

"That's ironic since he's the same age as us." Tomoya murmured to Yugi, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Now then, your seat will be-" Ms. Chono started to say but was cut off as Ryuichi tossed his backpack, and it landed on top of an empty desk next to Yugi. "Hey! I will decide your seat."

"Ms. Chono, its game time." Ryuichi smirked.

"What?" Ms. Chono gasped, recalling what happened the last time someone had said that to her.

Yugi bit his lip, somewhat frightened that the new student used the same phrase that Yami did when challenging opponents.

"It's simple." Ryuichi said as he pulled out a rare coin. "I will have a student toss a coin, and you call heads or tails. If you win, I will sit where you want, you can even have this coin."

Ryuichi tossed the coin to Yugi, who stood up and flipped it.

"Well?" Ryuichi asked once the coin had settled.

"Heads!" Ms. Chono blurted out in a rush.

"It's Tails." Yugi replied after pulling his hand away and showed her.

"Sorry ma'am, but it looks like I win." Ryuichi said as he sat down at his new seat and looked over at Yugi. "By the way, keep the coin for being such a good sport."

"Thanks." Yugi whispered and decided to put the coin in his locker come break since it was valuable. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Yugi Mouto."

"Let's get along." Ryuichi replied, no one but Yami noticing the gleam in his eye.

During the break, Ryuichi's desk was surrounded by people wanting to talk to him.

"Since you appear on TV, does that mean you can meet other actors?" one student asked.

"Yeah, but there all stupid." Ryuichi replied. "I have no interest in them."

"But you're really amazing!" another student said. "In a week, you could win 1,000,000 yen! How much have you received so far?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ryuichi shrugged airily with a smirk. "I spend the all of the money immediately."

"How cheeky." Tomoya whispered to Yugi.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded back and looked to Joey, who had been watching Ryuichi ever since he had entered the room. "Are you okay Joey?"

Joey didn't reply. He just kept watching Ryuichi with an unreadable expression.

"Hey, I want to appear on 'Get a Million Yen'." a third student said to Ryuichi. "I apply every day. Please tell me how you keep winning the way you have!"

"Do you know why lions are strong?" Ryuichi asked before answering his own question. "It's because lions are born lions. It's the same way. There's no method for winning the game. Those that are strong are just born strong. That's all."

"Hey, big trouble!" Tristan yelled as he ran into the room. "In the next math class we have a big test with no warning!"

"Again?!" Tomoya gasped.

"What is wrong with Ms. Chono?" Joey growled as he fished out his math book. "What a bitch she is!"

The entire class grabbed their math books and began to study. Yugi felt his heart sink. Math was his weakest subject. If he studied fractions, he would remember fractions. If he studied the volume, area, and surface area, he would remember volume, area, and surface area, not both.

"Even if I study I won't make it." Yugi sighed as he looked sadly at his math book.

"Here." Ryuichi said as he opened Yugi's book to the section on graphing. "If you study this, you'll do just fine."

"Okay." Yugi replied and started to read, but quickly turned to his friends. "Ryuichi says to study the graphing section on page 96."

"Okay." Tomoya nodded and turned there.

Tea, Joey, and Tristan followed suit.

One hour later, everyone was ready for math class.

"Have the test forms been passed out to everyone?" Ms. Chono asked.

"Yes." the entire class replied in unison.

"Then begin." Ms. Chono instructed.

Yugi looked down to his test and bit his lip to keep himself from gasping.

-_It's true!_- Yugi whispered, unaware his thought went through his link with Yami. -_It's just like Ryuichi said, the test is about graphing. That's amazing._-

-Don't forget that money talks Yugi.- Yami replied as he hovered over Yugi's shoulder. -He could have paid someone to tell him.-

-_On such short notice?_- Yugi asked.

-Okay, it does seem far-fetched.- Yami admitted. -Just be careful around him.-

-_Will do._- Yugi replied and stopped working as he watch Ryuichi get up and walk up to Ms. Chono's desk and place his test down.

"What is this?" Ms. Chono asked angrily. "It's blank."

"I'm fine with a zero." Ryuichi replied. "My life doesn't exist for a petty test like this."

"How cheeky!" Ms. Chono hissed angrily.

"Well, you wouldn't understand, would you?" Ryuichi asked as he turned to the door. "The chosen ones have a special life. That's it."

"Stop!" Ms. Chono shouted at Ryuichi's retreating back.

"I forgot to mention." Ryuichi stopped and looked back. "Your makeup is off."

Ms. Chono gasped as cracks appeared in her foundation. Grabbing her makeup kit, she raced to the bathroom where she was attacked by a mob of angry fangirls led by Amme-chan.

* * *

After school, Yugi was waiting right outside the gates for Yami. The spirit had gone over to a nearby alley to manifest a body.

"Hey Yugi." Ryuichi said as he walked over.

"Hi Ryuichi." Yugi greeted and glanced down the street.

"Waiting for someone?" Ryuichi asked as the rest of the group came out the gates.

"A friend who's homeschooled." Yugi replied. "He likes hanging out with us."

"Talking about me?" Yami asked as he came up.

"Yes, actually." Yugi smiled. "How are you doing Yami?"

"I'm doing great." Yami smiled back as the group started down the street.

"Is he really a friend?" Ryuichi asked. "He looks more like your older brother."

"I'm sure." Yugi smiled with a nod. "We did a DNA Test a few weeks back. The results were negative."

"Hey Ryuichi, what famous people have you met?" Tomoya asked and looked at his feet in embarrassment.

-Joey's been scowling at Ryuichi ever since he arrived in school.- Yami commented as Ryuichi answered Tomoya's question. -I think he's going to lose it soon.-

-_You're probably right._- Yugi agreed.

"Does anyone want anything to eat?" Ryuichi asked and gestured to an expensive Chinese Restaurant. "I'll treat."

"The food in this restaurant looks good." Tea said.

"This place is expensive." Yugi added with a worried look. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Apparently you don't know anything about me." Ryuichi replied and turned to head inside. "Come on everyone."

A man banged a gong and a ball of confetti opened on top of Ryuichi, who looked like he had been expecting it.

"Congratulations! You are the 10,000th customer since opening of this restaurant!" the owner said. "All the food and drink today will be free!"

"That's how it is." Ryuichi said as they were led to a buffet table.

"Wow." Tomoya whispered. "This guy is lucky."

"Go ahead and eat up." Ryuichi said. "Because there's more food coming."

"Let's eat." Tea said as she reached for the rice.

"Thank you Ryuichi." Yugi said as he began eating some fried beef.

Tristan had been keeping his eye on Joey for a while, and knew that sooner or later Joey was going to blow a gasket. In fact, he was waiting for Joey to clock Ryuichi's smug look off his smug face.

After the meal everyone headed out again and spotted a crowd. Each person was turning a covered bingo wheel that would let a ball out.

"The poster says that there's a big prize." Tomoya read. "It doesn't say what, but if you get the ball with the star, you win."

"How about a challenge?" Ryuichi asked. "The one who gets the A prize wins. The loser will do whatever the winner tells them."

"What do you think Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Sounds like fun." Yugi nodded.

Yugi beat down a blush at the pictures Yami was sending down the link, all things he would have Yugi do if he won the game. Shaking himself, Yugi grabbed the handle and turned the wheel slowly. A ball fell out.

"Compensation prize, a tissue" the vendor said as he handed Yugi a packet.

"I'll go next." Yami grasped the handle, turned the wheel, and watched his ball fall out.

The ball with the star.

"There it is!" the vendor rang a bell. "Congratulations! The special prize is a trip for two to Italy!"

"Looks like I won." Yami chuckled. "Still feel up to the after game challenge Yugi?"

"I keep my promises Yami." Yugi giggled. "Of course I feel up to it."

"How did you get the ball before I did?" Ryuichi demanded.

"Just _lucky_, I guess." Yami shrugged nonchalantly.

"I can't wait any more Ryuichi." Joey growled as he stepped in front of the teen. "Please take me as your student. I also want luck like you. Please!"

-Looks like I was wrong.- Yami sighed through the link. -Joey didn't want to knock his block off, he was admiring Ryuichi.-

-_Everyone makes mistakes._- Yugi soothed back.

Ryuichi burst out laughing, very loudly at that.

"Are you dumb?" Ryuichi asked once he recovered and turned to leave. "I've got to go. See you later."

"Bye." Tea called with a wave and looked over to Yami. "Hey Yami, I know this great little coffee shop by my place. Want to come check it out?"

"Sorry Tea, but I've already agreed to go to the arcade with Yugi and Tomoya this afternoon." Yami replied. "Maybe some other time."

"Okay then." Tea sighed. "I need to go do my homework."

"Bye." Yugi waved, but Tea didn't reply and was quickly out of sight.

"I got to get my homework done to." Tristan said as he turned to leave. "Later."

"I've got to go to." Joey said, staring at the ground. "Bye."

"Bye guys." Tomoya waved, and the remaining three started towards the arcade. "What do you think is eating Tea?"

"I think not knowing what guy Yami is dating is starting to really bug her." Yugi responded after a quick think

"I thought you two were together." Tomoya said, and quickly covered his mouth.

"We are together." Yami replied. "But she doesn't know that."

"And I'd like to keep it that way." Yugi added.

"My lips are sealed." Tomoya promised.

* * *

Three young boys laughed as they ran down the street. But they slowed down and stopped when Ryuichi walked past them.

"I've seen that person somewhere before." the boy in a green jacket said.

"Now that you mention it…" the boy in the blue one replied as he racked his brain on who Ryuichi was.

"I'm not giving up." Joey said softly as he followed Ryuichi. "I'm _will_ get big luck and repay my father's debts."

"It's the guy from the 'Get a Million Yen!' game show!" the boy in green realized.

"That's amazing!" the boy in orange exclaimed as they ran after Ryuichi. "I'm going to get his autograph!"

In their excitement to get Ryuichi's autograph, the boy's failed to see that they were crossing the street on a red light. A large semi-truck came right at them.

"Watch out!" Joey yelled as he ran towards them.

The boys all leapt forward and landed face down on the sidewalk, a bit shaken, but they thankfully were not injured.

"Please sir…" the boy in green said as he reached out his hand to Ryuichi.

Ryuichi turned back and saw the three lying on the sidewalk. He reached his hand out, but at the last second, pulled back.

"I'd better not." Ryuichi said with a look of disgust. "If I touch unlucky people, I might get unlucky too."

The three boys panted, and started to cry as the fear what happened caught up to them.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joey asked as he ran across the street and began to comfort them. "It's okay, it's okay."

"You're the person who yelled at us to watch out for the truck." the boy in blue realized.

"Yeah, that was me." Joey replied with a smile as he helped them back to their feet. "Make sure you look both ways before crossing the street. It's a lot safer."

"Thank you." the boy in orange said as they turned to leave. "Bye."

"Take care." Joey replied and looked back down the street at Ryuichi's retreating form. '_That punk._'

* * *

"No matter how lucky he is, he's a pathetic excuse for a human being." Joey growled as he stirred his soda pop in a café the next day.

"Who?" Tristan asked.

"I'm talking about Ryuichi." Joey replied angrily. "Punk didn't even care when some kids nearly got run over by a truck yesterday."

"That's horrible." Tomoya sighed as he sipped his tea.

"But he seems so nice." Tea added as she pursed her lips. "And yesterday's Chinese was really good."

"Don't turn traitor for food!" Joey yelled.

The whole group stared at him. If Joey dismissed food like _that_, he was serious.

"Yugi sure is late." Tristan noted after Joey settle back down. "I wonder what's keeping him. He's usually the early one."

"He's not coming today." Tomoya replied. "His grandpa roped him into helping with the shop today. He couldn't get out of it."

"Poor guy." Tea commented.

* * *

"That was rough." Yugi groaned as he flopped ungracefully onto his bed that afternoon.

"It was a bit more crowded than usual." Yami agreed as he sat next to Yugi in spirit form.

"I just want to sleep until tomorrow morning." Yugi sighed as his eyes slid shut.

"Yugi, you have some mail." Solomon said as he opened his grandson's door.

"Okay." Yugi sighed as he sat up and took the envelope, his grandfather leaving the room. "It's from a TV station."

"How about I read it?" Yami asked as he appeared in physical form. "You're tired."

"Fine with me." Yugi agreed and lay back down.

"It's a request for you to appear on the 'Get a Million Yen!' game show." Yami said after he read the contents. "They want you to be Ryuichi's next opponent."

"Why me?" Yugi groaned. "I don't want to. I don't care if the prize is 1,000,000 yen."

"It says that if you decline, you can pick someone else to take your place." Yami read the fine print.

"Pick someone else…" Yugi mused and reached for his cell phone. "Joey, its Yugi."

* * *

"Once again this week, it's time to dream about getting big money!" the announcer from the 'Get a Million Yen' said as the show started. "Today's challenger is Joseph Wheeler from Domino High School."

"Go Joey!" Yugi cheered as he and Tomoya cheered with the audience.

Backstage was the manager of the TV station.

"Now put up his info." Manager Shuji ordered.

"Yes sir" the booth guy responded as he added the words, '_His dream is to pay off his dad's debts_.' on the TV screen.

"Now the viewers will relate to his unhappy situation." Manager Shuji grinned evilly. "It will boost ratings even more than having a 10 week champion."

"And the nine time winner, our champ as you know him!" the announcer said as Ryuichi rose up along the wall in his chair. "The man loved by the goddess of luck, Ryuichi Fuwa!"

'_So Yugi sent a replacement._' Ryuichi noted when he saw Joey sitting opposite of him. '_No matter. The result is the same no matter who I face._'

"Today things will go a little differently." the announcer started to explain. "Instead of having just one game, today the challenger will have three! The first came is 'The Dartboard of Fate!' Win this to pass to the next level!"

"Three levels?" Tomoya whispered to Yugi.

Yugi just shrugged his shoulders as two stage helper wheeled out a dartboard that had a large portion labeled as 'PASS', and a small portion was labeled 'LOSER', and would spin. He had no idea about the different levels either.

"The rule is simple" the announcer continued. "If you hit the 'PASS' part of the board with a dart, you move onto the next level!"

"Go Joey!" Yugi cheered as Joey picked up the dart.

"Leave it to me." Joey said as he took aim.

Pulling back his arm, Joey threw the dart at the rapidly spinning board. It was spinning so fast you couldn't tell what part was 'PASS' and what part was 'LOSER'. The dart hit the board and it stopped. The dart had hit the board on the 'PASS' part, just barely missing the 'LOSER' section of the board.

"Pass!" the announcer yelled, and Ryuichi snickered at the narrow miss.

"That was close." Joey mumbled but grinned, excited to be moving to the next round.

"He did great!" Tomoya cheered.

"He's going for best in Japan!" Yugi replied.

"The next game is 'The Electric Helmet of Terror'!" the announcer began to explain the next game as Joey strapped on a helmet with a medal pole sticking out of the top. "If the challenger can reach the goal without touching the high tension current within the time limit, he passes! If he fails, he'll be blasted by the electricity!"

"I'll do it." Joey replied, thinking of the prize money and the good it would do for him and his family.

"Go!" the announcer yelled.

Joey ran through the electric current, Ryuichi watching and hoping he would fail, while Yugi and Tomoya cheered their friend on. Joey kept running and made it to the end safely, just one second away from going over the time limit.

"He passes!" the announcer cheered. "The challenger passed the second game!"

"Go Joey!" Yugi called. "You're doing great."

"Just one more game!" Tomoya added.

"And now before the final game, here's a word from our sponsors" the announcer stated calmly and went to commercial break.

"Man this is tense." Yugi said as he stood up. "I'm going to use the bathroom Tomoya."

"Okay." Tomoya nodded. "But hurry, they're going to start soon."

Walking back towards the stage after doing his business, and receiving a couple kisses from Yami, Yugi overheard two men talking with each other.

"The challenger won't be able to pass the roulette game, right?" Manager Shuji asked.

"Yes sir, there's no way" the man with him replied.

"The viewers will desperately want to see him win, and will feel his despair when he loses." Manager Shuji commented with a laugh. "Unhappiness ups the ratings. Who would give money to a pauper? Ryuichi is famous. All that matters is we make a profit."

-What did he say?- Yami demanded as he glared at the manager's backside.

-_If what he said is true, the roulette game Joey will play against Ryuichi is rigged!_- Yugi gasped. -_Joey's dream will be crushed!_-

-And we won't let that happen.- Yami vowed as he switched places with Yugi and ran after the manager.

"Now it's time for the final game!" the announcer said as the commercial break ended. "Whichever young man wins, wins 1,000,000 yen! The game is the 'Roulette of Fate'!"

A large roulette wheel lowered from the ceiling with eight options, one of which was 'ONE MILLION YEN'.

"This game the champion will also partake in." the announcer continued. "This game is simple. When the challenger or the champion will take turns and yell stop to halt the spinning roulette wheel. The challenger will go first. The only reason the champion will not take a turn, is if the challenger wins the 1,000,000 yen first."

The wheel started spinning so fast that the words and colors of the board blurred together. Joey gulped as he watched the spinning, unaware of the stage manager and one of his assistants were watching him.

"When he shouts 'STOP', hit the button." Manager Shuji instructed.

"I understand." the tech hand replied his hand over a control box with multiply buttons on the top. "I hit the red button and pressing it makes it impossible to land on '1 MILLION YEN'. There's a lot of button here, but his is the only red one so you can't miss it."

"It's game time." Yami said from behind the two, a couple of ropes in his hand.

"Authorized personnel only!" Manager Shuji snapped. "Get out of here!"

"But aren't you feeling lucky and want to try me?" Yami taunted.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Manager Shuji demanded.

"Look up there." Yami replied, gesturing to a nearby scaffold with a couple of paint cans. "See the paint can on top of the scaffold? And these two ropes, one of which is tied to the can."

"What?" Manager Shuji growled.

"Each of us chooses a rope and ties it to our arm." Yami explained. "At a signal, we each tug our rope. It's a lottery with even odds."

"What are you talking about?" Manager Shuji snarled. "We're busy here. Why should we play your silly game?"

"Otherwise I'll expose your cheating scam, and that the game is rigged." Yami replied as he held up a recorder and play back the director's and his assistant's words. "But if you win, I'll keep quiet."

'_Damn, he knows our secret, and now I have to stop him!_' Manager Shuji thought and turned to his assistant. "Grab a rope."

"Yes sir." the assistant replied. "I'll take the right one."

"Then I'll take the left one." Yami replied as they tied the ropes to their wrists. "Ready… and… pull!"

The paint bucket fell off and onto the assistant, red paint spilling all over the place while Yami's rope fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Augh!" Manager Shuji cried out and turned to the buttons panel. "I have to push the red button or else I'll have to pay 1,000,000 yen to that blond pauper!"

But the red paint simply _covered_ the buttons, making it unable for the manager to figure out which button he needed to push.

"Bab ul-zulumat futeh.**" Yami said as the Eye of Anubis started to glow on his forehead. "Your true nature is revealed. Penalty Game! Mind on Air!"

"STOP!" Joey yelled at the same time as Yami's illusion took hold on the manager.

The roulette wheel slowed and stopped on…

"One Million Yen!" the announcer yelled. "It's landed on the one million yen!"

Ryuichi gasped in shock. Aside from Yami winning the trip for two to Italy the other day, no one had beaten him before.

"Congratulations!" the announcer said as he gave Joey a check. "Allow me to present you this check of 1,000,000 yen!"

"Thank you!" Joey replied and showed the check to the cameras.

"He did great." Yugi said as he slid back to his seat.

"I was wondering if you had seen what happen." Tomoya replied.

"From the top of the stairs." Yugi replied. "I got so caught up in the excitement that I forgot to move."

"This is impossible!" Ryuichi snarled softly to himself. "My luck never fails!"

"I guess Ryuichi's luck ran out when Yami won that trip yesterday." Yugi mused.

"Too bad." Tomoya shrugged.

"Hey, you paupers watching this!" Manager Shuji put his face right up to the camera. "Give me all of your money!"

"Oh my." Tomoya's hand covered his mouth.

"Good thing the banks are still open." Yugi sighed. "If Joey runs, he'll be able to cash it in before the banks closes and the plug is pulled on this show."

As if he heard Yugi, Joey raced up the aisle of audience members. Yugi and Tomoya ran after him as they ran out the door of the studio.

They made it to the bank with five minutes to spare. Joey slapped the check down and had it cashed in. Two days later, the company filed for bankruptcy, but Joey's money was safe in multiple banking accounts.

Ryuichi Fuwa left Domino and was never seen again in the fair city. Something about being humiliated be the commoners.

Yami made plans for him and Yugi to go to Italy during summer vacation, which was only a few weeks away.

* * *

*As of December 18, 2012, 1,000,000 yen was about $11,860 United States Dollars

**Bab ul-zulumat futeh- The Door of Darkness has been opened

* * *

**MMMG:** And that ends chapter 18.

**Bakura:** For those of you who have seen Season 0 Episode 12 know that Ryuichi's role was originally one of Kaiba's game masters. But since Seto hasn't been introduced yet, MMMG had a hard time adapting the anime for this chapter, so you'd better be grateful. Ryuichi is just a famous name. He was famous for being lucky before 'Get a Million Yen'.

**Yugi:** We love your reviews, but MMMG has a request.

**MMMG:** Okay people, I need your help. Do you want me to write a Italy Vacation for Yugi and Yami, or no?

**Atemu:** Let us know in your reviews or PMs. See you later, not sure when the next update will be.


	19. Chapter 19: The Bomb Date

**MMMG:** And here is Chapter 19!

**Marik:** Why are you so excited?

**Malik:** I think it has something to do with the 23 reviews she got, raising the total to 361!

**MMMG:** I found out something new. For the longest time, I thought Malik was pronounced 'Ma-lick', but its 'Ma-leek'.

**Ryou:** Well, you do learn something new every day.

**Bakura:** This chapter was based on the Yugioh! manga chapter 45 and Season 0 episode 14.

**MMMG:** I don't own Yugioh and never will. Are there any Yugioh stocks or anything like that? Cause I'll buy some!

* * *

_UgunsGreka Fans: Good, you had me worried there._

_LuvlyLadyLexi: Thanks for pointing out that spelling mistake! Ooh, CAKE!_

_Nekoyasha12: Tomoya gets nervous under pressure, (old habit), so it is possible he may accidently blab. But I'm not telling, that's a spoiler I'm not willing to share. Thanks for the Italy locations, they will be in the next chapter. Not sure if this story will have a lemon, but I am planning on doing one in this _series_._

_s2Teennovelist: I'm glad Joey got the cash to, and I agree with the Miho thing. She's such a blond, despite having blue hair. And if you're referring to Murasaki Rose's 'Retrieving Destiny' and 'Evading Destiny', yes I have read those and that is what I plan on doing with Tomoya. He's going to be Dartz's wife's reincarnation. Ryuichi Fuwa is different than Ryuichi Otogi (Duke as I will call him). Seto is scheduled for Chapter 27? I think. I will be going with the anime introduction for him._

_Kitkat304: Glad someone appreciates I adapted the last chapter. Yes, Joey and Tristan are still taunting Tea, even though I haven't written anything._

_bookgirl111: It's going to take a while before any other character pairings have some action. The soonest will be Ryou and Bakura, somewhere between chapters 24 and 26._

_Killer-Fangirl: Joey's dad is still drunk. Joey has his money in several different accounts so his dad can't get his hands on it, and it's not enough to pay for Serenity's operation. Remember, Joey had to pay off his dad's gambling and beer debts._

_Wordsorcereress: Hey you! Glad you finished your Yugioh Snow White! And yes, Yugi will be limping at some point. What images did you think Yami was sending down the link? It was _those kinds _of images. You had exams? Glad I made you feel better. Seto, Ryou, and Bakura will be here soon! And remember, Akefia is the bad guy. No chance of changing. Glad you noticed your reference 'Amme-chan.' -wink-_

_kit-lelouch ai: I'm considering have Tea sneak into Memory World with everyone else, but I don't know yet. I want to lose her in DK or BC because I can't keep writing Tea bashing, as much as I want to. _

_Aqua girl 007: Yes, Joey got his money. And good idea with Yugi's mom, I think I'll use that in the future._

* * *

Chapter 19: The Bomb Date

* * *

Police sirens flashed and the alarms blared as the squad cars pulled up to the Domino department store. The officers stepped out, along with Detective Hiketsu.

"This is the department store which the bomb suspect said he had a bomb." Detective Hiketsu said as he survived the building and turned to the officers. "Evacuate the customers, and have the bomb squad on standby."

After a few minutes, most of the customers were out. Detective Hiketsu's cell phone went off, and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Detective Hiketsu said and quickly turned pale. "You!"

"What is it?" one of the officers asked.

"It's the culprit." Detective Hiketsu replied.

"It's quiz time, Detective." Hibakusha*, the bomber said.

"Quiz?" Detective Hiketsu gasped. "Just what are you thinking?"

"If you get the answer, I won't set off the bomb." Hibakusha replied.

"Stop this nonsense!" Detective Hiketsu snapped. "Where did you set the bomb?"

"The quiz is simple." Hibakusha continued. "Big or small? Domino Department store has 12 stories. So is the bomb lower than the 6th floor, or above the 7th?

"Stop screwing around!" Detective Hiketsu hissed.

"What's wrong?" Hibakusha taunted. "If you don't answer the quiz, I'm just going to set the bomb off."

"You bastard." Detective Hiketsu growled.

"Now big or small?" Hibakusha asked seriously.

"Lower, small!" Detective Hiketsu replied, thinking the bomb would cause more damage that way when it exploded.

"Small?" Hibakusha asked.

The sound of an explosion reached Detective Hiketsu's ears. He gasped to see a hole in the side of the department building with smoke pouring out of it.

"Too bad." Hibakusha laughed over the phone. "You were wrong Detective. The bomb was on the 9th floor!"

* * *

"Did you guys see the paper this morning?" Yugi asked the group as they lounged about the park on the first day of summer vacation.

"What is it?" Tea asked as she applied some lip gloss.

"Are you referring to those serial bombing incidents?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "This is the third time. No one was killed or hurt, but this time he gave a quiz to guess where the bomb was."

"What kind of quiz?" Tomoya asked.

"They didn't give the details." Yugi sighed as he leaned against the tree, and Yami. "It's still a hurtful crime."

"You really like this stuff, don't you?" Joey asked.

"Not really." Yugi shook his head. "I'm concerned because the bomber seems to be targeting businesses. I'm worried that the game shop could be on the list."

"A legitimist fear." Yami replied. "But from what I've seen, the bomber picks places that have lots of people. I don't think the shop is on the bomber's to-do list."

"Maybe." Yugi admitted.

"Relax Yugi; the police will catch this guy." Tristan said as he stood up. "I hate to run, but I need to get my dog to the vet. Annual checkup."

"I have to get to my dance class." Tea added as she stood up.

"And I have work in an hour." Yugi sighed.

"Tomoya and I are going to work on some Zombire Garage Kits." Joey said as the two stood up. "Want to come with Yami?"

"No thanks." Yami shook his head. "I need to get home."

"See you later then." Joey waved as the two left.

"Bye Yami." Tea giggled as she walked off.

"Later gang!" Tristan nodded and jogged home.

"We should go." Yami said to Yugi, who nodded in agreement. "Is everything okay?"

"I guess." Yugi sighed. "I'm just worried about the bomber."

"The police will find him." Yami promised. "Just have some faith."

"Okay." Yugi smiled for a second before turning downfallen again.

'_He's really worried about the bomber._' Yami thought to himself. '_Our vacation to Italy isn't for another two weeks, though how and why Grandpa agreed to let us go together is beyond me. Maybe there's something I can do in the meantime to cheer him up._'

Answer to prayer, Yami spotted a nearby poster of the new water park that had just opened in the Domino Theme Park. Light bulb moment!

"Yugi, I know that you don't work tomorrow, so how about we do something together?" Yami asked.

"Like what?" Yugi turned his head to look at his boyfriend.

"There's a new water park that just opened in the Domino Theme Park." Yami replied. "How about we go there?"

"I love theme parks!" Yugi giggled.

"It's a date." Yami replied as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist and pretended to think. "I wonder what time it opens."

"Yami!" Yugi giggled more.

* * *

"I'm so excited." Yugi skipped up the sidewalk.

Yami had a hard time not drooling at the sight of Yugi in a white tank top and short amethyst shorts. It was like Yugi had picked this outfit to simply tease him.

"I'm glad." Yami replied with a smile.

Yugi giggled and turned away with a blush. Yami was wearing a crimson tank top that showed his toned stomach and black shorts. Both of them wore sandals.

"Two students please." Yugi said at the gates.

"A student and a child, right?" the lady behind the booth asked.

"Who's the child?" Yugi asked.

"Boy, elementary school students get the child price!" the lady explained.

"Don't be rude." Yugi grumbled. "I know despite my appearance, I'm going to be a senior in high school next year!"

"Come on Yugi." Yami said as they got their wristbands. "Let's go have some fun."

"There are so many rides." Yugi gasped as he looked around. "I don't know which one we should do first."

"Well, the sun is beating down." Yami noted. "So the best ride would be…"

* * *

Back at the police station, Detective Hiketsu picked up his phone as it rang.

"Hello?" Detective Hiketsu asked.

"It's quiz time!" Hibakusha said with a laugh.

"It's the culprit!" Detective Hiketsu said to some nearby officers.

"It sure it hot Detective." Hibakusha teased. "In this heat, isn't there a place you'd like to go to cool down?"

"You bastard." Detective Hiketsu growled. "What are you up to this time?"

"It's a quiz." Hibakusha replied simply. "If you do that, I'll tell you something good."

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yami said as he came over to Yugi.

Yugi was waiting at the tube slide, after making sure the Millennium Puzzle was safely locked in a rental locker.

"That's okay." Yugi replied, and immediately blushed.

Yami in his swimming trunks was quite the sight. Many people were drooling at the sight of his well-muscled upper body and legs. Yami ignored them and focused on Yugi.

"Ready?" Yami asked with a single person tube in his hand.

"Yami, we can't use that tube." Yugi said as they started to climb the stairs.

"We can if one of the riders is below a certain height." Yami replied with a wink.

"Oh." Yugi felt his blush deepen.

"Relax." Yami chuckled as they got on, Yugi leaning against Yami's chest.

"Oh man!" Yugi squealed as they raced down the open aired tube.

The pair of them shrieked, (Yugi), and whooped, (Yami), in excitement as they neared the pool below. Upon reaching the bottom, the tube flipped, dumping the two off.

"That was fun." Yami chuckled after he surfaced and shook the water out of his eyes.

"Yeah." Yugi giggled, even though he had been partly scared to death.

"Shall we go again?" Yami asked as he gathered the tube.

At the sight of Yami wet and shining in the sunlight, all Yugi could do was blush and nod his head. Yami grinned and help Yugi back up for a few more round of the slide, enjoying the fact that Yugi would press into him for the feeling of safety.

Getting tired, Yugi found some lawn chairs they could rest in, unaware that Yami was watching the way his own body shimmered from the sunlight and water. Resting his eyes, Yugi was blissfully unaware of Yami looking at him.

'_I truly am lucky to have someone like Yugi._' Yami thought to himself. '_That bomber is weak in comparison to Yugi. He was hand made by the gods themselves._'

But the moment was ruined be a little kid spraying Yugi with a water gun.

"What was that for?" Yugi yelped as he jerked up and saw the kid running away. "What a brat that kid is."

"Just ignore him." Yami advised, though he greatly desired to give the kid a penalty game for disturbing Yugi while he rested. "Nothing can spoil today."

* * *

"Now Detective, where does everyone go on a hot day like this?" Hibakusha asked over the phone to the man at the police station.

"What are you talking about?" Detective Hiketsu demanded.

"It's a pool, Detective." Hibakusha sighed. "And where can the largest pool in Domino City be?"

And then the bomber hung up.

"Damn." Detective Hiketsu hissed and turned to the policemen. "Where is the largest pool in the city?"

"Domino Amusement Park." the officer replied.

"Let's go!" Detective Hiketsu demanded.

* * *

"What ride should we go on first?" Yugi asked later, fully dressed as he and Yami walked through the park.

"Is there anyone you _don't_ like?" Yami asked, hoping to avoid any unnecessary scenes.

"I love them all." Yugi giggled as he held onto the Millennium Puzzle.

"I see." Yami chuckled as he glanced around. "Then let's try one of the roller coasters."

"Okay." Yugi nodded.

But regretted it. Yami picked the largest, fastest, most loopy-loopiest roller coaster in the whole park. Getting off, Yugi had to sit down.

"Maybe a sitting ride that doesn't move that fast could be next." Yugi panted. "Like the Ferris Wheel."

"How about you do that while I get something for us to eat?" Yami asked as he heard Yugi's stomach rumble.

"Okay." Yugi giggled.

* * *

In another part of the park, Detective Hiketsu was waiting for another call from the bomber. Policemen were everywhere, and no one had managed to find out where their suspect was, or even have a vague idea.

The phone rang, and Detective Hiketsu immediately picked it up.

"Hello?" Detective Hiketsu asked, although he already knew who it was.

"Domino Amusement Park, correct!" Hibakusha falsely praised. "Let's begin the next quiz. The stage is the Ferris Wheel."

"Ferris Wheel?" Detective Hiketsu asked and turned to the police. "Evacuate the people."

"The quiz involves balloons sold at the amusement park, so get them ready." Hibakusha instructed. "Then I will tell you what's next."

"You bastard." Detective Hiketsu growled.

* * *

'_It was really nice of Yami to get us something to eat while I calm down_.' Yugi thought from his seat in Ferris Wheel car 3. '_What did I ever do to deserve a guy like him?_'

An explosion interrupted Yugi's thoughts, and really caught his attention when the Ferris Wheel stopped moving.

-_Yami!_- Yugi called through the link, seeing smoke coming from the building that had the Ferris Wheel generator.

-I'm here!- Yami replied as he ran up and set the food and drink he had gotten down on a nearby bench. -Are you okay?-

-_For now._- Yugi replied worriedly.

"_Amusement Park guests, may I have your attention please._" a woman's voice said over the PA system. "_There is a bomb in the amusement park._"

"A bomb!" Yugi gasped, fearing that was what caused the Ferris Wheel to stop.

"_Please follow police orders and quickly evacuate the park._" the lady continued.

A rush of people ran past Yami, who got out of the way so he wouldn't get carried out in the flow. At that moment Detective Hiketsu and the police came up.

"You should evacuate." Detective Hiketsu told Yami.

"But my boyfriend is on the Ferris Wheel." Yami replied and pointed to Yugi. "I'm not leaving without him."

"Detective, there are people in three of the Ferris Wheel cars." a police man said. "They are in cars 3, 6, and 13."

"What's wrong with the Ferris Wheel?" Yami asked.

"There's a bomb somewhere on the Ferris Wheel." Detective Hiketsu replied.

"A bomb…" Yami growled as he looked back up to Yugi. "Yugi…"

Detective Hiketsu's phone rang, and he quickly answered.

"Are the balloons ready?" Hibakusha asked as a couple of policemen came up with a bunch of different color balloons. "This one will be a bit tough. I suppose it's a game that requires a lot of brains."

"Game?" Detective Hiketsu asked in disbelief. "Like anyone would participate in that."

"Then the wheel goes boom." Hibakusha replied. "If you win, no one has to die."

"What kind of game is it?" Detective Hiketsu asked.

"First try your luck." Hibakusha instructed. "Release one of the balloons."

Detective Hiketsu turned and picked one of the white balloons. Everyone watched as the balloon floated up to car 3. Yugi gasped in fear as he watched it float past and into the sky. When nothing happened, Detective Hiketsu relaxed, but Yami watched intently.

-BOOM!-

Yugi screamed in terror as one of the cars exploded. When the smoke settled, car 1 was completely ruined.

"The first car exploded!" one of the police.

-Are you alright Yugi?- Yami asked through the link.

-_I'm scared Yami._- Yugi replied as he looked back out the window.

"Let me explain the rules." Hibakusha spoke over the phone. "I will blow up the Ferris Wheel cars according to what color balloon is released. If you can find the correlation, you win. So if you lose… the boy in car 3 will die. Figure out which color would blow up car 3. Ready?"

"Are any of you good at games?" Detective Hiketsu demanded.

"Can't you do it Detective?" a policeman asked.

"I can't." Detective Hiketsu admitted. "I don't have the confidence. Is anyone here good at games? Anyone?"

"I'll do it." Yami said as he took the cell phone. "Let me have that."

"You?" Detective Hiketsu asked. "Have we met?"

"Burger World fugitive Jackpot." Yami replied shortly and held the phone to his ear. "Is that it for the game rules?"

"You accept the game, brat?" Hibakusha sneered. "Okay then. The time limit for this game is 15 minutes."

Yami checked his watch. It was 11:50 AM.

"If you get an answer wrong or blow up a car with a passenger in it, then you lose." Hibakusha chuckled.

"And if I don't find the answer before the time limit?" Yami inquired.

"Then you also lose." Hibakusha sneered. "All of the remaining bombs will explode."

-Don't worry Yugi.- Yami soothed the panic he felt coming down their link while taking the phone away from his ear. -I will save you. I will win this game.-

-_I know you will._- Yugi replied.

"Let's start the game." Hibakusha said as Yami brought the phone back up to his ear. "15 minutes are left."

'_The white one blew up car one, but the Ferris Wheel cars are all the same._' Yami thought to himself and turned back to the people that were still there. "Is anyone here on staff at the amusement park?"

"Yes, what is it?" a man in green uniform asked.

"Are those Ferris Wheel cars known by anything other than their number?" Yami asked.

"No." the man replied. "We call them Carriage One, Carriage Two, and so on."

"Are there any differences of color inside?" Yami asked next.

"No." the man shook his head. "They're all the same color."

Yami pursed his lips and changed the phone to speakerphone to see if the bomber would have more hints.

"If you can't figure it out, try releasing another balloon." Hibakusha prompted with a laugh. "I'll give you a hint. Try releasing a yellow balloon. It's safe, it's not a car with a t hostage on board."

"Like we'd trust you." Detective Hiketsu growled.

"Wait Detective." Yami said as he took a yellow balloon from the bunch. "He enjoys this situation. He wouldn't end the game here."

Yami released the yellow balloon and watched it float up into the sky. Another explosion made Yugi and the other people on the Ferris Wheel scream in terror. Ferris Wheel car number 10 was now destroyed.

"Number 10!" Detective Hiketsu gasped.

"Yes, yellow was Number 10." Hibakusha replied.

'_White is one, yellow is ten._' Yami thought to himself. '_What's the pattern?_'

"Now think, but don't take too long." Hibakusha taunted. "Half of your remaining time is over. What's wrong? Don't tell me you regret looking so confident when you accepted the game. You can switch with the Detective."

'_He's watching me from somewhere._' Yami realized. '_He can see the balloons. But the park has been evacuated. Where is he?_'

"This sure is boring, I want some drama." Hibakusha complained. "Try releasing another balloon. The pink would be good this time."

"Is pink safe?" Yami asked.

"Don't know." Hibakusha replied. "No more hints! I just want to see the pink balloon."

'_Is this a trap, or…_' Yami mused to himself.

"Hurry or I blow up a car with a hostage in it." Hibakusha threatened.

'_He's still trying to enjoy the game._' Yami told himself as he released a pink balloon.

-BOOM!-

Yugi shrieked as Ferris Wheel car number 4 was destroyed, right above his head.

"Let's review." Hibakusha said. "White is 1, yellow is 10, and pink is 4. Now tell me which one is three?"

"Don't rush." Yami replied. "There's still time."

"That's true." Hibakusha agreed. "You still have five minutes."

"Do you know?" Detective Hiketsu asked.

"Don't you start getting impatient to." Yami snapped.

-_Yami, please hurry._- Yugi thought as he started to cough from the smoke getting into his Ferris Wheel car. -_It's getting hard to breath in here._-

-Just hold on Yugi.- Yami replied as he tried to figure out the connection.

"Two minutes left." Hibakusha said teasingly. "Why not release another balloon?"

Yami glanced at the watch he had on his wrist and back up at the Ferris Wheel, a connection being made in his head.

-Yugi, the numbers correspond to the location on a clock_._- Yami realized. -But what about the colors? A clock separated by color?-

-_The Flower Clock!_- Yugi all but yelled. -_It's a clock made of flowers of a certain color. There's a Flower Clock in the plaza past the Ferris Wheel. I can see it from here! Its number correspond to the colors of the balloons that have been released!_-

"How long would it take to get to the Flower Clock in the plaza?" Yami asked the amusement park worker.

"If you'd run, it'd take two minutes." the man replied.

"I only have one." Yami growled and looked around and spotted a ride Yugi had wanted to go on later. "Get me on that Tower of Power!"

Everyone in front of the Ferris Wheel bolted as Hibakusha tauntingly counted down by 10s. Yami quickly got strapped into the ride and held on to the cell phone as he was rushed up to the top. Looking around, he quickly spotted the flower clock.

"I know!" Yami yelled into the phone. "Three is blue! The Ferris Wheel numbers correspond to the Flower Clock

"Correct." Hibakusha said, moving his hand away from the remote control reactor he had. "Let's end the game."

"No, let's continue." Yami smirked. "It's time for another game."

"What?" Hibakusha laughed.

"This time, let me specify the bomb location." Yami continued. "And you get to guess where it is."

"You sure are interesting." Hibakusha laughed. "Okay, but no change in the rules. Release a balloon."

"The balloon I'm releasing is white." Yami replied.

"Wasn't white the first one released?" Hibakusha barked. "Did you forget it was the first one boy?"

"It was." Yami confirmed.

"Now what do you mean?" Hibakusha demanded.

"The clock hands have passed into the afternoon." Yami explained. "So now we use the afternoon numbering system. And that means that white, which was one o'clock in the morning, is now thirteen o'clock in the afternoon. Blow up number 13."

"Stop screwing around." Hibakusha replied.

"The culprit could see me somehow, but there are no other people in the park." Yami continued. "If he's watching me and the Ferris Wheel… The only Ferris Wheel car that doesn't rely on a normal clock is number 13. You're in car 13. If I'm wrong, than blow it up."

"You guessed wrong." Hibakusha replied. "I'm blowing up three."

"You won't have time for that." Yami responded, being able to see the back of the man's head. "The bomb in number 13 will blow very soon."

"There is no bomb in here!" Hibakusha snapped.

"Look carefully." Yami replied, and held the cell phone up to his watch, mimicking the sound of a time bomb.

"What is that sound?" Hibakusha demanded as he looked around.

"Bab ul-zulumat futeh**." Yami said and pointed his finger at Ferris Wheel car 13, the Eye of Anubis glowing on his forehead. "Penalty Game! Bombs Away!"

"What is this?" Hibakusha asked as he 'saw' and 'picked up' a time bomb, prompting him to ram open his Ferris Wheel car door and fall onto the roof of a building below. "Save me!"

"If you're going to play a game with people's lives, than be prepared to give up your own." Yami said as the Tower of Power lowered itself back to the ground. "The man who jumped out of the Ferris Wheel is the culprit Detective."

"Really?" Detective Hiketsu asked, and Yami nodded as he ran over to where the Ferris Wheel hostages were being let off.

"Yami!" Yugi leapt into the man's arms as soon as the door opened. "I knew you could do it. I knew it."

"I had your help." Yami whispered back as he held Yugi tightly and then picked up the lemonade he had gotten for his lover. "Here."

"Thanks." Yugi whispered gratefully as he drank deeply.

"I think we should call it a day." Yami said as he picked up the rest of the food and drink he had bought before the commotion. "You inhaled some smoke and probably shouldn't go on anymore rides."

"Yeah." Yugi agreed. "Let's go."

"Wait!" the amusement park manager ran over. "I am terrible sorry for what happened to you. Please accept this as an apology."

"Seasonal tickets to the amusement park for both of us?" Yugi exclaimed. "Awesome!"

"We'll defiantly be coming back." Yami agreed. "Thank you."

"Again, we are very sorry." the manager replied with a bow before he ran over to the other hostages, a mother and her little boy to give them the same gift.

"One more thing." Yami said and went over to a ring toss game, eyeing one of the prizes. "Could I get that?"

"For saving the park, defiantly." the manager nodded.

Yami smiled and picked up the Kuriboh plushy he had his eye on, and gave it to Yugi.

"Thanks Yami." Yugi giggled as he buried his face in the soft fabric.

"You're welcome." Yami replied as they exited the park.

* * *

*Hibakusha- Japanese for 'Bomb Victim'. I couldn't find the actual word for 'Bomb'

**Bab ul-zulumat futeh- The Door of Darkness has been opened

* * *

**MMMG:** End of chapter. Who remembers Detective Hiketsu from Chapter 4?

**Joey:** I do.

**Seto: **I don't.

**MMMG:** You weren't even in the chapter.

**Seto:** But I will be in Chapter 27. Or so.

**Yugi:** Please Review and let MMMG know how she did!

**Atemu:** We're going to have another chapter dedication at the rate these reviews are coming in!


	20. Chapter 20: Italy

**Ryou:** Here's Chapter 20, but where's MMMG?

**Bakura:** She's only not here when she's hiding from her 'fan base'.

**Seto:** What did that crazy writer to this time?

**Yugi:** -reads notes from author's desks- Hey everyone. Sorry I'm not here, but you'll see why since I have a warning for this chapter.

**Atemu:** What warning?

**Yugi:** -still reading author's notes- Look at the story rating.

**Atemu:** Oh... my... Ra... It's rated '_M_'. The rating has been upped to an '_M_'.

**Yugi: **-reading with a heavy blush- I grew a backbone and wrote a lemon. If you don't want to read it, **SKIP THE WRITING BETWEEN THE BOLD!** -himself- MMMG did what?

**Joey:** This chapter is based on a college's tour trip to Italy over this years (2013) spring break and MMMG's overly active imagination. Thank you for the 21 reviews we got for chapter 19, plus the ones for the other chapters. The total has been raised to 406 reviews!

**Mokuba:** MMMG does not own Yugioh, and never will. Enjoy!

**Seto:** Get out of here Mokuba! You're too young for this chapter!

**Mokuba:** Why? And Equality4Puppies, you are the 400th reviewer, so this chapter is dedicated to you. Sorry if it embarrasses you.

* * *

_samaurai: Of course Yami always saves his 'princess' in distress._

_UgunsGreka Fans: Glad you like the chapter. Thanks for the Japanese meaning for bomb._

_LuvlyLadyLexi: No Tea bashing this chapter. The soonest any major Tea bashing will happen would be in chapter 23. _

_Aqua girl 007: Reincarnation can have you be either gender. I'm still working on how that's going to work, but that's way in the future. Glad you learned how Malik's name is pronounced. _

_Kitkat304: Thank you, I love making my own adaptions._

_Killer-Fangirl: Yami remembered that Kuriboh protected Yugi after he first solved the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi remembers to, so Kuriboh is special to him._

_s2Teennovelist: Glad I made your night, I like the Tomoya x Dartz pairing, (do you know if that has a shipping name?). Glad you like the 'Tea Dominant' Episodes become Puzzleshipping Dominant episodes. Grandpa is smarter than we think. Yugi won the Australia trip and Yami won the Italy trip. That's all the prizes they've won. And after this is the 'Evil Dragon Cards', manga ch. 46-47. _

_Flickering Ember: Thanks for the gun 'encouragement'. Good Tea bashing idea, will happen in chapter 23. _

_kit-lelouch ai: Glad you know you have to wait for Rebecca and Vivian. So many people ask me when they'll appear and it drives me nuts!_

_BabyNinetails: You asked for the last chapter a while ago. Glad you liked it._

_Wordsorcereress: Yugi forgives the drool, and Yami went to go get a rain poncho. Grandpa is smarter than you think, as you'll see at the start of the chapter. Glad you like the mind link interaction and the return of the detective._

_BlizzardBlessed: 'Best Person Ever'? I think I like the sound of that. Thanks._

* * *

Chapter 20: Italy

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" Solomon asked as Yugi zipped up his suitcase.

"Yes, grandpa." Yugi sighed. "For the 27th time in the past 2 hours, _yes_!"

"Let's go over the list." Solomon replied as he picked up the luggage list.

"Oi vey." Yugi groaned. "If you ask about condoms again, I'm taking a taxi to the airport and letting you sleep."

"Duly noted." Solomon chuckled at the memory of his grandson blushing.

"Pajamas?"

"Two pairs; check."

"Shirts?"

"Short and long; check."

"Pants and shorts?"

"Five of each; check."

"Formal wear?"

"Ironed and ready to go; check."

"Swimming trunks?"

"And goggles; check."

"Underwear and socks?"

"I should hope so; check."

"Toiletries, such as deodorant, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, soap?"

"All of the above; check."

"Tennis shoes, sandals, and hiking boots?"

"Ready to be put to use; check."

"Sunscreen?"

"Lots of it; check."

"Passport?"

"As if I'd forget that; check."

"Condoms?"

"Grandpa!"

"Oh, how I wish I had a camera." Solomon chuckled as Yugi's reddening face. "But I don't those are necessary."

"Huh?" Yugi blinked.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Yami?" Solomon asked his grandson seriously. "And don't for a moment think I haven't noticed those kisses you two sneak when Yami thinks I'm not looking."

"How did you…?" Yugi gaped in shock.

"I was young two once." Solomon shrugged. "According to your grandmother, my libido was pretty good too."

"Ew!" Yugi exclaimed as his face scrunched up in disgust. "Bad mental image! Grandpa how could you?!"

"Payback for not telling me." Solomon snickered. "Now, are you going to tell me about you and Yami, or do I need to pull out some old stories I know you don't want to hear?"

"Okay! Okay!" Yugi yelled and raised his hands in surrender. "Yami and I are dating. And no, it hasn't gone all _that_ way yet. Are you mad?"

"That you're gay, no." Solomon replied. "That you didn't tell me, yes."

"How much trouble am I in?" Yugi asked timidly.

"You and Yami will be doing the inventory for a week after you get back." Solomon replied as he left the room. "Alone."

"No!" Yugi wailed. "Not the inventory! Grandpa!"

-We're in for it when we get back.- Yami sighed.

-_What was the first clue Sherlock?_- Yugi shot back. -_He's going to have the inventory just barely done when we get back._-

-Who's Sherlock?-

* * *

The next day, Yugi and Yami were at the airport 9:30 AM, ready for their 15 hour flight and an 8 hour time difference.

"We should get there at about 5 PM, Italy time, or so." Yugi said as he tapped some buttons on his smart phone. "That would be around 1 AM here."

"We can snooze on the plane." Yami replied as he picked up the backpack with some games in it that he had as a carry on. "Ready?"

"Yep." Yugi nodded, and giggled.

Yami was wearing a t-shirt he had gotten when they were in Australia. The one he got for Yugi said, 'I have the sexiest boyfriend in the world, now leave me alone'. The one _he_ was wearing said, 'I have the cutesiest boyfriend in the world, now leave me alone'.

"What?" Yami huffed. "At least people are leaving me alone."

"The ones that can't read English won't." Yugi giggled more as Solomon came over.

"You two had better get going, that was your boarding call." Solomon gave Yugi a hug and looked over to Yami. "You take care of him. And nice t-shirt."

"Oh great." Yami groaned as Yugi flat out laughed. "Did you have a cappuccino earlier, by any chance?"

"Coffee." Yugi replied dreamily.

* * *

Day 1

Yugi and Yami sat next to each other as their plane flew towards Bari, Italy, more specifically, a sub-burb called Polignano a Mare, where they were staying the week. Enjoying the lunch and dinner that were provided during the flight, they dozed off quickly afterwards.

* * *

Day 2

Upon landing and getting their luggage, Yugi and Yami caught the shuttle that would take them to their hotel, Hotel Covo dei Saraceni.

"I think my shirt through the girl up front for a loop." Yami chuckled as he and Yugi went to their one King Sized bed hotel room. "I wonder if she knew it was referring to you."

"Maybe." Yugi giggled. "Come on. We need to change for the Welcome Reception and Dinner the tour company is hosting."

"Do we have to?" Yami asked. "I'd rather stay here with you. Alone. With some whipped cream and fresh fruit."

"Yami!"

* * *

Day 3

After breakfast, the tour group found out their tour focus of the day was the history, agriculture and beauty of the Apulia Region.

They went through Polignano a Mare's Old Town through the Arco Marchesale and walked the narrow, cobbled streets to the Capella de Santo Stefano. They also visited Bari, an ancient Greek Port, and the 11th-century Basilica di San Nicola and the formidable castle.

Lunch was sampling the local specialties in Bari.

"That was interesting." Yugi commented after they returned to the hotel.

"It was." Yami agreed. "What's the number for room service?"

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"I just want some fresh fruit." Yami shrugged.

"No." Yugi replied.

"But-"

"No!"

* * *

Day 4

They left in a tour bus to ride an hour and a half southward drive to Lecce, where they main focus was on the lace-like, baroque architecture. They also visited the Basilica di Santa Croce, the Piazza Sant' Oronzo, the end of the Appian Way, and the Roman amphitheater. Lunch was at a nearby restaurant.

Hoping back on the bus, they traveled back towards Polignano a Mare for 50 minutes before stopping in the White Town of Ostuni. There, they hiked to the top the highest of three hills still fortified by ancient walls, where the Old Town was visible from afar. One of only a few buildings that were not dazzling white was the cathedral, commanding the city's highest point.

"I like the fact that we don't have to hop on a plane every few day like we did in Australia." Yami said after dinner at the hotel. "We're staying put in Polignano a Mare and traveling to nearby places from here."

"Yes." Yugi nodded and blushed. "Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked.

"Meet me in my soul room." Yugi replied as he lay down on the bed.

Yami nodded and allowed him to be drawn back into the puzzle. Crossing the Yugi's soul room, Yami looked around and burst out laughing.

In Yugi's hands were a container of Ready Whip and a bowl of fresh strawberries and other fruits.

* * *

Day 5

Traveling via tour bus again for 50 minutes heading northward, they stopped at a family-run olive farm in Bisceglie. They meet the owners and sample the product.

Traveling northward for another 5 miles, they entered Trani. Known for its Moscato di Trani wine, the fishing town was home to a 13th-century fort and a cathedral at the water's edge. Medieval Trani also had a large Jewish population and was a Knight's Templar site.

For lunch they enjoy local specialties in Trani.

"So much Italian food." Yugi moaned as he flopped onto the bed.

"Not my fault you ate so much." Yami shrugged. "But I do know a way to burn off the calories you got."

"Soul room." Yugi replied.

* * *

Day 6

The next morning, they hopped on the tour bus and traveled southward to Trulli, where they had some of the most unusual dwellings. Alberobello's Trulli houses were truly unique with their pointed, helmet-like roofs.

Getting back on the bus, they rode for an hour and 10 minutes to Sassi di Matera.

Matera's Sassi, or rock-hewn houses and caverns, have been inhabited for millennia, there was conical limestone, and the town had also served as a film set. Lunch was severed at a nearby local restaurant.

"How many pictures have you taken?" Yami asked.

"I need to empty my memory card." Yugi replied. "But I don't have my computer."

"Bet you're glad your grandpa put some memory cards into your suitcase." Yami said.

"He did?"

* * *

Day 7

Today, they stayed in Polignano a Mare and toured Castel del Monte and discover the legacy of the famous Hohenstaufen Emperor, Frederik II. This mysterious castle, built in the 13th century, had an overarching octagonal symmetry, including the eight bastions at each point.

Further excursion led them on a Winery Tour, where they visited an operating winery, but declined tasting some of the region's wines. Lunch was a more local cuisine.

"We stayed in town today." Yami noted.

"Really Sherlock?" Yugi giggled. "What was your first clue?"

"Who's Sherlock?"

* * *

Day 8

"We have the day to ourselves." Yugi said as they got dressed.

"We could relax, shop, explore." Yami mused. "Though I'd rather relax and shop."

"We also have a Farewell Reception and Dinner." Yugi reminded him.

"Where is that at again?" Yami asked.

At the Natural Limestone Grotto Restaurant. Yugi couldn't stop gaping. It was so beautiful! The way the moonlight bounced off the limestone, making it shimmer and sparkle pale yellow and whites, gorgeous.

"You're more beautiful." Yami whispered.

"Yami." Yugi giggled, and then found he was blushing.

Their waiter had come over to their table with a large bouquet of red and white roses.

"Thanks." Yami nodded to the waiter as he took the flowers from him and handed them over to Yugi. "I love you, my little Hikari."

"Thank you Yami." Yugi replied as he inhaled the scent of the roses.

* * *

Getting back to their hotel, Yugi placed the roses in a vase before he and Yami fell into bed kissing each other.

"Yugi." Yami murmered as their shirts fell to the floor.

"Yes Yami?" Yugi whispered back.

"I love you so much." Yami replied with a gentle kiss to Yugi's neck.

"I love you too." Yugi hummed.

**LEMON BEGINS HERE! SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT! **_**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

Using his shadow magic to cover the room with a silencing spell, Yami kept his kisses going at Yugi's neck, and moved down to his bare chest. Kissing and licking Yugi's nipples made the boy arch off the bed in pleasure.

"Oh Ra." Yugi mewled at the feeling.

Yami chuckled lowly as he lowered his hands to Yugi's pants and rubbed him gently through the fabric. Yugi arched his hips and moaned at the feeling. Soon, his pants were starting to feel too tight, and Yugi started to thrash about as the touch of Yami's lips on his stomach and hand on his groin grew even firmer.

"Yami." Yugi whimpered.

"Shhh." Yami shushed his lover.

Yami undid Yugi's belt with his free hand while the other kept rubbing Yugi's hidden manhood. Yugi keened and twisted as his own hands moved to bring Yami's head back up to his lips before moving to undo his lover's belt.

Yami had the hand that had been rubbing Yugi undo his pants button and slowly pulled down the zipper, letting the vibrations torture the small teen further. With a quick pull, Yugi gasped and his eyes shot open as his pants and underwear were pulled down to his knees, cold air hitting his hot and sensitive area.

"Beautiful." Yami purred seductively at the sight of Yugi's naked body.

Yugi's pants and underwear fell to the floor, and Yami licked the tip of Yugi's manhood, making the teen's voice pitch up an octave. Chuckling, Yami took the smooth head of Yugi's length into his mouth and sucked. Yugi was reduced to panting, his head tossing side to side as his vocal cords acted on their own.

Having enough teasing, Yami quickly relaxed his throat muscles and swallowed Yugi whole. Yugi's mouth opened as a cry was torn from his mouth. Yami just felt so good, swallowing and using his teeth and tongue against his sensitive flesh. A coil soon built up in Yugi's stomach.

"Yami, I going to…" Yugi gasped, barely able to warn his lover.

-Go ahead Yugi.- Yami purred down the link. -I want to see your face as you cum in the real world.-

"AH!" Yugi cried out as he came in Yami's mouth.

Yami greedily swallowed every drop of the salty sweet concoction his lover's body was offering him. His own pants starting to feel too tight, Yami quickly tossed them to the floor, along with his underwear. Staring at his lover's body, Yugi couldn't hide the blush on his face at how nicely endowed Yami was. He was averagely long, but was also pretty thick.

"And you think I'm beautiful." Yugi mumbled softly as he starting to get hard again.

"You're perfect." Yami replied.

"I can't believe I'm blushing like I'm a virgin." Yugi sighed.

"Technically, you still are." Yami replied as he nuzzled his nose with Yugi's.

Yami reached for the lube he had bought and placed on the night table earlier that day. He wasn't going to take any chances with Yugi's first time in the real world. Any other time had been in their soul rooms, but Yugi told him on the way back that he wanted to give Yami his virginity that very night.

Opening the bottle of unscented lube, Yami coated three of his fingers very thoroughly before he placed the tube back on the night table. Placing his fingers at Yugi's entrance, Yami brought the boy into a gentle kiss.

"Relax, and the pain will soon pass." Yami murmured.

Yami kissed Yugi again and slipped one finger into the teen's hot hole. Yugi gasped as he felt a mild sting of pain his muscles clenched around the invading digit. Shuddering, Yugi forced himself to relax as Yami slowly moved his finger in and out, encouraging the tight muscles to loosen.

"I'm okay." Yugi whispered after a minute.

The finger no longer feeling foreign, but it felt rather good. His nerve endings were starting to sing at the feeling of Yami's finger. Until the second one was added, and he clenched up again as the stinging pain became more present.

"I know it hurts, but try to relax." Yami whispered, kissing Yugi's face and neck gently.

Yugi nodded as he forced himself to calm down and loosen his tense muscles, wincing as Yami started scissoring his fingers. Soon he found he was moving with the fingers, wanting to feel more of the sensations.

"More." Yugi groaned.

"Alright." Yami replied and added the third finger.

Yugi gasped as some tears spilled from his eyes. The pain wasn't a stinging one this time, it burned. A lot.

"Easy." Yami whispered as he kissed away every tear, holding his fingers still.

"I'm fine." Yugi replied as his relaxed his body.

Yami nodded and slowly moved his fingers in and out of Yugi's body, making a three way scissor to stretch the tight canal of muscles. It took a little longer, but Yugi felt himself moving against Yami fairly quickly, not feeling anymore pain.

"Yami." Yugi moaned. "Please. I need to feel you."

"Alright little one." Yami replied.

Yami's free hand reached for the bottle of lube, and popped open the cap. He squirted some onto his twitching length as the fingers on his other hand kept working Yugi. Placing the lube back on the table, Yami groaned as Yugi's hands began to rub the lube across his manhood. It was so naughty, and Yami loved every second of it.

"Keep that up, and this party is over." Yami groaned as he caught Yugi's hand's to keep himself from cumming all over the place

Yugi nodded and blushed as he watched Yami compose himself. And then groaned as the fingers disappeared.

"Don't worry." Yami soothed as he placed himself at Yugi's entrance. "You'll get what you want."

"Hurry." Yugi begged, wanting the feeling of being filled by something again.

Yami nodded and pressed pass the layer of entrance muscles. Yugi gasped as something bigger than the slim fingers pushed into his hole. Tears came to his eyes as pain became strongly present once again.

"Shhh." Yami soothed as he seated himself entirely inside his lover and kissed away his tears. "It's okay. I've got you."

Yugi nodded, unable to talk as he tried to get himself to relax. Yami reached next to the tube of lube, picked up a condom, and unwrapped it. Moving carefully, as to not jostle his hips, Yami slowly sat up and placed the condom over Yugi's semi-hard member.

"Yami?" Yugi asked in confusion.

"It's less messy." Yami explained softly and drew Yugi into a kiss.

Yami passed his tongue between Yugi's lips as he began to rub his lover's length.

The reaction was instant.

Yugi gasped and arched his back, moving his body against Yami's member, which was buried deep inside him. Yugi moaned, no longer feeling any pain, but felt pleasure instead.

"Yami, move." Yugi begged as he began to pant at the sensations.

"As you wish." Yami replied and gently began to rock his hips.

Yugi groaned and thrusted back onto his lover, telling him to _move it_. Yami complied and began to thrust, slowly at first since it was Yugi's first physical time, but quickly picked up speed as he began to search for one particular…

"AH!" Yugi cried out in pleasure as his prostate was hit dead on.

Found it.

Yami smirked as he continued thrusting hard into that one spot, making Yugi cry out in ecstasy every single time. Yugi moaned and cried out as Yami made him feel like a pleasure reduced pile of goo. It just felt so _good_!

"Yami." Yugi moaned as the man kept up his hard thrusts. "Please."

"It's alright Yugi." Yami groaned as he kissed Yugi's neck and sucked on it for a little bit, leaving behind a decent love bite. "Cum for me."

Yugi arched his back as the familiar coil in his stomach snapped. Yugi cried out in pleasure as he released, his muscles tensing and releasing.

Yami groaned as Yugi's ass grew even tighter. Knowing he wouldn't last, Yami thrusted in twice more before going as deep as possible and released his seed into his lover. Yami and Yugi remained frozen as Yugi's muscles milked Yami's manhood of every drop of cum he had to offer at that moment.

Sighing, Yami fell forward, but caught himself before he crushed his lover. Yugi hummed as he ran his hands over Yami's arms, enjoying the feeling of his lover inside him, in more ways than one.

"I love you." Yugi whispered.

"I love you to." Yami replied, taking the soiled condom off of Yugi's limp member and tossed it in the trash before starting to pull out.

"Stay?" Yugi asked, his eyes wide, begging.

"Of course." Yami replied, and flipped them so Yugi was lying on his stomach, his length still buried deep in his lover. "Good night Yugi."

"Night Yami." Yugi cooed and fell asleep.

**LEMONS OVER. SAFE TO READ AGAIN.**

* * *

Day 9

Yugi had a nice hot bath the next morning to help alleviate his soreness. But it him, it was well worth it.

After packing and breakfast, Yugi and Yami took the shuttle back to the Bari Airport, where they boarded their 18 hour flight back to Tokyo, Japan. Leaving at 2 PM Italy time, they would arrive back home at around 4 PM Japan time.

"Stupid airplane jet lag." Yami grumbled with a yawn as soon as they were off the plane.

"I think the term is just 'jet lag'." Yugi replied with his own yawn.

"Oh." Yami blinked as he rubbed his eyes and spotted Solomon. "There's your grandpa."

"Hi grandpa." Yugi greeted as they walked over.

"Hello boys." Solomon nodded as he hugged his grandson. "Have a good vacation?"

"Yes." Yami replied, nearly nodding off. "Sorry."

"No need, it's the jet lag." Solomon replied. "I understand."

"We'd better get our bags." Yugi mumbled and stumbled towards the baggage claim.

"Good idea." Yami agreed.

* * *

Back at the game shop, Yami and Yugi filled Solomon in on all the details, since Yugi's mother was at a business meeting in Koyoto.

"Grandpa, there's something you should know." Yugi said, pinching himself awake for the umpteenth time.

"If it's about what the olive oil tasted like, I don't think I need to know." Solomon chuckled gently.

"No, it's about _us_." Yami replied, understanding where Yugi was going.

"Oh?" Solomon raised an eyebrow.

"Before vacation, we hadn't gone all the way, and now…" Yugi trailed off as he felt his blush return full force.

"I see." Solomon nodded slowly with a small frown. "As long as you don't wake me up, and you tell your mother, I have no qualms about it."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Just don't make me a great-grandfather any time soon." Solomon smirked. "And it will cost you another week of inventory as well."

"No." Yugi groaned.

"What's so bad about inventory?" Yami asked.

"You don't want to know." Yugi sighed.

"Based on your reaction, it's bad." Yami commented.

"What was the first clue, Sherlock?" Yugi shot back.

"Who's Sherlock?" Yami asked.

* * *

**Voice Mail:** Hey everyone MMMG here. I'm so nervous since that was my first lemon, so I'd rather not face the reviewing crowd I'm going to get for posting this chapter.

**Yugi:** MMMG request you review and let us know what you think.

**Atemu:** Yugi, can we go get some fruit and whipped cream?


	21. Chapter 21: The Evil Dragon Cards

**MMMG:** I'm back with chapter 21!

**Joey:** Considering all the nice reviews you got for last chapter, I don't know why you were so freaked out.

**MMMG:** It was my first lemon! I had every reason to be nervous. But a lot of people cracked up at the 'Who's Sherlock?' line.

**Seto:** And the 26 reviews you got from the last chapter, raising the total to 432, encouraged you to crawl out of hiding. How sad.

**MMMG:** Whatever. This chapter is based off of the Yugioh! manga chapters 46 &47, and Season 0 Epidode 18.

**Mokuba:** MMMG does not own Yugioh and probably never will. Enjoy!

_Animesaki: Thanks for the support and the name of the Tomoya x Dartz pairing. _

_bookgirl111: Story moving forward with the next manga chapter._

_Aqua girl 007: Glad you found Grandpa's TMI funny. _

_Equality4Puppies: I'm not dead! And I don't plan on being dead any time soon. _

_xxxMKJ001: Glad you liked the vacation and thanks for the support._

_s2Teennovelist: Uh, no. I've never been to Italy. That was a college plan to go to Italy, just not the one I go to. Just remember that Yami and Yugi had plenty of practice in their soul rooms before they physically tried love making. You're welcome for the protection referece. I'm blushing so hard right now._

_SweeterThanChocolate: Here's a tissue for the nosebleed._

_heinz246: Nothing like that until after the 'Waking the Dragons' Arc._

_Wordsorcereress: Oh Ra, what have I done? Another dream will come soon, (last one was the Australia vacation), I'm just trying to figure out where it should go. Tea will figure things out soon. (2-10 more chapters, I'm not sure how long)._

_BlizzardBlessed: Glad you got to say what you've always wanted to say. :p Here's the next chapter._

_Kitkat304: The update is here! Glad you liked the last chapter._

* * *

Chapter 21: The Evil Dragon Battle

* * *

Yugi hummed happily as he swept the game shop floor. Yesterday had been the last day he and Yami had to do inventory. Yami now knew who Sherlock Homes was, thanks to Yugi finding his old book series.

Now at mid-July, Yugi was so ready to have the whole day to himself again. He, Joey, and Tomoya had made plans to go swimming at the pool in a couple of days, but he found himself at a loss of what to do until then.

-You could tell your mother about us. - Yami commented, sitting on the countertop as a spirit while he watched Yugi.

-_But what if she doesn't accept us?_- Yugi bit his lip in nervousness. -_Accept me?_-

-Your mother has gotten used to my physical presence in your home.- Yami replied. -And I think she suspects something's going on between us already. Something besides friendship.-

-_Great._- Yugi groaned as he placed the broom back and laid his head in his arms on the countertop next to Yami. -_She'll freak and kick me out._-

-Your grandfather is the only one who can do that.- Yami soothed. -This is his home, and he decides who lives here. Your mother even signed your guardianship of you over to her father when you were young so she could pursue her career. Ultimately, you won't be kicked out, but she may be gone more often if she doesn't accept you.-

-_You have this way of making me feel better and worse all at the same time._- Yugi sighed, but smiled at his boyfriend's attempt to make him relax.

"I'm home!" Yugi's mother, Miyuki, called as she entered through the back door.

-What does your mother do?- Yami asked as his spirit hopped off the counter and followed Yugi, who had closed the store for the evening.

-_She's a Senator's Aid._ _Politics_. - Yugi said shortly. "Hey mom."

"Hey honey." Mrs. Mouto replied. "I've gotten a new job."

"I thought you were happy with the one you had?" Solomon questioned as he came into the room with cold cut sandwiches.

"That guy was so old and kept hitting on me." Miyuki replied. "Besides, I'm not that interested in protecting the grey squirrel from getting hit by cars. How that guy ever made it into the big leagues, I'll never know."

"So what are you doing now?" Yugi asked, relieved that Yami was hugging him at the moment, even if he was in his spirit form.

"I'm still a Senator's Aid, but my first assignment with my new boss is to help protected the rights of the Gay and Bi-Sexual People." Miyuki replied happily.

Yugi choked on the bit of sandwich he was eaten, but was able to swallow. He also found that his grandpa had gagged on his tea at this announcement.

-Looks like you can relax a bit about your mom not accepting you.- Yami murmured.

-_Yeah._- Yugi replied numbly. "Mom, does that mean you're…"

"Right now, I'd say I'm bi, but I'm more leaning towards gay at his point in life." Miyuki replied with a soft smile as she ruffled Yugi's hair. "Does it bother you?"

"That would be a bit hypocritical of me." Yugi mumbled with a blush.

"Bi?" Miyuki asked.

"Gay." Yugi replied as his blush deepened.

"Are you seeing someone?" Miyuki asked with a sly smile, making Yugi nod. "Someone I know, I should hope."

"Yami." Yugi replied softly.

"Good for you." Miyuki grinned, approving Yugi's choice. "I do expect some updates in the future from you about your relationship."

"Okay." Yugi let out the breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

-That went well.- Yami commented.

-_Just wait until she gives you third degree burns by grilling you for every single detail about your life._- Yugi replied, making Yami pale a bit.

Sometimes sharing memories with Yugi wasn't the greatest thing.

* * *

"Thank Ra that's over." Yami sighed as he left the game shop with Yugi the next day.

Miyuki had come home early to find her son making out on the couch with Yami. At the moment, they had only been kissing, but it would have escalated it she hadn't walked in on them. Miyuki had gone into protective mother mode and grilled Yami, just to see if he was good enough and tough enough for her boy. Satisfied with his answers, and promising them she wouldn't tell anyone, she shooed them out of the house so she could use the living room for a work space.

"Indeed." Yugi sighed. "I still can't believe she threw some random questions at me."

"She does work in politics." Yami pointed out.

"True." Yugi admitted.

"Stop it!" a voice came from around the corner up ahead.

"Don't be stingy." another voice, this one belonging to a bully in a neighboring class named Mizuno, replied. "It's just a 500 yen match."

"Well?" his friend asked, Gouyuu, as he shoved the owner of the first voice into a nearby wall and held him there.

"I can't do it." the orange hair boy replied.

-_That's Imori, he was in my class last year._- Yugi realized.

-Looks like he's being bullied by neighboring class thugs.- Yami noted.

"It's simple." Mizuno explained the game rules. "There is a pot on the lawn below us. The first one to get a 500 yen coin in, wins."

"If none of us get it in, the one closest to the pot wins." Gouyuu added.

"I'll go first." Mizuno said.

Mizuno walked forward to the edge of a deck that had some stairs and led to the nearby park where the pot sat. He threw a coin into the pot, like he was trying to making a strikeout pitch. The coin bounced out and landed nearby the pot.

"Too bad." Mizuno grumbled.

"Come on Imori, it's your turn." Gouyuu said as he turned to the frightened teen.

"Can I go in his place?" Yugi asked as he walked over with Yami right behind him.

"Yugi." Imori mumbled in shock at seeing his classmate.

"Go ahead if you think you can beat me." Mizuno replied.

"Thanks." Yugi replied as he surveyed the nearby layout.

Pulling a coin out of his pocket, Yugi flipped it. The coin bounced down the stairs, where it slowly rolled forward on the mid-platform, where the stairs switched directions.

"Like that's going to reach the pot." Gouyuu scoffed.

Yugi didn't reply, but watched the coin roll off the ledge. Some clicking thuds were heard, indicating the coin had bounced off come crates below the deck. Its next bounce was on a branch of a bush next to the pot. It bounced off, twirled around the edge of the pot, and fell in.

"What?" Gouyuu yelled. "That wasn't fair! Redo it."

"He didn't break any rules." Yami stated as he got up from his leaning position against the wall. "Yugi wins. Now get that into your head, and go!"

Mizuno and Gouyuu felt the anger and the power rating off of Yami, and ran away from him as fast as they could.

"That was amazing Yugi." Imori commented as soon as the bullies were gone.

"It was nothing." Yugi replied with a blush.

"You really are the grandson of a game shop owner." Yami teased gently.

"You're good at all games, right?" Imori asked.

"Pretty much." Yugi nodded with a weak chuckle.

"That's so cool." Imori sighed. "I have no skills at all."

"I don't believe that." Yugi shook his head. "Everyone is good at something."

"Maybe you can help me Yugi." Imori changed the subject. "I've got a game, I'm not sure what it is though. Maybe you could identify it."

"My grandpa is the game expert." Yugi replied. "Come over later this afternoon, and we'll see if he knows it."

"In my time of knowing Yugi's grandfather, he hasn't misidentified a game yet." Yami added. "Chances are he'll know what it is."

"Thanks Yugi." Imori said as he raced off to get the game.

"Now, let's go get my money back." Yugi said. "I need it to buy some ice cream."

"A sugar rush?" Yami groaned. "Here we go again."

* * *

"I'm starting to think I like you on a sugar rush." Yami commented as he and Yugi lay curled up together on Yugi's bed.

Yugi had gone for the most sugar filled item on the DQ menu. And somehow, that made him horny. Not wanting to frighten Yugi's mother or grandfather, they had gone to Yami's soul room to work off the energy with a few round of kinky love making. Now, Yugi's soul was back in his body, and Yami had remade his.

"Glad you do." Yugi sighed as he tucked his head under Yami's chin. "As much as I want to stay here, we need to head down stairs so we can meet Imori and his game."

"Very well." Yami untangled his limbs from Yugi.

They went down stairs and entered the game shop just as Imori did with the game in his hands. He looked around nervously, but relaxed when he saw Yugi.

"Hi Yugi." Imori greeted.

"Hey Imori." Yugi replied. "Did you bring the game?"

"Right here." Imori replied and set the game down on the countertop.

"Is it time to see the mystery game?" Solomon asked as he came out of the storage room.

"Yeah." Yugi said and pointed to it.

It was a small urn with a box on top. The box had dragons carved onto all sides, and the urn had some words carved into it. Probably the name of the game, or game instructions. The box and the urn were tied tightly together with some cords.

"My grandfather had to have it brought over from China after the war." Imori explained. "He also collected games. A few days ago, I found this thing in the basement. Any ideas as to what it is?"

"Th-This is…" Solomon stuttered as his mind clicked in realization.

"Isn't the best way to learn what a game is, is to open it and play it?" Yugi asked.

"I've have heard your grandfather say that." Yami nodded.

"Don't touch this one." Solomon snapped, making the three boys blink in shock. "I'm sorry for yelling, but the seal on this game must never be undone. This is a game called 'Dragon Cards', it's passed down in China. I've heard of them, but this is the first time I've seen them with my own eyes."

"Dragon Cards?" Yugi asked, curiosity spiked.

"In the past, the Dragon Cards were used to train those learning Taoism and Feng Shui." Solomon explained.

"Feng Shui?" Yami questioned. "That fortune telling?"

"Yes." Solomon nodded. "Feng Shui is an art that makes us of energy that comes from the surrounding environment. It has been practiced for more than 4,000 years, since the times of the first Emperors of China."

"Why were the Dragon Cards sealed?" Yugi asked.

"Everything is part of the balance of 'Ying' and 'Yang'." Solomon explained. "Apart of 'Light' and 'Darkness'. In other words, everything in this world is kept in balance by 'Light' and 'Darkness'."

-Kind of like us.- Yami commented to Yugi.

-_You're right, now that I think about it._- Yugi agreed.

"The Dragon Cards are a part of 'Yang' and chaos, while everything around the cards is a part of 'Yin' and peace." Solomon continued explaining. "If the seal is removed from the Dragon Cards, 'Yin' and 'Yang' would erode each other and have an impact on the balance."

As Solomon finished his speech, the Millennium Puzzle began glowing. Yami felt it since he dwelt within the puzzle, while Yugi noticed the light reflecting off the game's urn.

"It's also said the Millennium Puzzle also has mysterious powers." Solomon said as he and Imori noticed the light while Yugi's hands held the puzzle gently. "It's probably reacting to the Dragon Card's energy. Listen, Dragon Cards is a power that controls fate, and it is far beyond human knowledge. It's a game that has such strong power, and it's a power that people must not carelessly touch."

"What do we do with it then?" Yugi asked.

"Your name's Imori, right?" Solomon asked the orange haired teen who had brought in the game, who nodded. "The Dragon Cards were sealed away together with the powers of darkness. You absolutely _cannot_ open this seal."

"I get it." Imori nodded.

* * *

'_A power that is beyond human knowledge sealed away by the powers of darkness._' Imori thought as he walked home that evening. '_But if such a power was mine…_'

"Hey Imori." Mizuno chuckled as he stepped in front of the boy. "You're not getting away today."

Imori turned around to flee, but found himself bumping into Gouyuu, who had stepped behind to prevent escape.

"Did you think you got away?" Gouyuu smirked.

Pushing Imori, Gouyuu stuck out his foot and tripped the boy. Imori cried out in shock as he fell, the Dragon Cards game falling from his hands. Once it hit the ground, the cords holding the box and urn together gave way, opening it and the box, which game tiles spilled out of.

"The Dragon Card seal!" Imori gasped, but nothing happened.

"What's this, a game?" Gouyuu asked.

"So Imori likes games to, huh?" Mizuno smirked. "Interesting. I challenge you! Of course, we're betting with money."

Imori panted softly as he looked to the urn again. It was now glowing yellow along with the game tiles. This could only be a bad thing.

* * *

Later that evening, a couple was sailing by an uninhabited island off shore of Domino Beach. A shaking caught there attention, and they paused to watch. The rumbling grew louder, and rough waves tossed them around, but it didn't stop them from noticing…

The island had sunk beneath the waves, leaving behind no trace of it accept for the suddenly rough ocean.

* * *

The next day, Yugi, Joey, and Tomoya were splashing around in the public pool. And were having a lot of fun together, despite Joey dunking them and getting reprimanded by the life guard for chasing girls under the water. None of them noticed Imori, sitting fully dressed and watching from a lawn chair.

"Did you guys hear about what happened from Mizuno from our neighboring class?" Tomoya asked at one point.

"Mizuno?" Joey asked. "The guy who has a bully rep? What about him?"

"Seems he lost consciousness and was hospitalized." Tomoya replied as he shook his wet hair, that he had started to grow out, out of his eyes. "Last night, he was found lying down on a path near my house."

"Freaky." Yugi mumbled. "But I'm more concerned about that island that mysteriously sank. Scientist can't seem to find anything wrong. Their only explanation is that an earthquake hit only that island."

"That makes no sense." Joey commented. "An earthquake only affecting one island, especially with Domino so close to it, we would have felt something."

"Let's stop worrying and have more fun." Tomoya said.

Yugi gave a signal to Tomoya, and with their combined weight, they dunked Joey.

* * *

A couple hours later, the boys got out of the pool to dry off. Yugi needed to get home to help restock, and Tomoya's father was returning from another business trip to America.

"You can't have summer without swimming!" Joey grinned. "Good for the body."

"That felt good." Yugi replied, more thinking about dunking Joey.

"Indeed." Tomoya agreed as he gathered his clothes to go change.

Yugi went to his open locker and found only his clothes and a spare towel.

"The Millennium Puzzle is gone!" Yugi gasped.

Yugi wondered why Yami didn't contact him if the puzzle was moved. Then he found a noted folded up in his shirt.

_I borrowed your puzzle. If you want it back, come alone to the old sushi building on 5__th__ street. Don't talk to anyone about this. If you do, you can say goodbye to your puzzle forever._

_-The Messenger of Darkness_

'_Who could have done this?_' Yugi wondered as he stepped into a nearby stall to get changed into his clothes.

"You alright Yugi?" Joey asked when he noticed his slightly downfallen friend.

"I'm okay Joey." Yugi nodded, and left to go to the old sushi building.

* * *

Yugi opened the door to the old building, and stepped inside. Sitting at one of the tables, and wearing the Millennium Puzzle was…

"Imori?" Yugi asked in shock. "This isn't funny. Please give me back my puzzle."

"It looks pretty good on me, don't you think?" Imori asked as he looked at Yugi. "I've been keeping my eye on you for a while, and I don't mean it in a weird way. You could say that I look up to you."

'_If he looks up to me, this is a really weird way of showing it._' Yugi thought to himself.

"You were a hopeless weakling until you gained the powers of darkness thanks to the puzzle…" Imori continued on with a sly look. "Isn't that right Yugi?"

Yugi couldn't stop his gasp. Only his grandfather and Tea knew what the box that held the Millennium Puzzle pieces had said. So how did Imori…?

"My grandfather left me a lot of books about games, and one of the books came from Ancient Egypt." Imori explained. "At first I couldn't make out the connection with the games, and then I found it. The secret of the Millennium Puzzle! It said: 'The one able to solve the Millennium Puzzle with receive the Powers of Darkness and become the Shepard of Darkness'!"

'_Imori…_' Yugi thought horrified, not believe the part about the Shepard of Darkness. '_My box said: 'The one who solves me will gain my dark knowledge and power.' Nothing about being a Shepard of Darkness. I chose what to do with the power I was given. And that was not it._'

"I have sworn to beat you and become the Shepard of Darkness instead!" Imori continued as he untied the cords holding the box and urn together. "You can have the puzzle back, if you beat me in a game of Dragon Cards."

"No Imori!" Yugi yelled as the cords fell. "You can't break the seal!"

But it was too late. Imori removed the cords and separated the box from the urn.

"I've learned many things about this game Yugi." Imori said as Yugi sat down. "For example, there is only one way of resealing the Dragon Cards and tame the rage of the Dragons. And that is by sacrificing the loser's soul to the urn."

"Sacrifice the soul…" Yugi whispered, and suddenly things became clear. "Mizuno was hospitalized because…"

"I punished him." Imori grinned evilly as he opened he box and revealed the game tiles. "This time, it's your turn. Fleeing from the Dragon Cards is impossible."

"I'm not running." Yugi replied, a bit angry because of Imori's hauntiness, and because he still couldn't contact Yami.

"I'll explain the rules." Imori said as he picked up an old map and rolled it out on the table. "This map will be our field, and this title with the word 'House' written on it, on the map. That becomes the base. However our opponent decides where your base is."

Yugi didn't reply, but placed one of the 'House' tiles down on the map. Imori did the same with the other.

"Next, we take turns pulling six cards from the box." Imori continued explaining. "On the cards are dragons of various powers, Fire, Metal, Wood, Earth, or Water. When you have three of the same card, you can summon a dragon. The players gather together the stronger dragon cards and summon two dragons. Defeating the opponent's dragon's means you win."

GAME START

"Draw six cards." Imori instructed as he did what he said.

'_Imori stole my puzzle, and is somehow blocking my link with Yami._' Yugi growled in his head. '_I'll have to believe in my own strength if I'm going to win this._'

'_I've studied the game thoroughly, so either way, I have an advantage._' Imori gloated to himself as he drew a card. '_I won't lose to Yugi, especially since I have his puzzle. I already have two Water Dragon pieces. One more and I can summon a water dragon._'

"I'm going to discard a useless card." Imori announced as he lay a Metal Dragon card face up on the table. "If you discard a card, the image must be face up. Your turn."

'_Just like in Mahjong, this game is about distracting the opponent with discarded cards, and deducing which cards he has._'

Yugi drew another card to see he had drawn a Fire Dragon card. Considering his hand, he decided to keep it.

"I'm discarding this card." Yugi said as he lay down a Water Dragon card.

'_I've already figured out which element you're trying to gather._' Imori chuckled to himself before talking out loud again. "In this game, beating your opponent's elemental dragon wins. Fire melts Metal, Metal breaks Wood, Wood suppresses Earth, Earth absorbs Water, and Water put out Fire. Every element has its weakness.

"But it can also give strength to your dragons. Water makes Wood grow, Wood fuels Fire, Fire becomes ash or essentially Earth, Earth under pressure becomes Metal, and Metal rusts when exposed to Water."

As much as Yugi hated to admit it, this dangerous game had very good strategy tactics. Hopefully, he was going to be able to defeat Imori.

"Alright, I've gathered two dragons." Yugi said as he lay down all six of his cards. "Dragons, appear before me please!"

"I also have two of them." Imori replied as he slammed down his cards. "Dragons, obey my orders!"

A magical rush filled the room. Yugi shivered, but was used to the feeling since he had watched Yami cast shadow games. Above Yugi appeared a Fire Dragon and a Metal Dragon. Above Imori were two Water Dragons.

'_Oh no!_' Yugi gasped. '_My Fire Dragon can't go against a Water Dragon, and my Metal Dragon only fuels a Water Dragon's strength!_'

"Battle!" Imori commanded his Water Dragon's. "Water Drain Attack!"

Imori's Water Dragon's blasted torrents of water out of their mouths. Yugi's Fire Dragon blew a strong flamethrower back while the Metal Dragon attempted to cut through the water with its metal wings. But both were overwhelmed.

"NO!" Yugi cried out as his Fire and Metal Dragons were defeated.

"Fire and Metal can't defeat Water, so I win!" Imori cackled loudly as the sushi building started to shake. "This game also has a terrible characteristic. The loser's base is hit by a natural calamity. It's the actual location on this map! In other words, the country just north of Tokyo!"

"That can't be!" Yugi gasped as the morning news report made sense. "So that uninhabited island…"

"Yes." Imori grinned evilly. "And now it's time for your penalty. The loser's soul will be offered to the Dragons!"

Yugi shot his arm forward as the arm of one of the Water Dragon's went into his chest. Yugi yelled in pain as he felt his soul get pulled from him. It wasn't the gentle experience he received going into his soul room. His soul as being ripped from his body. As his eye's glazed over and became void of life, Yugi fell forward and lay motionless.

The Water Dragon's hand retracted from Yugi's body with Yugi's soul, and retreated back into the vase with the other Water Dragon.

GAME OVER

"Both the Dragons and Yugi's soul are in the urn." Imori chuckled and then noticed Yugi's hand on the Millennium Puzzle. "When did he touch the Millennium Puzzle?"

YU-GI-OH!

Even more shocking, Yugi's eyes changed to a vivid dark crimson. Pushing himself up, 'Yugi' panted as he regained him bearings.

"That was way to close." Yami growled as he pulled the Millennium Puzzle off of Imori's neck. "If Yugi hadn't reach the Millennium Puzzle before that dragon struck… then my soul would have been lost forever."

"Wait a minute!" Imori screeched. "You're the one who was with Yugi the other day. You're Yami. How is that possible?"

"How observant." Yami noted dryly. "I am the Spirit that dwells within the Millennium Puzzle, Imori. I mostly prefer to have my own body, but Yugi serves as my host at times. Like right now. This time, I'm betting my soul to win this game of yours."

'_Just when I was about to become the Shepard of Darkness._' Imori growled.

"I challenge you to Dragon Cards!" Yami proclaimed.

"Fine!" Imori snapped. "I'll beat you as well!"

"First we set the 'Home' tiles for our bases." Yami reminded him as he set Imori's 'Home' tile where it would be ocean in the real world.

"Your base will be here." Imori said as he set down the other 'Home' tiles. "You put mine in the ocean so there'd be no damage. But if you lose, the city of Tokyo will be destroyed! I have nothing but bad memories of that place."

GAME START

Yami and Imori drew six cards, and began discarding the ones they didn't need. Yami kept glancing over to the urn.

'_I have to get Yugi's soul back._' Yami thought as he drew another card.

"Don't worry, the jar takes at least three months before it consumes a soul entirely." Imori said, watching Yami's eye movement. "If you win against me, though the chances are slim, you'll get Yugi's soul back."

'_Don't count on it._' Yami thought.

Yami suppressed the shudder that threatened to run through his body at the thought of his brief connection to Imori. He was unable to link to Imori the way he had with Yugi, but he hadn't wanted to. The presence of the Dragon Cards had kept him from speaking to Yugi, its magic blocking the power of the Millennium Puzzle. But he was able to gather all of the info about the game that Imori had known. They were on an even playing ground.

"I'll draw, and get rid of this useless card." Imori said as he discarded an Earth Dragon.

In Yami's hand were two Earth Dragon cards, a Fire Dragon card, a Wood Dragon card, a Metal Dragon card, and a Water Dragon card. Yami drew his next card, a Metal Dragon Card, and discarded his Water Dragon Card.

Imori held two Water Dragon cards, two Fire Dragon cards, and two Wood Dragon cards. Imori drew another Water Dragon Card, and discarded one of his Fire Dragon cards. Based off the cards that Yami discarded, Imori was going to summon a Water Dragon and a Wood Dragon.

Yami drew again, an Earth Dragon card, gathering the three cards needed to summon and Earth Dragon, and discarded his Wood Dragon card.

"Thanks." Imori grinned as he picked up the Wood Dragon card and discarded his second Fire Dragon. "You can use cards discarded by your opponent to summon one of your dragons."

Yami kept quiet as Imori summoned his Dragons. If he didn't get the Metal Dragon card he needed this turn, he forfeited the game. Praying to whatever deity was listening, Yami reached for the stack of cards, and found he had drawn… a Metal Dragon Card.

"I also have two dragons!" Yami said as he lay down his cards. "I summon them!"

"I summon a Water Dragon and a Wood Dragon." Imori said as the magic of the game took effect.

"I summon a Metal Dragon and an Earth Dragon." Yami replied.

"You're using a Metal Dragon, and my Water Dragon can wipe it out easily." Imori smirked. "Go Water Dragon!"

"The same attack won't work twice Imori." Yami said. "Earth Dragon, it's time to use your Earthquake Attack!"

The ground under the Earth Dragon and Metal Dragon's feet rose up, the water passing harmlessly below them.

"The Earth Dragon strengthens the Metal Dragon, as well as protects it." Yami smirked. "As long as I have my Earth Dragon, you're Water Dragon's attack won't work."

"Then what do you think of this?" Imori asked.

The Water Dragon made a ring around the Wood Dragon. And the Wood Dragon grew. Vine like limbs grew from Wood Dragon, and attached them into Earth Dragon.

"Trees get their water from the ground." Imori commented. "Your Earth Dragon will be sucked dry by my Wood Dragon, and after that it will crumble."

'_Earth Dragon can't move._' Yami growled. '_At this rate, he'll die!_'

"Water Dragon, attack Metal Dragon!" Imori commanded. "With no Earth Dragon for protection, Metal Dragon is wide open."

Water Dragon blasted a strong stream of water at Metal Dragon, who resisted the strain. But the torrent of H2O pushed the Metal Dragon down.

"Your Metal Dragon is doomed!" Imori cackled.

Metal Dragon burst out of the wave and shook itself off, leaving Imori to gape in shock.

"How did that stubborn thing survive?" Imori demanded.

"Your Water Dragon's attack was weakened since it gave up some of its strength to fuel Wood Dragon." Yami replied. "Metal Dragon also survived due to Earth Dragon giving up some of its strength to protect it during your first flood."

"But it still took damage!" Imori shot back, spotting the rust on Metal Dragon's legs.

"Now Metal Dragon, go for Earth Dragon!" Yami yelled. "Axe Wing Attack!"

"Water Dragon, counter attack!" Imori shouted in a panic.

Water Dragon charged up for another attack, but it was too late. Metal Dragon's Axe Wings cut right through Wood Dragon's body, destroying it.

"Wood Dragon is gone, and Earth Dragon is free." Yami proclaimed.

Metal Dragon jump back to touch Earth Dragon, just as Water Dragon's attack struck it. Metal Dragon fell to the attack, but not before giving Earth Dragon the last of its strength.

"Earth Dragon has been revived." Yami said as Earth Dragon stood at full strength again.

"Shit!" Imori cursed as he turned to Water Dragon. "Water Drain Attack!"

"Earthquake Attack!" Yami commanded.

Earth Dragon shattered the ground under Water Dragon. Water Dragon's attack fell into the large crack that was made, the weakened Water Dragon falling in as well. Out in the deep ocean, for the briefest of seconds, a large gap appeared in the sea. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"The Earth Element can defeat the Water Element by creating gorges, thus avoiding natural disasters." Yami smirked.

GAME OVER

'I lost…' Imori gasped. "This can't be."

"It's time for the penalty Imori." Yami reminded him. "This time, your soul will be offered to seal the Dragon Cards."

Imori's eyes went blank, and he fell forward on the table as a ball of light left his body and entered the urn. Another ball of light exited the jar.

"The jar has only enough room for one soul, so Yugi's soul has been returned." Yami sighed as the ball floated to his chest and flashed as Yami's hands gently held it briefly. "You have been recovered Yugi."

-_Yami!_- Yugi cried out once the mind link was re-established.

-It's all right Yugi.- Yami soothed. -I won the game, and you're back where you belong.-

-_What about Imori?_' Yugi asked.

-I think he'll be okay, his hands are twitching slightly.- Yami replied as he pursed his lips.

-_We'd better switch, or you get your own body, then._- Yugi replied as Yami relinquished control to him, and made his own body as Imori opened his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" Imori asked as he sat up, seeing Yugi and Yami across a table. "Why are the Dragon Cards doing here?"

-In Imori's heart, another heart was born.- Yami explained. -The Dragon Cards took Imori's haunty heart, and he's returned to normal.-

"Hey Yugi, Yami, can you help me find a safe place to put the Dragon Cards?" Imori asked. "I don't want to get into any trouble if I wasn't supposed to find it."

"Okay." Yugi nodded.

"A frightening game that brings misfortune." Yami commented as he picked it up. "The seal will never be broken again."

* * *

"Hey Yami, why couldn't you contact me earlier?" Yugi asked Yami during one of their late night talks together. "You know, when Imori was wearing the Millennium Puzzle?"

"The power of the Dragon Cards and the magic of the Millennium Puzzle were clashing with one another." Yami explained. "It's like static on a radio station. I tried to speak with you, but the clashing energies were causing too much 'static' for us to use our mind link."

"Oh." Yugi nodded as he understood and snuggled closer.

Yami chuckled and kissed Yugi's forehead. He understood Yugi's clinginess, not wanting to let go of the shorter teen as much as Yugi didn't want to let go of him.

Funny how life and death situations do that.

* * *

**MMMG:** End of chapter.

**Atemu:** At least we're getting closer to the intro of Ryou and Seto. People are getting antsy.

**MMMG:** I'm working on it! Ryou and Seto will appear in 3-7 chapters, depending on the character.

**Yugi:** Please review and let us know what you thought of the chapter!


	22. Chapter 22: Joey's Battle

**MMMG:** And I'm back with chapter 22!

**Joey:** We're in a good mood today, so let's not ruin it.

**Seto:** Whatever. You should feel depressed since you only got 16 reviews for chapter 21, now totaling 448 reviews for the whole story.

**MMMG:** You had to remind me? -sulks-

**Malik:** This chapter is based off of Yugioh! manga Chapters 48 & 49 & Season 0 Ep. 9 (part).

**Marik:** MMMG does not own Yugioh and never will. Enjoy the chapter.

_Wordsorcereress: I'm glad we updated on the same day, but I don't think that Yugi's mom will be getting a significant other in my story. So far. Yugi gets another dream _next _chapter. _

_Killer-Fangirl: __I'm trying to mix the manga and the anime, so at times it may seem one or the other is dominating the chatper. _

_LuvlyLadyLexi: Yugi and Yami thank you for the sugar. They had a lot of 'fun'._

_UgunsGreka Fans: Not sure how I do it, but glad I made your day better. _

_Kitkat304: Yeah, Tomoya's going to be a main/normal character in this saga. _

_Equality4Puppies: Fangirl moments accepted. I get them all the time. _

_Aqua girl 007: Glad you liked Yugi's mom getting her time, and yeah, I wasn't to happy with that scene myself. Some people wanted more of Yugi's mom, and that's what my fingers typed, despite my brain saying it sucked. And Yugi was never attracted to Tea, (in the manga, yes, in this story no), he only sees her as a friend. Plus he said in chapter 13 that "I'm just interested in Yami and no one else." Sugar high Yugi's are fun, hee, hee, hee! 'Shepard of Darkness' came from the manga chapters. _

_Animesaki: Laughter is the best medicne, and you got a lot. And good idea with Seto and Joey. Maybe I'll do that._

* * *

Chapter 22: Joey's Battle

* * *

"Man, it's hot out." Tea said as she fanned herself on a hot day in mid-August.

"Indeed." Tomoya agreed as he bushed his growing bangs out of his face.

"Here." Tristan passed Tomoya a spare bandana. "Wrap it around your forehead."

"Thanks." Tomoya sighed. "What possessed me to grow out my hair?"

"I'm more wondering what possessed Joey to ask us to meet him at this fountain in the middle of the afternoon." Yami replied.

"Someone say my name?" Joey asked as he ran up in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Okay Joey, we're all here." Yugi said as he kicked his feet around in the park fountain to cool off. "Now what's the big buzz?"

"This." Joey grinned as he pulled a yo-yo out of his pocket. "The new Miracle Yo-Yo!"

"Miracle Yo-Yo?" Tomoya asked.

"The latest hype right now is these yo-yos." Joey grinned.

"Is something that old really that popular?" Tea asked skeptically.

"They are, actually." Yugi said as he pulled his feet out of the fountain and pulled on his sandals. "But these newer yo-yos are designed to have a much better rolling system."

"Now I'll show you my yo-yo technique." Joey grinned as he rolled the toy up and down.

"Could you do while we get some ice cream?" Tristan asked as he rung out his bandana before retying it. "It's boiling out here."

"Okay, okay." Joey huffed as they began the short trek to the game shop. "Pansy."

"I'm willing to be called that if it means cooling off." Yugi commented as they walked over to a nearby ice cream truck and ordered.

"Now can I show you guys my technique?" Joey asked as everyone besides him munched on a cool treat.

"Sure." Tristan shrugged.

"First is the 'Sleeper', a basic that allows you to spin your yo-yo in place." Joey said as he demonstrated. "Long Sleeper!"

"Wow!" Tomoya gasped. "The yo-yo is hanging in mid-air and still spinning!"

"And if you touch the floor while in sleep mode, you get 'Parade the Pooch'." Joey grinned as he tapped the floor with the yo-yo.

"That's just the old 'Walk the Dog' trick." Tea commented.

"Looks like I'll have to show you an even cooler trick than." Joey growled as he snapped the yo-yo back up to his hand, his pride getting picked at. "Loop the Loop!"

This trick was best described as an erratic 'Around the World'. Joey whirled the yo-yo around in all directions, making everyone duck in cover.

"Joey, stop it!" Yugi yelled.

"Stop that idiotic behavior." a new voice said. "I hate yo-yos."

"Nezumi." Tomoya greeted their classmate.

"What's wrong Nezumi?" Tea asked. "Why don't you like yo-yos?"

"He's weird, that's why." Tristan whispered, earning himself a strong elbow in the stomach from Yami.

"If you give it a try, you might end up liking it." Yugi said, ignoring his boyfriend's actions for the time being.

"You see this?" Nezumi asked as he raised a hand to his injured and bandaged cheek.

"What happened?" Tomoya asked in concern.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Nezumi asked in surprise.

"Heard what?" Yami asked patiently.

"I got this injury because of a yo-yo." Nezumi explained. "There's a gang that hurts people with yo-yos."

"What?!" Joey asked. "Then that means…"

"Yep." Nezumi nodded. "A couple days ago, I was walking home with some groceries, taking a short cut, when I suddenly was surrounded by three guys. They demanded that I hand over all my money, but I refused and tried to escape. That's when they started to use their yo-yos to attack me."

"Using yo-yos to steal money is unforgivable." Joey growled.

"Yo-yos weren't made to hurt people." Yugi sighed unhappily.

"I just can't believe that a yo-yo can be used as a dangerous weapon." Tomoya commented as he tossed his ice cream container in the trash.

"It's hard plastic on a string." Yami explained. "I'm actually not _that_ surprised, but still surprised that someone would do this."

"But Yugi is right." Joey said. "Yo-yos _weren't_ created to harm people. I'm going to find those idiots and teach them a lesson."

"I think I know where you can find them." Nezumi spoke up, and swallowed hard as his body shook. "They're probably hanging around the distract they assaulted me."

"Leave it to us then." Joey nodded, Nezumi having earned his respect for his bravery to go back to where he was assaulted. "We'll get your vengeance."

"Should we all go?" Tea asked, not really keen on getting bruised from yo-yos.

"There are only three guys." Joey mused. "Probably only me."

"Not the smartest idea Joey." Yami commented. "What if this group was only a small part of the whole gang? You could get hurt if there are more than just three people."

"Far point." Joey agreed. "So you go with me!"

-When did I volunteer to do this?- Yami questioned.

-_We both know it's just better to go with Joey on this one._- Yugi replied. -_But I'll have to find some way of joining you. You can't be too far away from the Millennium Puzzle._-

"Alright Joey." Yami stood up and stretched. "I'll go with."

"Maybe it's better if Yugi and Tomoya come to." Nezumi commented. "If there's going to be a fight, I'd feel more at ease if someone was there with me."

-_That was easy._- Yugi mused. "Okay, I'll go then."

"Okay." Tomoya shrugged uneasily.

"We'll be fine Tomoya." Yugi smiled as he touched his friends shoulder.

"I'm going to teach those idiots a lesson." Joey growled. "He who abuses people with yo-yos, shall be punished by yo-yos! Or something like that."

"Whatever that's supposed to mean." Tea sighed as she stood up. "I guess I'll be heading home then, since this is going to be dangerous."

"I'll walk you home." Tristan offered. "Just in case."

"Thanks Tristan." Tea nodded, and the two left.

* * *

"It was in an alley a little further up." Nezumi said about half an hour later as he led them towards his attack scene.

"There's a lot less people around." Yugi commented as he looked at the old buildings they were walking past.

"And it's a terrible atmosphere." Tomoya added.

"By the way Nezumi, you said they used yo-yos as weapons right?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, there technique is out of this world." Nezumi nodded as he recalled what had happened. "They surround there target, and threaten them by swinging their yo-yos in all directions around you. If you move only one step, they go all out. The only choice you have left is to give them what they want."

"Now that I've heard that I'm really convinced." Joey growled. "I'll teach those cowards a lesson they won't forget any time soon."

"We're here." Nezumi said as he pointed up at a building. "This is the place. I was just on the other side of this building."

"This abandoned factory seems kind of familiar." Joey commented as Nezumi led them through the old building.

"I remember this place!" Yugi gasped. "This is Hirutani's HQ!"

"Your right." Joey growled at the mention of his old gang leader. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this now."

"Hirutani's that son of a -_cough_-bitch-_cough_- who used to hang out with Joey and tried to use some low schemes to force him back into his gang, right?" Yami asked.

"Yep." Yugi nodded as he glanced around nervously.

"Uh, guys…" Tomoya pointed up to the next level.

Joey and Yami pushed the younger boys behind them as many people leapt off of the higher level. And each one of them had a yo-yo.

'_Three guys, my ass!_' Joey growled as he watched the group's yo-yos warily. '_This is more like an entire gang!_'

It was then that the group started to swing the yo-yos in circles.

"Surround them!" one of the guys ordered.

"Yugi, Tomoya, Nezumi, get out of here!" Yami ordered as he deflected a yo-yo to make a path for the boys.

"This way!" Nezumi said as he grabbed Yugi and Tomoya's wrists, and dragged them after him.

-_Be careful Yami!_- Yugi pleaded.

-I will.- Yami replied, wary as the yo-yos forced him and Joey to stand back to back if they wanted to avoid getting hit while he rubbed his left wrist.

"Their attack was well prepared." Joey hissed to Yami. "It's like they _knew_ that we were coming here."

"You two look like trapped rats." Hirutani said as he stepped out of the shadows. "One wrong move, and those yo-yos will hit you."

"Hirutani." Joey growled.

"Looks like your bad feeling was right." Yami added.

"Joey, you should have known that I don't give up easily." Hirutani said as he walked forward. "I will force you into my gang again, at any cost. But you won't be a low ranking member, you'll be my second in command. And things will be like they used to."

"So I'm just here as a witness?" Yami questioned.

"No." Hirutani replied. "You're our first conquest after Joey rejoins. A little payback for that electric stun gun stunt."

"Oh goody." Yami grumbled.

"And why would I want to join your gang again, jackass?" Joey snickered.

"Are you sure you want to make me your enemy?" Hirutani questioned. "You might want to look over there."

Yami and Joey looked to the left, and gasped in horror. Three gang members had Yugi, Tomoya, and Nezumi held captive, hands tied behind their backs.

"Do it." Hirutani chuckled evilly.

One of the gang members grabbed a familiar looking hook that hung from the ceiling, and the rope that held the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. Hoisting Yugi up, the gang member lifted the rope onto the hook, and let him hang there.

Choking.

"Yugi hold your breath!" Yami yelled in horror. '_I can't return to the puzzle, not with all these people around. I'm helpless!_'

-_Don't let Joey listen to a word he says!_- Yugi shouted down the link.

"Hirutani, you scumbag!" Joey raged.

"Let Yugi go!" Tomoya screamed as he tried to kick the legs of the guy who held him, but got a fist in his stomach of his efforts.

"Tomoya!" Joey gasped.

"Everything went according to plan." Hirutani chuckled. "Well done Nezumi. We'll leave your mother alone now."

The ropes on Nezumi's wrists were taken off, but he didn't move. He just watched with a sad and guilty expression.

"He was in on this?" Joey growled.

"Apparently he was in a similar situation like us, only with his mom." Yami replied. "It's understandable, really. Not that I'm not mad at him for misleading us."

"Escaping is impossible, so you have two choices Joey." Hirutani caught Joey's attention. "You can swear to be a member of my gang, or watch your friend die."

"So you're saying there's no way out of this?" Joey questioned, getting a determined look in his eyes.

Joey stepped forward, one arm shielding his head and the other shielding his chest. Yami quickly followed as they stepped into the fray of yo-yos.

"They're moving?" Hirutani couldn't believe his eyes. "Do they want to be beaten to death by the yo-yos?"

"As if I'd let a friend die." Joey growled. "I'm even prepared to give my own life. And I know Yami feels the same."

"He's right." Yami grunted as they stepped closer. -Hang on Yugi, I'm coming.-

Tomoya kicked his heel up as he leaned forward slightly, hitting the guy holding him in the family jewels. Lunging forward, Joey punched the guy in the nose, knocking him out.

Nezumi grabbed a metal pole lying on the ground and hit the gang member that had held him on the back of his head, knocking him out, and then hit the one that stood next to Yugi. Yami put his shoulder under Yugi and hoisted the boy up while unhooking him from the hook.

"Damn you both!" Hirutani shouted as the yo-yos kept hitting the two guys. "Hit them harder so they'll stop!"

Yami and Joey kept Yugi, Tomoya, and Nezumi behind them as the yo-yos pelleted them even harder.

"Hirutani, the physical pain I'm feeling right now won't even compare a thousand fold of betraying a friend." Joey snapped. "Prepare yourself. Now that my friends are safe, I'll go all out against you in my counter attack!"

"Strangling Yugi with his own puzzle…" Yami growled. "You've really made me mad."

"Before you talk big, why don't you look where you are?" Hirutani chuckled and gestured to the gang members still throwing their yo-yos, but no longer hitting them. "Even you should realize you're in a losing situation."

"He's right." Nezumi moaned. "Too many thugs with yo-yos. There's nowhere to run. I'm so sorry."

"Apologize once we're out of here." Yami ordered as he ducked a yo-yo aimed right for his head.

"I'm going to give you one more chance Joey." Hirutani said. "If you swear to join my gang, I'll let you live."

"But kill the rest of us." Yami hissed.

"Correct." Hirutani replied.

"Joey will never join you again!" Yugi yelled. "No matter how you threaten him, or how many times you do."

"That right Mr. Boss Monkey!" Joey taunted. "Did you hear what he said? That's what a really friend would say."

"Kill them!" Hirutani yelled.

"Get back!" Joey pushed Yugi and Tomoya back with Nezumi, backing away himself as the yo-yos came close again.

"Yugi I have an idea, but I need to borrow the puzzle." Yami turned to his boyfriend.

"Okay." Yugi nodded and handed the puzzle to the spirit.

"This is just what's needed to turn the tables." Yami nodded and turned back to Hirutani's gang. "Come and get me, you weaklings."

The gang members threw their yo-yos at him, and Yami began to swing the puzzle in a circle in front of him.

"What are you trying to do?" one of the gang asked as he threw his yo-yo.

"Do you really think I'm swinging this for fun?" Yami questioned. "Don't you see that your yo-yos aren't coming back? That's because I've got them!"

"I get it!" Tomoya brightened, now that they were in less danger. "You caught the yo-yos on the string of the puzzle."

"And now we can take these and hang them on this hook." Joey grinned as he hung the yo-yo knot on the hook that had been used to strangle Yugi. "It's the Human Yo-Yo!"

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!" one of the gang screamed in pain. "It hurts!"

"My fingers are going to fall off!" wailed another.

"Here Yugi." Yami placed the puzzle around Yugi's neck again, being careful of his light's rope burn. "Now it's payback time. Yugi, Tomoya, Nezumi, find a safe place to hide. Even if it means you have to go back to the game shop, do it."

"Right." Yugi nodded.

The three boys bolted out the door as Hirutani got his gang members off the hook.

"After them!" Hirutani shouted. "Don't let them leave here alive!"

"Joey, you take Hirutani." Yami instructed. "I've got the rest."

"How are you going to do that?" Joey questioned.

"Like this." Yami smirked and yelled at the gang. "Your reflexes have gotten slow since your stun gun hospital trip!"

"You imp!" the gang shouted in anger as they ran up the stairs after him.

"Where'd he go?" another questioned once they were on the higher level.

"There he is!" a third pointed. "On the roof top!"

Yami had climbed out on of the broken windows and was standing on a section of roof level with the second level of the building. As the gang climbed out, Yami pulled a yo-yo out of his pocket, grateful that Yugi had practiced a lot when he was younger.

"Fool, there's nowhere to run up here." the last gang member said.

Yami didn't reply, but started zipping his yo-yo out very quickly. No one could follow it or predict which way it would go next.

"It's game time." Yami smirked at the terrified look on the gang's faces. "There's only one rule and it's a simple one. Last one standing on the roof wins."

"Sounds good." the first game member said.

"Surround him!" commanded the second.

* * *

"Hirutani, let's settle this once and for all." Joey said from his place on the second story of the warehouse.

"I've heard you say that before." Hirutani recalled. "It makes me remember middle school, at the start of our beautiful friendship."

"At least the old you didn't stink as much as you do now." Joey shot back. "And now, I'm not going to be holding back."

"Let's go." Hirutani demanded, his grey eyes flashing.

Running at each other they prepared to throw blows.

* * *

Back outside, Yami was running around on the rooftop, dodging the yo-yos from the Rintama High gang members. Keeping his eye on the guys, Yami kept his yo-yo directed down at the roof top, making holes as he ran.

"Run all you like star head!" one of the gang members taunted. "Sooner or later our yo-yo net is going to take you down!"

Yami didn't reply, but did have to jump up to avoid getting hit.

* * *

Joey dodged getting hit and punched Hirutani in the mouth. Hirutani stumbled back, a couple of teeth and some blood falling from his lips.

"What's wrong Hirutani?" Joey taunted. "You've gotten pretty weak. Must be easy on top of a mountain of monkeys."

Hirutani sat up and grabbed a chunk of glass that was on the ground and punched it. And then he tossed it right at Joey's face.

"Take this!" Hirutani shouted as Joey stumbled back with glass in his eyes. "Unlike you, I've gotten smarter. And now, you'll die!"

* * *

Back outside, Yami had finally been pinned to the edge of the roof. The gang members surrounded him, yo-yos at the ready.

"This is it!" one of the gang members laughed. "You've fallen for our trap. Forced to the edge with nowhere to run."

"Now you have a choice, what will it be?" another asked. "Let us yo-yo your face beyond recognition, or jump off the edge of the roof?"

"You're the ones who have been trapped." Yami smirked. "This roof we're standing on is old and rusted, fairly decrepit. Fairly weak, and easy to put holes in it with a yo-yo. I wonder how long it can hold your weight with all the holes I made under your feet."

"You brat!" one of the gang members growled. "You used a yo-yo to make holes?"

At that moment, the metal under their feet started bending.

"You don't aim yo-yos at people, you aim them at the ground!" Yami snapped. "Think about that while you're in the hospital. Again."

The roof gave way and the gang monkeys fell 15 feet to the floor, where they all lay groaning with broken bones and sprains. Yami viewed them with emotionless eyes for a few seconds before turning to find Joey.

* * *

'_Damn, I can't see._' Joey thought as he kept himself from rubbing his eyes.

'_I'll plant this broken glass in the back of your neck as a victory flag._' Hirutani smirked as he picked up a large shard of glass. '_To show that _I _win!_'

'_He's gotten quiet, so he's sneaking up._' Joey realized.

A soft crunching sound reached Joey's ears.

"You idiot!" Joey yelled as he whirled around, opening his eyes. "You're walking on the glass you threw, and it's telling me where you are!"

Joey punched Hirutani right in the face again, this time breaking his nose. Hirutani fell back, over a section of ledge that didn't have any railing. Hirutani managed to grab the edge, and barely hung on. Joey walked over to the ledge and looked down on struggling Hirutani, taking his yo-yo out of his pocket.

"Hey Hirutani, want to see my yo-yo technique since you're here?" Joey asked as he whirled the line out. "Parade the Pooch! You know, 'Walk the Dog'!"

Joey's yo-yo hit Hirutani's fingers, making him yell in pain and then fear as he fell about 15 feet to the ground. There, he lay in a heap, too sore to move.

"I got to confess, that's the only trick I know." Joey sighed as he brought the yo-yo back up to his palm. "I'm still practicing the others."

"Joey, are you alright?" Yami called as he ran over.

"I'm good." Joey nodded. "Let's go find Yugi, Tomoya, and Nezumi. I think he owes us an explanation."

"True." Yami nodded. "I don't think they went very far."

"Let me check." Joey said as he pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text. "They're down the street, towards the direction of the game shop."

Walking quickly, Joey and Yami soon found Yugi, Tomoya, and Nezumi.

"Thank goodness." Yugi sighed as he launched himself into Yami's arms. "I was so worried about you."

"We're okay." Yami replied as he ran his hand through Yugi's hair.

"Mostly." Joey added as he rubbed his cheek. "Thanks to Hirutani, I have some small glass shards in my eyes."

"I'm sorry!" Nezumi cried out. "I really am!"

"What happened?" Yami asked. "Why did you lead us to that warehouse?"

"Hirutani found out that I was in the same class as Yugi and Joey, so he threatened me with the yo-yos." Nezumi explained. "At first I was going to say 'No', but then he threatened my mom, and said that some of his guys would have their way with her."

"That's sick!" Tomoya exclaimed.

"And why is Tomoya here?" Joey asked.

"Because a couple of old gang members had their feet burned because of Tomoya and Yami." Nezumi replied. "They told Hirutani they would rejoin if they could beat up Tomoya."

"Ai, yi, yi." Yami groaned. "Who knew something from that long ago would cause so many problems?"

"Not me." Tomoya replied.

"I'm so sorry." Nezumi whispered.

"It's okay." Yugi replied. "We get why you did it."

"Defiantly." Joey nodded and groaned as he kept himself from rubbing his eyes again. "Ow, my eyes are all watery."

"Let's get you to a hospital." Yami suggested.

"Guys, I'm sorry for getting you caught up in my problems again." Joey apologized.

"Your problems are our problems Joey." Yugi smiled as he hugged his friend. "That what friends are for."

"I thought they were for pulling into head locks and messing up hair." Joey grinned back.

"Joey!" Yugi wailed as his friend did just that.

"Enough." Yami pulled Yugi out of Joey's grip. "Let's get to the hospital."

"Are you hurt?" Nezumi asked.

"Aside from some bruises, no." Yami replied. "But the doctors are going to want to know how Joey got glass in his eyes, which means that _someone_ is going to go to the warehouse, and that means the police are going to question why we were there and what we were doing. It's just easier if they don't have to track us all down."

"Fair point." Tomoya admitted.

* * *

Hirutani and his gang were sentenced to a year in Juvenile Detention, and possibly longer in a prison depending on behavior. Joey and Yami got one afternoon of community service since they had been defending themselves and their friends, but still destroyed city property.

And to think that school started only a week and a half later…

* * *

**MMMG:** End of chapter. What did you think?

**Tomoya:** I think I like being in the author's notes.

**MMMG:** Glad you could join us.

**Atemu:** I think you should post you next chaptet tomorrow if you get over 20 reviews.

**Yugi: **That's a lot.

**MMMG:** But ever since chapter 15, and not counting the last one, I've gotten over 20 reviews for each chapter. Kind of a let down that I only got 16 this last time.

**Yugi:** Oh! Please review if you want a new chapter, that has a sweet little surprise for those of you who have waited for a certain something, to be posted tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23: Popularity Contest

**MMMG:** I'm back with Chapter 23, per 20+ reviews from the last chapter, as promised.

**Malik: **You got 21 reviews for chapter 23, plus one other for chapter 1 and chapter 20. That raised the total to 471!

**Marik:** And since that last review came in at 12:40 AM (our time), we couldn't exactly update. TOO BAD SUCKERS!

**Malik:** Behave yourself or I'm taking back the chains I got you as a Valentine's Day gift.

**MMMG:** It's Valentine's Day? Only four days until my B-day? Already?

**Ryou:** What's the surprise for this chapter? Only 1 guess/ask what the surprise was. Sad really.

**MMMG:** Well Ryou, the surprise is-

**Bakura:** RYOU!

**Ryou:** What?

**Bakura:** I don't know what you want for Valentine's Day! Would a white bunny work?

**Ryou:** Is it dead or alive?

**Bakura:** Alive.

**Ryou:** Then yes.

**Bakura:** Okay. -runs off to get Ryou's Valentine's Day present.

**Joey:** What were you saying MMMG?

**MMMG:** Hhhmmmm? -Is distracted by the Tendershipping moment-

**Seto:** What's the stupid surprise for this chapter? Am I appearing?

**MMMG:** No. You have four more chapter, counting this one. The surprise is-

**Bakura:** RYOU! Do you want roses or chocolates too?

**Ryou:** If it makes you feel better.

**Bakura:** Okay. -runs off again-

**MMMG:** The surprise is-

**Bakura:** RYOU!

**MMMG:** I GIVE UP! -goes off to sulk-

**Bakura:** What's with her? Should I get some lube? And whips and chains?

**Ryou:** Bakura! -is blushing fire engine red- Just get the bunny!

**Bakura:** Okay. -leaves for the final time-

**Malik:** Poor MMMG. Anyway, this chapter is based off of the Season 0 Ep. 19, and part of Ch. 10 of 'How did it come to this?'

**Marik:** MMMG does not own Yugioh, just her plot twists. Enjoy.

* * *

_UgunsGreka Fans: That is a possibility. And I don't claim being psychic. _

_horrorstar100: Nezumi was a one-time appearance. He may be _mentioned_ in future chapters, but won't have a main slot._

_Kitkat304: I'm having Tomoya be a reincarnate, and his a past life had long hair. He's just growing it out because it feel familiar. This chapter is based off the manga and the Season 0 Ep. 9. I think I stated that in the beginning Author's Notes. _

_GreyWitch13: Ryou, now. Seto Kaiba, a few more chapters. _

_samaurai: Laughing at the Seto/Joey puppy/walk the dog comment. _

_Equality4Puppies: I loved your 'Review, or I'll tell Yami you kissed Yugi' comment. _

_Killer-Fangirl: Glad you liked that part. _

_onlyoneperson: Dream scene this chapter._

_s2Teennovelist: Glad you're liking it. Yami got to swing the puzzle because he couldn't help Yugi when he was choking. Glad you like the reality of it. _

_Guest: Not sure who you are, so I'm not sure what you're talking about. But glad you like the chapter._

_Wordsorcereress: Yikes! Sorry about your keyboard. Yeah, gang members are thick. Yugi's life is not threatened this chapter! Tomoya is a main character. Yes to Ryou, and the Tea humiliation. Thank you for the rants, you made my day. _

_Aqua girl 007: I guess it depends on how hard you get hit, how fast you get hit, and how many there are. Glad you like Tomoya kicking someone's 'round tables'. _

_cheshirekitten909: Tomoya will have a love interest. In the 'Waking the Dragons'/Seal of the Orichalcos Arc. _

* * *

Chapter 23: Popularity Contest

* * *

"Can you believe that we're seniors?" Yugi asked as he sat down at his new desk on the second day of the new school year.

"No kidding." Joey nodded. "It seems like only yesterday that we just got started as scared little freshmen in Domino High."

"And now we're this year's graduating class." Tomoya sighed as he pushed his growing hair behind his ear.

"Where did the time go?" Tristan wondered. "But I'm just grateful that we don't have Ms. Chono again this year."

"You can say that again." Joey sighed.

"Guys, guess what?" Tea panted as she ran over.

"What's up Tea?" Yugi asked.

"The student council is hosting a popularity contest to start the new school year." Tea said as she caught her breath. "Apparently, two of the student council members got into an argument on which girl was prettier, Miho Nosaka or Kaoruko Himekoji. So now they're hosting a contest to let the student body vote for who they think is the most popular girl."

"And how does this work?" Tomoya asked in confusion.

"It's which one is the prettiest." Tea explained. "But if a more feminine looking guy wished to enter, he could, but he has to compete by the rules. The prize is two tickets to see the musical 'Beauty and the Beast'."

"Where would one sign up to apply?" Yugi asked, and then blushed as he realized he had asked aloud.

"In the cafeteria." Tea replied. "Are you going to sign up?"

"Maybe." Yugi shrugged. "It would be really nice to do something with grandpa or my mom one evening."

"That does sound nice." Tomoya agreed as the warning bell rang, signaling that the first class started in less than two minutes.

* * *

"I'd like to apply." Yugi said to the person at the popularity contest sign up.

"You will have gay rumors spread about you." the guy warned as he passed Yugi a pen.

"Not much of a rumor if it's already true." Yugi responded as he wrote down his name, and saw Tea's name a few slots above his. -_I guess she wants to win the tickets to see the actor's dancing on stage._-

-Or she wants them to go on a date with me.- Yami sighed.

-_We'll live._- Yugi soothed as he headed towards his next class.

* * *

That evening, Yugi and Yami walked down the street together. They had eaten with Solomon earlier, and where just enjoying time together. Yugi giggled softly as Yami pulled him closer to him.

"Hey Yami, you know the winner of the popularity contest is escorted onto the stage." Yugi said. "If by some chance I do win, will you be my escort?"

"I'd be honored." Yami replied and kissed Yugi's forehead.

At that moment, the Millennium Puzzle began lighting up, startling both boys.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not sure." Yami replied.

A white hair boy with chocolate brown eyes, wearing a white button up t-shirt and brown slacks, stopped in front of them, blinking in confusion.

"Did I do something to either of you just now?" the boy asked with a British accent.

Yugi and Yami shook their heads, confused.

"I see." the white haired boy smiled. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I lose my memory. I'm glad nothing happened."

-_Lose your memory?_- Yugi questioned. -_Why does _that _sound familiar?_-

-We know from Shadi there are 7 Millennium Items.- Yami replied. -We know where three of them are, but the other four can be anywhere. It is possible that this boy has one as well.-

"Well, my name is Yugi." Yugi introduced himself. "And this is my boyfriend Yami."

"Nice to meet you." Yami nodded.

"I'm Ryou, and it's nice to meet you both as well." Ryou replied. "I'm bi, in case you're wondering why I haven't run off screaming yet."

"Good to know." Yugi giggled. "Are you new in town?"

"Just moved here." Ryou replied. "I start going to Domino High next Monday."

"That's my school!" Yugi exclaimed. "Maybe we'll be in the same class. Ryou, are you a senior by any chance?"

"Yes." Ryou nodded. "Maybe we will have some of the same classes. Will I see you there Yami?"

"I'm homeschooled." Yami replied. "So no. But I do hang out with Yugi and his friends a lot. So if you hang out with them, you'll see me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I have to go now." Ryou said as his cell phone alarm went off. "I have to pick up some of my belonging from storage before it closes."

"Want some help?" Yugi offered.

"No thanks." Ryou smiled. "But thanks for offering. I'll see you around, and if not, in school on Monday."

"Bye Ryou." Yugi waved as Ryou rounded the corner. "He's nice."

"A bit odd, but yes." Yami agreed. "Maybe it's the accent."

"I'm kind of wondering what was up with the puzzle just now." Yugi replied as he touched the pendent around his neck. "Never mind. Let's enjoy the rest of our date."

* * *

_Dream_

_Yugi heard voices, but be couldn't make out what they were saying. There was too much pain in his left shoulder. One was screechy, and made him want to cringe. _

_"Yugi!" a voice that sounded like Ryou's reached his ears. "Is he okay?"_

_"He pushed me out of the way when Vivian tried to stab me." a woman replied. "But he has lost so much blood, I don't know if I will be able to save him."_

_Yugi felt it getting harder to breathe, and then a glowing light pierced his eyelids. What was glowing? _

_As much as Yugi desired to open his eyes, he couldn't. But he did enjoy a warm feeling that covered his body, much like the way the sun did when coming out from behind a cloud. When the glow faded, he opened his eyes with a small moan._

_A white glow surrounded Ryou, who had his hands clasped in front of his chest as if he was praying. A blue-skinned elf with long brown hair and a green dress was hovering over him._

_"Yugi!" Joey and a platinum blond he didn't recognize raced forward._

_Joey kneeled next to his friend, and the platinum blond to catch Ryou, who had recalled the elf and toppled forward._

_"That's one crazy girl." Yugi muttered as he slowly sat up with Joey's assistance._

_"Are you alright?" the woman, who Yugi identified as Isis from an earlier dream, asked._

_"I'm fine." Yugi answered. "How's Ryou?"_

_"Just tired." the platinum blond answered as he held Ryou's sleeping form. "Summoning takes a lot out of him."_

_"He has a Ka!" the dangerous white blond from his earlier dreams all but shouted._

_"We all do." Joey said looking sheepish. "Ryou's, as just witnessed, is Mystic Elf, Malik's is Revival Jam, Yugi's is Kuriboh, and mine is the Red Eyes Black Dragon."_

_"Why didn't you tell us that?" Seto demanded._

_"Didn't come up in conversation?" Joey answered weakly._

_"We forget we even have Ka's until one of us is hurt or is under threat of an attack by raiders or something." Malik answered._

_"Why didn't you use your Ka's when you were arrested?" Bakura asked._

_"One, didn't think of it." Joey said._

_"Two," Yugi continued, "we need to be able to see who we are attacking."_

_"Calling for our Ka to attack without seeing everything around us is dangerous." Malik explained. "We could hurt one of our friends or allies instead."_

_"Makes sense." Isis said as she stood up, helping Yugi up with her._

_"I think we need to hold a minor trial of the Millennium Items." an older man, who was dressed as an Egyptian pharaoh, said. "We simply need to see if you are telling the truth and that your Ka's bear no threat."_

_"Yes my pharaoh." Joey said as he stood up._

_"Yami!" a girl with black hair, and was pinned against the wall with magic, screeched. "Help me!"_

_"Someone take her to the dungeons." the pharaoh commanded. "She will be held there until her trial for attempting to murder one of my priests, and injuring the prince's personal servant, and for calling one of the royal family by their name without permission."_

_"Yes my pharaoh." Joey and Malik chanted with a grin._

_Before anyone could blink, the two had gotten the girl off of the wall, and were dragging her, screeching all the way, to the dungeons. All eyes turned to Yugi, and he was merely shaking his head._

_"Those two never change." Yugi said._

_"Who never changes?" Ryou sat up with a yawn._

_"Joey and Malik." Yugi responded._

_"Ah." Ryou nodded in understanding._

_End of Dream_

* * *

Yugi moaned as he pulled himself from sleep. It had been a while since he had had one of those dreams, so why had he had one now?

-Yugi, is everything okay?- Yami asked as his spirit separated himself from the puzzle. -Are you alright?-

-_I think so._- Yugi replied as he yawned. -_I had another one of those dreams. The ones where we're in an Egyptian palace. My mind had identified Ryou as one of the characters._-

-Interesting.- Yami mused. -We can figure it out later. You need your rest for the contest in a couple of days. If I remember right, you still need to go shopping for a new swimsuit.-

-_Thanks for reminding me._- Yugi sighed. -_Meet me in my soul room? I want to cuddle._-

-Okay.- Yami chuckled and faded back into the puzzle for some snuggle time.

* * *

Friday came before Yugi knew it, the day of the popularity contest. At the moment, he was getting ready back stage with all of the other contestants.

"I'm so nervous." Yugi moaned as he cleaned his face off.

"I'm amazed that you even entered." Tomoya admitted as he tried to help Yugi brush his hair so that it lay _down_, instead of its normal star shaped spikes. "And it's a girls contest too. That took a lot of guts."

"Well, I don't if I have what it takes to win." Yugi sighed as he grabbed a comb and brushed all of his golden bangs over to the left side of his face. "But I will try my best to win."

"I heard something about winning just now." Kaoruko Himekoji, the current most popular female student in the school, said as he opened Yugi's curtain.

Kaoruko had just past shoulder length wavy red hair and narrow blue violet eyes. Her skin tone was pale with no visible blemishes, and according to many people, her body figure was very dynamitic.

"You should know your place." one of Kaoruko's friends said.

"It's not that absurd." Kaoruko replied hauntily. "There is dignity in just participating."

"You don't know who will win yet!" Tomoya snapped as he picked up and open can of hair spray and pointed it at their faces. "Now get lost!"

"Tomoya!" Yugi gasped and grabbed his friend's wrist. "Settle down! This is a friendly competition, not a fight."

"Sorry Yugi." Tomoya sighed as he picked up a spray bottle and turned back to his friend's hair. "I suggest you ladies leave before I lose my temper again."

"Terribly sorry." Kaoruko said snidely as she and her group left.

"They're not worth it, they're not worth it, they're not worth it." Tomoya chanted softly under his breath as he finally managed to get Yugi's hair to work with him.

"You can say that again." Yugi sighed as Tomoya kept forcing his hair down.

"They're not worth it." Tomoya snickered at Yugi's groan.

"That was rhetorical." Yugi mumbled.

"By the way, I saw Yami out in the crowd." Tomoya giggled as Yugi blushed. "He looks good in that crimson button up and black slacks. Is he here for a reason?"

"He agreed to be my escort if I would win." Yugi replied.

"Best of luck then." Tomoya smiled.

"Thanks." Yugi smiled back.

* * *

"It is now time to introduce the contestants of Domino High's first ever Popularity Contest!" Tristan, who was the announcer for the contest, spoke into a microphone. "First is entry number one, Kaoruko Himekoji!"

A spotlight lit up and focused on the red haired girl on the stage. Many of the students started cheering. As the list continued, Yugi was slightly shocked to see another boy had signed up to participate in the contest.

"Entry number six, Tea Gardner." Tristan continued.

Tea curtsied as a small portion of the auditorium cheered for her. She smiled politely and waved to her small fan group.

"Entry number seven, Miho Nosaka!" Tristan added some energy into his voice, still having a minor crush on the girl.

Miho smiled and waved, he yellow ribbon catching the light of the spotlight.

"And finally, entry number eight, Yugi Mouto." Tristan finished.

The spotlight focused on Yugi, and most of the gym broke out squealing. Yugi's golden bangs partially hid his left eye from view, and his black hair had been braided into a single simple braid. The squealing made Yugi blush, which only added to his air of cuteness.

"So let's quickly prepare for the free style." Tristan said.

Back stage, Kaoruko growled at all the cheers Yugi had received. Even some of her own had turned to him.

"Kaoruko, I just checked." one of her friend approached. "Half of the female students are for Tea Gardner, the others are for Yugi Mouto. Half of the male freshmen and sophomores are for Miho Nosaka."

"What?!" Kaoruko exclaimed. "That many?!"

"But our fan club has all of the male juniors and seniors." the second friend soothed. "We're also luring male freshmen with the prospect of a date with you."

"Really?" Kaoruko smirked, and then raised a finger to her lips as several voices came closer to where they were.

"Let's do our best." Miho said to Tea and Yugi.

"Of course." Yugi nodded.

"We all will." Tea agreed.

"Still, Tea and Miho are so cheeky." Kaoruko sneered. "I'm number one in this school. It's been that way for three years. Huddle."

* * *

"Thanks for waiting everyone." Tristan said about ten minutes later. "Starting off our free style is entry number one, Kaoruko Himekoji."

Kaoruko walked onto stage wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, face paint, and hairstyle. Many of the boy's swooned at the sight of her.

Unknown to anyone, one of Kaoruko's friends was busy switching out a music CD with another one backstage.

"Entry number six, Tea Gardner performing a hip hop dance!" Tristan continued.

Tea ran out onto the stage, ready to perform. When the music started, it became obvious it was the folk music was the one of the Domino High School Anthem, not the one she had been practicing to.

"Hey, this contest isn't about showing off your hometown!" one of Kaoruko's fans shouted, making the auditorium laugh.

"Oh no." Yugi groaned off stage with Miho.

"Do your folk song hip hop dance!" called another.

"Tea, you have to perform or else you're disqualified." Tristan prompted gently.

"I can't." Tea whispered as she ran off stage, laughter following.

'_It's a hundred years too early for you to be competing with me._' Kaoruko thought as she smirked as she watched the humiliated Tea from the other side of the huge stage, Tea's music CD in one of her hands.

"Onto entry number seven, Miho Nosaka!" Tristan quickly called Miho out.

Miho nodded as some marching music began. She twirled her baton, and soon everyone forgot about what had just happed with Tea.

"I'm so sorry Tea." Yugi said as he gave his friend a hug.

"I really wanted to win those tickets." Tea cried as she accepted the gesture. "I wanted to see 'Beauty and the Beast'."

"Maybe you can." Yugi soothed. "I heard on the radio that their giving away a ticket to the 99th caller at 5 pm for this evenings 7:30 performance."

"Thanks Yugi." Tea calmed down and smiled. "Now you or Miho win this competition."

"Okay." Yugi nodded as he was called on stage by Tristan.

Yugi's free style was an Egyptian dance he had been learning with Yami. Ever since their encounter with Shadi, Yugi had become enthralled by the ancient land and it's customs. Dressed in a silk dance costume, Yugi forgot about the audience, and danced to the flow of the music. He only became aware of them at the end of his performance, due to the loudness of the applause.

-Well done Yugi.- Yami smiled as he watched Yugi blush and bow before running off stage as fast as he could.

-_Thanks Yami._- Yugi replied as he caught his breath.

* * *

The entire school sat waiting around the pool, were the second part of the contest would take place. The bikini modeling part.

"I'm pissed." Tea growled as she helped Tomoya get Miho and Yugi get ready. "I really want to know who switched the tapes. Now one of you has to win, no matter what."

"As long as we don't cheat, I'm fair game." Yugi replied as he made sure his hair was still in place.

"Just leave it to me, I bought a swimsuit that I really like." Miho smiled as she opened the locker that held her swimwear. "Ta-da!"

"Wow." Tea nodded approvingly at the yellow bikini with blue lacing.

"Looks good Miho." Tomoya grinned. "I really think you or Yugi will win this."

"What did you get Yugi?" Tea asked.

"Just don't laugh." Yug begged as he opened his locker.

Tomoya gasped in horror at the sight of Yugi's shredded suit.

"What happened?" Yugi asked as he held the tatter shards.

"What are you going to do?" Tomoya asked.

"I don't know." Yugi whimpered.

"I have an idea!" Miho exclaimed.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting." Tristan said as they geared up for round two. "Our first entry, Kaoruko Himekoji!"

Kaoruko walked up next to Tristan on the platform, covered in a yellow towel. She tossed it off. She was wearing a red bikini that really showed off all of her curves. Winking seductively, many of the guys fell head over heels.

A few of the other girls, and the other guy that had entered, failed to pass the inspection, and thus were dropped from the competition.

"And now for entry number seven, Miho Nosaka!" Tristan said.

Miho walked out covered in a towel, like the rest of the contestant. Tossing it off, Miho pulled off her yellow hair ribbon and let her hair flow down her back. The effect added to her looks, stunning and simple.

"And our final contestant, Yugi Mouto." Tristan called out, slightly disturbed when Yugi didn't appear. "Yugi Mouto, if you'd please?"

"Guess he got scared and ran." one of Kaoruko's fans snickered.

"Thanks for waiting!" Yugi called as he climbed up the stairs of the diving board.

Once at the top, many of the students gasped and began talking amongst themselves. Yugi was wearing a white mermaid tail with an amethyst chest wrap. His hair was loose around his shoulder and shone with small flecks of glitter that had been sprayed in.

"That's amazing." Yami commented to Tomoya, who was sitting next to him.

"It was Miho's idea." Tomoya replied. "We borrowed it from the drama department."

"Yugi is defiantly pretty." Yami nodded, watching as Yugi sat on the edge of the board and posed. '_My own little merman._'

* * *

"Just one more stage." Yugi sighed as he and Miho hung up their bikini round items. "I actually think I may have a chance of winning this."

"Good luck." Miho smiled. "It's time for the Formal Style. We get to model a dress."

"Oh right." Yugi groaned.

"Miho, there's a person who came to see you behind the school." one of Kaoruko's friends said.

"Really?" Miho lit up. "Alright!"

"Am I missing something?" Yugi asked in confusion as he pulled the garment bag that held his dress out of his locker.

"I met a white haired boy the other day and asked him to escort me when I won." Miho explained as she grabbed her dressed and raced into a stall to get changed. "I want him to be the first to see me."

-_Yami, Miho said that she asked a white haired boy she met the other day to be her escort if she won._- Yugi spoke to the spirit. -_Do you think she ran into Ryou?_-

-It's possible.- Yami replied. -Do you want me to look around?-

-_Yes please._- Yugi sighed as he heard Miho run out the door. -_Something's not settling with me right now, and it's not my butterflies._-

-I'm on it.- Yami soothed as he left the auditorium

Yami looked around and spotted Miho rounding a coroner on the other side of the schoolyard in a yellow dress, and followed as fast as he could. Turning the corner, Yami gasped at the sight of Miho lying on the ground unconscious, the back of her dress completely ripped.

-_Yami, hurry!_- Yugi called. -_Kaoruko is finishing her turn!_-

-Miho is unconscious.- Yami replied as he spotted as white cloth nearby and held it to his nose briefly. -I think it's chloroform. And there's a red flower petal here to.-

-_Kaoruko is wearing a rose in her hair._- Yugi gasped. -_She's cheating!_-

-I'm coming Yugi.- Yami replied as he picked up Miho and ran back to the auditorium as fast as he could.

* * *

"Miho Nosaka, are you here?" Tristan asked with worry. "If this continues, I'm going to have to assume she forfeits."

Kaoruko, dress in a red dress and holding a bouquet of one dozen red roses, watched from behind the curtains. She hadn't seen what Yugi was wearing, but she knew it wouldn't matter. A boy could never look good in a dress. A breeze blew past, causing her to turn slightly when footsteps came with it.

"You dropped this." Yami said as he held out the flower petal.

"Who are you?" Kaoruko asked.

"If you're going to do cowardly things to your rivals, you should be prepared to regret it." Yami replied. "Cowardly things meaning sabotaging Tea's dance, shredding Yugi's swimsuit, and knocking Miho out with chloroform."

"What are you saying?" Kaoruko snapped.

"You're pathetic." Yami growled. "You can play dumb as much as you want."

"What?" Kaoruko asked in confusion.

"It's game time." Yami explained.

"What are you asking me to do?" Kaoruko asked, slightly intrigued.

"It's really a simple game." Yami replied as he stepped closer. "We take turns picking a flower from the ones that you have. The person who pulls the last one, loses. We are free to pick from one to three flowers."

"You're right, it is simple." Kaoruko agreed and held out her bouquet of roses. "Then go ahead and pick."

Yami didn't respond, but picked one red rose out of the bouquet. Kaoruko picked two, Yami picked one, Kaoruko picked one, Yami picked one, and Kaoruko picked one.

"I've won." Kaoruko smirked at the five roses left in her bouquet. "There are only five left. Whoever picks first will defiantly lose. I wonder how many you'll pick. If you pick one, I pick three. If you pick two, I pick two. If you pick three, I pick one. Either way, the last one to pick it you."

"You're right." Yami replied as he pulled out one rose. "Let's try it then."

"I told you, it's no use." Kaoruko laughed as she picked three, and offered the one left in her hand. "You lose. Go ahead."

Yami raised his hand, and picked the one out of her hair.

"I said the flowers you had, not the ones in your bouquet." Yami explained.

"What?" Kaoruko gasped as she looked at the sole flower in her grasp. "That can't be."

"Bab ul-zulumat futeh*." Yami said as the Eye of Anubis glowed on his forehead. "Penalty Game! Fading Beauty!"

Wind blew back stage, and the rose in Kaoruko's hand wilted. Her eye's widened as she saw that her entire hand and arm were old and wrinkly. Running over to a mirror she screamed. All of her was grey and wrinkled.

"Outward beauty does not last forever." Yami said as he walked away. "Remember that."

* * *

"Since Miho Nosaka has failed to show, she had officially been disqualified." Tristan said sadly. "And now for our last contestant, Yugi Mouto."

Yugi stood off stage as Yami walked over. Rubbing Yugi's back, Yami encouraged the boy to head onto the stage since Miho was safe in the nurse's office. Yugi nodded and walked out, covered in a cloak. Once he reached the middle of the stage, Yugi let if fall.

He was wearing a basic white dress with no sleeves. It's edges were trimmed in gold, and a gold sash was wrapped around his waist. Golden sandals decked his feet, and a gold chain wrapped around his head with an amethyst jewel resting in the middle of his forehead. His hair was still loose around his shoulders.

"He looks so cute!"

"Positively wonderful!"

"He should be a model!"

Yugi blushed at all the praise that was pouring in. Did he really look that good?

-Even better, my little angel.- Yami smiled.

"And now the student body will vote." Tristan proclaimed as Yugi walked off stage. "Which one of these two will win? Kaoruko Himekoji or Yugi Mouto? Cast your votes now!"

All of the students voted. Some on computers and on their phones, but all of the tallies were on the school website.

"And the winner is…" Tristan paused as he opened the envelope with the final results. "Kaoruko Himekoji."

Many of the students broke into cheers. Yugi sighed in disappointment and let Yami hold him close. The curtain rose, and many students gasped.

Kaoruko was standing on stage with two ropes wrapped around her arms. Pulling on them, water was dumped on top of her, ruining her hair, dress and make-up. Kaoruko walked off stage, oblivious to the chatter.

"What does that mean?" Yugi asked.

"Checking rules, checking rules." Tristan mumbled as some of the teachers talked with him, and then he came back on stage. "By this performance, our teachers have declared Kaoruko disqualified for poor behavior. Yugi Mouto is now our winner!"

Yugi gasped as Yami took his hand. He had won?

"Congratulations Yugi." Yami smiled as he led Yugi out.

The crowd applauded as Yugi curtsied very gracefully, Tristan handed him the tickets to 'Beauty and the Beast', and then the two left the stage.

"What are you going to do with those?" Yami asked.

"I was thinking we could have a date night." Yugi replied.

"Good idea." Yami agreed as Tomoya and Joey ran over.

"Congrats Yugi." Joey grinned as he gave his friend a hug.

"Thanks." Yugi smiled back. "Where's Tea?"

"She's with Miho in the nurse's office." Tomoya replied. "I don't think she's even aware that Yami is here."

"And I plan on keeping it that way." Yami grinned. "I'll see you guys later. You still have another hour of school."

"Lucky." Joey groaned and Tristan waltzed over. "Homeschoolers have such a fun life."

"Maybe they do, maybe they don't." Yami teased. "I'll see you guys at the park?"

"Okay." Yugi nodded. "Bye Yami."

"Bye Yugi." Yami replied and gave Yugi a quick kiss on the lips.

"You two make such a cute couple." Tomoya sighed.

"Thanks." Yugi blushed. "Now I'm going to get changed."

"Then it's back to last hour of class torture we go." Joey groaned dramatically.

"Think you can behave yourself?" Tristan asked.

"Better than you can." Joey shot back.

They both got detention.

* * *

*Bab ul-zulumat futeh- The Door of Darkness has been opened.

* * *

**MMMG:** End of Chapter 23. Ryou's coming to school next chapter!

**Yugi:** Awesome! And what happened to Tea?

**MMMG:** She went to the nurses office after hearing Miho had been hurt, (Yami took a different route to avoid her), and won the radio ticket for her to see 'Beauty and the Beast' that night.

**Atemu:** Even the 'bad guys' deserve a break every now and then.

**MMMG:** Please review and let me know what you think!


	24. Chapter 24: The Transfer Student

**MMMG:** ... Chapter 24 ... ...

**Marik:** What's with her?

**Malik:** I think it's the chapter length. _The_ longest chapter that MMMG has ever written in her writing career!

**Joey:** Plus the 26 reviews from the last chapter, raising the total to 497.

**Seto:** This chapter is based on Yugioh! manga chapters 50-53, and Season 0 Ep. 21 (part) and 25. It's not easy merging 4 manga chapters and 2 videos together. You're lucky MMMG decided to stick to her story outline instead on lengthening it into two chapter.

**Ryou:** Everyone was delighted I made and appearance last chapter.

**Bakura:** MMMG does not own Yugioh, and never will. Enjoy the chapter. -cough-that-I'm-in-cough-

* * *

_Guest: Thanks for the Hershey's kisses._

_Wordsorcereress: He was in a contest designed for girls, Yugi can't be on the top of everything, (no matter how much I want him to be). Yes, Yami has made Yugi his personal dancer, and I did leave Malik's name in there on purpose. Turned down date idea going to be used in Duelist Kingdom, I know exactly where. Akefia is controling Ryou, and Bakura is locked up in the Ring. Tea will be gone after Battle City, which she will have a minor role in due to how she'll act in Duelist Kingdom. Rant warning taken into consideration, and here is more Ryou._

_Killer-Fangirl: Yugi's tickets are good for anytime the play is showing, so no. Tea won't see them. _

_Aqua girl 007: Glad you liked it. I wasn't aiming for 'wedding dress' with Yugi, but glad you got a laugh in there. I tried adding Joey to the Beauty Contest, but I just couldn't bring myself to type Joey dressing like a girl. _

_Kitkat304: Glad you liked the contest, and yes, Tomoya is a reincarnation. _

_s2Teennovelist: I'm fairly certian you're talking about Kaoruko, and yes, I agree. Glad you liked the outfits and Tomoya and Miho. _

_Animesaki: Tomoya has been getting more courage, and Tristan's crush for Miho will fade completely once Duke shows up. I'm glad _someone _figured out the pun I was going for with Yami's 'My Little Merman' comment._

_bookgirl111: No violent entrances for Ryou. He's too nice to do that to._

_horrorstar100: I haven't figured out if Yami and Bakura will be 'sort of enemies' yet. But Akefia will defninatly be an enemy. _

_cheshirekitten909: Some point during Duelist Kingdom, and Dartz. Got the idea from 'Murasaki Rose's' 'Retrieving Destiny' and 'Evading Destiny'._

_kit-lelouch ai: No, Tea won't see them, and I'm not doing the Beauty and the Beast date. _

_Leviathan of the Sea: Thanks for pointing that out, but could you tell me _exactly _where they were?_

_BlizzardBlessed: Apology accepted. Glad you really like my stories. _

* * *

Chapter 24: The Transfer Student

* * *

After a nice weekend, and a pretty awesome 'Beauty and the Beast' theatre date on Saturday with Yami, Yugi was ready for a peaceful week at school. At least, that was his hope.

"Big news everyone!" Miho yelled as she ran into the room. "We're getting a late transfer student in our class!"

"I wonder what kind of person it is." Tomoya mused.

"He's really cute!" Miho squealed.

"At least we know it's a guy." Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "Wait a minute."

"What's up Yugi?" Joey asked.

"I ran into someone last Wednesday evening, and he told me he was transferring to Domino High." Yugi replied. "Today. He's a senior like us."

The door slid open and all of the girls began squealing at the sight of the male with white haired that fell to his shoulder blades walked into the classroom with their teacher.

"Wow!" one girl whispered. "He looks like high class material!"

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student from England." Mr. Suko said as he wrote the boy's name on the board.

"I'm Ryou Bakura." Ryou said. "It's nice to meet you."

-_Yami, its Ryou._- Yugi whispered, and noticed Yami hovering next to him as a spirit.

-Indeed it is.- Yami nodded his head.

"Mr. Bakura, your seat will be…" Mr. Suko paused as he scanned his sight around the room. "There's an empty seat next to Joey, and in front of Tomoya."

"Hey Ryou, I'm over here!" Joey called.

"Please be careful Ryou!" a girl begged. "Joey is one of the worst students in the school!"

"What was that?" Joey growled at his neighbor.

"Calm down Joey." Yugi said as he leaned forward and grasped the blond's shoulder. "We don't want to scare our new classmate, now do we?"

"Of course not!" Joey said loudly, looking insulted.

Yugi rolled his eyes and sat back down, but not before giving Ryou a small wave and a light smile. Ryou smiled and gave a small nod in return as he approached his seat.

"Hello Joey, Tomoya." Ryou nodded to his new desk neighbors.

"Hey Ryou, I think we're going to get along great." Joey grinned as he offered as hand.

"Indeed." Ryou smiled as he shook the offered hand.

"Hope you like it here at Domino High." Tomoya smiled as Ryou turned to look at him.

"Thanks." Ryou nodded as the teacher called class to order.

* * *

As soon it was break, nearly all the girls in the class flocked over to Ryou's desk, each one of them wanting to take him on a tour of the school. Ryou looked very uncomfortable, and Yugi got a feeling he knew why Ryou was bi-sexual.

"Hey Joey, Tristan… do you think you could rescue Ryou?" Yugi asked. "He looks a bit uneasy with all the girls around him."

"I think he's lucky." Joey grumbled. "Even with that weird hair of his."

"You should talk." Tristan rolled his eyes.

Joey and Tristan pretended that there was a huge male movie star was walking down the hall and heading towards the gym. The class was soon empty of all girls, except for Tea and a few others.

"Thank you." Ryou sighed as he joined the group.

"No problem." Joey grinned and then wheeled on Yugi. "You owe me."

"What for?" Yugi asked innocently.

"You know, for…" Joey paused, having forgotten with the cute and innocent look Yugi was pulling. "Um…"

"While Joey tries to pull himself together, I'm Tea." Tea introduced herself.

"Tristan." Tristan greeted with a raised hand.

"I'm Tomoya." Tomoya nodded.

"And I'm Yugi, but you already knew that." Yugi giggled at the shocked look on his friend's faces. "What? I told you we ran into each other last week."

"That we did." Ryou chuckled. "Nice to see you again."

"Are you sure you don't have some lucky dice?" Joey asked skeptically.

"Joey, my grandpa may own a game shop, but that doesn't automatically mean that we gamble." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Your family owns a game shop?" Ryou asked, his eyes looking hopeful.

"Own and run." Yugi nodded. "Do you like games Ryou?"

"I love them." Ryou grinned. "Especially board games. My favorite is a game called Monster World."

"Monster World?" Tristan scratched his head. "Is that a new spin off of the 'Monster High' series?"

"No." Yugi giggled. "Monster World is a mix of a board game and a Role Playing Game, or RPG. One player is the Dark Master, or bad guy, and the others make a team of Adventurers who get to explore the field. To win the game the Dark Master must beat the Adventurers, or the Adventurers must beat the Dark Master.

"But the thing about this game board is you can add pieces to make the terrain bigger! You can add a village, or a forest, or a lake, maybe even an ocean. It lets you chance the scenario of the game each round."

"I'm impressed Yugi." Ryou commented. "You have a lot of knowledge on games."

"Oh no." Yugi blushed. "My grandpa is the real expert."

"It sounds cool!" Joey grinned. "Think maybe we could play Monster World with you tomorrow Ryou?"

Ryou didn't respond, but looked down to his desk. To everyone, it looked like he was considering Joey's request, but Yugi felt that something else was wrong.

-_Yami, Ryou doesn't seem too happy about the idea of playing his favorite game._- Yugi frowned slightly. -_Do you think something's up?_-

-Maybe.- Yami nodded. -But don't push him to reveal anything.-

-_Okay._- Yugi nodded as he came out of his thoughts.

"Yugi, there's something that's been intriguing me for a while now." Ryou said. "Your pendant… Where did you get it?"

"Oh, it's called the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi grinned as he gently caressed it with both hands. "My grandfather found it in an old Egyptian tomb."

"Wow, can I hold it?" Ryou asked as he timidly held out his hand.

"Sure." Yugi said as he placed the pendent in Ryou's outstretched hand.

"It's amazing." Ryou mumbled. "I also…"

Ryou, Yugi, and Yami felt the energy surge that rushed through the Millennium Puzzle. Ryou felt a strong pain in his chest, so he quickly released the puzzle as he doubled over in pain.

"Ryou, are you okay?" Yugi asked as he helped the boy stay upright with Joey's help.

"It's nothing." Ryou smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"Hey Joey, stop hogging Ryou!" one of the girls from the class snapped as a few others joined her and dragged Ryou away. "As your new fan club, we're going to give you your own tour of the school."

'Help me!' Ryou mouthed over his shoulder as he was pulled away.

"Poor Ryou." Tomoya muttered. "But he's really a nice person."

"I think he'll be a great friend." Yugi smiled. -_I hope we can play Monster World with him sometime. But I am curious as to why the Millennium Puzzle acted like that. That's twice now it's done something like that when Ryou was around._-

-I sensed something a bit more when Ryou touched the puzzle.- Yami replied. -The same magical energy that surrounds your puzzle is also on his chest as well. I think he also has a Millennium Item.-

-_Maybe we can talk to him about it later._- Yugi offered.

-Good idea.- Yami agreed.

* * *

"That's the music room, and there's the bathrooms." the girls around Ryou chattered as the forced him down the hallway.

'_This is a bit much._' Ryou groaned softly. '_I really don't want to be here._'

"You there!" Mr. Karita, the gym teacher stopped the group and singled out Ryou. "You're the new student, aren't you? I've heard a lot of things about you from your last school."

Ryou shivered. At the intense stare and fear of what the gym teacher knew about his previous school days.

"But here, there's discipline!" Mr. Karita shouted as he grabbed half of Ryou's white hair. "Like this hair, I won't allow it! Long hair for boys is against the rules!"

"Ryou!" all the girls wailed in horror as Ryou winced at the pressure.

"Listen carefully, as a student you aren't allowed to dress like that." Mr. Karita growled. "Tomorrow, you'd better come here with short hair. Only then will you be considered a student of this school."

Mr. Karita walked away laughing while the girls fawned over Ryou and asked if he was alright while insulting the gym teacher.

"I'm fine." Ryou said as he quickly went the boy's bathroom. "I'm sorry, but I would like to be alone now."

Once inside, and seeing that he was alone, Ryou held onto one of the sinks as he panted while clutching his chest.

"I've been having this chest pain for a while now." Ryou moaned softly. "Ever since I touched Yugi's pendant…"

Evil sounding laughter rang throughout the restroom, making Ryou gasp.

'_That's odd, I thought I heard someone._' Ryou sighed as he slowly unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt. '_That pendant of Yugi's, it looks so similar to _mine.'

Looking in the mirror, and around his neck with a rope, was a circular pendant with five spindles hanging from it. In the circle was a large triangle with the 'Eye of Anubis' right in the middle of it.

Ryou panted as he tucked the pendant back under his shirt and re-buttoned it. Yugi came into the restroom and saw Ryou gripping a sink while panting softly.

"Ryou?" Yugi questioned, making the teen jump. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Ryou smiled weakly. "I'm fine."

"You don't look good." Yugi said worriedly. "Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"Thanks, but no." Ryou shook his head. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Yugi bit his lip. "But once you get into gym class next period, you're not going to be able to leave, unless you're unconscious or bleeding."

"Oh." Ryou blinked. "Thanks for the warning, but I think I'll be fine."

"Okay." Yugi sighed. "Want an escort that won't pull your arm off?"

"Sure." Ryou giggled as they exited the bathroom and headed to gym.

* * *

In gym class, the boys were running laps outside while the girls practiced tennis. And, as usual, Mr. Karita was being a pain in the -ahem-!

"Wheeler, stop running so slow!" Mr. Karita barked.

"I am running properly!" Joey called back, panting.

"Don't talk back!" Mr. Karita shouted. "Start doing bunny hops!"

Joey growled as he clasped his wrist behind his back, squatted down, and began hopping.

"Poor Joey." Yugi mumbled. "Mr. Karita is up to no good again."

"Is this common?" Ryou asked as he ran next to him.

"Let's put it this way, Mr. Karita thinks bullying students is his job as a teacher." Tristan explained. "After Ms. Chono, he's the worst teacher in the school."

"Actually, I think they're on par with each other." Tomoya commented.

"Taylor, Hanasaki!" Mr. Karita barked. "For talking in a sacred time like class, your bunny hopping to!"

Tomoya and Tristan groaned, but joined Joey on the sidelines. Mr. Karita laughed at the sight of the three students struggling. Yugi sighed at the cruelty, but kept his mouth shut, his hand grasping his shirt where the Millennium Puzzle usually lay.

Ryou noticed the action, and his curiosity got the better of him when a break was finally called 20 minutes later.

"Yugi, why are you holding the stomach of your shirt?" Ryou asked as he sipped on some water.

"Mr. Karita doesn't allow any form of jewelry in class, unless it's a watch." Yugi explained. "So I can't wear my Millennium Puzzle."

"And it's important to you?" Ryou pressed.

"Yes." Yugi smiled. "My putting the puzzle together helped me make friends. A force stronger united then alone."

"The puzzle and friendship." Ryou muttered, understanding. "Yugi, earlier I was trying to tell you that I have a pendant similar to yours. But it's not as bulky, so I can easily hide it under my shirt."

"How about you show me after gym?" Yugi offered and quickly ducked his head as Mr. Karita came over.

"Making friends Mr. Popular with the Girls?" Mr. Karita cackled. "Don't get too close to Mouto, he's a cross dressing fag."

"How did I know _that_ was coming?" Yugi mumbled, slightly frustrated since the popularity contest had sparked gay rumors about him, even though they were true.

"But Mouto, you'd better be careful to." Mr. Karita grinned evilly as he jerked a thumb to Ryou. "It's dangerous to be this guy's friend."

Ryou gasped. Was this guy really going to…?

"I'm sure you've heard." Mr. Karita smirked. "All of friends at every one of his previous schools would fall into comas, one after the other."

"That's just a coincidence." Yugi huffed.

"Maybe it's a coincidence, but it defiantly happened." Mr. Karita snickered. "Isn't that right transfer student? Isn't that why you don't have any friends?"

Thankfully, the bell rang at that moment. Yugi and Ryou quickly raced inside, away from Mr. Kurita to get showered and changed. After they got their uniforms back on, Ryou showed Yugi his pendant.

"It has the same eye that my puzzle has." Yugi noted. "The Millennium Symbol. My grandpa calls it 'The Eye of Anubis', but I'm not sure why."

"Interesting." Ryou mused. "My father gave this to me as a gift."

"That was nice." Yugi commented as he put the Millennium Puzzle back on, and noticed that Ryou looked a little down trodden. "Just ignore what Mr. Karita said. He likes to make everyone feel worthless."

"But what he said is true." Ryou sighed as they left gym to gather their belongings and leave since gym was their last class. "I keep transferring schools because all of my friends fell into comas after playing RPGs with me. It's really best to stay away from me."

"I think I know what happened to your friends." Yugi whispered. "Any chance you can meet me at the game shop today? It's kind of a secret. Not even Joey, Tristan, Tomoya, or Tea knows about it."

"Sure." Ryou nodded. "I live in an apartment by myself, away from my family. My dad is an archeologist, but he pays the rent. The land lord requests not to come in making noise at all hours of the night/morning."

"Let's go then." Yugi smiled. "One other thing, Yami's going to be there too. He knows about what's going on as well."

"Okay." Ryou nodded, and found he was wondering if Yugi really knew what happened.

* * *

"You're probably going to think I'm crazy." Yugi sighed as he and Ryou entered his room and set down their bags.

"No crazier than my friends ending up in a coma after playing a game." Ryou replied as he sat down in Yugi's desk chair. "Where's Yami?"

"Right here." Yugi replied as he gently touched the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"What?" Ryou blinked in confusion.

"Just watch and don't blink." Yugi instructed.

The Millennium Puzzle glowed softly and Yami manifested next to Yugi. Opening his eyes, Yami couldn't stop his chuckle from the look on Ryou's face.

"But… How… did…" Ryou gasped.

"Yami is actually a spirit who resides within the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi explained. "Right after I solved the puzzle, I had blank patches in my memory, people I knew were falling into comas or going mentally insane, and then I started hearing a voice in my head."

"Sound familiar?" Yami asked.

"Yeah." Ryou breathed. "So, everything that's happening… It's because of my pendant?"

"It's called a Millennium Item." Yami explained. "Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle, a man named Shadi has two items, the Millennium Key and Scale, and you have this one. I'm not sure what its name is."

"Do you think it's possible there's a spirit in mine as well?" Ryou asked.

"It would explain your blank patches of memory and your friends losing consciousness." Yugi nodded.

"Just today, I thought I heard someone laugh when I was alone in the bathroom." Ryou added. "I thought I was alone and found it really bizarre."

"Then it is possible." Yami said. "I was woken when Yugi solved the puzzle. It surged with magic and woke me. It's possible that, if there is a spirit in you item, it's been slowly waking since you put on the pendant. But since you heard laughter, it's possible that when you touched the puzzle today, it made the spirit more alert and maybe able to communicate."

"How can we find out?" Ryou asked.

"The best way is to play a game." Yugi replied.

"No!" Ryou gasped. "Falling into a coma has happened to too many people!"

"Ryou, Yami has never lost a game in my eight months of knowing him." Yugi soothed. "We'll be okay. We'll come over tomorrow and play a game of Monster World with you."

"But…" Ryou tried to protest, but found a voice telling him it was the best idea. "Alright. But if this fails, I…"

"I won't fail." Yami promised. "You and Yugi should work on your homework. I seem to recall your math teacher this year favors pop quizzes."

Yugi and Ryou groaned, but got to work.

* * *

Later that evening, Ryou was home with his homework done and Yugi's number in his cell phone. He was currently in his room, which had many Monster World Characters positioned on shelving. Sitting at his desk, Ryou was writing a letter to his younger sister Amane, who had died in a car crash a few years ago. Writings letters to her was his way of keeping her close.

_Dear Amane, _

_How are you and mother? Your big brother started his new school today and made some really nice friends. Some of them are coming over to my apartment tomorrow to play some games. I'm actually looking forward_

Laughter, the same evil laughter that Ryou had heard earlier in the bathroom at school rang in his ears. Ryou jumped up with a gasp. Was it a spirit in his item?

"That voice again!" Ryou cried out as he quickly searched his pockets for his cell.

/\So you can finally hear my voice now!/\ the evil sounding male said.

"Whose there?" Ryou demanded as he began to check his coat pockets for his cell while nervously glancing around.

/\I guess I'll be able to speak with my _host_ from now on./\ the voice cackled. /\How memorable. And there's another thing worth remembering. I've finally met the boy who carries the Millennium Puzzle, after 5,000 years. You meeting him must be why you can hear me now./\

"Who are you?" Ryou demanded, afraid that the voice could take a physical form like Yami. "Do you reside in the pendant my father game me?"

/\How did you know that?/\ the voice demanded, and then 'softened'. /\Ah, you've been talking to the boy who holds the Millennium Puzzle, and the spirit that resides within. But to answer your question, I have been with you a long time… within the Millennium Ring./\

"The Millennium Ring?" Ryou gasped as he undid his shirt buttons. "Is that what this pendant is called?"

Ryou cried out in pain, and then in horror. The five spindles on the Ring had imbedded themselves in his skin. Ryou felt tears come to his eyes as he frantically began to search for his cell phone again. He had to call Yugi. The spirit in the ring was defiantly _not_ like Yami.

/\Now you can't separate from me!/\ the voice cackled. /\Thanks to you, I was able to find the bearer of the Millennium Puzzle. So I have chosen you as my permanent master./\

"Get the ring out of my chest and leave me alone!" Ryou yelled as the spikes dug deeper.

/\Don't be so negative./\ the voice replied. /\Believe me when I say that it feels good in here, in your body./\

(**A/N:** That can be taken a different way. EW!)

/\Your soul is so bright, so it soothes me./\ the voice continued. /\And instead of paying you rent, I have been granting your wishes. I have been for a long time./\

"What?" Ryou gasped as he finally located his cell, but paused in shock. "I don't remember any of that."

/\You though '_How fun this is! I wish I could play games with my friends forever!'_/\ the voice replied. /\I granted that wish for you. I've made it so your friends are always nearby./\

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked fearfully, having a hunch.

/\You'll know soon enough./\ the voice snickered. /\At any rate, this is my chance to get the Millennium Puzzle! If I let this opportunity pass, who knows how long I'll have to wait for another one./\

Ryou panted harshly as he tried to focus enough to find Yugi's number on his phone.

/\The Millennium Items are relics that can hold ancient souls, like a portable tomb./\ the voice continued, not aware or ignoring Ryou's efforts to contact someone. /\But just as there is a guardian to protect people, there is also a tomb robber to steal from them./\

"I get it." Ryou gasped. "Yami is the guardian of the people, and you're the robber."

/\Very good./\ the voice 'praised' with a hair rising laugh. /\And since I'm in a good mood tonight, I'll pay my 'rent'."

"What are you up to?" Ryou demanded as he turned his attention back to his phone. "Don't you dare hurt Yugi, or Yami!"

/\Because he's your friend?/\ the voice cackled. /\Don't worry, I'll make it so he's with you all the time./\

"What?" Ryou gasped, fearing that Yugi would soon be in a coma.

/\And as for my 'rent', do you really _want_ a crew cut?/\ the voice continued. /\You may not believe it, and it may not seem like it, but I really care for and am _attached_ to my host. That stupid gym teacher didn't show you any respect./\

"Stop!" Ryou yelled as he finally located Yugi's cell phone number and felt something pulling at every cell in his body. "Don't!"

/\Sleep!/\ the voice demanded.

Ryou's eyes slid shut for a moment, and then reopened. They were a red black color. His hair had shortened to ragged and just above his shoulders, his skin tone was a slightly tan, and there was a barely noticeable double-T scar under his right eye.

"Heh, heh, heh." he chuckled. "Looks like the Thief King Akefia is back."

* * *

At Domino High, Mr. Karita was preparing for his next round of torture for the student tomorrow. He was really looking forward to it when the door opened.

"What is it?" Mr. Karita demanded as he turned around. "The transfer student?"

"Penalty Game!" Akefia shouted as he let the ancient magic he held whirled around Mr. Karita. "Soul Doll!"

"GGGYYYYYAAAAA!" Mr. Karita yelled as his soul was sucked from his body and sealed into a Monster World figurine made to look like him.

"I've sealed your soul within this figurine." Akefia chuckled dangerously. "From now on, you'll act as a living piece in my RPG world!"

* * *

Ryou moaned as he forced his eyes open. Above him was a man with slightly tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and white hair that was semi-spiky and fell to his mid-back. He was dressed in garments that were very torn and ragged, but looked like they may have been very valuable at one point in time.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

Ryou nearly screamed, but caught himself. This man sounded like the evil voice that spoke to him earlier, but was defiantly different. It still sounded gruff, but had an underlying tone of gentleness that Ryou knew whoever had spoken to him earlier would never be able to possess.

"Yeah." Ryou replied as he looked around. "Who are you? And where am I?"

They were in a room with a bed, which he was lying on, and seemed to be a mix of all of the homes he had lived in up until now. But his favorite figurines in his own Monster World collection were there on a dresser, but the room had a slightly depressing feeling about it.

"I'm Bakura." Bakura replied as he sat back. "And you are in your soul room. My evil twin brother, Akefia, put you here while he took over your body. He doesn't know I'm here, and I intend to keep it that way."

"Your evil twin?" Ryou asked in disbelief. "This sound like a movie or weird book."

"That's beside the point." Bakura scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "The point is, I don't want to hurt you, but he does. He has this ancient vendetta for revenge on the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. But after all of his torture sessions for the past 5,000 years or so, I'm not sure what it's about any more."

"Now what?" Ryou asked, fearing for his new friends.

"Unfortunately, I'm not strong enough to force him out of control of your body, nor do I have enough strength to make myself a physical body." Bakura sighed. "The only thing we can do, is hope that he'll give control back to you."

"Until then?" Ryou asked.

"I guess we could find out more about each other…" Bakura offered gruffly while staring off to the side.

"Sounds good to me." Ryou smiled as he sat up. "Did you know your first name is the same as my last name?"

* * *

"For some reason, Ryou didn't come to school today." Yugi 'explained' to Yami as he and the rest of the gang walked towards Ryou's apartment.

"Any idea why?" Yami asked.

"He wasn't feeling well yesterday." Tomoya replied. "He might be ill, so we're going to check up on him."

"And play a game of Monster World with him so we can prove that his friends falling unconscious was just a coincidence." Joey added.

"Did anyone besides me hear that Mr. Karita is in a coma at the hospital?" Tea asked.

"That stupid gym teacher?" Tristan growled. "Serves him right!"

"But he's a teacher!" Tea protested.

"Who cares?" Joey snapped.

Everyone followed Yugi up the stairs to the apartment number Ryou had given him last night. Pressing the door bell, everyone waited a few seconds, and then the door opened.

"Hi Ryou." Yugi greeted. "Everyone found out we were playing Monster World and insisted on coming along."

"Welcome." Akefia greeted. "I'm glad you came. Come inside."

"Don't mind if we do." Joey responded as everyone came inside and took off their shoes.

-_Yami, Ryou seems different._- Yugi noted as he tucked his shoes in the storage area. -_I think there is a spirit in his item, and it's taken him over._-

-You're probably right.- Yami agreed. -It's best if I sit this game out, in case something goes wrong.-

-_Okay._- Yugi nodded as he followed 'Ryou'. "Are you feeling okay? You weren't at school today."

"Just a headache and some chest pains, but it was nothing a little rest didn't fix." Akefia replied, trying hard not to laugh at how gullible this boy was. "I had a feeling you might come over, since you're my friends."

"I wish I had an apartment like this all to myself." Joey drooled over how nice looking Ryou's apartment was.

"Are these Monster World figures?" Tomoya asked, pointing at the shelves with all of the miniature figures on them.

"Yup, I'm a big fan." Akefia replied and 'took a deep breath'. "Since you're here, and Yugi told you what he was going to do with me today, how about we head into the game room?"

"Okay." Tea smiled.

Akefia opened the door to a nearby room and lead everyone inside. The whole group found themselves gasping. The board was _huge_! There were forests, a town, a castle, some river, and even a cemetery.

"This is the Monster World battle field." Akefia explained. "My custom built board."

"Wow." Yugi gasped. "This would never fit in the game shop for a demonstration."

"It would if your grandpa would move the checkers and chess games over by the Chinese checkers." Joey snickered.

"True." Yugi admitted.

"Now how about we begin our RPG?" Akefia asked. '_A game of darkness, a Shadow Game, awaits you all!_'

"Alright!" Joey cheered, and everyone chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"You might want to simmer it down before someone comes up with an animal analogy for you." Yami commented.

"Oh, zip it." Joey grumbled as everyone sat down.

'_I will defiantly win this game and make the Millennium Puzzle mine_.' Akefia vowed to himself before speaking up. "Let me explain the rules. The players are split into two groups. The Dark Master on one side, and the adventurers on the other.

"The Dark Master controls the evil and the monsters that lurk in this world. He tries to stop the adventurers, to the best of his abilities. The adventurers each have their own character. The character on the board has their own race, class, and ability scores. They work together as a team to take down the Dark Master.

"For the Adventurers to win, they have to find the Dark Master and destroy him. For the Dark Master to win, he needs to defeat all of the adventurers."

"So we get to kill things?" Joey asked, excited about getting to destroy the Dark Master.

"Correct." Akefia nodded. "I'll be the Dark Master, or Bad Guy, as well as the Game Master, meaning the story teller."

"This is like the RPGs you see on TV." Tea commented.

"Yeah, but original RPG were played around a table." Yugi replied. "Kind of like what we're doing right now."

"That's right" Akefia 'praised'. "And do you know the true meaning of role-playing?"

"Getting someone to wear a costume and act like a cop or a maid?" Joey offered, receiving groans and a cuff to the head by Tristan.

"Essential speaking, yes." Akefia nodded. "You're _playing a role_. You have to _become_ _the character_. By getting inside the mind of the character and acting out your part, the players can enter an imaginary world. It's the _original_ virtual reality! That's the beauty of this game."

-_He's defiantly different from yesterday._- Yugi commented.

-Just be careful.- Yami replied. -He emphasized 'playing a role' and 'become the character'. I think the souls of Ryou's previous friends were sealed into their playing piece when they lost the game.-

"Now everyone needs to create their characters." Akefia said as he gathered data sheets for his 'friends' to fill out. "Fill in the data on the character sheets. You need to decide what is your race, class, and abilities."

"I'm just watching." Yami said before 'Ryou' could give him a sheet. "Just in case my parents call me to come home."

"Alright." Akefia replied, but still shot Yami a glare, which was returned.

* * *

RACE: 7 choices.

1. Human: Average wisdom, strength, and speed.

2. Elf: High Wisdom and charisma*. Make good magicians. Low strength.

3. Half-Elf: A human-elf cross breed. Slightly high wisdom and speed. Moderate strength.

4. Hobbit: Small, but very fast and well-muscled for their size. Make good thieves.

5. Pixie-Fairy: High wisdom and able to fly. One of the 'Magical Races'.

6. Dwarf: Low wisdom, but high strength and constitution.

7. Birdtail : A race of bird people. Able to fly and have high charisma.

(**A/N:** I couldn't actually find a picture, but think Harpy Lady, only they have wing on the back and normal hands)

* * *

"We choose a race from this list, and that determines your basic abilities." Yugi said as his mind quickly shot down being a dwarf or a hobbit.

"Hmmm, which should I be…" Joey wondered and then turned over to Tristan with a sneaky grin. "Hey Tristan, you should be a pixie-fairy! The race was made for you!"

"You're the pixie-fairy, you idiot." Tristan growled back.

"Maybe I'll be a half-elf." Yugi mumbled as one of his hands touched his ears.

"Once you've decided your race, you need to decide your class." Akefia reminded them.

* * *

CLASS: 12 choices.

1. Warrior: start weapon choices include sword, bow and arrows, or daggers. Recommended races: Human, Half-Elf, Dwarf, and Birdtail

2. Magician: only weapon choice is magic, advances in strength as game progresses. Recommended races: Elf, Half-Elf, and Pixie-Fairy

3. Priest: only weapon choice is magic; can advance if holding certain items. Recommended races: Human, Elf, and Half-Elf

4. Martial Artist: weapons are fist, feet, elbows, and knees. Start game with basic fighting skills that advance as game progresses. Recommended races: Human, Hobbit, Dwarf, and Birdtail

5. Magic Gunman: start weapon can be a magic shot gun or a magic revolving hand gun, bullets included: Recommended races: Human, Half-Elf, Hobbit, or Dwarf

6. Merchant: start with 'Merchant's Sack'; weapon depends on what you pull out of your 'Merchant's Sack' e.g. gun, whip, sword, bow and arrow, song book, dagger, etc. Recommended races: any

7. Beast Tamer: can carry a dagger or no weapon; uses magic to make a permanent change to enemy monsters, and converts them to his/her side of the field. Recommended races: Elf, Half-Elf, and Pixie-Fairy

8. Bard: weapon is their voice and a dagger; their singing can heal their friends or cripple their enemies. Recommended races: Human, Elf, Half-Elf, Pixie-Fairy, and Birdtail

9. Enchanter: weapons are magic and body language; dancing confuses enemies before magic destroys them. Recommended races: Elf, Half-Elf, and Pixie-Fairy

10. Diabolist: start weapons are daggers or a mace, can advance to a scythe, and some minor darker magic. Recommended races: Elf, Half-Elf, and Pixie-Fairy

11. Illusionist: weapons are a sword or bow and arrow, and magical items that fight for them, e.g. a rock, tree, maybe even another enemy character, but the items are an illusion that distracts the enemy long enough for the other weapon to be used. Recommended races: any

12. Thief: start weapon of daggers or a sword; steals from enemies by using stealth. Recommended races: any

* * *

"I'm going to be a warrior!" Joey exclaimed.

"Gunman sounds good." Tristan mused.

"Merchant, magician, bard…" Tomoya mumbled over the ones he liked.

'_Choose carefully._' Akefia chuckled to himself. '_You'll be playing that character for longer than you think, since your souls will eternally inhabit your miniature._'

"Finished!" Yugi grinned and passed his character sheet to 'Ryou'.

"Excellent." Akefia replied as he looked over Yugi's info. "Everything looks accurate."

"I'm done to!" Joey exclaimed as he passed his over.

"And me." Tristan added.

Tomoya and Tea rolled their eyes as they also handed 'Ryou' their character sheets.

"Alright then, let me put the final touches on your miniature." Akefia said as he turned to his host's workbench and selected the dolls that would hold his 'friends'.

* * *

Yugi

Character Name: Yuugi

Race: Half-Elf

Class: Beast Tamer

Weapons: 1 Dagger

Equipment: Elf Cloak

Abilities: Speed 17; Wisdom 18; Strength 9; Courage 18

Level: 1

Health Points: 22

Yuugi basically looked like his real life counterpart, except the outfit. He wore a dark blue shirt and pants, a purple cloak with a Millennium Symbol cloak clasp, and red shoes.

* * *

Joey

Character Name: Jou

Race: Human

Class: Warrior

Weapons: 1 Sword

Armor: Leather Armor; 1 Leather Shield

Abilities: Speed 16; Wisdom 8; Strength 20; Courage 21

Level: 1

Health Points: 25

Jou also looked like Joey, save the outfit. He had a red chest plate and shoulder pads trimmed golden, a sword, shield, black pants, and gold shoes.

* * *

Tristan

Character Name: Honda

Race: Human

Class: Magic Gunman

Weapons: 1 Magic Gun;

Equipment: 1 Cloak; Magic Bullets (endless supply)

Abilities: Speed 18; Wisdom 10; Strength 14; Courage 19

Level: 1

Health Points: 23

Honda was wearing an orange shirt, pants, and shoes, with a maroon colored cape. His gun holster was attached to his hip and held his gun.

* * *

Tea

Character Name: Anzu

Race: Elf

Class: Magician

Equipment: 1 Elf Cloak, 1 Elf Hat, 1 Elf Staff (Staff serves as weapon for using magic)

Abilities: Speed 20; Wisdom 17; Strength 9; Courage 14

Level: 1

Health Points: 18

Anzu was dressed in a blue hat, cloak, and dress, all trimmed with light yellow, light purple shoes, and a brown staff.

* * *

Tomoya

Character Name: Hanasaki

Race: Pixie-Fairy

Class: Bard

Weapons: 1 Dagger

Equipment: 1 Small Drum

Abilities: Speed 21; Wisdom 16; Strength 6; Courage 18

Level: 1

Health Points: 22

Hanasaki looked like Tomoya, except for the wings on his back. He was dressed in a green and brown tunic with an open back, had brown shoes, and carried a small drum on a cord around his shoulder and chest.

* * *

"Wow!" Joey exclaimed as he held Jou in his hand. "You made these figures look just like us!"

"Yes, I pride my games by my attention to detail." Akefia replied and turned to his host's computer. "I'll enter your character data into the computer for reference. These numbers will make all the difference in a life or death fight. It's ready, so put your pieces on 'Start'!"

"The adventure begins!" Tristan grinned as they sat down and got ready to play.

"Do your best everyone." Yami said as he sat between Yugi and Tomoya.

'_GAME START!_' Akefia thought to himself.

"Hey, we're the only ones on the field!" Joey complained. "Where are the monsters?"

"One feature of this game is that you don't know where the enemy monsters are." Akefia replied. "The monsters will appear depending on the player's actions, or sometimes they'll appear by random chance."

"Come to think of it, we don't know much about this world." Tea commented.

"Like who's the enemy and how we get to him." Tristan agreed.

"The village!" Tomoya pointed to the structure of buildings in front of him. "Wow, there's even a tavern. You go to a village to get information in an RPG, don't you?"

"Tomoya's right." Yugi grinned. "Let's go to the village first."

"Alright then." Akefia said from across the board. "It takes five turns for you to arrive at the village."

Standing up and walking over, Akefia lifted the town structure, revealing a bunch of people inside a building structure on the board.

"Wow!" Tea gasped as she leaned over to look at the tables and little cash register. "Look at all of the details!"

"Let's pull up to the bar and get some info." Joey grinned as he moved Jou over the bar. "Hey old man! As you can see, we're highly skilled adventurers. Got any way for us to make some dough?"

"You start with money?" Tea asked.

"Makes sense since Jou can upgrade his weapons, so can Honda." Tristan replied. "Unlike Anzu who just has magic that develops as the game progresses."

"At those words, the villager sends a glance your way." Akefia continued narrating. "He gives a sigh before he speaks."

"If money could solve our problems, I'd give you all I'd have." the barman 'spoke'. "But you would be dead before you could gather the reward."

"Hold on there old timer!" Joey said as he moved Jou closer. "It sounds like you have a story, and we're all ears!"

"He's really getting into this." Yami mused as Yugi and Tomoya inched closer to him and away from Joey.

"Hearing those words, the old man turns back." Akefia narrated. "In an extremely heavy tone, he replies…"

"Until a few years ago, this was a peaceful kingdom." the barman 'said'. "But then the Dark Lord Zorc assassinated the king, and turned the castle into an evil place. After that, monster began appearing in our peaceful valley. Many of my fellow villagers have fallen prey to them."

"They won't get away with it." Joey promised. "We'll take care of Zorc!"

"Hey Yugi, is there a speaker in there?" Tea asked as she pointed to inside the tavern. "It sounds like the bartender is talking really loud."

"No." Yugi shook his head. "In table top RPG, characters other than the adventurers are acted out by the game master. They're called Non-Playable Characters, or NPC."

"Then Ryou must be throwing his voice." Tea concluded.

"Hear me Adventurers!" the old bartender 'spoke' again. "Before you start your journey, you should talk to that man in the corner. He will tell you the safest route to the castle."

The playing pieces moved over to a man a corner table. He turned to them, and everyone could see the crew cut head.

"He looks like Mr. Karita!" Tristan howled in laughter.

"Joey! Tristan!" the Karita miniature said.

"Did you just say my name?" Joey asked his friend.

"No." Tristan shook his head.

"Save me!" Karita said. "The transfer student changed me into a miniature!"

"Did that figure talk just now?" Tea asked in confusion.

"I don't think so." Tomoya responded. "It _is_ an NPC."

/\You are no longer a teacher, or even the man known as Karita./\ Akefia growled to the doll that now housed Karita's soul. /\By my hand, I have made you an internal inhabitant of this game world. Now play your part of the villager!/\

"Zorc's castle is north of this village." Karita spoke shakily. "But stay out of the forest, that's where the monsters reside until night fall."

"Time to leave!" Joey chirped as everyone moved their character outside of the town before it was covered again by 'Ryou'. "Let's go to Zorc's Castle!"

-_Yami…_- Yugi mumbled as he tried his best to keep his physical figures impassive. -_That wasn't an NPC. That was Mr. Karita._-

-I know Yugi.- Yami replied as he squeezed Yugi's leg under the table. -Just stay calm.-

"You've just entered an area where there is the danger of a monster encounter." Akefia said after everyone moved their playing piece. "As long as you're in this area, there is a judgment roll every turn to determine if you encounter a monster. The area you are in right now has a 30% monster encounter rate. You'll use 10-sided dice to decide if you meet one."

"I've never even heard of 10-sided dice." Tristan commented.

"These are what you'll use." Akefia said as he held up 2 dice, 1 red and 1 white with two sides that had 5 equal sections on each side. "The white dice is the _ones _column and the red dice is the _tens_ column, so you'll role between 00 and 99. If the current outcome is 31-99, you've avoided any monsters. This time, I make the role."

Akefia tossed the dice onto the table. Every one watch the dice clatter around and eventually settle on…

"21, and that's lower than 30." Akefia said. "A monster appears! Level 3 Goblin!"

An ugly looking circular monster appeared in front of the group of adventurers.

"I was getting bored waiting for a fight!" Joey cheered.

"All battles are done with the 10-sided dice." Akefia said as he tossed Joey a pair. "Now you go first."

"The warrior roles!" Joey cheered and tossed down the dice. "13! Alright!"

"Based on the warriors level, speed, and weapon…" Akefia inputted the info into the computer and read the result. "Okay, the goblin goes down."

"Woo-hoo!" Joey cheered as Jou cut down the enemy in front of him.

"The closer you role to 00, the more damage you do to the enemy." Akefia explained. "But if you role a 99… you have to pay a penalty."

"Nice move Joey." Tomoya praised.

'_Seems like you haven't figured out that this is no ordinary game._' Akefia snickered to himself. '_This table top RPG is a Shadow Game! I am the Game Master, and have the authority to afflict punishment on all of the players. Including trapping you in this world for eternity._

'_My goal is your Millennium Puzzle, Yugi. My Millennium Ring has the power to transfer people's souls into other objects. But I will make the power of the Millennium Puzzle mine!_'

"Let's keep going!" Joey grinned as he moved his piece.

"And here you stop." Akefia began narrating again. "You find someone is lying on your path, whether intentional or not, you don't know. You also can't tell if the person is living or dead. So, do you keep going, or help the person?"

"Poor thing, let's help." Tea said.

"But this is kind of suspicious, it could be a trap." Yugi replied.

"Leave it to me." Joey huffed. "I'll just give him a gentle poke with my sword."

"The warrior gently nudges the figure, who moved a bit." Akefia continued the story. "It appears to be a young man who is scared of you."

"We're not your enemy." Tomoya said, acting as he moved Hanasaki closer. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Please help me!" the stranger 'said'. "I was attacked in the forest and my treasure was stolen from me!"

"Treasure you say!" Joey grinned.

"Yes." the stranger 'replied'. "The treasure is a Holy Sword, the only weapon able to defeat Zorc. Please bring back that sword!"

"The villagers told us not to go into the forest." Tea commented. "What should we do?"

"Is it really that easy to obtain a sword that can defeat Zorc?" Yugi asked as he glanced back down to the stranger.

"Treasures always good!" Tristan grinned.

"Alright then, let's go!" Joey cheered.

"Thank you." the stranger 'said'. "Please, let me go with you."

"Okay, you heed his words and enter the forest." Akefia said as he changed to forest layout on the board. "The possibility of a monster appearing is 80%."

"80%?!" Yugi gasped.

"Judgment roll." Akefia tossed the two dice. "05. That's not good for you. The closer to 00, the stronger the monster, and you just got 5 of them."

"I'll go first!" Joey said as he tossed the dice. "82?"

"Too bad." Akefia said as he calculated. "All of you need a role of 30 or less if you want to defeat the monsters, and less than 50 to do damage. Your attack fails and you trip."

"Lame, I'll go next." Tristan groaned as he tossed the dice. "21! Direct hit!"

"Me next!" Yugi grinned and tossed the dice. "25!"

"You can either attack a monster with your dagger or change one to an ally." Akefia interjected. "Since you rolled under 50, you can change any one of them."

"I'll change a monster, specifically that one." Yugi pointed to a brown ball looking one. "Training hands!"

White gloved hands appeared on either side of the brown ball and rubbed it. When they pulled away, the ugly brown ball had changed to a cute yellow.

"The darkness has disappeared from the monster and it has become our friend!" Yugi cheered in happiness.

"Pokii!" Pokii, the monster Yuugi had changed to his friend, squealed. "Master, I will lend you my power whenever you wish!"

"My turn." Tomoya picked up the dice and threw them. "45!"

"Your Bard's song won't be as powerful, but it's still enough to confuse your enemies long enough for you to find some gold hidden in a nearby bush." Akefia said after he inputted the information.

"Oh good." Tomoya grinned as they watched Hanasaki pick up over 5,000 in gold. "Three monsters left."

"Now me." Tea grinned as she tossed the dice. "00!"

"Amazing!" Akefia whooshed out. "When you role 00, you unleash your secret move. Despite being a Level 1 apprentice, the secret magical technique of your race bursts forth in a killer move!"

Apprentice Final Big Bang!

The remaining three monsters were destroyed in a burst of blue magic.

"Wow!" Tea gasped. "I destroyed three monsters!"

"Guess that's the power of a supercritical hit." Yami commented. "Wonder what the rest of them look like."

"Alright, let's keep going." Joey grinned.

The strange companion they had helped earlier began to laugh. And it wasn't a nice laugh, it was very evil and disturbing.

"So you are the adventurers trying to defy me?" he 'asked'. "But your luck ended when you entered this forest of corpses. I will bury you right here!"

"What?" Tristan asked in confusion.

"Who are you?" Joey asked angrily.

"The young man begins to transform right before you very eyes!" Akefia hid his grin as he kept narrating. "His identity is… The Dark Lord Zorc!"

"Zorc?" Yugi gasped.

"Let me tell you something." Zorc said as he laughed. "There never was a magical sword that could defeat me. And there is no sword that ever will!"

"You are caught completely off guard and are defenseless." Akefia continued. "You must face Zorc's attack. I will decide Zorc's accuracy with the dice."

Everyone watched as the dice clattered to…

"00! Super critical!" Akefia proclaimed. "Zorc uses his dark powers to attack. And his target is you, Tea."

Soul Transfer!

Tea fell against the table, her eyes blank and unseeing.

"Tea!" Yugi yelled in horror. -_Yami_!-

-There's nothing I can do Yugi.- Yami growled. -This is a shadow game. We must play by the rules or forfeit _our _souls as well.-

'_A soul has been transferred to one of the figures._' Akefia thought. '_You're next Yugi._'

"What have you done to Tea?" Tristan demanded to 'Ryou'.

"This is the ultimate RPG." Akefia replied. "The player's fates are decided be the dice. When hit by Zorc's supercritical or when you role a 99, your soul gets trapped in your character. I warned you."

"What did you do to Tea?" Tomoya asked.

"Don't worry, Tea Gardner is very much alive." Akefia replied. "Inside this game world, that is…"

On the field, Tea looked around in confusion. Where was she? How did she get there? And why was everyone else so large? Tea glanced down to see she was wearing the outfit her Anzu character was wearing.

'_This has to be some kind of joke!_' Tea thought. '_Have I really turned into… a doll?_'

Tea screamed once the reality of the entire situation set in. She was now a character in the RPG. Literally.

"I'm not imagining things, that doll really spoke with Tea's voice!" Joey yelped.

"There is only one way to retrieve a soul." Akefia spoke again. "And that is to defeat the Dark Master Zorc."

"I'm going to crush Zorc!" Tristan yelled in anger as he threw the dice. "05! Alright!"

"It wasn't your turn to attack Tristan." Akefia said. "Your game manners are awful. Let me show you what happens when you roll the dice without permission."

Tristan gasped and then slumped forward, his eyes blank and unseeing. Like Tea's.

"Tristan!" Joey yelled in horror.

"What the?!" Tristan's voice came from his Honda doll.

"Tristan, not you too!" Tea spoke from his left.

"Let's continue the game." Akefia spoke. "But be careful. If all of you end up trapped in this world, you automatically forfeit and will never escape from this world."

"Yugi, roll the dice for Tea and I." Tristan called up. "It's the only way we'll be able to fight against Zorc."

"Next is you Joey." Akefia said. "Why is your hand shaking? Are you scared?"

"My hand is shaking in anger!" Joey growled as he tossed the dice. "99?!"

"The dice don't lie." Akefia smirked. "Punishment Game!"

Joey slumped onto the edge of the table, where leaving only Tomoya and Yugi as the only players left.

"Your turn Yugi." Akefia prompted. "What's wrong? Are you scared to?"

"Yugi!" Joey called up. "We're counting on you!"

"Before that 'Ryou'…" Yugi hissed. "Transfer my soul into my doll as well! I want to fight with my friends! If they risk their lives, then so will I!"

"Me too!" Tomoya added.

"You both are willing to become dolls?!" Akefia gasped.

"Very well." Akefia nodded. "But who will roll the dice now?"

"Yami will roll the dice in my stead." Yugi whispered as his soul left his body.

"Yugi!" Yami exclaimed and caught Yugi before he hit the table.

"I forgot about you." Akefia growled as Tomoya slumped forward as well.

"I do believe that it is the gunman's turn." Yami grinned as he tossed the dice. "03! A hit. Thunder Grenade!"

Zorc roared in pain as his left hand was severed clean off by Tristan.

"Don't worry everyone." Yami looked down to the board and touched each playing piece gently, staying on Yugi the longest. "I will defeat Zorc."

* * *

*Charisma: Personal magnetism or charm

* * *

**MMMG:** End of chapter 24. I think I'm over my shock now. Just for those of you who are confused, Akefia and Bakura are _both_ spirits of the Millennium Ring, but are complete enemies despited being twin brothers. (Chapter 35 of 'How did it come to this?') Akefia is the evil one that is Zorc, and Bakura is the character from 'How did it come to this?'.

**Atemu:** You ended the chapter there?

**Yugi:** It's where the Season 0 episode ended.

**Atemu:** Oh. Although, such a long chapter deserves many reviews.

**Yugi:** Please review and let us know what you liked, (favorite part), disliked, (least favorite part), things that could be changed (spelling/grammer mistakes), and anything else you can think of. If you can't that's fine.

**MMMG:** One more thing. If you have a question you need answering, _especially_ if you ask on a story I've already completed, _PLEASE_ sign in or tell me who you are in your review so I can get back to you. Otherwise your question will be left hanging unanswered because I have no way on contacting you.


	25. Chapter 25: Fight! Fight! Fight!

**MMMG:** Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter!

**Seto: **The 23 reviews you got for the last chapter, raising the total to 519 for the story, wouldn't be why your so happy, now would it?

**MMMG: **Spoil sport. But yes. And this chapter is dedicated to my 500th reviewer, bookgirl111.

**Joey:** This chapter is based off of Yugioh! manga chapters 54-56 (part), and Season 0 Ep. 26.

**Mokuba:** MMMG does not own Yugioh, and probably never will. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_UgunsGreka Fans: Ryou agrees that he'll need asprin, and is looking into different meathods of exorsism. But he hopes to keep Bakura. _

_dragonwolf416: Yes, Yugi will find out about the two different spirits in the Millennium Ring. _

_littlerostte: She will, just during duelist kindgom. _

_EgyptsBlackRose: Yes, once Yami defeats Akefia during this game, he'll be gone until the end of Duelist Kingdom. _

_bookgirl111: Don't blame me for that line! That's what the manga _and _the Season 0 episode said. -pouts-_

_Killer-Fangirl: Is updating in less than a week to long for you? Yes, Bakura will have his own character in Monster World with Ryou._

_PokerPair: Yep. Akefia's the bad guy. _

_Equality4Puppies: Oh, LOL! You got _me _laughing at that image of Akefia!_

_Aqua girl 007: That was long. I'm going to be honest, most of it went over my head the first time I read it, (lack of sleep due to work). Glad you liked Yugi revealing Yami to Ryou, and Akefia is basiclly Yami Bakura in the anime. Sorry about the lack of character thoughts, but that chapter was long enough as it is. Thanks for the examples, and the whole 'blah, blah, blah', is how I write what the character are thinking in the anime and manga. Sorry if it bugs you, but that's just how I write characters not talking. And I do plan on mentioning Amane more, probably after monster world. _

_horrorstar100: Yes, Ryou and Bakura will join the game. Next chapter. _

_Animesaki: Yeah, you're the only one who got the 'Little Merman' referance. Or the only one who mentioned it. Yes, Bakura did have to deal with his psycho brother for 5,000 years, and he does somewhat remember Ryou. Just not their relationship._

_SangoMarie: Glad your liking this. You've made me hungry for popcorn. _

_Kitkat304: Glad your liking it. And yes, the race and class lists came from the manga, but I made up the details for the class list. _

_s2Teennovelist: Wow, glad your liking this. Last chapter of How did it come to this? explains that Bakura and Akefia's mom was a woman from Kul Elna who had an affair with a nobleman who took one of the twins to raise. But good idea. Yami told Akefia, when he was handing out character sheets, that we wasn't going to play, 'in case his parents called him to come home'. Sucker fell for it. _

_Wordsorcereress: Glad you like the game, and no, they can't leave Tea behind. No matter how much I want to. Like your ideas, and I'm going to use 'they all fell asleep and had a weird dream' excuse. Hope this update cheered you up again._

_Leviathan of the Sea: Thanks for pointing those out, I'll try to correct them as soon as possible. _

_BlizzardBlessed: Here's the next chapter, and stop freaking out if you don't review. As much as I love seeing you, if life gets in the way, I understand why you can't make it to the computer to review. _

* * *

Chapter 25: Fight! Fight! Fight!

* * *

Akefia growled in anger as he watched Tristan sever Zorc's left hand from his arm. How could he have forgotten about Yami? The guy had been sitting there the whole time.

"Hey Yami!" Joey called up. "Our lives are in your hands, so you've got to defeat Zorc!"

"I will." Yami promised. -Don't worry Yugi. I'm going to get you back.-

-_I know._- Yugi let the confidence he felt in his lover roll down the link.

-I'm proud of you Yugi.- Yami smiled. -You're willing to put your own life on the line to fight with your friends. Such strong courage is what brought us together in the first place.-

-_Yeah._- Yugi smiled back.

Akefia pulled through his host's memories. Wait a minute. Yami was a spirit who resided in a Millennium Item like him, except _he_ resided in the Millennium Puzzle. Yami had been expecting something like this to happen. He knew it would.

'_I must save my friends._' Yami thought to himself. '_The only way to do that, is to defeat Zorc. Then everyone's souls will be freed._'

"Let's continue the game." Yami said, tired of the silence.

"Fine." Akefia nodded once. "Now you control the dice for the adventuring team. But if the players' life points hit 0, your friends' souls and bodies will die!"

Yami played a quick recap in his head. So far, everyone has lost no life points, so they had all that they had started with. Joey had 25 LP, Tristan had 23 LP, Yugi had 22, Tomoya had 22, and Tea had 18.

"I can't die looking like this!" Joey yelped.

"But you look so much better in that outfit that you normally do." Tristan teased.

"Not helping guys." Tomoya groaned.

"Can we all please just believe in Yami?" Yugi asked. "He needs all the help he can get."

"Yugi's right." Tea nodded. "He can do this."

'_The decisions and outcome of this game will be decided by the dice._' Yami thought to himself, dimly recalling a shadow game he'd had with that sicko director months ago. '_I need to put an end to 'Ryou' making anymore super critical hits. But I can use that technique myself._'

"The battle continues." Akefia began narrating again. "Although Zorc lost his hand when his guard was down, he looks almost uninjured. You could even say things have gotten worse for this little gang of adventurers."

"EW!" Tomoya pointed to Zorc's hand. "It's mutating!"

"It's turned into monsters!" Joey yelled as it split into two beings, a creepy eyeball and an evil looking dragon.

"Any flesh that is cut from my body turns into two or more monsters under my command!" Zorc proclaimed.

"Oh no." Yugi moaned.

"Pokii! Zorc himself is the source of darkness in this world!" Pokii exclaimed. "He will continue to create monsters until he is destroyed! Pokii!"

"Leave them to us, Master Zorc." the creepy eye pleaded to its master.

"Very well." Zorc replied as he turned away. "Kill them!"

"Are you running away Zorc?" Yugi demanded, making the demon halt. "Fight us here!"

"I'm going to prepare a special stage for our fight." Zorc replied. "Make your way to my castle where I can finish you off with my flames. If you still can, that is."

"Zorc takes flight and disappears towards the castle." Akefia narrated.

"Jerk!" Joey yelled after Zorc's retreating form. "We'll get to your castle, no matter what! And there, we're going to defeat you!"

-_We're acting according to 'Ryou's' script._- Yugi groaned. -_We're completely trapped in this game world._-

-You're right.- Yami agreed. -'Ryou' had Zorc appear when the adventurers' guard was down. He was then able to seal your souls into your figures, just as he planned. He's a tough game master to watch out for.-

-_But 'Ryou' also has been getting criticals when he rolls the dice._- Yugi pointed out. -_Is there any way we can win?_-

-There is.- Yami replied. -I know just what to do. Thanks to your knowledge of games and you're sub-conscious remembering things you may not recall normally.-

"Alright Joey, it's your turn to kick off this battle!" Yami said aloud as he picked up the dice and tossed them up and down in his hand.

"Let me at 'em!" Joey exclaimed.

"Roll the dice Yami." Akefia snickered. "But don't forget, if you roll a 99, a fumble, it means death for that character."

"Now he mentions it." Tomoya grumbled.

Yami didn't reply, but held one die between his index and middle finger, and the other between this middle and ring finger. Akefia narrowed his eyes. Did this guy know something?

"Go!" Yami threw the dice down, both of them spinning like tops. "00! Super critical! Energetic Slash!"

"The warrior cuts his opponent in half!" Joey cheered as he did just that to the creepy eye ball monster.

"He got another critical!" Tomoya cheered.

"What else did you expect from Yami?" Tea asked.

Yami chuckled at the look on Akefia's face, making him growl in anger. And then he gasped. Could it be that Yami…?

"Get the lead out up there!" Joey snapped up to Akefia. "I killed the monster, so now what happens?"

"Seeing his companion slain by the warrior has done mental damage to the other monster, thus he loses his attack chance." Akefia read from the laptop. "Beast Tamer, it's your turn!"

_I have to make as many allies as possible before we enter Zorc's castle_.- Yugi frowned. -_I probably won't have a chance once we get there._-

-That dragon in front of you is a strong one Yugi.- Yami commented. -He would be a very powerful ally.-

"I'm capturing you!" Yugi shouted as he pointed to the evil dragon that was advancing on him. "Beast Tamer Power Hand!"

"Pokii! I'll hold him down for you!" Pokii exclaimed as he darted forward and pinned the dragon's wings together. "Go Master!"

"Until a few minutes ago, Zorc's Arm Dragon was a part of Zorc." Akefia read from the screen. "Chances of changing him are a very low 10%."

-10%!?- Yugi gasped but quickly recovered. -I believe in you Yami. You can get a role less than 10! I know it!-

"Here it goes." Yami tossed the dice down the same way he had for Joey.

Everyone watched them spin until the red one stop on the… 8. The red dice, the _tens_ column, made it so whatever was rolled would be in the 80s.

"You've already failed." Akefia laughed. "There's no way-"

Akefia stopped with a gasp. The white dice had spun over to where the red dice was and had clacked it into spinning again.

"The spinning dice hit the stopped one to change the roll!" Akefia gasped.

"This technique is one of the many ways of cheating with dice, and is called the Double Hit." Yami explained to those who didn't know. "This is also the same way you got your run of criticals earlier."

The dice stopped moving and stilled on 02.

"Another critical!" Akefia growled.

"That means I change him!" Yugi cheered. "Training Hands, appear!"

Two large white gloves, the same that had changed Pokii, appeared either side of the dragon. The dragon blinked in confusion and Pokii quickly leapt out of the way as the gloved hands began rubbing the dragon like they had him earlier in the game. When the gloves pulled away, the purple black dragon had changed into a cute red-orange one.

"Alright!" Yugi cheered. "I've got a new companion!"

"Pokii! Today is a fresh start for you!" Pokii grinned at his new friend. "Your heart is different, so do your best."

"Pau! I know!" Pau, the new dragon friend nodded. "I'll fight for my new master!"

'_I can't believe that Yami knows the 'Double Hit' dice trick._' Akefia growled as he glared at the 02 dice on the field, mocking him.

"So that jerk was cheating?" Joey asked angrily. "Yami, is it true you can control the roll of the dice by the technique you use?"

"Yes." Yami nodded. "These 10 sided dice are shaped like five-petaled flowers on the top and the bottom. They're split into even and odd numbers. For the double hit technique, the really important part is to spin the dice like a top with the _even_ side facing up."

"I get it." Yugi perked up. "That way it can't land on an odd number and your chances of getting a 0 are 1 in 5."

"That's right." Yami nodded. "When the dice are thrown, the dice that represents the ones column gets a really strong spin. That way, if the tens column dice lands on a less favorable number, the faster spinning dice can change it."

"But what's the chance of those dice hitting like that?" Tea asked. "Can _you_ make them hit each other?"

"You can control the path of the spinning dice with a bump to the field." Yami explained and demonstrated. "Like shaking the table with your knee or bumping the edge with your elbow. That way, you can chance the number you roll as many times as you like. Too bad, 'Ryou'. But your cheating won't work on me."

"Okay then, from now on we'll roll the dice by letting them drop from our hand." Akefia said. "Spinning is prohibited."

"I can agree to that." Yami nodded.

"The next time that you cheat, you should be turned into a miniature to!" Tristan yelled up at Akefia.

"On with the game." Akefia began narrating again. "With Zorc's servants taken care of, the adventurers continue out of the forest and to the gates of Zorc's castle."

"Everyone ready?" Joey asked, receiving nods from everyone. "Then we're going in."

"Pokii! Be careful!" Pokii exclaimed. "Zorc probably has traps waiting!"

"Okay Pokii, we'll be careful." Yugi nodded.

"No matter what traps we face, we have Yami on our side." Tomoya added. "He's a friend we can trust. No matter what."

'_It's easy to say you can avoid the traps, but can you really do it?_' Akefia snickered. '_This is where Yami's gaming skills will be put to the test… and will fail you._'

"The gate is opening and the drawbridge in lowering!" Tristan pointed as a brown gate set itself down in front of them.

"Now the adventurers' goal lies before them." Akefia narrated. "The path into the castle lies open."

"Let's go!" Tristan encouraged as they marched up the gate.

"The adventurers enter Zorc's Castle area." Akefia narrated as he clicked on the laptop. "The Castle Field opens!"

The castle on the field opened itself down the middle, revealing the inside of a castle building, much like what had happened when they had entered the town.

"You've come to the last stage of your quest." Akefia smirked down on the field and the adventurers. "Somewhere in the castle lurks Zorc. Can this group of heroes find this demon and slay him… or will they be killed by him?"

"Hey Zorc, where are you hiding?" Tristan yelled into the empty courtyard. "Come out here and fight, you spineless monster!"

"That tower seems suspicious." Tea noted as she pointed to a tower that had a stone pedestal inside by nothing else.

"Let's try going in." Joey said as they walked up the stairs to the entrance.

"Wait a moment!" Yugi stopped everyone. "What's with the pedestal with the strange marks on it?"

"It's just some dumb carving." Tea dismissed. "Let's look around inside."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Tomoya groaned as he and Yugi stayed outside of the tower while the rest went in.

-That mark worries me, it must have some meaning.- Yugi confided to Yami.

-It looks like the upper part of the pedestal is missing.- Yami noted, and everything clicked. "It's a trap! Don't go in there!"

"Say what?" Joey turned.

"You fell for it." Akefia cackled as the ceiling, that was cover in spikes, fell on top of Joey, Tea, and Tristan.

"No!" Yugi screamed from where he and Tomoya were safely outside of the tower.

"Don't worry, only amateurs use the instant death technique in RPGs." Akefia chuckled. "A good game master prolongs the torture. I'll give you a fair chance to save them."

"We're going to be smashed!" Tea wailed as she, Joey, and Tristan held up the ceiling while some of the spikes gently poked their heads.

"Are you okay?" Tomoya asked.

"No!" Joey snapped back. "This ceiling is heavy and it has spikes in it!"

"We can't move!" Tristan groaned.

"You bastard!" Yami growled at Akefia.

"Every passing turn, that ceiling will gain weight and will eventually crush them." Akefia cackled. "You have three turns, or three roles of the dice Yami. If you fail, your friends die. To save them, make the pillar that will support the ceiling appear. But to do that, you must roll a certain number on the dice."

'_A certain number will make the pillar appear, but which one is it?_' Yami wondered.

"It's the Fairy-Pixie Bard's turn." Akefia continued. "Get going."

"Roll at critical Yami!" Joey yelled.

"I don't have time to think this through." Yami growled as he let the dice slid from his hand. "Dice Roll!"

The dice clatter on the table and rested on 04.

"Critical!" Tomoya cheered.

"Too bad." Akefia scolded. "While that number lets the bard sing to strengthen his team, it doesn't save your friends. I said you have to roll a _certain_ number. Here's your hint. You have to role doubles."

-Getting a critical isn't enough?- Yami groaned. -I have to get doubles.-

-_I'll bet the carving on that pillar is a clue._- Yugi replied as he looked at the two 'u' symbols on the bottom of the pillar and the two 'n' symbols on the top.

"This thing is getting heavier!" Tea wailed as the ceiling pressed down more. "Can't you do something Tomoya?"

"I'm a Bard, not a magician!" Tomoya snapped as he began tapping his drum. "I can only sing to heal and strengthen you guys, maybe get Yami another turn to roll the dice."

"Why did you pick that profession?" Tristan asked.

"Because someone has to has some knowledge of healing in this group." Tomoya replied as he started to sing.

"One other thing, it's time to determine if Zorc will appear." Akefia smirked as he inputted the info in the laptop. "There is a 30% chance he'll turn up."

"Zorc showing up now would be a disaster." Yami hissed.

"Judgment Roll!" Akefia let the dice fall from his hand, and they landed on 28. "The worst possible number for the adventurers. Zorc appears from the castle!"

Pokii and Pau shrieked in fear as Zorc appeared directly behind them, and bolted over to Yugi. Yugi and Tomoya held each other, knowing the only weapons they had were their daggers, along with the attacks Pokii and Pau had.

"You foolish whelps fell right into my trap!" Zorc roared in laughter. "Prepare yourselves! I'm going to tease you while the trap holds your corpses in place!"

"Damn it!" Joey shrieked. "That's low!"

"Fight fair!" Tristan added. "Are you listening?"

'_This is bad._' Yami growled. '_Not only are Joey, Tristan, and Tea about to be crushed, they're going to be defenseless against Zorc's attack! I have to save them, fast!_'

"This turn counts as the magicians." Akefia nodded his head, his eyes on the dice in Yami's right hand.

Yami let the dice drop from his hand. They clattered briefly before settling on 13.

"No good." Yami groaned. "I have to roll doubles and Tea is trapped. She can't attack this turn."

"Zorc attacks." Akefia let his dice slid from his hand. "Since three of the adventurers are trapped, his success rate is 95%."

The dice bounced a couple of times before ending on 41.

"41 isn't the best number, but it's a good start for a slow and painful death." Akefia chuckled evilly.

"What about us?" Yugi squawked as he glanced at Tomoya. "We're not trapped!"

"One moment." Akefia clicked the keyboard. "Since the Bard and Beast Tamer are not trapped and Zorc rolled above 40, they dodged this attack."

Yugi and Tomoya leapt out of the way as Zorc attacked with a fire stream. Joey and Tristan yelled in pain as Zorc's attack hit them. Tea was behind them, so the attack didn't reach her. Joey's HP fell to 15 while Tristan's fell to 14.

"Come on Yami, roll the dice!" Joey panted. "We believe in you! Even with spikes in our heads that could kill us!"

Yami felt touched by the words, not noticing the Millennium Puzzle flash briefly. But in that instant, both Yami and Yugi knew what the carving on the stone pedestal meant.

-The doubles that need to be rolled are what's carved on the pedestal, only the middle part is missing!- Yami gasped.

-_That means the numbers that can match the carving are 0, 3, 6, 8, and 9_.- Yugi continued. -_Numbers 1, 2, 4, 5, and 7 won't work_.-

'_Dice, don't make our faith be for nothing._' Yami thought as he let the dice drop from his hand and watched them clatter. '_This is the last chance! Please, let it be the right number!_'

The dice settled on the number 66.

"Please let that be the correct number." Yami breathed out.

"Sorry Yami." Akefia chuckled. "That's the wrong double. The correct answer is 33."

"No." Yami groaned as he watched the spiked ceiling push down on Joey, Tea, and Tristan even more.

"Can't hold on." Joey groaned.

Tomoya whimpered as he shut his eyes, not being able bear to watch his friends get crushed. With his eyes shut, he failed to notice the teal glow come from his entire body.

"Tomoya, open your eyes!" Yugi gasped, pointing to the pillar.

The pillar had been completed. The number 33 made the stone pillar and had lifted the ceiling off of Joey, Tea, and Tristan.

"I see." Akefia read from the laptop screen. "The Fairy-Pixie Bard can freely manipulate the numbers on the dice. But it can only happen twice in the entire game."

"Phew!" Joey exclaimed in relief.

"We're saved." Tea sighed.

"Nice going Tomoya!" Tristan cheered.

"Now to determine Zorc's next attack." Akefia let the dice drop again. "12. Zorc attacks the adventurers."

"I'll slice threw everything at once!" Zorc roared. "Demon Hand Blade! It's over!"

Zorc's hand split the tower in half, crumbling it, leaving it as nothing but a pile of rubble.

"You're forgetting one thing." Yami smirked as he pointed to the field. "The adventurers have a much higher speed than Zorc. Once the puzzle was solved, the three trapped succeeded in escaping and joined Yugi and Tomoya behind Zorc."

"And by being back here, we get a surprise attack!" Joey grinned as he stepped forward for his turn. "So get ready for 5 attacks in a row!"

"Dice roll!" Yami dropped the dice for Joey's attack. "15! Time for you to see our united power! Go Joey!"

Joey charged forward and slashed Zorc right in the stomach. Zorc roared in pain and anger. The spot he had been hit in didn't cause him to lose any flesh he could use to make more monsters with.

"And there's more where that came from!" Joey called as he stepped back. "Go Tristan!"

"Right!" Tristan stepped forward with his magic gun drawn. "We agreed to play this game because we thought you were our friend! But you betrayed us and turned us into these! And that is completely unforgiveable. I'm going to put a hole in Zorc's brain as my way of saying 'Thank you'!"

"My hands are channeling the anger everyone feels." Yami growled as he clenched his fists around the dice and dropped them again. "09!"

"Another critical!" Akefia yelled. "That's impossible!"

"Thunder Grenade!" Tristan yelled as his gun fired a powerful stream.

"Yugi's turn." Yami let the dice fall. "08!"

"Beast Attack!" Yugi yelled, letting Pokii and Pau attacked Zorc.

"Tomoya!" Yami called forward and he let the dice go again. "10!"

"Crippling Song!" Tomoya shouted as his hands played a rapid pace on his drum and sang a tune that made Zorc cringe and screech in agony.

"And Tea's final follow-up attack!" Yami let the dice slip off his hand. "13!"

"Apprentice Death Blaze!" Tea called as she let her magic attack hit Zorc, hurting the Dark Lord more due to Tomoya's song.

'_How does he keep getting criticals?_' Akefia wondered, some fear showing in his eyes. '_It's obvious he's not cheating._'

"Scared Ryou?" Joey taunted. "It's not that hard. Yami's already told you the answer."

"Our hearts and souls are channeled into Yami's dice." Yugi explained. "The dice are responding to our anger."

Akefia growled, and then began to laugh. The smoke that had appeared from all the attacks cleared, showing Zorc still standing and ready to fight.

"It can't be!" Tea gasped in fear.

"Despite all of those attacks, he's mostly undamaged?" Tristan questioned.

"How is that possible?" Tomoya asked.

"It's too bad, really." Akefia gave a bone chilling laugh. "But you fools are still merely apprentices, Level 1 beginners. You don't have enough experience to defeat Zorc."

"Then there really isn't any way for us to win." Yugi realized.

Everyone glanced at each other as Zorc walked closer. How in Ra's name were they going to survive a game that had been rigged for them to lose?

* * *

**MMMG:** End of chapter.

**Atemu:** You're ending it there?!

**MMMG:** I'm following the season 0 episode length. That's the reason the last chapter was so long, and this one is shorter.

**Yugi:** Please review! Let us know which part you liked, disliked, and if there are any spelling/grammer mistakes we made.


	26. Chapter 26: The Last Dice Roll

**MMMG:** And here is chapter 26!

**Bakura:** About time! I was getting board with how little I'm in this story.

**Ryou:** Don't let Seto hear you say that. Anyway, MMMG likes the 25 reviews received from the last chapter, boosting the total to 544.

**Joey:** This chapter was based on Yugioh! manga chapters 56 (part)-59 & Season 0 Ep. 27

**Seto:** MMMG does not own Yugioh and never will. I'm more likely going to own it before she does.

**MMMG:** Yeah, sure. Rub it in! I have a announcement at the end of this chapter, so look for it at the end! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Wordsorcereress: Maybe. Yeah, I was upset that Tea didn't get fried a bit more to, but you can't have everything in life. And she'll be gone before you know it, stop rushing me! Well, duh, Seto and Joey are going to argue, they wouldn't be them if they didn't argue. _

_UgunsGreka Fans: I have yet to hear of a weapon that can be used to kill spirits. _

_bookgirl111: Yes, you are my 500th reviewer, and you get to find out what Ryou and Bakura do this chapter. _

_dragonwolf416: Thanks for pointing that out. _

_psychicgirl32: Don't worry, thing will get set right!_

_Aqua girl 007: I thought I explained why the chapter was shorter? You're about to find out who get's freed. And we already talked about your bad day rant. Writing out character thoughts isn't my strong suit. _

_Animesaki: You seem to have a thing for making me laugh when I read your reviews. And thanks for pointing out the typo._

_Equality4Puppies: Here's the next chapter, new weekly highlight! Thanks for pointing out the spelling error._

_Great: Thanks for the suggestions. _

_s2Teennovelist: You've got a point with Duke, he would have fun with those dice. Oh, Akefia has more than one way of cheating. I'm not that good with 'little twists' but glad you're liking them. And yep, it's time for Ryou and Bakura to start fighting back. _

_Begecko-chan: Yes, Tomoya stays. _

_Killer-Fangirl: Thanks for pointing out those spelling 'oops'!_

_SangoMarie: Popcorn from Yami Marik? No thanks. _

_BlizzardBlessed: Glad you're feeling better. _

_Thenunu560: Deka, calm down. Sakura is right. I still need to introduce Seto Kaiba!_

* * *

Chapter 26: The Last Dice Roll

* * *

Yami growled as he clenched the dice in his hand. This game had been rigged so no matter what happened, he would lose, and his friends and lover would die. If only he could save his friends without angering the shadows. They didn't take well to cheaters.

"I can see in your eyes that you think I'm being unfair and cowardly." Akefia smirked over the table. "But this whole game world was created by me, the Dark Master. I am the rules, the law, the god!"

"Only in your head!" Yami snapped back.

"The battle continues." Akefia chuckled at being able to rile his opponent. "The least your friends can do is act well when they die gracefully."

"Fat chance!" Joey and Tristan yelled at him.

'_You think you've stopped my run of criticals, haven't you Yami?_' Akefia grinned. '_But I have other methods. A secret way!_'

Akefia pulled open a drawer that was in front of him. In it, were many different types of Monster World figures and a pair of dice.

'_These lead figures hold the souls of my hosts former gaming friends, each one acting according to the game scenario I create._' Akefia looked to the dice and picked them up. '_But I'm not limited to just these game figures. I can seal a soul into anything! That's the power of my Millennium Ring._

'_Like these Mind Dice, for example. These Mind Dice have souls in them and move according to my desires. If I wish for a super critical, then that's what I'll get._'

"You've had your turn and now Zorc gets his, with his full wrath turned on the adventurers." Akefia dropped the Mind Dice from his hand to determine if Zorc's attack would hit the group. '_Dance, Mind Dice!_'

The Mind Dice clattered briefly before settling to 00.

"Super Critical!" Yami yelled when he saw the result and knew what it meant.

"Zorc attacks with his dark magic!" Akefia instructed as the avatar in the game moved to do so. "Dark Catastrophe!"

A large ball of purple black magic struck the ground in front of the adventurers. Everyone yelled in pain as they were thrown back by the force.

"Everyone!" Yami shouted as they fell back onto the board. "Not after all this!"

"Zorc's magic attack has the power to kill players with over 50 HP in an instant." Akefia cackled. "All of the players are dead!"

'_No, please no._' Yami gently touched Yugi's figure. '_Don't let him be dead._'

"Well, it's probably pointless, but I'll calculate each of the character's status." Akefia typed on the laptop in from of him. "There are so many variables in this game, it's just safer to let the laptop to crunch all of the data. Entering Zorc's attack power, the dice roll, character defense… the end result will be how much HP the characters have left."

When the screen displayed the final result, Akefia gasped. Each one of the players had 1 HP left. Yugi groaned as he pushed himself up. Yami gasped and gently placed him on his feet before doing the same for the rest of the gang.

"You made it." Yami sighed in relief.

"Is everyone okay?" Tomoya asked as he gathered his bearings.

"I thought I was going to die, but I'm okay." Tristan admitted.

-_Even if our souls are separated by something, we're still together_.- Yugi sighed.

-You're right.- Yami nodded as he remembered a crucial detail about him, Yugi, and the puzzle. -If you had died and passed into the afterlife, I would be dead to. That's just how the Millennium Puzzle works. This game isn't over yet.-

-_Yep._- Yugi replied, ready to continue playing.

'_How can this be?_' Akefia questioned. '_How could they have survived? How?_'

Movement caught his eye and Akefia glanced down. His left hand was still moving, still typing on the computer.

'_My left hand has been typing on its own!_' Akefia felt his blood flow out of his face. '_What is going on?_'

Words appeared on the computer screen. _I am Ryou Bakura. I won't let you hurt my friends. I will fight too._

'_Ryou Bakura? I locked his soul inside his soul room._' Akefia growled as he lifted his left hand up. '_How did his consciousness come to the surface. Not even my brother can take over. Wait… it can't be… My soul is linked to the Zorc Avatar in the game world, but his left hand was cut off by the adventurers. Perhaps that allowed Ryou Bakura to freely control my left hand!_'

"It's now the warriors turn." Yami let the dice slid from his hand. "05!"

"YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHHH!" Joey yelled as he leapt forward.

Zorc was stabbed in his left eye. Akefia grunted in pain as his own left eye slid shut at the feeling of something cutting it.

"This game is not over yet!" Yami promised.

"Nice one Joey!" Tristan praised. "You took out an eye!"

"That had to hurt!" Joey grinned.

"Having only one eye should reduce Zorc's accuracy!" Tomoya grinned.

'_I was nice enough to let you play in this world, and yet you rebel against the game master._' Akefia glared with the one eye he could see with at the moment. '_I was going to let your souls live on in your miniatures after the game was over, but no more! Death to all players!_'

A clicking sound reached Akefia's ears. Looking down, Akefia saw that his left hand was typing at the computer again. _Hey you, asshole! This is the _other _spirit of the ring. I'm not going to let you control _my _host anymore. I'm going to help him by helping his friends strike you down._

'_Two of them? Just great._' Akefia groaned, and the paused as a though occurred to him. '_But what can either of you do with just one hand? If I move the computer further to the right, where my left hand can't reach, you're both powerless._'

Akefia nearly burst out laughing when his left fist clenched in anger. But he didn't laugh when it punched him in the leg. What could a left hand do?

That.

-How odd, 'Ryou's' expression changed when he checked the computer data.- Yami relayed to Yugi. -Went a little pale. And he moved the laptop to the far right side of the table.-

-_What do you think happened?_- Yugi asked back.

-I think he made some sort of miscalculation.- Yami replied. -But that might be the key to defeating Zorc. Ryou might be trying to break free and give us a chance to win!-

-_Remind me to let him pick out some Monster World game pieces once this is all over._- Yugi smiled at the thought of his new friend trying to help in any way he could.

"Back to the game." Akefia spoke up. "The warrior strikes a perfect hit and gouges out Zorc's left eye. Zorc's HP is only lowered a fraction, to 178, while his accuracy lowers by 30%."

"The less accuracy is great, but the minimal HP lowering sucks!" Joey exclaimed. "No matter how many criticals we get, we can't do any real damage."

"Zorc's defenses points are too high." Tea added. "And he's a Level 15, while we're all just Level 1."

"Our HP is down to only 1 each as well." Tomoya groaned. "We're finished the next time we're attacked."

'_I need to raise everyone's health, and fast._' Yami bit his lip, knowing Tristan and Yugi had their turns before Tomoya and Tea, and they were the ones with the healing magic. '_But if Zorc attacks before either one of them can go, we're dead for sure!_'

"I'm switching the place of my turn with Tomoya for this one round!" Tristan yelled.

"Can he do that?" Tea asked.

"My gun power will be reduced for this turn, but yes." Tristan nodded.

"Very well then." Akefia looked to the laptop screen. "Since the gunman switched with the bard, Tomoya can act. But due to the switch, Zorc can act at the same time as well. In this case, we decide who goes first by rolling the dice."

"What?" Joey growled, angered that Zorc could have a chance at destroying them before they could even get healed.

"We both roll, and the one that's closest to 00 goes first." Akefia continued, as if he hadn't even heard Joey. "If you win, the bard's healing magic can save everyone's lives. If I win, Zorc's next attack will wipe them all out. Are you ready?"

Yami nodded as he picked up the dice. He couldn't fail his friends. Not now. Too much was at stake.

"Let's go!" Akefia called as he and Yami both let the dice fall from their hands. "Dice roll of fate!"

'_Everything rides on this roll._' Yami bit his lip as he watch the dice bounce around. '_Please roll low, because if Zorc attacks first there's no way to save them._'

'_My victory is assured._' Akefia grinned as he watched his dice clatter about. '_These Mind Dice, which hold the souls of defeated players, will always roll whatever number I want. In this case, a super critical!_'

The dice slowed to a stop. Yami exhaled when he read the result of 09. 'Ryou's' white dice read 0, while the red was still moving, but leaning heavily towards 0.

"I would say that this game is over." Akefia cackled. "You'd better prepare yourselves for Zorc's attack!"

Yami didn't respond, but he did begin to laugh as well. Akefia blinked in confusion. Did this guy hit his head before coming here?

"What's so funny?" Akefia demanded angrily.

"Do you have holes for eyes, thus making you blind?" Yami asked and pointed down to the other pair of dice on the field. "Take a good look at _your_ roll."

"What?" Akefia roared in anger when he saw the result. "10?! That can't be!"

"Like you said, the dice don't lie." Yami snickered. "Tomoya goes first."

"Alright!" Tomoya cheered as he sang and danced to raise everyone's HP.

"That feels good." Tea sighed as her HP rose to 17.

"I feel refreshed." Tristan commented as his HP went up to 19. "Good going Tomoya."

"My energy is restored!" Joey cheered as his HP rose to 19.

"Thanks Tomoya." Yugi grinned as his HP jumped to 18.

"Not a problem." Tomoya replied as his HP went up to 18 as well.

'_Why didn't my Mind Dice roll a critical?_' Akefia wondered as he picked up the pair of dice he threw, and immediately sensed what was wrong. '_These are ordinary dice, not my Mind Dice! Where did they go? Was Yami behind this? No, he seems to be unaware of my Mind Dice. What's going on?_'

"Is something wrong over there?" Yami asked his opponent with a quirked eyebrow. "You look a little pale."

"Nothing's wrong." Akefia snapped before grinning as he inputted the game info into the laptop with his right hand. "Even with restored HP, you're microorganisms compared to Zorc. On his next attack, you'll be completely obliterated! Blow to dust!"

"Careful everyone, he's going to counter-attack!" Yugi called as Zorc walked towards them again.

"80% chance that _everyone_ gets hit!" Akefia grinned madly. "Here I-"

Akefia cut himself off with a gasp. His left hand had just thrown a pair of dice. Where had it gotten them? Oh no. _Those_ were the Mind Dice! When had his left hand gotten them? The words from his host and brother began to flash in front of his eyes.

_I won't let you hurt my friends. I will fight too._

_I'm not going to let you control _my _host anymore. I'm going to help him by helping his friends strike you down._

The Mind Dice clatter and settled. They read 99. A fumble.

Zorc attacked the ground in front of him. But it blew up in his face, causing his HP to drop 53 points, to 125.

"Alright!" Tristan cheered. "Zorc's attack failed and he blew himself up!"

"This damned left hand!" Akefia shrieked in anger.

What happened next make everyone gasp in shock, and the faint of heart want to puke. Akefia stabbed his left hand threw the top of one of the castle turrets.

"How do you like that, Ryou, Bakura?" Akefia asked. "Now you can't act as you like!"

"Look at his expression." Tea whimpered at the evil look on 'Ryou's' face.

"I almost feel sorry for him." Joey admitted.

-_He just said Ryou Bakura!_- Yugi exhaled sharply.

-Actually, he said, 'Ryou, Bakura.'- Yami replied. -Like he was talking to two different people, not one.-

-_Is that even possible?_- Yugi questioned.

-I'm not sure.- Yami admitted. -But I do know this, we were right! There is a spirit in Ryou's item, and it's taken him over. Ryou is in there somewhere, but I can't figure out who this 'Bakura' character is.-

-_We'll probably find out once we've won the game_.- Yugi replied.

"It's Beast Tamer Yugi's turn." Akefia panted at the slight amount of pain he felt in his left hand. "So hurry up!"

"Yugi will try his hand power on Zorc." Yami announced.

"What?" Akefia looked at Yami like he was crazy. "That power is used to turn enemy _monsters_ into allies. Do you honestly think that will work on Zorc?"

-Ryou is trapped within his own body, probably in his soul room.- Yami reasoned. -And based on what we've seen, any time Zorc is injured, so is the spirit of Ryou's item. And every time the spirit is injured, Ryou can take over the injured part of the body.-

-_So it's a safe guess that some piece of Ryou, perhaps a game figure, is trapped within Zorc as well._- Yugi concluded.

"We're going to try anyway." Yami responded to Akefia as he threw down the dice. "05! A critical!"

"Training hands appear!" Yugi called out, and the magical white gloves appeared in front of him.

"It will be useless!" Akefia laughed. "Zorc will never become your ally. You'd need to be over Level 1,000,000 for that to happen."

"Then what's that?" Tomoya asked as he pointed.

Strands of white and black smoke poured out of Zorc's left wrist, swirling around each other like they were in a dance.

"How is this happening?" Akefia demanded.

The white column of smoke attached to one of Yugi's training hands. The hand pulled away, taking a person dressed in white with it. The other hand went to the black smoke and pulled a second person dressed in black out. The hands set the people down in front of Yugi before they disappeared.

"Are you two okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." the one in white replied. "Thanks for saving us."

"Whatever." the one in black grumbled.

"Ignore him." the white one giggled. "I'm the White Wizard Ryou, an NPC created by Ryou Bakura. My race is Elf, and my class is Magician. An extremely advanced magician."

"I'm the Master Ninja Bakura, and NPC also created by Ryou Bakura." the one in black huffed. "My race is Birdtail, and my class is Martial Artist."

'_A White Wizard created by my host and a Master Ninja created by my brother?_' Akefia growled in anger.

* * *

Character Name: Ryou

Race: Elf

Class: Magician

Equipment: 1 Elf Hat, 1 Elf Cloak, 1 Elf Staff (Staff serves as weapon for using magic)

Abilities: Speed 30; Wisdom 27; Strength 19; Courage 24

Level: 13

Health Points: 40

Ryou was dressed completely in white. His clothes and staff were trimmed in gold, and had large golden ankhs embroidered into them.

* * *

Character Name: Bakura

Race: Birdtail

Class: Martial Artist

Equipment: 1 Nun-chuck, 1 pair of Spiked Wrist Bracelets

Abilities: Speed 32; Wisdom 19; Strength 28; Courage 22

Level: 13

Health Points: 40

Bakura basically had no clothes, except a pair of black shorts and belt to hold his nun-chuck around his waist. He wore black spiked wrist bracelets on his wrists, and basically had a 'don't mess with me' attitude.

* * *

"May we join your party?" Ryou asked.

"Of course!" Yugi nodded.

"Alright!" Joey cheered. "We've got a couple of new comrades!"

"Thanks goodness." Tea sighed.

"Let's do our best." Tomoya grinned.

"And defeat Zorc together!" Tristan added.

"Okay!" Ryou grinned, while Bakura huffed in annoyance.

"You're next Tristan." Yami called as he tossed the dice. "15."

"Here I go!" Tristan said as he fired his gun.

Zorc roared in pain as a large chunk of his right side was completely disintegrated, lowering his HP down by 44, to 81. Akefia clutched the right side of his abdomen as he practically fell off his chair in pain.

"What happened?" Joey asked. "That was more powerful than normal, and Tristan's attack wasn't even at full power since he switched turn spots with Tomoya."

"Zorc doesn't have the same defense power anymore." Ryou explained as he held up his glowing staff. "I used my magic to lower his power."

"We've definitely gained a powerful ally." Yami sighed in relief.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Bakura grumbled.

"We haven't had a chance to see you in action yet." Yugi replied. "But I'm very sure that it's impressive."

"Whatever shrimp." Bakura huffed as he turned his head away.

'_Why does _that _sound familiar?_' Yugi wondered.

'_Ryou and my bastard twin, Bakura, were trapped deep within me, and they both created NPCs to thwart me!_' Akefia growled, realizing he had hurt his left hand for no reason. '_Zorc's defenses are down and his HP is dropping, I'll have to use his last resort. I'll show you no matter how many low level characters there are, you'll never beat the Dark Master._'

-The game has reached its final stage.- Yami sighed. -But I'm sure the Dark Master has some hidden plan.-

-_Then we can't let our guard down._- Yugi replied. -_We could die if we do._-

As if Akefia had read their minds, the evil spirit began to grin and laughed a 'raises the hair on the back of your neck so you look like a rooster' laugh. And here was why. Zorc had begun to change his form. Mutating and morphing to a new shape.

"He's transforming?" Yugi questioned as he averted his eyes, feeling a tad bit queasy.

"This is bad." Bakura hissed. "Zorc is using his last resort, his final form. Both his attack and defense skyrocket!"

Zorc had changed from a tall purple black demon to a skeletal figure that had its muscles visible. It made the group think someone had peeled the skin off and purposely left the bone and muscles showing. The large mass of muscles and bones had hunkered down into some form of a frog poised to hop, and there was a large grey circle where his sternum would be.

"And now it's Zorc's turn to attack!" Akefia grinned.

'_He's concentrating all of his energy in this attack!_' Yami realized.

If the adventurer's somehow survived his attack, maybe they could win. But if they didn't, well… game over.

/_This isn't good_./ Ryou moaned. /_I don't have the time to raise everyone's defenses._/

/Don't you have a shield of some sort?/ Bakura sassed. /You're a Level 13 Magician! We talked about our characters before we even came here!/

"Dice roll!" Akefia called as he tossed the real Mind Dice. "00! Super critical!"

Zorc stood up on his hind legs as the grey circle on his sternum began to glow red. It opened slowly, briefly revealing the Eye of Anubis, or Millennium Symbol, before a highly concentrated stream of red and orange energy shot at the group.

"White Magic!" Ryou called out as he held up his staff and jumped forward to the front of the group. "Shining Shield!"

A blue shield sprang up in front of the group, making Zorc's attack flow around them. But this wasn't a ball burst attack, this was an endless stream attack. And it was starting to tax Ryou's strength.

'_I'm going to run out of my magical energy…_' Ryou groaned as he felt his limbs start to shake. '_I'll convert my HP into my magical energy then!_'

After about 10 more seconds, the attack ended. Ryou collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, and Zorc fell back into his frog pose.

Despite the shield, everyone's health points had been reduced. Joey had 1, Tristan had 1, Yugi had 2, Tomoya had 2, Tea had 1, Ryou had 1 left from shielding everyone, and Bakura had 21 left.

"Ryou!" Yugi called as he and Bakura went over to help him up. "You sacrificed yourself for us."

"Just hold on Ryou." Tea encouraged. "On my next turn, I'll use my healing magic to help you."

"I'll be fine." Ryou panted as he held onto Bakura's arm. "Tea, if you have magic to heal me, use that magic to attack Zorc on this turn! I don't have the strength to protect us from another attack."

"We'll be destroyed unless we finish this game on _this turn_!" Bakura clarified.

"I hear you both, loud and clear." Joey replied as he got ready to fight. "If we die, we do it together. It's time to hack and slash!"

"But don't you guys think it's odd?" Yugi asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"What's odd?" Tristan asked back.

"If Zorc's attack and defense jump when he's the 'Final Zorc', why didn't he do it before now, like at the start of the game?" Yugi clarified. "Why wait until this moment?"

"Because this is Zorc's final gamble, his last resort." Yami answered, making everyone look up at him. "We've pushed him that far. Zorc is definitely stronger, but probably at the cost of exposing his weak spot."

"Weak spot?" Yugi asked.

"Look at that!" Yami pointed to the eye that had shot out Zorc's attack. "The emission spot for Zorc's attack! That's his weak spot!"

"Good." Bakura responded, making sure that Yugi had a good grip on Ryou before he stood up and drew out his nun-chucks. "Because I've got a date with that creep."

"Maybe not." Tomoya gasped as the grey skin that covered the eye began to slowly creep over it. "The emission spot is closing!"

"It will close before we can attack!" Tea realized.

"You're too late." Akefia laughed. "You actually made me frightened when you figured out Zorc's Achilles Heel. But once the emission spot closes, your attacks will be unless and I'll have nothing to fear! I win!"

"_Pokii!_" Pokii screeched in anger as the yellow ball launched himself forward, and into the emission spot for Zorc's attack, holding it open.

"Pokii!" Yugi called after his monster companion. "What are you doing?"

"Pokii! Pokii! This is your chance!" Pokii called. "Destroy me along with him!"

"What?!" Tomoya yelped in disbelief.

"Pokii! Thanks for letting me be your friend, it was fun, no matter how short the time was." Pokii grunted as the grey skin started to dig into his flesh. "Now hurry! Pokii!"

"Thanks Pokii." Joey whispered before straightening up. "But we won't sacrifice a comrade who has fought with us in battle!"

"We can't win if we sell out our friend's lives!" Tea added.

"Just wait Pokii, I'll save you!" Yugi called out.

"Since the Beast Tamer's monster is trapped, the Beast Tamer gets an emergency turn to see if he can rescue the wayward creature." Akefia read from the laptop.

"Dice roll!" Yami called as he threw the dice down. "02! A critical!"

A large white gloved hand appeared in front of Yugi. Only this one crackled sure electrical energy, and was in a fist instead of an open hand.

"Training Hand Jet Stream Punch!" Yugi called out

The glove flew forward and struck Zorc in the chest. Zorc roared in pain as the gloved hand went straight through him and out his back. One the other side, the clenched fist opened to reveal Pokii, safe and sound.

"Alright!" Joey cheered. "Hit the weak spot dead on, and rescued Pokii!"

"Damn you!" Akefia roared as he clutched his chest in pain.

"Now it's Magician Tea's turn." Yami continued as he rolled the dice. "01!"

"The finisher!" Tea called as her blue colored magic built up at the end of her staff. "Apprentice Big Bang!"

Zorc and Akefia roared in pain as Tea's attack split Zorc's upper body from his legs. She had been aiming for Zorc's weak spot, but sneezed at the last second. But still, definitely going to leave a bruise. Zorc fell face down and didn't move.

"Zorc's been defeated!" Tristan cheered.

"Not yet." Yami growled, seeing Zorc's wings twitched as his upper arms pushed him back up.

"Zorc isn't dead yet?!" Joey asked in disbelief. "Stubborn bastard!"

"You don't even know the half of it." Bakura growled.

"The fact that you didn't finish Zorc on this turn will be your downfall!" Akefia laughed, despite the pain he was in. "On the next turn, Zorc and the adventurers will have the chance to simultaneously attack! This is the last dice roll! We both roll, and the lowest number gets to attack first!"

"I'll take you on 'Dark Master'!" Yami snapped back as he picked up the dice. "This is a life or death roll. But I will win!"

"But if I get the first strike, I'll have Zorc blow himself up and take the adventurers with him!" Akefia cackled madly. "If you're wiped out, I win! The adventurer's next adventure will be in Hell!"

"Don't count on it." Yami snarled.

"I should also add that if we roll the same number, I get to go first." Akefia chuckled at the angry look on his opponents face, enjoying the kick he got out of riling up his enemy. '_It's useless to struggle._ _You will die in this world with Zorc! Even if my avatar dies, as long as the Millennium Ring exists, I will live forever!_"

-_Yami, we're channeling our faith to you, into the dice_!- Yugi called down their link.

-I feel it Yugi.- Yami replied. -Everyone's belief and power! It's all going into the dice!-

'_Now I will use the Millennium Ring to perform my last maneuver, something that I can only use once per game._' Akefia held his fist around his dice. '_I'll seal part of my _own _soul into these dice! Doppelganger Dice!_'

Purple energy swirled inside his fist, sealing his soul into the object. Down on the game board, Bakura and Ryou glanced at each other with brief nods. They knew what had happened, and were prepared to stop it.

'_Seal completed._' Akefia grinned. '_There's no way I won't get a super critical when I roll these Doppelganger Dice! This is the end Yami!_'

"Let's do it!" Yami exclaimed as he and Akefia tossed their dice into the air. "Go!"

"The roll that decides who goes first!" Akefia cackled. "The roll of life or death!"

'_Dice, please respond to our hearts!_' Yami thought as they all watched his roll settle. "00! A super critical!"

"Woo-hoo! How do you like them apple?" Joey cheered.

"I knew he'd do it!" Tea laughed.

"Alright!" Bakura grinned as his nun-chucks began to glow, signaling his special attack.

"Unless the Dark Master also gets a super critical, we've won." Yami sighed as they turned their eyes to Akefia's dice.

'_My Doppelganger Dice have a 100% chance of getting a super critical!_' Akefia grinned as he watched his dice fall. '_In a tie, I win! Too bad though. You have good gaming skills Yami, but your friends aren't leaving this game alive!_'

Akefia's dice hit the game board. They clatter around briefly before slowly settling. 00. A super critical.

"This is the cruelest outcome for you!" Akefia cackled. "From the heights of victory to the jaws of defeat! A tie means that everyone will die! Zorc blows himself up, taking every-!"

Akefia dice began to glow, making the man stop talking. Everyone watched in fascination, except Bakura and Ryou. They knew exactly what was going on. The dice began to crack, making people more confused.

And then a see threw figure of Ryou appeared on the table, above the dice.

"You!" Akefia snapped.

"I don't want to lose any more friends." Ryou said sternly. "I won't let you have your way anymore! Even if it means my soul will be shattered."

"You're in these dice!?" Akefia demanded, and then realized that when he sealed part of _his_ soul into the dice, he also sealed part of _Ryou's_. "I won't allow it! I will use the Millennium Ring to dive you out!"

Magical energy rushed out of the Millennium Ring and struck Ryou dead on, making the boy scream in pain. Another surge of energy came from the dice, and the magic that was striking Ryou, turned back and struck Akefia.

"What?" Akefia growled when he saw his brother standing in front of Ryou with his arms spread out to protect the boy. "How did you get in those dice?"

"Same way Ryou did." Bakura replied. "I won't let you hurt him anymore Akefia. Ryou is _mine_! And if he wants to shatter your dice, then so be it."

-That was fast.- Yami commented. -It took us a few months.-

-_No kidding._- Yugi nodded. -_At least we know the evil spirit's name is Akefia._-

"But if yours souls are in there, you'll never return to this body!" Akefia grinned. "You're committing suicide!"

"If it means my friends will be safe, then so be it." Ryou nodded firmly.

The dice shattered, and the images of Ryou and Bakura disappeared from the table top. All that was left were some red and white plastic shards, the rest had been reduced to dust.

-_Yami, I can still feel Ryou and the other spirit!_- Yugi gasped.

-Some of their soul must be in their Monster World figures.- Yami replied.

"My dice!" Akefia yelled in horror.

No dice, no roll. No roll, and Yami's team got to go first.

"Prepare yourself, you fiend!" Yami warned as Bakura's nun-chucks glowed even brighter. "With our anger channeled into it…"

"Secret of the Masters!" Bakura charged forward.

Bakura moved so fast, no one even saw him. All they saw was a blur of glow that was Bakura's weapon and the occasional flap of Bakura's wings. Eventually, the Birdtail took flight and flew away from Zorc as he blew up and disintegrated.

"We did it!" Joey cheered.

"We finally defeated Zorc!" Tristan added. "Victory Dance!"

"Can, can! Yeah we kicked his can, can! We showed him whose the man, man!" Joey and Tristan started singing and dancing.

"I like you dance better." Yugi told Tomoya as the two looked away.

"I'm definitely taking that as a compliment." Tomoya nodded.

Akefia screamed in pain. How could this have happened? He was going to win! The Millennium Ring shook and sent tendril of shadow magic into his body, forcing the soul to leave the body and the Millennium Ring as payment. Ryou's body slumped forward onto the desk, and the rope holding the ancient item around his neck broke.

"Ryou!" Yami called as he ran around the table.

"How is he?" Tea called up.

"No good." Yami replied sadly. "He's in a coma."

"But his soul is still alive inside of me." White Wizard Ryou said as he step forward. "Just like the rest of you. I'm Level 13, so my healing magic should be enough to transfer all of us back to our bodies, but I need a game master to roll the dice."

"I'll do it." Yami smiled as he picked up the dice. "I'll make sure to get a super critical."

"Next time I play in this game, I will be a Level 1 magician with no experience." Ryou added with an afterthought.

"No experience!" Joey flopped down. "That's going to suck!"

"But I'll be alive." Ryou replied. "Roll the dice for me Yami!"

* * *

Joey groaned as he opened his eyes. Where was he? Last he remembered he was in some sort of game world. Wait a minute… everyone was unconscious around him!

"Tristan, wake up!" Joey shook his friend's shoulders.

"What?" Tristan sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Oh good." Joey sighed in relief. "Help me wake the others."

"Wakie, wakie, Tea." Tristan whispered.

"Huh?" Tea blinked as she sat up and wiped the drool from her mouth. "Did I fall asleep in class?"

"I think we're at Ryou's house." Yugi replied as Yami helped in and Tomoya back up. "Oh my, Ryou!"

Yugi flew across the table, to where Ryou was still slumped against the desk.

"Ryou, wake up." Yugi gently shook the boy.

When he didn't respond, Yugi noticed a faint glimmer from the Millennium Ring. Picking it up, Yugi set it in Ryou's lap. A brief flash, and Ryou opened his chocolate brown eyes, although it was a bit sleepily.

"Yugi?" Ryou whispered.

"You okay?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Ryou nodded as he sat up, and winced as his hand went to his chest.

The spindles on the ring had left deep marks that needed medical attention, but Ryou didn't want everyone to see what had happened.

"What a weird dream." Joey sighed as he stood up. "Did that really happen?"

"I don't know." Yugi replied. "Did you dress up in a dog suit and do the chicken dance?"

"No!" Joey yelped and checked the time, prompting another yelp. "I got to get home! Bye Ryou! See you at school tomorrow!"

"Wait a minute, you're having a sleepover with me!" Tristan yelled as he ran after the blond boy.

"My mom's going to kill me." Tea groaned when she saw it was 6:30 PM. "Bye Yami, Ryou, Yugi, Tomoya."

"I need to get going to." Tomoya said. "My mom will be worried. Take care."

"Bye." Ryou nodded and finally slumped forward in pain when the door closed.

"Easy Ryou." Yugi held the boy steady. "Yami can help you, he's helped me with my injuries in the past."

"Question is, will the other spirit of the ring allow it?" Yami asked.

"Hang on." Ryou's face went blank for 15 seconds before coming back into focus. "As long as it's just healing, Bakura is fine with it."

"So you have a 'Bakura' and an 'Akefia'." Yugi commented as Yami used his shadow magic to heal the boy. "I think you're going to need a constant supply of aspirin, or something like that."

"Yeah." Ryou sighed. "From what Bakura told me, their twins, but something happened to Akefia a long time ago that made him go bad. Bakura doesn't remember what it was."

"Just like how I can't remember anything." Yami noted as he finished healing and began to feel the puzzle start to tug at him. "I've used to much energy. This was a shadow game."

"Okay." Yugi smiled and held the puzzle as Yami disappeared.

"Bakura's jealous." Ryou giggled, paused, and then giggled some more. "Yes, you are."

"He'll be able to make a physical body in due time." Yugi giggled as well. "Yami's first time was when an escaped convict was holding me at gun point, a few months after I solved the puzzle. He started to make his own body shortly after that."

"A few months?" Ryou gasped, feeling a headache start to build up.

"It may take Bakura less time because he's been 'awake' longer than Yami." Yugi added.

"That would be nice." Ryou sighed as he touched his chest again. "And thanks."

"See you at school tomorrow." Yugi replied and then blanched. "Then again, maybe not. Grandpa just might skin me alive!"

* * *

Thankfully, Yugi was let off the hook. He had been playing a game with a new friend, how could an old man argue with that!?

Ryou got a call the next morning that all of his former gaming friend's that had been comatose had regained consciousness.

Even Mr. Karita was back at it.

"You two are late!" Mr. Karita's voice rang down the hallway. "Do you want crew cut? Or even detention?"

"Curse him!" Joey growled as he and Tristan ran into class. "We are not late!"

"Morning you two." Yugi giggled as he sat next to Ryou with Tomoya and Tea. "Ryou was showing us something he made."

"Really?" Joey asked as he and Tristan came over. "Way cool!"

Inside a glass case was all of the game figure from monster world. Yuugi, Jou, Honda, Anzu, Hanasaki, Ryou, Bakura, Pokii, Pau, and Yami holding a red dice. They all looked happy, and there was no sign of Akefia or Zorc in the diorama.

"Someday, let's go to Monster World again." Ryou smiled.

And Yugi found himself agreeing.

* * *

**MMMG:** End of chapter.

**Yugi:** Good end. Kinda rushed, but good.

**Atemu:** Now I believe you have an announcement?

**MMMG:** Yes I do. As much as I love this story and the reviews I get for it, since I've reached the 'around halfway point', I'm taking a temporary break so I can focus on the other stories I've promised to write. First is my version of Disney's 'Tangled', and then is my version of 'Barbie in a Mermaid's Tail 2', sequel to my story 'A Merman's Tail'.

**Yugi:** Please review the chapter and let us know what you thought! Likes, dislikes, spelling/grammar mistakes.


	27. Chapter 27: The Heart of the Cards

**MMMG:** I'm alive!

**Hikaris:** Yay!

**MMMG:** I stayed up until 2 AM typing this, so people had better be happy!

**Seto:** Big deal, I stay up until 4 AM most nights.

**Joey:** How are you still functioning?

**Mokuba:** He falls asleep at his desk after dinner.

**Seto:** Mokuba! You promised you wouldn't tell!

**Mokuba:** I thought it was okay since Joey is your boyfriend.

**MMMG:** Sad to say, they aren't together in WDICTT yet, and won't be until Battle City in this stories sequel.

**Joey:** That's a long time.

**MMMG:** But I'm trying to make up for it by having a 15 page on Microsoft Word chapter for everyone, in which Seto finally makes his appearance!

**Seto:** FINALLY! I demand to be worshipped for making me wait 9 and a half months!

**MMMG:** Has it been that long? -falls asleep-

**Ryou:** MMMG?

**Malik:** She did stay up until 2 AM to finish this...

**Bakura:** Holy mother of Ra! MMMG combined a lot for this chapter!

**Marik:** No kidding this chapter is based on Yu-gi-oh! Manga ch. 09 (part), 27 (part), 28, (part), 33, (part), 36 (parts), 37, 38, 39, 40 (parts), Season 0 Ep. 3: Clash! The Strongest Monster, and Season 1 Ep. 1: The Heart of the Cards. That's 9 manga chapter and 2 anime episodes!

**Malik:** Well, we also got 26 reviews for last chapter, so the total is now 577.

**Ryou:** MMMG does not own Yu-gi-oh! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

One other thing. When you see this, _Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1_ (1400/1200; LV 4), its telling the _Name of the Monster_ (attack strength/defense strength; and what level it is). So this is _Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1_, attack strength 1400, defense strength 1200, and is a level 4 monster.

* * *

_Kitkat304: Yes, Seto appears in this chapter. _

_Killer-Fangirl: Thanks for pointing that out, got it fixed. Correct on the chapter plot line, and thanks for the tumblr gift. _

_LuvlyLadyLexi: Now. _

_Deka-Chan560: You're singing? Oh well, too tired to care. Thanks for the treats. _

_Equality4Puppies: -Snickers- I was wondering who would fangirl at Bakura's outfit. I'm not disappearing! I'm here with the next chapter to highlight your week!_

_Animesaki: Hope you got my PM. LOL at Bakura's reaction in your review. Glad you liked the way Bakura handled Akefia. _

_s2Teennovelist: Oh my Ra. Long review. -melts and pulls self back together so reply- I'm only going to reply to questions. Bakura is not a Thief, he's a Martial Artist. I considered Thief, but remembered that he wasn't a thief in HDICTT, Akefia was, so it wasn't a good idea. Yes, this is Duelist Kingdom, and Battle City will be a whole new story. Yes, I'm doing Noa, you're the first to ask. _

_Great: Currently, yes. Yugi's magic is sealed, he doesn't even know he has it. Not sure what you mean by 'what version' but mostly I'm following the anime plot for Pegasus since I want to do the 'Waking the Dragons' arc._

_Wordsorcereress: Glad you like that Tea wasn't allowed to win the last round. I think you're the only one who noticed. Yep, Tendershipping moments. -sighs all dreamily- I'm trying to work on 'private scenes', but I'm not that good at it yet. Seto's here! And only hints of puppyshipping, no dating or anything until Battle City. _

_xXLuminousMoonXx: Yes, Yugi can have kids, he just won't have any until, like, the end-END. Memory World and such. _

_Aqua girl 007: That is a long rant about pairing, but I understand. Everyone has the ones they like and dislike. Mana will be Dark Magician Girl, not a person. I do have some Male x Female pairings planned, Mai x Valon, Rebecca x Leon, but that's a long way off. Trying to get all stories typed, I'm swamped with life. _

_Guest: Yes, there will be some people competing for Yugi's affections. Can't wait to do jealous Yami! -laughs madly-_

_SincerelyChristina: Sorry you stayed up that long, but here's the next chapter. _

_reincarnatedpharaoh: Remember that Yugi was bullied. That caused a low self-esteem that pops up every now and again. GPA is Grade Point Average, basically all of your received points for the your class divieded by how many were offered, and combined all those together. It's a high school/college thing. _

_MissVipera: Thanks, I knew that I was probably doing it wrong since I don't have Rosetta Stone, or anything like that, and the internet isn't the greatest when it comes to finding a site to translate properly. _

* * *

Chapter 27: The Heart of the Cards

* * *

Yugi laughed merrily as he and Yami entered the game shop. They had just returned from one of their dates. Somehow, Yugi managed to convince Yami to get him some ice cream. Cue a sugar rush, which had thankfully faded by the time they got back.

They also did a quick check on Ryou and Bakura on the way home. It had been a couple weeks since their Monster World Shadow Game. So far, there had been no further signs of Akefia, but they were keeping a close eye out anyway. Bakura was still unable to make a physical body, but Ryou let him take over from time to time so he could try the modern life.

"You're just in time Yugi." Solomon said from behind the counter.

"Just in time for what?" Yugi asked while feeling confused since it was the evening and barely any customers came in after dinner.

"Hey Yugi, Yami, Gramps!" Joey grinned as he waltzed in. "Gramps gave me a call and asked me to come over. What's the buzz?"

"A new card game just came in." Solomon explained as his grandson and his grandson's boyfriend came over for a closer look. "It's from America and is extremely popular over there. It's called Duel Monsters."

"You think it will be popular here in Japan as well?" Yami asked.

"It's popular in many countries all over the world." Solomon replied. "Japan hasn't really caught on yet."

"So you want me to take this to school tomorrow and play it during recess." Yugi shook his head with an all knowing look in his eyes. "Guess that's what happens when you're the game tester of the family."

"The artwork on these is done very nicely." Yami noted, and then made a face at an ugly looking skeleton. "Most of them, anyway."

"But how do you even play with these?" Joey asked as he looked as the numbers and picture on the cards he held in his hands.

"It's a trading card game Joey, like Pokémon or Magic." Yugi giggled.

"Two players take turns putting forward _monster cards_, and the player's battle by the strength of the monsters. The stronger card beat the weaker." Solomon explained. "Each monster has an attack and defense strength that can be enhanced by using _magic cards_, but sometimes the battle is swayed by the use of a _trap card_. However, the game is over when one player eliminates the others life points, which can range anywhere from 2,000-8,000 as a starting point, or one player runs out of cards to draw."

"That's a lot of info to remember." Joey blinked in shock.

"Don't worry." Yugi replied. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around it."

"As much as I wish to continue this tutoring session, I'm afraid I have to head home now." Yami said with a soft smile directed at Yugi.

"Okay Yami." Yugi nodded and gave the teen a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow?"

"Alright." Yami agreed. "Let me know how the dueling goes."

"Okay Yami." Yugi giggled.

Yugi watched his lover step outside and head down the block, and soon after felt Yami's presence return to the Millennium Puzzle. Warmth flowed down their mind link as Yami continued to watch the conversation as a hovering spirit.

Yugi and Joey soon had basic decks assembled to play in class the next day. Hopefully, it would be a big hit.

* * *

A couple months later…

* * *

"Hey Joey, earth to Joey." Yugi called as he giggled at his friend's facial expression of concentration. "Are you in there? It's your turn."

Duel Monsters had been a huge success at school. Everyone in their grade was playing the game over break and lunch, even after school, and all of the other grades were interested, or playing, as well.

Joey was frowning as he looked over his cards. _Kageningen_ (800/600; LV 2), _The Furious Sea King_ (800/700; LV 3), _Claw Reacher_ (1000/800; LV 3), _Kagemusha of the Blue Flame_ (800/400; LV 2), and _Skull Stalker_ (900/800; LV 3).

"Isn't he cute when he tries to think?" Tristan teased, snapping Joey out of his thoughts.

"Hey Tristan." Joey greeted with a huff before showing his friend the cards he had in his hand. "Yugi is teaching me how to play Duel Monsters."

"Drooling Monsters?" Tristan asked.

"_Duel_ Monsters, you nimrod." Joey growled in anger. "It's been two months and you _still_ can't pronounce the name right?"

"Sheesh!" Tristan stepped back next to Tomoya.

"They've been going at this game for all of break." Tomoya explained. "Joey's just starting to get the hang of it, even after two months, but Yugi's got it down. He's like an expert."

"Okay Yugi, it's time to duel!" Joey grinned as he lay down _Kagemusha of the Blue Flame_ (800/400; LV 2) in attack position. "Pretty good move, huh Yugi?"

"Yep, pretty good move…" Yugi agreed as he drew his next card while Joey grinned as he relaxed back in his chair. "But not good enough."

Yugi placed down _Blackland Fire Dragon_ (1500/800; LV 4) in Attack Position. With a 700 attack points difference, it was enough to take destroy _Kagemusha of the Blue Flame_ (800/400; LV 2), and take Joey down to having 0 life points (LP) remaining.

"What?!" Joey groaned as he realized the results. "Thanks a lot Yugi. A card that powerful totally wipes me out. I lost."

"You stink at this game Joey." Tristan snickered. "It's been two months since you and Yugi introduced it to the class."

"You would think you'd maybe win once in a while." Tea added.

"You did fine Joey; I've just got some better cards." Yugi started to explain as he gathered his deck. "People trade in some cards that they don't want at the game shop, and grandpa lets me go through them to see if there are any I like. But I have to put in one of the cards from my deck if I want to get a different card. Plus grandpa has given me some of his old cards to add to my deck. I get all of my best ones from him."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Joey asked as he leaped up, deck in his hand. "Let's go start trading!"

"Joey, we still have a couple hours left of school." Ryou reminded.

"Aw man." Joey slumped in disappointment.

"Cheer up Joey." Yugi patted his friend's arm. "You can trade all you want when we get there. And maybe grandpa will show us this super-rare card he's got."

Unknown to Yugi, another person heard him say that. He sat in the back row, and was reading a book. He wore the Domino High uniform like the rest of the boys, had brown hair, and icy blue eyes that flicked in Yugi's direction when he heard the teen speak.

'_Rare card?_' Seto Kaiba thought as a flash of curiosity mixed with a small hint of hope and fear ran through him. '_Could they have found the card I've been searching for?_'

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called as soon as he entered the game shop.

"And I see you've brought company." Solomon smiled from behind the counter.

It was true, the whole gang was there. Ryou was looking at the Monster World figurines, Tomoya was exploring the Zombire garage kits, and Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi, and Yami went up to the counter to see Solomon. Yami had 'met up' with them on the way there.

"Grandpa, could you show my friends you awesome super-rare card?" Yugi asked.

"Rare card?" Solomon asked and hummed in thought. "My special card?"

"Please!" Yugi begged, his eyes widening to his sad puppy dog eyes look.

"Pretty please?" Joey asked with a bow of respect.

"How can I refuse?" Solomon chuckled as he opened a safe and took out an old and worn looking brown leather box. "You kids are in for a real treat. I don't take this card, my treasure, out too often."

Ryou and Tomoya came over to the counter, Tomoya with a Zombire Garage Kit, and Ryou was holding a few Monster World figures he wanted to purchase. Bakura was watching over Ryou's shoulder as a spirit, pretending to be uninterested.

"Ready? Here it is." Solomon grinned as he opened the box and showed them the picture. "The _Blue Eyes White Dragon_, (3000/2500; LV 8). It's very rare, and very powerful. I never let it leave my hands."

"Awesome." Joey mumbled, feeling some sort of faint connection to the card, even though he didn't know why.

"Makes me feel sort of solemn just looking at it." Tea added in a hushed tone.

"Doesn't look all that special to me." Tristan commented as he plucked the card out of Solomon's hands for a closer look.

"This card is priceless!" Solomon exclaimed as he quickly reclaimed the card. "There are only four of them in the whole world!"

"Speaking of priceless, got any other cards to trade?" Joey asked. "Yugi told me you guys had a small trading business for Duel Monsters, and I want to see what you got."

"Right over here." Solomon directed Joey to a case.

Inside were a bunch of Duel Monster cards that were in no packets or boxes, but were sorted by group, monster/spell/trap, and then alphabetically within that group. The price for the card was written underneath, but it could be traded for if you had a monster(s) or spell(s)/trap(s) of equal value.

"Come to papa!" Joey grinned.

At that moment, the door opened, signaling another customer had entered the shop.

"Welcome, can I help you?" Solomon greeted the tall teen.

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me." Seto Kaiba said from the doorway.

He was still dressed in his blue school uniform, and was carrying a large silver brief case at his side.

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi gasped in shock that the owner of the company that supplied the Kame Game Shop with most of their digital games was standing there.

"Kaiba?!" Joey gaped in shock as well.

"Doesn't he have a big company to run?" Tristan asked.

"You're right, Kaiba Corporation, or Kaiba Corp." Tomoya nodded. "So what is he doing down here?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card." Seto replied somewhat snarkily. "The super-rare one."

"You play Duel Monsters to?" Joey asked with a smile. "That's great! Maybe we can duel at school sometime."

"Me? Duel you?" Seto snorted as he stepped further into the shock. "Let me see the cards you have. I don't know if you're good enough to play me."

Joey handed over his cards, getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Seto looked them over briefly. Snorting, he tossed them back carelessly.

"Hey!" Joey snapped as he scrambled to pick his cards back up.

"I'd have a bigger challenge playing solitaire then dueling against a beginner like you." Seto declared. "I am the number one ranked duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship. You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me."

"Oooh, I'm shaking." Joey snarled as his hands clenched. "How about we settle this with some fists instead?"

"Whoa!" Yugi said as he and Ryou stepped in front of their angry blond friend. "Take it easy Joey!"

"But guys, he's asking for it!" Joey huffed as he backed down.

"Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Seto asked.

And then Seto's attention was drawn to the worn box on the counter. Inside was a card with a white dragon on it. Gasping, he pushed his way to the counter.

"Hey!" Joey protested as he was rudely moved.

"Can it be? The _Blue Eyes White Dragon_, in a dump like this?" Seto panted in shock as he took in the picture, level, and the attack and defense numbers. '_It is! The card I have been searching for!_'

"Well, that's enough window-shopping." Solomon said as he closed the lid of the worn box holding the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

At first, Seto didn't reply. He didn't speak at all as he lifted his silver brief case and set it down heavily on the counter before proceeding to open it. Turing it around, he showed Solomon the contents inside, making the elderly man gasp. Inside were a lot of rare Duel Monsters cards, like _Red Medicine_, _Polymerization_, _Flame Cerebrus_, and many more.

"Listen to me old man." Seto said firmly. "I'll trade you all of these cards for the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_!"

"Whoa!" Yugi, Joey, and Ryou all gasped in shock.

"Impressive." Yami had to admit at the sight of all of the cards.

"Ah, nice…" Solomon gave a brief nod. "But no thanks."

'_The old man won't trade for it since he probably knows the true value and worth of that card_.' Seto growled. "If you won't trade it, maybe you'll sell it. Name your price. I can pay anything that you ask! Even free merchandise from Kaiba Corp for the next five years!"

"Oh my." Yugi's eyes widened, knowing what that could mean for the shop.

"I'm sure you could, but this card is worth more to me than you can ever offer." Solomon replied in the gentle tone he used to explain things to Yugi when he was younger. "Not because of its power or rarity, but because of what it means to me. This card was a gift from a dear friend in America, and so I treasure this card as I do that friend. I could never part with it."

"No!" Seto softly growled in anger.

"And Gramps refused him?" Joey gasped. "Even more amazing!"

"You would feel the same even if it was a common card like Kuriboh, right Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

Yugi recalled the surprise he had felt when he saw the brown fur ball on a Duel Monster card. It had looked just like the one that had protected him on the night that he had solved the Millennium Puzzle. That card would always have a place in his deck because of the bond they formed that night.

"Exactly!" Solomon nodded. "This card has bonded with my heart and reminds me of the memories I have of my friend. And that cannot be changed at all."

"Fine, I've heard enough!" Seto snapped as he slammed his brief case close and walked out of the shop. "Senile old fool."

"That was great!" Joey praised Solomon.

"Grandpa doesn't need rare cards to win." Yugi grinned.

"Now settle down boys." Solomon soothed. "I believe some people have purchases while another wanted to see if he could do some trading."

"Oh right!" Joey bounded back over the trading card case.

Ryou and Tomoya paid for their items before heading out with Tea and Tristan. Yami stayed perched on the counter next to Yugi as they sorted through the deck he had, coming up with strategies for future opponents.

"Oooh, I like this one!" Joey grinned as he held up a card that read _Flame Swordsman_* (1800/1600; LV 5). "I'll trade _Kageningen_ (800/600; LV 2) and _The Furious Sea King_ (800/700; LV 3) for it."

"Good choice Joey." Solomon nodded. "The _Flame Swordsman_ is a powerful warrior."

"I'm ready to start dueling!" Joey grinned as he looked to Yugi.

"Here we go again." Yugi sighed as Yami chuckled at his predicament.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was riding to Kaiba Corp in his limo, grousing that he had been shot down his chance of getting the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_. But he was even more ticked off at the words Solomon had said before he left.

'_The cards bond with people's hearts?_' Seto snorted in disbelief. '_Ridiculous. These cards are all about power. And one way or another, his _Blue Eyes White Dragon _will be mine!_'

With a plan formulating in his mind, Seto barely noticed when they arrived at Kaiba Corp. Once inside his office, and with a plan fully made, Seto summoned a couple of his security team and one of the butlers from his mansion.

"Gentlemen, there's a little something I'd like you to pick up for me at the Kame Game Shop tomorrow afternoon." Seto told them.

"Gladly Master Kaiba." Hobson, his butler, replied with a bow.

* * *

The next day, while Yugi still at school, three men walked up to the game shop. Inside, an old man was polishing an old chess board and its pieces. The tingling of the bell above the door had Solomon stop his work and turn to greet the people entering the shop.

"Good afternoon." Solomon said, taking in how fancily dressed they were.

"My master, Seto Kaiba, challenges you to a duel." Hobson stated. "You are to come with us now."

"And if I were… to decline?" Solomon asked.

"I'm afraid I must… insist." Hobson replied with a smirk.

'_Young Kaiba just doesn't understand._' Solomon sighed, knowing this was about the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_. '_So I'll just have to teach him a lesson about the heart of the cards._'

* * *

"Hey Yugi, did your grandpa get anymore cool cards after I left yesterday?" Joey asked.

The gang was walking to the game shop after school let out and an hour at the arcade. Yami was more content watching Yugi interact with his friends, so he stayed nearby as a spirit, occasionally rolling his eyes at a comment Bakura would make and snapping back with his own.

"I seriously doubt it Joey, but we can check." Yugi chuckled.

"Hey gramps, I'm back to get more cards!" Joey called, but found the elderly man wasn't behind the counter. "Hey gramps! You here?"

"Grandpa, I'm home." Yugi called, but received no response.

"Maybe he… went out?" Tea offered.

"Maybe…" Tomoya agreed.

"But why would he leave the door unlocked?" Ryou asked with worry.

The phone began to ring, and Yugi walked forward. It wasn't uncommon for orders to be placed via phone, or for customers to ask if the shop had a certain game.

"Hello, Kame Game Shop." Yugi greeted as he held the phone to his ear.

"Ah, Yugi… perfect." Seto's voice came from the speaker.

"Seto Kaiba?" Yugi gasped in shock.

"Your grandfather's here at Kaiba Corp visiting, but he's not feeling well." Seto said smoothly with an underlying tone of smugness. "Why don't you come by and, pick him up?"

"What have you done?" Yugi demanded, but was met with a dial tone.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Grandpa's at Kaiba Corp." Yugi replied.

Everyone dropped their school supplies at the announcement, Yugi locking the shop after flipping the 'Open' sign to 'Closed', and began to run as fast as they could to the tallest skyscraper in the city. To Kaiba Corp.

Yami watched as the group ran into the building, the secretary obviously expecting them as she stated they needed to head to the 19th floor, leading to them piling into the elevator with Ryou pushing the 19 button. He had considered making his own body, but decided against it in case Yugi needed him to take over.

The elevator dinged, the doors opening. And lying on the floor was…

"Grandpa!" Yugi screamed as he raced over to the older man, scared that he had been injured. "Grandpa, are you okay?"

"Yugi, I failed." Solomon panted and groaned in pain. "I wanted to teach that boy, Seto Kaiba, a lesson about the heart of the cards… but I lost."

"Grandpa." Yugi whimpered at the state his relative was in.

"How's the old man feeling?" Seto asked from a nearby doorway.

"You sleeze!" Joey yelled in anger. "What have you done to Gramps?"

"We had a duel, that's all… with each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize." Seto answered with a shrug and chuckle. "But I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool."

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" Tea snapped as she pulled out her cell phone and called an ambulance.

"It was fair." Seto smirked as he took Solomon's _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ card out of his pocket. "And look at the sweet prize I won."

Holding it sideways, Seto ripped it in half. Everyone gasped in shock at what happened.

"Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi whispered.

"Yes, the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ is a rare and powerful card." Seto smirked as he tossed the ripped halves off to the side. "Now this one can never be used against me."

"M-my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_… my treasure." Solomon gasped before the strain from his duel overwhelmed him again.

"Grandpa, hold on." Yugi encouraged before glaring at Kaiba with tears in his eyes. "How could you do such a thing?"

"Yugi, here." Solomon panted as he held out his duel deck. "Take this."

"Huh?" Yugi gasped in confusion. "Grandpa?"

"I built this deck, the cards I used against him." Solomon explained as he tried to stable his shaking arm. "I put my soul in these cards. And I taught you everything I know Yugi. Take them! Take my cards and teach Seto Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards."

"But grandpa, you need help." Yugi protested. "I've got to get you to a doctor."

"Sounds like an excuse." Seto interjected. "Your friends can take care of your grandpa while you and I duel… unless you're afraid."

"Take him Yugi!" Bakura encouraged, Ryou allowing him to take over.

"We can take care of your grandpa while you take care of creepy Kaiba!" Tristan added.

"Teach the rich and spoiled brat what a real duel is all about." Joey nodded.

"For your grandpa Yugi." Tomoya agreed.

"I don't know." Yugi muttered nervously, gently holding the Millennium Puzzle.

"Trust me, you're like the best player I've ever seen, and you've got everyone behind you on this." Joey encouraged. "You can do this Yugi. I know you can."

"We all do." Tea agreed.

Yugi nodded his head. While the words of his friends help, his final decision came from the feelings of encouragement and support from Yami. The spirit would be right there with him as they dueled together.

"Okay grandpa, I'll do it." Yugi said as he took his grandfather's cards.

"I know you will." Solomon nodded.

"Time for some magic." Ryou smiled as he held up a black marker since Bakura had given him back control once he heard what the boy's idea was. "Everyone put your hands together, and I'll mark us with a special sign."

All of the teens put their hands in a circle next to each other. Across the six hands, Ryou drew a smiley face.

"What gives Ryou?" Joey asked as he looked at the mark on his hand.

"This will be symbol of our friendship." Ryou explained as he also held up his hand. "One day, we'll be separated after graduation, and have lonely and painful times. These marks will remind us of our time together. This ink will eventually wash off, but it will never disappear from our hearts."

"And right now, when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, he'll know he's not alone." Tomoya added, having caught Ryou's train of thought. "We're all right there with him."

"Thanks guys." Yugi smiled as he heard sirens, signaling that the ambulance Tea called was there.

"We've got him." Tristan said as he and Tomoya supported Solomon to the elevator. "Ryou, Joey, you two stay with Yugi and cheer for him while Tea, Tomoya, and I take Grandpa to the hospital."

"Okay." Joey and Ryou nodded.

"Take good care of him." Yugi added as the elevator doors closed.

"You really think you can beat me with the same cards your loser grandfather used?" Seto asked as Yugi, Joey, and Ryou followed him through the door he had appeared through.

"Yes." Yugi nodded. "I made a promise to beat you with these cards."

"You don't even have a _Blues Eyes White Dragon_ in that deck, unlike your grandfather, and he lost." Seto smirked. "How could you possibly plan on beating me?"

-_At least I wasn't a coward and tore a valuable card in half._- Yugi thought angrily.

-Calm yourself Yugi.- Yami soothed. -Seto Kaiba will be punished.-

-_So this will be a shadow game?_- Yugi asked.

-Maybe.- Yami admitted. -When Kaiba loses, he will receive a penalty game.-

-_Okay._- Yugi barely nodded. -_But you can't take over, Joey and Seto will notice the differences between us._-

-I already have a plan for that.- Yami replied.

"I designed this virtual stadium myself." Seto said, bringing Yugi out of his thoughts. "Impressive, huh? I think you'll agree it adds a bit more _life_ to the game."

Looking around Yugi saw stands that you would see at a basketball court around some sort of arena with a drop-in floor and two platforms on either side. One was red, the one Yugi stepped on to, and the other was blue, where Seto placed himself.

"We each begin with 2,000 LP, the first player to reach 0 LP, or run out of cards, loses." Seto said as the platforms they were on moved over the drop-in floor and the ceiling changed to look like a dark and cloudy day outside. "Are you ready to play runt?"

"Play time is over, Seto Kaiba!" Yugi snapped and shut his eyes.

YU-GI-OH!

The Millennium Puzzle flashed brightly, and the familiar feel of Yami taking over his body washed over Yugi. Except there was something different about it this time. When the rush of magic faded, Yugi pulled his spirit away to look at Yami, and saw what had happened.

The face was a mix of him and Yami. It was his eye color, but Yami's eye shape, his hair style, but Yami's crimson edging and the tips of his lightning bolt streaks attempting to run up his hair. A couple inches of height had been added, and their skin tones had melded together evenly, a mix of slight tan and pale.

If Yugi looked at himself, he would see his eye shape, but Yami's eye color and hair style, but his amethyst edging. He also was a couple inches taller than normal, and had that little bang that hung in the middle of his forehead. Whatever features Yami had from Yugi, (eye color, hair style, etc.) were replaced with his own.

"What the-?" Kaiba gasped in shock.

"Now Seto Kaiba, prepare yourself." Yami said, in a voice that sounded like Yugi's, but had a hint of his baritone in it. "Because it's time to duel!"

Seto shook himself. Yugi couldn't have changed his appearance like that. It had to be some cheap trick, possibly some make-up or something.

GAME START!

"The virtual systems are ready, so let's begin." Seto said as he placed a monster in attack position. "I play the mighty _Hitotsu-Me Giant_ (1200/1000; LV 4) in attack mode. Brace yourself Yugi; you've never dueled like this before."

A large column of green light appeared on Seto's side of the field. From the column of bright green light came a large dark green giant with one red eye, claw like nails on each hand, and two rows of sharp teeth.

"He brought the monster on the card to life!" Ryou gasped.

"What?" Joey yelped from the sidelines. "_Real_ monsters?"

"It's my Virtual Simulator." Seto explain with pride. "It creates lifelike holograms of every Duel Monster."

'_That's how he beat Yugi's grandpa, by overwhelming him with the virtual monsters_.' Yami realized as his turn started and drew his card and placed another in attack position. "Now it's my turn! I call upon the _Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1_ (1400/1200; LV 4)."

Another column of green light appeared, but this time on Yugi's side of the field. From it came a large blue dragon with two legs, two very large wings with claws on the end, and a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"Fireball Attack!" Yami ordered.

As _Hitotsu-Me Giant _walked forward, _Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1_ spat a large orange fireball from its mouth, striking the giant in the chest. An 'explosion' occurred, and _Hitotsu-Me Giant_ disappeared in a flash of light.

Seto grunted at the bright light as a young boy ran over to the opposite edge of the arena from Ryou and Joey. He had black hair and grey eyes, and was dressed in a red shirt with orange and white sleeves, jeans, and wore a blue bandana around his neck.

"Big brother!" the boy called. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mokuba." Seto replied. "It didn't hurt, not even scratch."

With _Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1_'s attack strength being 200 more than _Hitotsu-Me Giant_, Seto lost 200 LP, leaving him with 1,800.

"All right!" Joey cheered. "Go Yugi!"

"You're doing great Yugi!" Ryou added.

"Well played Yugi, for a beginner." Seto smirked as he drew again. "At least you held your dignity for the first round. But how will you deal with this?"

Throwing another card down in attack position, a burst of green light summoned another monster to Seto's side of the field. When the light faded, it showed a Saggi the Dark Clown (600/1500; LV 3), dressed in a blue jesters outfit, stripped purple and neon green socks, a large red collar with bells on the tips, a pointed purple hat that bent over towards the top, purple boots, and a white mask that had a yellow star over the right eye, and a light crescent blue moon over the left side of its mouth.

-What's with _Saggi the Dark Clown_?- Yami frowned, getting a bad feeling. -But that card has hardly any attack strength.-

-_Seto probably has a magic card up his sleeve._- Yugi replied with a worried look.

"It's true your _Winged Dragon's_ attack strength is 1,400 while my _Dark Clown's_ is only 600." Seto grinned as he placed another card down a row back from where his monsters were summoned. "But if I combine it with this card…"

"A magic card!" Yami growled. -You were right Yugi.-

-_Right now, I hate it when I'm right._- Yugi groaned. -_We don't have any magic or trap cards we could use to stop him_.-

"Exactly, the _Negative Energy Generator_!" Seto grinned as its magic took effect. "It multiplies a dark monster's attack strength by three. And my _Dark Clown_ is a dark monster."

Energy crackled around _Saggi_ and the monster's entire being tripled its size. Now _Saggi's_ attack strength stood at 1,800, 400 more than _Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1_.

"Attack with Dark Light!" Seto commanded.

_Saggi the Dark Clown_ raised its hands, between them was a sphere of dark crackling energy, and threw it at _Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1_. The dragon roared as the attack struck it, and disappeared. Yami's LP lowered the 400 point difference in attack, so he now had 1,600 LP remaining.

"As you can see, combining cards can be very effective." Seto smirked. "So what do you think? And that was just a basic combo."

-_He's good, and know that strong cards aren't enough to win this._- Yugi said. -_Using monsters with spell cards is a good way to assure victory._-

-But your grandfather built this deck, put his whole heart and soul into it.- Yami replied as he drew again. -He is a game master, so there has to be a secret strategy in here, a trump card of some sort.-

Yami looked at the card and surpassed a growl. It read _Right Leg of the Forbidden One_ (200/300; LV 1). It would be no help in defeating _Saggi the Dark Clown_.

-_We'll have to use a different monster in defense mode_.- Yugi soothed, sensing Yami's frustration. -_The monster may be sacrificed, but our LP will be safe. Let's use _Sangan.-

Yami gave a brief nod and placed _Sangan_ (1000/600; LV 3) in face down defensive position.

"Dark Light Attack!" Seto shouted once he saw Yugi's turn was over.

_Saggi the Dark Clown_ raised its hands and threw another sphere of dark magical energy over to Yugi's side of the field. _Sangan_ was destroyed, but Yami's LP were safe.

"Hang in there Yugi!" Joey called.

Yami nodded, and then went to activate _Sangan's_ effect. Yami searched his deck for a monster with attack points lower than 1,500, selected _Mystic Elf _(800/2000; LV 4), and then reshuffled the cards before placing them back down.

-So that's why you wanted me to use _Sangan_.- Yami chuckled softly.

-_Yep_.- Yugi giggled.

"Make your move." Seto grinned from across the field.

Yami bit his lip as he looked over the cards again. None of them had enough attack strength to beat _Saggi the Dark Clown_, but _Mystic Elf's_ defense strength would be a nice wall to protect himself with. Placing _Mystic Elf _in facedown defense position, Yami smirked as _Saggi's_ Dark Light attack failed, and Seto lost 200 LP, lowering him down to 1,600 LP.

"Your luck won't last forever." Seto snarled as he drew and ended his turn since there was nothing he wanted to do at that moment. "Once I draw my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_, this duel is over."

-_He's right_.- Yugi moaned. -_Grandpa doesn't have any powerful cards in his deck. Not any that can match the _Blue Eyes White Dragon.-

-Don't lose faith Yugi.- Yami replied firmly as he set _Battle Steer_ in facedown defensive position, intending to build up a strong defense until he could figure out a strategy. -We can still do this. Your grandfather entrusted this deck to us, can't you feel it?-

-_Yes._- Yugi whispered, his see threw hand hovering over the cards. -_I can feel his heart beating in the cards_.-

* * *

At that moment, Tea, Tristan, and Tomoya ran behind the stretcher carrying Solomon Mouto towards the emergency surgical room. The could hear what the doctor was saying, and it didn't sound good.

"He's in shock due to a heart attack and is having difficulty breathing!" the doctor said as he prepped. "Heart rate and blood pressure are climbing! Patient is in critical condition!"

'_Don't give up… Yugi_.' Solomon thought as he faded in and out of darkness.

* * *

Yami drew his next card, and grinned. Seto blinked at the change in expression. What on earth would have caused that?

"My faith in the cards has rewarded me with _Gaia the Fierce Knight_!" Yami exclaimed as he put down the card. "With a destructive attack power of 2,300!"

A green column of energy appeared on the field, showing _Gaia the Fierce Knight_ (2300/2100; LV 7). _Gaia_ was a large knight riding a purpled horse with a yellow mane and tail, dressed in blue armor trimmed with red spikes, and carrying a large red lance in each hand.

"Awesome!" Ryou cheered, Bakura looking slightly interested. "_Gaia the Fierce Knight_ is most powerful card in the warrior class!"

"That arrogant prick better watch out!" Joey grinned.

"Spiral Spear Strike!" Yami commanded. "Vanquish _Saggi the Dark Clown_!"

_Gaia the Fierce Knight_ charged forward, his lances pointed at _Saggi's_ chest. On impact, the clown squealed in pain before disappearing. Seto LP dropped 500, down to 1,100 LP.

"Alright Yugi!" Joey cheered.

"I guess that game shop owner would have a decent card of two." Seto huffed.

"You can't predict a duel, not until the very end." Yami smirked in reply. "Your move."

"Don't get arrogant." Seto replied as he drew his next card. "The fate of this duel is already decided. I call on the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_!"

A green column lit the field, and from it came the _Blue Eyes White Dragon_ (3000/2500; LV 8). The white dragon was large, standing on its two hind legs and wings spread wide, roaring as it issued a challenge.

"No way!" Ryou gasped in disbelief.

"That's impossible." Joey agreed. "We all watch that jerk rip grandpa's card in half!"

"Surprised?" Seto asked snarkily. "Or did you think that the old man was the only one to possess a _Blue Eyes White Dragon_? Now, attack with White Lightning!"

_Blue Eyes White Dragon_ roared as it opened its mouth. A large sphere of blue lighting appeared and ejected as a continuous stream to _Gaia the Fierce Knight_. With a whinny from the horse, _the Fierce Knight_ was blown away. Yami panted as his LP dropped by 700, leaving him with only 900 LP remaining.

"Your _Fierce Knight_ is destroyed!" Seto crowed. "You will fall before all of my superior monsters! No amount of faith can save you, like how it didn't save your grandfather. There isn't one card in your deck that can stand up to my _Blue Eyes White Dragon_."

Yami didn't reply as he placed _Beaver Warrior_ (1200/1500; LV 4) in defense mode next to _Mystic Elf_.

"You didn't stand a chance against one _Blue Eyes_, so what hope do you have against two?" Seto asked as he summoned a second _Blue Eyes White Dragon_.

Both _Blue Eyes _attacked with White Lighting and attacked Yami's defensive monsters. _Mystic Elf_ and _Beaver Warrior_ were gone in two flashes.

"Why don't you just admit defeat?" Seto laughed loudly and haughtily. "It will save you the humiliation."

"Jerk." Joey growled as he punched in some numbers on his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked.

"Calling Tomoya to see how grandpa's doing." Joey replied as his phone rang.

"_Hello?_" Tomoya asked.

"Hey Tomoya." Joey greeted. "How's grandpa doing?"

"_He's in the middle of an emergency operation_." Tomoya replied. "_It's been an hour, but the doctor said it's pretty desperate._"

"Thanks Tomoya." Joey sighed. "Stay with him until further notice. All of you."

"_We will_." Tomoya promised before hanging up and looking towards the operation room. '_Please hold on._'

"How is he?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Not good." Joey sighed. "Like this duel."

-_What can we do Yami?_- Yugi asked, worry evident in his voice.

-We believe in ourselves and in this deck.- Yami replied firmly as he drew the next card. "A magic card! _Swords of Revealing Light_! It stops all of your current monsters on the field for three turns!"

Multiple yellow swords appeared in the air above the two dragons before slamming down around them, forming a cage.

"How desperate." Seto sneered as he passed his turn. "You've only given yourself a three turn delay, and what good will that do?"

-I hate to admit it, but he's right.- Yami groaned as he looked over his cards. -_Rude Kaiser_ (1800/1600; LV 5) can be used to defend, but I can't figure out what to do with the rest of these cards. They're just a bunch of… pieces! I don't see how I can use them to battle.-

Yugi didn't reply. He didn't know how to respond. So far, Yami had been the one to encourage him in this endeavor, and he was beginning to lose hope as well.

"You look sad Yugi." a familiar voice said from behind. "Care to share?"

"Grandpa!" Yugi gasped as he turned to see his grandfather's spirit.

"Listen, sometimes the cards are like a puzzle and you have to put all the pieces in their proper places." Solomon said.

"Like the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi asked.

"Yes." Solomon nodded. "Even though it took you eight years to finish it, you never gave up. Each piece builds on the other to form a brand new whole, a uniting force. The same for some cards."

"Huh?" Yugi asked in confusion, but the old man faded from sight. "Grandpa!"

"Like the pieces of a puzzle Yugi…" Solomon's voice came.

-_A uniting force?_- Yugi questioned. -_Cards that have a uniting force?_-

-Wait a minute!- Yami gasped as he recalled one of Yugi's memories from recently. -Your grandpa told us about a group of card that could be used to summon a monster with five special pieces, though it has never happened before!-

-Exodia_!_- Yugi realized. -_This deck has _Exodia_! You already have three pieces, _Left Leg of the Forbidden One _(200/300; LV 1)_, Left Arm of the Forbidden One _(200/300; LV 1)_, _and_ Right Leg of the Forbidden One _(200/300; LV 1)_.-

"Quit your stalling or you forfeit the match!" Seto snapped, bringing Yami out of this talk with Yugi.

"I never forfeit." Yami snarled back as he drew his next card, _Right Arm of the Forbidden One_ (200/300; LV 1). -And there's the fourth piece.-

Sighing in relief, Yugi had Yami place _Rude Kaiser_ in facedown defensive position, just in case.

"Draw any card you like, it won't change a thing." Seto said as he drew and placed a monster down in attack position. "My dragons may be frozen for another two turns, but my new monster is under no such spell."

A column of green light appeared on Seto's side of the field. From it came the _Judge Man_ (2200/1500; LV 6), a large man looking beast, dressed very king-like, and held a couple of maces in its hands.

"The _Judge Man_, with an attack of 2200!" Seto grinned as it got rid of _Rude Kaiser_.

Yami winced as the last line of defense fell. As he drew, he prayed it was the final piece of _Exodia_, or a monster with a good defense. Looking at the card, Yami felt a connection with the monster, though he didn't know how.

-We can attack _Judge Man_ with this one.- Yami mused when he saw the attack number. -But it won't stand a chance once the dragons are free.-

-_Let's do it._- Yugi replied. -_Even if it is just defending, we need to protect our LP from the _Judge Man_._-

"I summon the _Dark Magician_!" Yami called out.

A flash of green light came from the column that summoned the monster. Dress in purple robes, from his pointed hat to purple boots to the purple staff with a large green jewel at the tip, the _Dark Magician_ (2500/2100; LV 7) was still an impressive monster.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yami commanded.

With a wave of his staff, the _Dark Magician_ sent a blast of magic to the _Judge Man_. The monster flinched as the magic struck, and shattered before disappearing completely. Seto watched as his LP dropped by 300, leaving him with 800 LP.

"Your _Judge Man_ falls." Yami proclaimed as he released the breath he had been holding.

"A sacrifice that doesn't faze me." Seto replied as he drew again. "And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is… the third _Blue Eyes White Dragon_!"

This time, Yami couldn't stop his cringe of terror from showing as the green column of light lit the field once more. From it came the last _Blue Eyes White Dragon_.

"Now my dragon, attack with White Lighting!" Seto ordered.

The dragon obeyed, and the _Dark Magician _was blasted away. Yami grunted as he shielded his eyes from the intensity of the attack. His LP dropped by 500 and left him with 400. Seto ended his turn, and the _Swords of Revealing Light_ disappeared as well.

"On this next turn, all three _Blue Eyes_ will be free to attack!" Seto gloated. "This game is over no matter what card you draw. You never were a match for me."

"Don't listen to him Yugi!" Joey called from the sidelines.

-_He had three _Blue Eyes _all along and only wanted grandpa's card so it could never be used against him_.- Yugi whimpered.

-You're right.- Yami agreed. -Our only chance now is to summon _Exodia_. We already have four of the five pieces… but… the odds are against us. 40 cards in a deck, and 27 cards are left. The chances of drawing the one we need are just about none. I don't know if I can do it.-

As Yami reached for the deck, it seemed to be getting further away from his hand. As if it was running away from him.

-That's not it.- Yami realized. -The deck sense my doubt! I'm the one who is running away. It's my fear, I'm scared to draw the card.-

-Look!- Yugi touched his hand to the back of Yami's, and the ink that Ryou had marked them with. -Our friendship symbol!-

The hands of everyone else, Tomoya, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, and Joey appeared over the deck, making the smiley face picture almost complete. The spirits of their friends smiled at the two, and Yami and Yugi both smiled back. They remembered they weren't fighting alone, and their fear disappeared completely.

-_We believe in the cards like our friends believe in us._- Yugi sighed as he and Yami both reached for the deck, together.

"Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this." Seto smirked at the long wait, believing his opponent was chickening out.

"This deck has no pathetic cards, but it does contain… the unstoppable _Exodia the Forbidden One_ (1000/1000; LV 3)." Yami smirked as he drew the card, and not even looking at it, showed the picture to Seto.

"Impossible!" Seto shouted in horror, while Joey, Ryou, and Mokuba gasped in shock.

"I've assembled all five special cards… all five pieces of the puzzle." Yami said as he lay the cards down.

A large green ten-pointed star appeared on the field, and from it came two large golden fists that had chains fastened to them, followed by a huge golden head and chest. One the head was a striped pharaoh's crown, a hissing cobra on the brow of _Exodia the Forbidden One_ (INFINANTE/INFINANTE).

"_Exodia_?! It's not possible!" Seto exclaimed as he stepped back in fear. "No one has ever been able to summon him!"

"_Exodia_… Obliterate!" Yami ordered.

The large god-like monster held its hands in front of its chest. From there came a white-golden ball of energy. Throwing the energy, it became a stream that struck all three _Blue Eyes White Dragons_, destroying all of them. And Seto's LP fell to 0.

GAME OVER!

"You did it!" Joey cheered.

"You won!" Ryou squealed in happiness.

"This can't be!" Mokuba gasped. "My brother never loses!"

"You only play for power and that is why you lost." Yami explained to the dumbstruck Seto. "But if you put your hear in the game and unite with your cards, there is nothing you can't do. Miracles will happen."

"But… but how?!" Seto gasped, trying to find a grip on things. "How could I have lost… to him?!"

"If you truly want to know… open your mind!" Yami said as the Eye of Anubis began to glow on his forehead. "Bab ul-zulumat futeh**! Penalty Game: Mind Crush!"

A flash of light stuck Seto Kaiba, and he kneeled down on his duel platform.

"Maybe now you'll begin to see." Yami mused as he regathred the cards and gave Yugi control, and all of the right looks, back.

RING! RING!

"Hello?" Joey answered his phone. "Uh-huh… Uh-huh… yeah? Great!"

"What is it?" Ryou asked.

"Good news Yugi!" Joey grinned. "Gramps is going to be okay!"

"Let's go!" Yugi grinned.

As they headed for the elevator door, Yugi stopped and picked up the two torn pieces of his grandfather's _Blue Eyes White Dragon_. Maybe he could…

* * *

-What are you doing Yugi?- Yami asked later that evening.

The visit to the hospital had gone wonderfully, even though Solomon had to stay the night. Ryou offered to sleep over with Yugi, which was readily accepted.

-_I'm writing a letter to the man who made the Duel Monsters game, Pegasus J. Crawford._- Yugi replied. -_Since he made the game, I'm hoping maybe he can fix grandpa's card._-

-A wise idea.- Yami nodded and gave Yugi a kiss to the cheek. -I love you Yugi. So very much.-

-_Yami!_- Yugi blushed.

-And you look cute when you blush.- Yami continued.

-_Shut up!_- Yugi squeaked and abandoned his letter to hide under his covers.

"Yugi?" Ryou stood in the doorway, dressed in his pjs. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding from my boyfriend." Yugi's muffled voice came from under the covers. "He's being embarrassing tonight."

"Oh." Ryou nodded, and then turned seven shades of red himself. "Bakura!"

"I really don't want to know, do I?" Yugi asked as he poked his head out from underneath the blankets.

"No." Ryou shook his head and climbed into his sleeping bag. "Good night."

"Night." Yugi nodded.

Both boys spent the night in their respective soul rooms, both lost in passion.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford, _

_I'm terribly sorry to disturb you, but I was wondering if you could help me. As you can see with what came with this letter, one of the four _Blue Eyes White Dragon _cards has been torn in two. This was intentionally done to harm my grandfather. _

_Is there any possible way for this card to be repaired? If not, please send the pieces back in the envelope provided. _

_Sincerely,_

_Yugi Mouto_

Pegasus J. Crawford was not an easy man to surprise, but this definitely was one of those moments. It wasn't every day one of the cards you made was returned ripped in half with a plea to help fix it. And even more importantly, it was sent by Yugi Mouto, the young man who had beaten the uncontested champion of Duel Monsters, Seto Kaiba.

Perhaps the card could get fixed, but Pegasus was more interested in young Yugi-boy. As he considered his best approach, the golden eye in his left socket flashed, the carving of the Eye of Anubis on its surface.

* * *

*NOTE: In the real game, _Flame Swordsman _is a Fusion Monster with the fusion materials of _Flame Manipulator_ and _Masaki the Legendary Swordsman_

_Negative Energy Generator_ is a card that is based off of the _Dark Magic_ spell card, and that card only raises a dark monster's attack by 300

_Swords of Revealing Light_ stops your opponent's monster for three turns, even the ones that get summoned during that time frame

**Bab ul-zulumat futeh- Arabic for 'The Door of Darkness has been open'. Thanks MissVipera for telling me the proper way it's said.

* * *

**Atemu:** And there is the end of Chapter 27.

**Yugi:** Poor MMMG is so worn out. While she naps, how about people leave some nice reviews for her to come back and see.

**Atemu:** Excellent idea. Favorite part, least favorite part, spelling/grammar mistakes, questions, etc.


End file.
